It's a Wild World, That I Don't Understand
by Pongo0614
Summary: A prequel/extra chapters/What ifs/sequel to Wrong Reason, Wrong Man (i.e. please read beforehand).
1. Tommy

_So... I have written it so I might as well get it out to you... why am I doing this to myself? Honestly, I have other things that I should be focusing on... Not that I am not enjoying this at all. The responses to Wrong Reason, Wrong Man (WR,WM) have been mindblowing bearing in mind I can't remember the last time I had a response like this for one of my stories. So, see this as a thank you. You get more of the story that I have come up with and I get to tell you more about this world that I have made..._

_And yes, if you did as I said in chapter 5 of WR, WM, then you will recognise that the title is the first line of Butterflies by Scouting for Girls... I was definitely listening to that song on repeat when writing WR,WM. Just fits really..._

_Obviously this story set before WR, WM..._

* * *

**Tommy**

Rachel knew that she had left it too late. It was something that she envied Melissa for. Melissa had the career and the husband and the children.

What did Rachel have?

A bad past that she had spent the last 20 odds years making up for it and by the time she had found herself settled with a husband, she had left it too late for the children part.

It wasn't something that her and Adam had talked about but it didn't seem like it would be a reality. She knew that she could just be happy with him for the rest of her life but she knew that there would always wish that they had met sooner or she had met someone else sooner. She wanted children and she had been her own worst enemy when it came to the subject.

But with the test sitting on the side of the bath, she had hope.

It wasn't long after she left Waterloo Road that she had decided that she had to take better care of herself. Adam helped by making sure that she had three square meals a day and didn't just use coffee to push herself through the day. She had learnt to trust her body a little more and she couldn't deny that all of the signs were there.

The fact that her stomach turned at the smell of coffee or that she couldn't eat anything in the morning without wanting to throw it back up. Or the way that she felt tired no matter how much sleep she got or that her migraines were coming back.

It was her body telling her that something was wrong or, in her case, right.

Adam was out for the day. They had planned a day out and book everything but Rachel just didn't feel up to it. He had gone just so that they didn't lose out on their money after they couldn't get a refund. But she was glad that it was just her and the test.

She couldn't read Adam as well as a certain other someone that she tried not to think about. She knew that she could judge his reaction but she didn't know how Adam would react at the news. If it was a false alarm, then she could just push down her feeling of disappointment and get on with life.

Her phone buzzed, signalling the end of her wait. This was the moment of truth.

Rachel pushed herself up from the bathroom floor and walked slowly over to the test. She picked it up but closed her eyes as she flipped it over. With a deep breath in, she opened her eyes as she breathed out and allowed the smile to rise on her face.

She was pregnant.

* * *

The last eight months were the best for Rachel. Where some of the women in the antenatal classes moaned about their aches and pain and the weight of the child inside of them, she continued to remind herself how lucky she was to be carrying a child at all.

As she thought, she couldn't read Adam's reaction when she told him and he was equally supportive and unsupportive about the whole thing and the closer they got to her due day, the less sure she was that he wanted this as much as her.

They had arrived back in Rochdale a couple of weeks beforehand she was glad that Philip was waiting for her when they got back. She had missed her nephew dearly and he gave the same enthusiasm that she had over the baby. She hadn't asked why he wanted to spend time with her again and he never said anything.

It was the afternoon of 30th May 2010 when Rachel started to feel the pains of labour. The doctors and consultants had all given her all the information that she needed and had opted to book her into for a caesarean due to her age but it seemed like her little one had over ideas.

Philip was the one to take her to the hospital and she worried that Adam was going to miss the birth as she was told that she was going to have an emergency caesarean. The last time she remembered doctors talking at her and doing what they believed was right for her was after the fire and the relief that swept over her as Adam came crashing into the room instantly made her think that everything would be okay. He whispered sweet nothings to her as they prepared her for it. He held her hand throughout the whole process, only letting go when the tiny baby was placed onto Rachel's chest.

"It's a boy."

He let out a big scream and Rachel could only feel love for the newborn, resting her nose on the top of his head as she tried to hold back the tears.

She was finally a mother.

* * *

"Happy to be home?"

Rachel turned to Adam, still moving to keep their son quiet as he got used to his new surroundings. They had spent a couple of days at the hospital and she was enjoying every moment of motherhood. She was still sore and knew that she shouldn't push herself as she had in the past. She had a little one relying on her now.

"Extremely."

"Why don't I take him off of you while you get into something more comfortable?"

She gently handed him over, knowing that Adam had to bond with him as well. She slowly made her way up the stairs and changed into her pyjamas and dressing gown before making her way down the stairs. All fears that she had that this wasn't what Adam wanted were squashed when she saw the way that he was with their son.

"We need to name him." She said before she sat slowly down on the sofa.

"My family have a bit of a tradition. Whether our firstborn girl and boy take the middle names of the parents as their first name. Luckily he was a boy."

"So Benjamin then?" She said, slightly unsure.

"You don't like it?"

"Adam, I am a teacher. I have had a number of names… kinda ruined for me."

"And Benjamin is one of them?"

"The second school I taught in. Rough London school and he almost threw a chair at me. Luckily one of the other kids jumped in and knocked him out. Not that I agreed with that level of violence."

"So what names haven't been ruined for you?"

She had a long list of names that she could end up making herself like but there was one or two that she knew that she loved because of the students she had come in contact with. She knew that a name didn't automatically make a child good or bad but it was just the association with them. When she looked at their son in Adam's arms, there was only one name that felt right.

"Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"He was a student in the first school that I ever taught at. It was my first day and I had been thrown in at the deep end. My first ever class was a year 11 class that was full of Boltons and Michaelas. A fight broke out and I had no idea what to do. This kid, who had been quiet all class, got out of his seat, pulled these two kids apart and told them that they should pay me a little more respect. I took over from there, putting the boys in detention and splitting them up on either side of the classroom.

"He asked me if I was okay after the class. Apparently they were the worst year ever to go through the school and the head of English hated them so much that he refused to teach them, giving them to the NQTs every year, to which they would spend that year with a number of different teachers. He thought I was a keeper and deserved a chance, something I was desperate to have at that stage. His name was Thomas, Thomas Davis, but everyone called him Tommy."

"So Thomas then."

"No, Tommy. And we definitely won't be shortening it to Tom. He will be Tommy."

"Okay then."

"You can pick his middle name."

"What if I pick a name you don't like?"

"I can rattle you off a few that are definite nos."

"Like?"

"Stuart for starters."

"Staying away from Stuart then." Adam paused for a moment as he looked down at Tommy. "Tommy Edward Fleet."

Rachel's heart jumped at the sound of Edward. She would have argued against it, but then she knew that she would have to explain Eddie and her relationship with him. It was something that she hadn't found the strength to do and she probably never would.

But it was the way that it sounded so natural.

Tommy Edward Fleet.

She couldn't really see a reason not to let it happen. After all, she said that he could choose the middle name after she practically vetoed his choice of first name.

"You don't like Edward?"

"Adam, I love it. Tommy Edward Fleet. Why does it already seem so natural?"

He seemed pleased enough and Rachel wondered what everyone was going on about when they said that choosing a name was hard. It felt relatively easy for her.


	2. Sophie

_Thank you so much for the reviews._

_And aren't you lucky things... Technically my third upload of the day... Don't get used to it. Although, I still__ don't know whether I want to give you this one so soon because of the second half of this but I think it works a little more and kinda reflects the first chapter. And I have something planned for tomorrow (no hints now) and felt like this chapter deserved to go now than after that one... obviously, this will all make sense tomorrow._

_Again, obviously, this story set before WR, WM..._

* * *

**Sophie**

Even though it was only five years ago that he was in the same position, he couldn't help but marvel at how small this newborn was in his arms. Although everything about this was different and wrong. When Micheal and Stephen were born, he could look up to see his wife sitting in the bed and he could at least smile at her, joining in with her happiness. He was happy but he couldn't give the same smile to Melissa as he had done to Alison. Mainly because he was still wishing that she was someone else. Someone that he had left behind.

They hadn't even discussed names but Eddie knew that Melissa had already named her like his opinion didn't matter to her. Rachel was right to think Melissa had some plan and he was only realising that it must have been months in the making.

"Sophie Lawson," Melissa said as he finally looked up at her.

"Sophie?"

"What you don't like it?"

He hesitated. With it being a very popular name, he knew Sophies that were as nice as pie and helpful but he also knew Sophies that had been right pains in the backsides.

"Sophie." He said again as he looked down at his daughter.

"It doesn't particularly matter if you like it or not."

"I was just trying it out."

"I think it is perfect."

"Don't you think…" He started before he sighed.

"What Eddie?"

"It is just a little too common. Like she is going to always be Sophie L because there will be multiple people in her class with her name. I bet Philip has been Philip R before."

"What would you call her?"

"Keria." He said after a moment of silence.

"Keria?"

"Yeah."

"Keria Lawson?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I just like Sophie better."

Eddie shook his head as he realised that he was fighting a battle that had already been won by Melissa. She was going to be called Sophie whether Eddie liked it or not.

* * *

Eddie was usually an extremely deep sleeper but with everything that happened with Stephen on his mind, he found himself waking up at the oddest of hours to whatever noise he had heard. It meant that as Sophie got older, he took more of the night shifts, leaving Melissa to blissfully sleep through her crying.

He hadn't explained to her why he was so jumpy and she hadn't asked. It seemed the perfect way. He didn't have to open up to her as he did to Rachel and he found himself not wanting to be that vulnerable in front of Melissa, not knowing what she could do with the information.

Philip helped him out on nights when Eddie knew all Sophie wanted was Melissa. He had once tried to wake her to be told that Sophie was his daughter as well and if she had to have her all day, then he could do the night shifts.

He could tell that Philip was running out of patience with his mother and Eddie felt the same way. All three of them were only living under the same roof because of one small baby who had no idea what she had caused just being alive. Not that Eddie would change it. He loved his daughter so much and couldn't imagine life without her.

It was one of those nights when Sophie was seven months old that Philip told him something that he desperately didn't want to hear.

"Eddie, I don't want Mum knowing about this, but I feel like I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The reason why I have been so secretive these past few weeks. I just don't know how you are going to take it."

"Take what?"

"Auntie Rachel is getting married tomorrow."

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room and as Sophie started to cry again, Eddie found himself feeling numb. He stood up to bounce her around, giving him the perfect opportunity to not look at Philip.

"Why are you telling me?" Eddie said a little firmer than he liked.

"Because… you know. I just thought you should know. Just in case if it goes wrong with Mum, you didn't think that you could just run back to Rachel. To pick up where you left off."

He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, matching the feeling that he felt about a year ago when she told him that she couldn't be his girlfriend and couldn't take it if both of them still worked at Waterloo Road while not being together.

"Is…" He started as he turned back to Philip. "Is she happy?"

"I… I think so."

"Good."

Eddie knew that Philip expected more questions off of him. With it being a staff development day for him anyway, Eddie knew that the more he knew about the wedding, the greater the likelihood of him doing something stupid. If Rachel was happy and had moved on, then he had no right to try and take that away from her. She deserved to be happy.

"It's prom as well tomorrow. So I might be home late or I will just stay round Ros'. I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Just let me know, I will leave a light on for you."

"Eddie."

"Don't you think you should get to bed? It seems like you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Right."

He watched Philip as he stood up and walked across the kitchen to the hallway. He stopped at the door.

"Eddie, I just felt like you should know. Don't tell Mum. She had already ruined Rachel's happiness once."

"I won't."

"And as nice as Adam is, I think I would have preferred for you to be my uncle than him."

It was something that Eddie took little comfort in. He knew Philip meant it as a compliment but to him, it was just stabbing the knife in a little harder, a knife that Eddie had put there himself.

He turned to his daughter on his shoulder and placed a small kiss on her temple.

"I will remind you of this when you are older, but don't be an idiot like your old man. If things are meant to be, then they will be. Don't go looking for second best when the first option doesn't seem viable. Just wait. Unlike your old man."

Sophie didn't make a noise and even though she was the main reason he wasn't with Rachel, he would never let her think like that. This whole thing was his fault and it had led to the woman that he loved deeply to get married to another man. If only he had waited.


	3. Never Have I Ever

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This is one of the ways that Chapter 15 of WR, WM could have gone... I mean you could kinda think that it could have happened and it is just an extra scene... I don't know. You can decide._

* * *

**Never Have I Ever**

By halfway through the night, Rachel couldn't help but agree with Eddie. Inviting Steph Haydock was a disaster waiting to happen. She could only roll her eyes as Steph dragged them to the little group of teachers that she had gathered together. Adam took his place on her left side and she was surprised to see Eddie take the seat to her right, although as she looked around the table, there was nowhere else he could have gone.

"Now I know most of us do know each other, but there are a few faces that I haven't seen before. So I think we should get to know each other a little better." Steph said.

Rachel automatically felt her eyes flick over to Eddie and when she saw the look on his face, she could tell that he was thinking the same thing as her. This was not going to end well.

"Never have I ever," Steph said proudly.

This time, Rachel's eyes locked with Kim's and she hoped that Kim would say something or anyone for that matter.

"Rules, when we talk about the Boss, that is the permanent heads. So Jack or Rachel or Karen or whoever was after that. And we have to think of things that happened during our time at the school in the school. Before, during or after school."

All Rachel knew was that she didn't want to play and looking at her rather full wine glass and bottles dotted around the table, there was no way that she could think of to get out of this.

"I will start," Steph said. "Never have I ever slept with the boss."

Steph, of course, drunk, with her little fling with Jack being not so secret. It was just the three men that joined her in the drinking. Chris, Eddie and Adam. Just the way that Adam looked at her made her know that it was just another thing for him to use against her.

Instead of going around the table, it ended up being just whatever anyone could think of. Rachel was glad when Andrew went next, saying that he had never drunk alcohol on the school premises. All of them took a sip and Rachel stopped herself from taking a large mouthful. She glared at Eddie as he topped up her glass.

"Never have I ever had sex in school."

Of course, Steph said that and of course, Steph had drunk. Rachel caught Eddie's side-eye and in a synchronized manner, they drunk and placed their glasses down. It was only as Rachel looked up that she realised that everyone was looking at them. She turned to Eddie who was looking at her.

"Now that is a story I want to hear," Steph said.

Rachel was getting sick of hearing Steph's voice and was even more aware of the way that Adam was looking at her. Had he hoped that her relationship with Eddie wasn't as deep as it seemed?

Not being able to take all their stares, she pushed back her chair and stood up. She was going to say something like she needed the toilet but no words left her mouth and she felt like it was best for her just to go. She could feel Tommy's worried gaze on her as she pushed one of the doors to the hall a little harder than she should have done.

Finding nothing familiar about the entrance to the school, she decided to turn right and just to walk down the corridors. She would find her way back eventually but everything that was happening in the hall was too much for her. Steph was making things worse for her without realising. Although, that was Steph all over.

"Rachel?"

She hadn't even realised that she had stopped in one of the corridors or that Eddie had even followed her. All she wanted to do was to grab him by his jacket and kiss him, making sure that her memory of the moments that had together were as magical as she remembered. She blamed it later on the drink and Steph.

"Are you okay?"

"Adam only knows you are my ex."

"I know, you told me that."

"He doesn't know that…"

"Know what?"

"That I class you as the one." She sighed. "Tommy asked me what happened between us and I thought about telling him everything. I suppose, our story. But instead, I made him promise that if he found the one, to not let them go. He asked what that had to do with us and I said everything." She paused. "I'm sorry. I haven't had this much to drink for a while."

"I'm the one?"

"Of course you are Lawson."

"I told Sophie the night before your wedding, after Philip had told me, not to be an idiot like me. I know she was only seven months and I will have to remind her of it again but I meant it."

"Philip told you?"

"He wanted to make sure that I didn't still see you as an option."

"What? When it all went wrong with Melissa?"

"Well, it did. That is why she is in London with Sophie and I am up here trying to bring back the good old days."

"What are we going to do with you, Lawson?"

"I don't know Mason. Maybe we should put this school to rights."

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"I will text Kim to get us some wine. She looks like she could do with getting out of that hall as well."

"Good idea." _At least if Kim is there as well, Adam wouldn't do anything to hurt you._

She didn't say the last bit but she knew that it was true. With everything that had slightly been revealed tonight and the fact that he was drinking as well, she knew that he wouldn't be in a good mood. She wouldn't allow him to hurt Eddie. Not when Eddie meant so much to her.


	4. Prom

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I suppose this can be seen as a continuation of chapter 2 of this story but this is more what happened on Prom night_ _that Eddie mentioned to Kim in chapter 16 of WR, WM..._

* * *

**Prom**

It was a moment of madness. Or at least that was what Eddie would call it later on. He couldn't remember getting into his car, driving to the school or even getting out of the car to stand outside of the familiar doors. The doors that last year he would have called his doors to his school.

He had to make sure that she was happy. He had to make sure that she had moved on. Maybe then he could move on.

Just to see her smiling up at this Adam fella was all he needed.

He told himself over and over again. For him it was only three strides before he reached the bottom of the stairs, leading to the doors. From there it was three steps up and then another four strides before he was at the doors of the hall. One more stride and he would be in the hall. He could stand there and just look around the hall. He was certain that he would see her.

He knew she would be there. It was Philip's last year at secondary and like she would miss this for the world, especially when his year held one of her greatest achievements, Bolton Smilie.

Then something changed in him.

He couldn't just walk in. He couldn't even stand in the doorway to see if she was happy. He couldn't do it because what if she saw him? What if she was happy with Adam until she saw him? What if seeing him made her regret her decision? What if she thought he was there because he wanted a second chance? What if he could ruin her big day just by being there?

His nerve had left him and he knew that the best thing for him to do was to go home and face the music with Melissa.

"Can I help you?"

He looked up at the teacher in front of him, realising how much the school had changed in the year. He later learnt from Philip that the teacher's name was Jo Lipsett, someone that Philip couldn't speak too highly of. He was just grateful that it wasn't Tom or Grantly or Steph or someone that knew him.

"No, you can't." He said.

He thought about telling her not to tell another that he was there but he realised that she would have no idea who he was. It gave him the perfect opportunity to turn on his heel and leave.

He knew that he hadn't seen whether Rachel was happy but he just had to trust Philip when he said that she was. It had to be good enough for him and he had to move on as well. Just not with Melissa.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Not really the welcome that he wanted but it was the one that he expected.

"You leave without a word or a note and to top it off, you leave your phone at home. Where have you been?"

"Mel…"

"Don't just Mel me. I have been here all day, with Sophie, on my own. For the moment that you come home, you go back out again. Eddie, she is your daughter as well."

"That is rich. I know that but do you also understand that while you are 'between jobs' that I am the only one bringing any income into this house. You have her during the day, while I am at work. The nights, the nights are mine. So I am the grumpy old sod at work because I have had no sleep because I have had to look after our daughter."

"Why should I when you jump out of bed at the smallest of sounds? I would have thought with a child beforehand, you wouldn't be so jumpy."

_It is because of the child beforehand that I am so jumpy. _Eddie thought but would never say out loud. She didn't deserve to know about Stephen.

"Where have you been?" She repeated.

"You never cared beforehand."

"How do you mean?"

"With Philip. You never cared beforehand to make sure you knew where he was going or what time he would be back or who he was going with. Why do you care so much about where I have been?"

"You've gone to see her."

There was still bad blood between the sisters which Eddie knew wasn't going to be sorted out any time soon. Didn't help that he was the reason behind the latest feud.

"Okay. I went to the school. I went to Waterloo Road."

"Why?"

"Your own son didn't trust you enough to tell you that Rachel got married today. I… I wanted to see if she was happy."

"Rachel got married?"

"To an Adam. I didn't ask too many questions when Philip told me."

"Would you have stopped her?"

"Why do you think I didn't ask Philip too many questions?"

"You still love her."

"Of course I still love her."

"I can always take Sophie. You never have to see her again if you don't want to."

"And what good will that do? Can you not see what Rachel has done for you?"

"Oh yeah, make me out to be the bad guy here."

As if sensing her father's distress, Sophie started to cry. Eddie tried to stop himself from feeling angry, knowing that she definitely picked up on his mood.

"I suppose she is my daughter now." He said as he started to go up the stairs.

"And don't you forget it."

He managed to calmly shut the door to Sophie's room and his bad mood instantly vanished as he picked her up.

"Hey, hey, hey. There is no need for all of that. Especially when your mother and I are going to have lots of disagreements."

He held her close to his chest as he stopped himself from dropping into the armchair in her room. Making sure she was comfortable, he wondered what he could talk to her about, to calm her down further.

"How about I tell you about the second scariest woman in the world? How about I tell you all about your Auntie Rachel?"


	5. Goodbye London, Hello Greenock

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now that I have properly introduced Sophie, shall we see her journey from an empty house in London to her dad in Greenock?_

* * *

**Goodbye London, Hello Greenock**

The alarm blared out and with a practised movement that she had done for the last two years, Sophie launched her arm out to press the button that would stop the noise. As soon as she lied back down, she noted how quiet it was. Maybe a little too quiet. She cursed herself for forgetting to turn off her alarm as school wasn't on but she knew that her mum still had work. With the kitchen being underneath her bedroom, she knew that she should be hearing the kettle or the toaster but heard nothing as she lied in her bed.

Sophie huffed as she threw the covers, leaving the warmth of her bed and made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs. When the kitchen looked exactly the same as it did the night before, when her mum broke up with her boyfriend, Sophie knew she had done it again.

Her mother had run away and left her.

She double-checked her mum's bedroom as she tried to call her, finding that the suitcase and half her clothes were gone. The anger rose in Sophie and it was moments like that when she wished her dad was still about.

The worst part of it all was that her dad wasn't in London any more and she had no idea where he was, thanks to her mum.

With Easter being around the corner and not knowing how long her mum was going to be gone, Sophie knew she needed a plan. She wasn't about to go and stay with one of her mum's friends again. She researched trains to Manchester as she tidied everything away.

There was only one person she could go to and she hoped he knew where her dad was.

She was going to see Philip.

* * *

The train was just pulling out of Stoke-on-Trent when she finally managed to find Philip's number by stalking him through Facebook. She sent a text beforehand telling him that the number she was calling him on was her's before she rang the number that she had found. As the dialling tone rang out, she worried that she had the wrong number until the voice of her brother came through the phone.

_"Sophie?"_

"Philip. Thank God this is the right number."

_"What do you mean? Wait where are you?" _

"I am on a train to Manchester. She's done it again."

_"For Christ's sake." _

"And when Dad left for his new job, Mum made me change my number. So I didn't have your number until a few moments ago and I don't have Dad's."

"_Sophie. Where did you get the money for the train? And did you have to get one so early? It must have cost you a fortune."_

"Did what you told me to do. Saved some of my birthday money as an emergency fund for when she did this again. Phil, I just need to get to Dad. I can't live with Mum anymore. I don't want to live with Mum anymore."

_"I will pay you back for your ticket." _

"Phil you don't have to do that."

_"No, I do. Look give me five minutes. I will talk to my boss and tell him I have a family emergency. I will take you to Eddie."_

"All I need is his address."

"_Eddie is going to be mad enough that Mum has left you alone again. I don't think he will be overly impressed if he found out that you went all the way from London to Greenock on your own. I will take you there. Just give me five minutes."_

Sophie didn't get a chance to reply as the phone beeped in her ear. She looked at her phone for a few moments before typing Greenock into Google. At least she knew roughly where her dad was.

* * *

"Maybe I should have called you first. Honestly, it would have been easier for me to fly."

"I know but I am glad that you thought that I would be your safe place."

"And I suppose that I should be glad that you are still in Machester as well."

"It is the only place that I feel like I can call home."

Sophie gave Philip a small smile. "I can now see why you fell out with Mum."

"Honestly Soph, that had been building for the last 19 years."

"And I don't want it building for me."

"It was…" Philip started.

"What?"

"In the end, it was just how Mum kept blaming Auntie Rachel for all of the problems that she had with Eddie. It wasn't Rachel's fault."

"You still wish that she didn't turn up pregnant with me."

"I want you without the drama that it caused."

"I think Mum only knows drama." She paused for a moment. "Didn't you say that Auntie Rachel moved to Scotland?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Do you believe in fate Phil?"

"No."

"What if they have been reunited? Dad and Auntie Rachel?"

Philip snorted. "That would be fate. Other than the last I heard, Rachel was still with Adam."

"Is that a bad thing? You have never spoken about Uncle Adam before."

"I wouldn't call him Uncle Adam. He has never been my uncle and you wouldn't want him to be yours."

Sophie knew that it was very rare that her brother got angry. So whatever this Adam person had done was something that Philip didn't agree with. She wondered whether it was the reason behind her brother not seeing their aunt for six years.

* * *

Sophie had never heard her father laugh in the way that he was laughing with the woman that he was speaking to. Instantly she thought, and hoped, that the woman that he was speaking to must be her Auntie Rachel. Someone that she had never met but had her dad and brother told her about constantly. They obviously wanted Rachel in her life even if she couldn't be there physically because of her mum.

The smile he was giving the woman was one that she had never seen. Her father was happy with this woman.

It almost made her not want to call out to him.

"Dad."

"Sophie, what… She hasn't done it again."


	6. Auntie Rachel

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I think it is time to get things from Philips POV... don't you? _

* * *

**Auntie Rachel**

After going to the address that Eddie gave him and realising that he wasn't home yet, Philip grabbed his phone and typed in a place that was all too familiar to him. Like Eddie, Philip was returning to Waterloo Road.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his time at the school. He equally had his good and bad times.

It was more the memories of his first year at the school, focusing more on the second half of the year. With his mum disappearing yet again, the familiarity of the events highlighted to him how much he missed his auntie. It had been six years since he had last seen her and he knew the reason why.

He knew Sophie had no idea why he would never call Adam his uncle and his seemingly unknown rage against their 'uncle' but Philip had his reasons. Reasons that he hadn't shared with anyone when maybe he should have done.

The Christmas six years ago had shaken him up just as much as it did Rachel and he should have insisted more when she said that she was going to get some of her and Tommy's things by herself. Either he should have gone with her or Tommy should have been left with him. He knew and understood the reasons why Rachel didn't want him to go with her. It just didn't make up for the fact that he hadn't seen her for six years and he had missed six years of Tommy's life. A second person that he had failed to watch grow up. He understood how Rachel must have felt when she met him for the first time.

He pulled into the car park and Sophie got out. Part of him wanted to go with her but he knew that Eddie would ask why he wasn't at the reunion. It wasn't a question that he wanted to answer right now and it would mean that Philip would have to tell him about that Christmas and he wasn't quite sure how he would take it.

"Aren't you coming?"

Philip turned to Sophie. "Nah. Why don't you go and find Eddie? I think I am going to get some fresh air."

He didn't think that she liked his answer but took it anyway.

Philip did as he said and got out of the car. His legs had stiffened up over the journey and the tiredness washed over him. Maybe they should have taken a few more stops. He wasn't out of the car for more than five minutes when a familiar boy came running out of the school and down the stairs towards him.

"Philip?!"

It was only then that he realised why he was so familiar.

"Tommy?"

"You're back."

Philip couldn't say that there were many times in his life when people were happy to see him. He hadn't had any contact with his dad since he found out that his mum was still married to her first husband and his mum never really cared about him enough. It was why he was happy with Rachel and Eddie about. They always made him feel wanted.

"Just dropping someone off."

"Mum is inside. I am sure she would like to see you."

Before Philip could argue or question why Rachel was back at Waterloo Road, Tommy was pulling him towards the school. He stopped resisting and Tommy seemed to sense that as he let go of his arm. Philip stayed a few steps behind him but when he saw Rachel, he knew that Tommy was right to make him come.

"Mum, look who was waiting outside."

Her smile was one that only grew the closer they got closer and it made him wish that he had come a couple of weeks earlier.

"Philip."

"Hi, Rachel."

He was surprised at how tightly she hugged him although he realised that it was probably to do with the fact that he knew all the facts. He knew how bad it could be for her, that was if Eddie hadn't already worked it out.

"Still with Adam?" Philip whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back.

"You will have to catch me up with everything."

She pulled back from him and he could tell that she was feeling some relief from him being there.

"Rachel? Meaning Auntie Rachel?" Sophie said.

* * *

"Eddie, you can't blame yourself," Philip said.

He knew why Eddie had been so quiet all evening and it made Philip wish that he never told Eddie that Rachel was going to get married the night before she did. He still had no idea why he did it.

"I could have asked more questions."

"And you could have walked into the school that morning. Or gone round to her house that night or morning or whatever. But you didn't. Eddie, if there is anyone that should be blaming themselves over what has happened, it should be me. I did very little to stop her from getting back with Adam when she had promised me that she would leave him."

"What is our next move?" Eddie asked.

"I think both her and Tommy are screaming out for help."

"Do you think that he has hurt Tommy?"

"To take Rachel out of the firing line, maybe. He was only five the last time I saw him." Philip looked at his phone after it buzzed in his pocket. "In all honesty, I think Rachel has a plan of her own."

"What do you mean?"

"She has asked to meet me in a cafe, at 12 on Monday. Although she has told me not to text her back."

"You should definitely go."

"Don't worry Eddie. I am going."

* * *

_I mean there might be a four-chapter story which means that Eddie walks into the school on the morning of Rachel and Adam's wedding... Just in case anyone is interested..._


	7. Amanda

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This is probably why you shouldn't name chapters before you write them but hey, I think that chapter title still works._

* * *

**Amanda**

Tommy watched as his mother slept. After she had told him about her past, neither of them wanted to leave the comfort of his bedroom, with neither of them feeling hungry or wanting to face his dad.

He didn't realise the big secret that his mum had and he could tell why she was a bit reluctant to tell him. She obviously didn't see herself as Amanda any more and she didn't want him to see her that way either. To him, it just showed the journey that she had been on.

With things getting worse between his parents, he was glad that Philip was back and that his mum had been reunited with Eddie. It was the first time he could remember seeing his mum actually happy rather than the front that she would always put on around other people.

Tommy looked at his mum's watch as he heard the front door close, knowing now that they were safe for a few hours. He wondered whether he could get his mum out of the house for a bit but he knew after the argument that they had the previous evening, that would be the last thing that she would want to do. Even if they could accidentally run into people. He wanted her to be around Philip or Eddie after what his dad had made her do last night. It wasn't fair that she had to share something with him before she was ready to.

It wasn't like they had the scrapbook either to make her feel better.

His mum. His brave, brave mum.

There were so many things that he could wish for his mum. Like she didn't have a past that she was ashamed of or that things between her and Eddie hadn't gone wrong. He knew that he wouldn't be him if his mum had been with Eddie and she had never met or married his dad, but he knew that his mum would be happy. That is all he wanted her to be. Happy.

He realised how small his single bed was as she started to stir. He allowed her to wake up for a few moments. She smiled at him before she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I heard him go earlier," Tommy said.

"Good."

"It is just you and me."

"Good. Because you are all I need Tommy. My first responsibility."

"What's the plan?"

He hoped that he hadn't read her mood wrong. He could usually tell when his mum had something planned or was thinking about something. Maybe it was because they were so similar. In looks and personality.

"There are 12 weeks before school is out for the summer. It is what I spoke to Philip about yesterday. Eddie is going to make sure that I am at Waterloo Road for the last week of the school year. They are going to book somewhere to go. Somewhere where we can escape to and work out what to do next."

"Can we wait that long?"

"I hope so." She whispered.

"Especially after the slap yesterday, even if he did deserve it. He isn't going to forget about it."

"Tommy, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mum, I can't stand it any more. I can't stand by and allow Dad to hurt you."

She snorted. "And that's why you mentioned about the broken ribs."

"Eddie wants to help. He is the first person who knows who wants to help. I am sure that all of my friend's parents know what is going on but no one has done anything to stop it. Eddie wants to do that."

"He knows now. About that Christmas."

"Good. Because last night could have been a lot worse than you having to tell me about Amanda."

"Why do you think I am still here with you?"

It was a bit of honesty that he didn't expect off of his mother. He knew that she was tired of all the arguing and that she was the one that tried to calm things down when he was around. He knew that she didn't like the arguing for his sake. But he didn't know that he gave her that much comfort or that she thought that his dad wouldn't do anything to her if she was with him.

His stomach rumbled, reminding both of them that they hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. His mum sat up and stretched.

"I think the best thing to do for us is to get changed and have some breakfast. What do you fancy?"

He knew what he wanted but he also knew his dad's strict meal plans.

"Pancakes but we are having them Friday for dinner."

"There is surely enough flour, eggs and milk for us to have some now."

"But Dad's…"

"Tommy… It will be fine. It is just a couple of pancakes."

Tommy didn't think it would be but didn't argue with his mum as she left the safety of his bedroom.

* * *

"Mum?"

"Yes."

He hesitated, unsure how to ask the question that he wanted to.

"I've been thinking more about what you said last night."

"Okay?"

"It still doesn't change anything and I do get it now. I get why you are so passionate and maybe even why you got a bit too involved with some of your students' lives. But does Dad not see that? Does he not see that you were trying to help the most vulnerable students so that they didn't make the same mistake or a similar mistake to you?"

"Obviously not."

"Eddie sees it though?"

"I think so."

"He said to me that you single-handedly turned Waterloo Road around."

She gave a short laugh. "Not at that point. At that point, it was me and him and when we worked as a team, we worked well together."

"He made you happy."

"Tommy."

"All I want you to be, Mum, is happy."

She sighed. "I know."

"Is your plan going to work?"

"Hopefully."

"Just 12 weeks."

"Just 12 weeks." She repeated.

He smiled at her. "Even more reason to countdown the days till the summer holidays."

"I suppose so."

Tommy knew that he would never voice the next words that he thought or that he wanted his mum to know what he was prepared to do for her, but it was just 12 weeks until they were going to be away from his dad. In those 12 weeks, he was going to do everything in his power to protect his mum.


	8. True Love

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, I suppose that you are here from WR, WM for a little light relief. So I am going to take you back to chapters five and seven and maybe a little of eleven as well... All from Georgina's perspective. You know, because why not._

* * *

**True Love**

Georgina was a believer in fate and true love and everything like that. A big fan of the Disney films and a good romcom, she was just waiting for her Prince Charming to come along and sweep her off her feet. Even at 25 and a couple of bad boyfriends later, she still believed that there was the one for everyone out there. Her new boss, Eddie Lawson, didn't believe so. She suspected it was because he had his heart broken by his one.

She hadn't really paid much attention to the three people who were currently in her part of office other than to mention to Eddie that they were there. She had a pile of work to do and it didn't seem to be getting smaller over the day. Maybe if Georgina had been paying attention, she would have noticed how nervous one of the women sitting in front of her was or the way that she didn't look at the door immediately when it opened or the way that her breath hitched as Eddie called out to them.

"Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Fleet. Please come in."

Georgina's attention was drawn to them as the other two parents entered the office and Eddie stared at this other woman. She could only feel her lips curl up into a smile as the stare between the two went from just two people who hadn't seen each other in years to two ex-lovers who hadn't seen each other in years.

"Mr Lawson."

"Mrs Fleet."

She could tell that they weren't the names that they wanted to call each other but it was the names that they were going to get. The excitement built-in Georgina as Eddie stood in shock by the door as Mrs Fleet walked into the room.

"Georgina, can you get the boys, please?"

"Sure Mr Lawson."

She had to stop herself from running to the cooler, wanting to get back to her place in the antechamber as soon as she possibly could. The meeting didn't last as long as she thought it would and she was upset that Mrs Fleet had walked off with her husband without another word to Eddie. She felt like she had seen something between them and she wondered whether this was the person that Eddie had been going on about for the last six weeks. The best headteacher Waterloo Road has ever had.

The way that Mrs Fleet strode back into the antechamber was something that Georgina couldn't help but smile at, which seemed equally appropriate that Mrs Fleet smiled at her as well. The way that Mrs Fleet hung by the door for a moment, before calling out to Eddie, made Georgina think that this wasn't the first time that she had done something like this.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Mrs Fleet said.

"Rachel."

There was the first part of the puzzle and as Georgina search the database for any Rachel's that had previously worked for the school, she was given her final clues.

"As I have heard from his form tutor. Just don't go all Miss Mason on him tonight. I think something has been on his mind."

"Miss Mason?! God. No one has called me that for 12 years."

"12 years?"

That was enough for Georgina to find Rachel Mason on the database and to read up a little bit of what had happened in her time at Waterloo Road. In all honesty, Georgina couldn't agree more with Eddie. She was quite the woman.

"I will see you at parents evening." Rachel said.

Georgina waited for her to past her desk and head towards the door before she basically ran into Eddie's office. He hadn't even sat down before she asked the question.

"That's her? That's who you call the best? Rachel Mason?"

He laughed. "You should have seen Waterloo Road under her leadership. That school could have gone far."

"I think that there might be more to it than that."

Eddie smiled at her. "You can think all you want. All I know is that she would have done anything for that school."

If Georgina wasn't sure by the look, she was definitely sure that something had happened between Eddie and Rachel and that was all based on his change in mood.

* * *

"That's her," Georgina said to Hannah.

"What are you talking about?"

She nodded her head over towards Eddie. "The person talking to Eddie. That is Rachel Mason. The person that he calls the best headteacher that Waterloo Road has ever had."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He told me."

"Who did you say she was again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which headteacher was she again? I lose track of them all as there has been so many."

"She's the… you know… the ex…"

"Oh. Okay."

"You never read the horror stories of this place did you?" Georgina asked.

"I was told to but I never did. I wanted to give the school my own judgement and not base it off of anyone else's."

"Honestly read them. I wish that she was my headteacher when I was at school. Might have actually left with more than just English and Maths GCSE."

* * *

Georgina had to stop herself from smiling at she watched the interaction between Eddie and Rachel. To her, it felt like they had picked up where they had left off. That the 13 years that they had been separated didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Rachel was married.

"Georgina?" Eddie said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, on another planet."

"Could tell. Can you make sure that you have all of Rachel's details? I wouldn't want for her to not get paid for all of her hard work."

"Eddie."

"You are wasted on being a supply teacher Mason."

"And I am tired of having this conversation with you, Lawson."

There was one thing for sure, Georgina had never seen a more truer love than that of Rachel Mason and Eddie Lawson. She only hoped that she was lucky enough to find her own Eddie Lawson.


	9. Comfort

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_An extra little bit to chapter 21 now, lining up for chapter 22... __I will try and do more from Georgina's perspective or even Hannah's... I have an idea..._

_Back to Sophie here, and can you tell that I had a semi-productive day at work yesterday? _

* * *

**Comfort**

Her dad had told her what had happened and Sophie was glad that she knew all the facts beforehand. It was around the school by the end of lunchtime. The whispers that Tommy Fleet's dad had come in and not only attacked his mum but Mr Lawson as well. It made her wish that her dad had thrown a punch at Adam. After all that he had done to her aunt, he did deserve more than a punch in the face.

Her dad picked her up at the end of the day and Sophie could see the bruise on his lip forming.

"How are they?"

"I think that they are both in shock still. I don't blame them. I think I am as well."

"Should you be driving then?"

"Probably not." He sighed. "I know that you have only just met Rachel and Tommy but I need you to be supportive. They are going to need us."

"What do you take me for? My mother's daughter?"

She knew that he knew that she was joking but there were a few moments when she felt like she had uncovered something about her mum that her dad hadn't told her about yet. Maybe something more to do with the reason why her and Rachel fell out.

* * *

Sophie found it weird that one of the first times that she was alone with her cousin that she had only recently found out about, she was trying to comfort him.

"Are you okay? She asked, equally not knowing what to say but knowing that it wasn't really the question to ask. Of course, he wasn't okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

An automatic response that Sophie knew she had given before.

"It is okay not to be okay or fine. I wasn't even there and I am not okay. And it wasn't my dad trying to strangle my mum."

"Who did you hear that off?"

"Dad told me. Don't worry. You're family. Anymore takes the mick or teases you about it, let me know and I will punch them in the face."

There was a small smile that rose on his face and even though she knew that violence wasn't the way, she was glad that she could make him smile after the events that had happened earlier that day.

"So what has your mum said to you about my dad?" She said as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"A lot but not at the same time. She has mainly spoken about her time at Waterloo Road than anything outside of that. I know that they were together at one point." He paused for a moment. "I think she may have hinted that she thought that Eddie was the one when she told me to tell the one that I love that I am interested, even if I am not ready."

"Dad keeps telling me not to be an idiot like him and not to go for second best when the first option doesn't seem available."

"Philip will know more. I think he was living with Mum when they were together."

"We will have to ambush him at some point. Get him to tell us what they won't tell us." She said as she nudged her shoulder against his.

"I wish I had met you sooner," Tommy said after a moment of silence.

"So do I."

She gave him a smile and even though nothing and even though nothing was okay, she knew it would be. She would be there to protect her cousin now.

* * *

Having dealt with Tommy earlier, Sophie didn't expect to them deal with her auntie as well. She had only gone downstairs to get herself a glass of water and jumped at the sight of her auntie staring out of the window.

"Auntie Rachel?"

She didn't jump at Sophie's voice but tired to wipe away the tears that had already dried on her cheeks. Sophie waited for her to speak first as Rachel turned to her.

"What are you doing up?"

"Thirsty." She said as she held up the glass. "Why are you down here by yourself? Phil is only in the lounge."

"I didn't want to disturb him or anyone else."

"Rach, you aren't on your own any more." She paused for a moment. "What's that smile for?"

"Because I feel like I am talking to my sister and then you have to say that and I just think of your father."

"Say what?"

"Rach. Only your dad and Philip have ever called me Rach."

"Can I join that list?"

"Of course."

"Also I get that a lot. People saying that I equally look like Mum and Dad. I think it depends on who they see me with first."

"All I can see if a 13-year-old Melissa. It is a bit weird."

"I suppose you would have known mum first."

"Tommy gets told that he looks like me all the time. Made Adam so angry for a reason."

"He seems like he is a bit of a mummy's boy."

"I think he has his reasons to be."

Sophie smiled at her. "And I know I am definitely a daddy's girl. So there is no harm in it." She paused. "I am glad that Dad and Philip told me about you. I would have liked to have met you and Tommy sooner though."

"Likewise. Honestly, I knew nothing about you until I met up with Eddie again. But I knew it was you when you called out for Eddie, obviously other than shouting Dad down a hallway. I hadn't even been introduced to you properly and all I could think about was how grown-up you were and that I was already proud of you."

"I almost didn't call out. I hoped that you were you when I saw you two together. Dad looked happy for a change."

Sophie tried to stifle a yawn but she knew Rachel had seen. They both looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Is it really 3 am? You should try and get more sleep." Rachel said.

"You as well. Come on, bed for you too."

"Now you sound like your mother."

Philip stuck his head around the door as they started to make their way up the stairs. Both of them watch Rachel for a moment before Sophie explained and told him that she had it sorted. Part of Sophie knew that she was in for a long night when she saw that Rachel hadn't gone into her room, looking towards the room that Tommy was in. She guided her auntie into the room she was given. Sophie was grateful when she got into the bed by herself and she didn't think that Rachel should be left alone as she got into the other side of the bed. She tried to think of something they could talk about to take her auntie's mind off what had happened earlier that day because it was obviously on her mind and stopping her from sleeping.

"Rach, Dad has told me a lot about you. Tell me about Dad? What was your first impression of him?"


	10. Let's Talk

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Don't quite know what this is or where it goes at times but it is something that was one of the first ideas that I had for this little side story. In all honesty, I don't think I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter..._

* * *

**Let's Talk**

There was a part of Rachel that wished that Eddie hadn't left her to talk to her sister. There were over 30 years of things that she knew that they had to talk about properly but she didn't particularly want to do it. She never really wanted to talk about everything that she knew she had to talk to Melissa about.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Melissa said.

"I… I don't know. You were standing on my doorstep and I was confused as to why you were there."

"You said nothing about Tommy either."

"I could say the same thing about Sophie. It's not exactly like I hadn't hidden his toys." Rachel sighed. "This isn't what we are meant to be doing."

"We were never good at doing what we were meant to do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were supposed to look after me. Dad basically disowned you after word got out that you had been arrested. I ended up with Grandma and Grandad. They still blamed Dad for Mum's disappearance, no matter how many time I told them that Mum disappeared on her own accord. I disappeared from them as well. Like you, I left school after my GCSEs and just managed to get myself a better job. Got in somewhere that was willing to train me up and look after me."

"I am not proud of what I did back then."

"I just think us Fenshaw women are good a disappearing."

Rachel knew that she would have to tell Melissa at some point how much she hated the Fenshaw name. She changed it all for a reason.

"I did try and look for you. Once I had got myself sorted out. Took a job in a school in the middle of Manchester to try and find out where you were."

"When was that?"

"1995."

"I was in Liverpool. Philip would have been one."

"When did you marry Philip's dad then?"

"Not long after I found out I was pregnant. He wanted to do everything right. He left after he found out about the first marriage. Actually, it wasn't long before I ran into you."

"You could have told me all this then."

"What? When you came back into my life with a new name and a new attitude? Saying about how right your life was now?"

"Is that why you are so angry at me? Always so defensive? I never expected you to just accept what I had done. But I only did what I thought I had to do. Melissa, I have been trying to look after you since Mum told me to when I was nine."

"And you left me to pick up all the pieces. I was the one that they all teased because my sister was the hooker. I got asked how much I charged by nearly every boy over the age of 16."

"I had to leave."

"To make the perfect life for yourself."

"Dear God Melissa." Rachel placed her head in her hands before she dragged them through her hair. "You didn't complain where the money came from when you had a roof over your head and food on the table. And you definitely didn't complain when we found that prom dress. The perfect prom dress with the rather large price tag. You didn't care where the money came from, you were just glad that we had it and more than we had ever had. Two years I did it for before I was given my chance to build a better life for myself. I have spent longer trying to right those two years."

"You told Eddie didn't you?"

"What?"

"You told Eddie about our childhood. That's why he said that he thought that I would have wanted better for my children after what happened to me. You told him. I bet you painted me in a bad light."

"I barely spoke about you."

"There is a first. I would have thought you would have blamed me for everything."

"I blame myself. I was put in a difficult situation and I was only trying to do right by you and Dad."

"Our grandparents could have asked about Mum before they called the police."

Rachel gave a short laugh. "Why would they? They hated Dad and they hated us because we were his children. It was why we rarely saw them. Surprised that they took you in."

"Suppose they thought that they should do right by one of their grandkids."

Rachel didn't want to talk anymore about that part of her life. It was something that she had buried and with Tommy knowing about it, it made it easier for her to finally being to let it go properly. Amanda Fenshaw couldn't hurt her any more.

"I suppose there is something else we should talk about," Melissa said. "How are you still in love with him? Why are you still in love with him?"

"Because he is Eddie. He hasn't changed one bit in the 13 years we have been apart. Mel… You know I have never been a believer in true love or the one."

"Not since Scott Woods."

"I believe Eddie was… is the one. 13 years apart and it feels like only yesterday we were in Rochdale, sorting out the last major incident at the school. The 13 years has made no difference and… After everything with Adam, it is nice to know that he is there. Eddie had become my best friend before the fire."

"What did happen yesterday?"

"Tommy knows about my past. I told him after Adam shouted Amanda and I had to explain it to him. I slapped Adam after he called me it and Tommy was right. He didn't forget about it. I've been supply teaching and he didn't want me at Waterloo Road. When we first got together, he kept mentioning my control-freak tendencies and now… now I realise that it was just so that he could have all the control. He came into the school and found my classroom. He tried to grab me to pull me out but as per usual, I fought back. He grabbed my shirt and it just happened to constrict my breathing. In all honesty, the next thing I knew, Eddie had managed to get Adam to loosen his grip. Tommy came running in as Eddie stood between us and Adam. You have obviously seen the bruise on his lip."

"Rachel, you should have told me what was going on."

"Well I was never good at that was I?"

"And maybe I should have realised that Eddie was the guy that you had been going on about since you took the job at Waterloo Road. I haven't been the greatest sister in the world."

"It's not like I can boast about always being there for you."

They may not have spoken about everything that they had to speak about but it was a start and they had come to some sort of silent agreement. They hadn't been great sisters in the past but maybe their relationship still hadn't gone past the point of no return. Maybe they could still mend their broken relationship.

* * *

"Do we need to talk as well?" Rachel asked.

"Only if you want to," Eddie said.

"Christmas 2016?"

"So it was the same Christmas."

"I think it might have been a coincidence. It isn't as black and white as Tommy makes out."

"Melissa didn't convince you to give it another go with Adam."

"I wanted to tell her. Just she seemed really upset and..."

"Rachel, either she said something along those lines or she said nothing about it at all. I don't know which one was better."

"I mentioned that we had been having arguments. Adam came back while she was there and he just made everything feel like it was right between us. She had no need to worry and... I have wanted to... She is my sister Eddie. I still want to look out for her."

"We must have just missed each other. I went back for a few of my things and that was when Melissa stormed out of the house, leaving me with Sophie. She hadn't had the chance to see Philip over the Christmas period so I took her to see him on that day. I wonder how many times we did do that in the early years of their lives."

"Do you think Philip would wish that there would just be one time when we would turn up at the same time?"

"Probably."

"Imagine what would have happened if you had turned up a couple of hours earlier on that day."

"I think we can do a lot of imagining."

Rachel knew that their tale was filled with what-ifs. What if the fire never happened? What if they went out for those drinks? What if she hadn't pushed Eddie away? What if she could have told him beforehand how she felt about him? What if he never went out with Melissa? What if she had told him that she was interested but the timing wasn't right? What if he had waited for her to be ready? What if? What if?

"Rachel, I have waited 13 years to be reunited with you. I can wait for however long it will take for you to be ready again."

She allowed herself to smile at him and she dropped to the sofa next to him. He knew her way too well. He always did. Resting her head against his shoulder as his arm came around her shoulders, she knew that this was how it should have been. She should have always been with Eddie.


	11. The Waterloo Road Horror Stories

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Something a little different. I have a couple of chapters of WR, WM that aren't linked to something that I want to add to this so we can have something new and a bit different... although this does link slightly. As you enjoyed the Georgina chapter, how about a small follow up with Hannah... Someone that I have mentioned occasionally throughout WR, WM._

_Also, I think we can all relate to Georgina..._

* * *

**The Waterloo Road Horror Stories**

Hannah sighed, wishing that she hadn't been so organised with her marking. She knew that her free period or non-contact time was meant for more than just marking but she didn't want it to be filled with her shopping online or scrolling through Facebook, like she was currently doing. She wanted to do something productive.

She thought back to the conversation that she'd had with Georgina at the parent's evening for the first years. She had wanted to make her own mind up about Waterloo Road when so many people were keen to put her off it. Eddie had obviously hinted that things weren't great when he was there. But things couldn't be that bad?

She typed 'Waterloo Road horror stories' into Google and click the first website, which just happened to be a forum dedicated to the stories. Believing it was only right to read them in some sort of order, she clicked Jack Rimmer's name in the sidebar and started to read about the things that happened in his time at Waterloo Road.

* * *

"Are you alright Hannah?" Rachel asked.

Hannah hadn't realised that she had zoned out and realised that she must have been like it for a while for her tea to be stone-cold as she took a sip.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Why are you back here? It seemed like you had the most awful time here."

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, you have finally read the horror stories, haven't you?" Georgina said as she joined the conversation.

"I mean, you come back from recovering from the injuries you got in the fire for some kid to have a gun in the school. I knew both events happened but I didn't realise they were like within a couple of months of each other. And… just everything. This school is like a curse. One teacher was stabbed in the playground."

"And one teacher fell off the top of this building." Rachel said. "There was never a dull day at Waterloo Road. You always knew that every day was going to be different."

"What are you girls talking about?" Eddie said as he took the space next to Rachel.

"Hannah has found out about Rochdale."

"You were there at the pub when we were talking about it." He said.

"Maybe I just didn't realise that it all happened in what… two years?" Hannah said.

"My run was two years."

"I think I was more like just under three."

"And you both speak about it so fondly."

She watched Rachel and Eddie as they looked at each other. Eddie shrugged at her.

"It is the sort of thing that if you don't laugh at it, you will end up crying about it." Rachel paused. "Talking about the horror stories, do you remember what happened on this day?"

"Do you remember everything that happened to the day?"

"Well, I think I would remember the first day Stuart Hordley walked into my office."

Hannah could tell that Rachel wanted to smile at Eddie.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"When you punched him. I don't think I ever thanked you properly for that."

They ended up smiling at each other and Hannah looked at Georgina, knowing that she saw what she was seeing as well. It was obvious that they had been in love with each other or such a long time. Both of them would like to know how it went so wrong.

* * *

"Do you think that their relationship is one of the untold horror stories?" Hannah said to Georgina.

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't seen each other in 13 years, right?"

"Right."

"Rachel just said that she left Waterloo Road for the wrong reason and the wrong man. What if her right man was Eddie?"

"I agree. I mean, who wears a watch that was a final gift from someone if they didn't still love them?"

"But I don't think that they are the sort of people that would have just fallen out of love." Hannah thought about it for a moment. "How old were his children again?"

"Micheal I believe is 18 and Sophie… I think he said that it was her 14th birthday in November."

"Sophie? Could that be the reason? Her age makes sense."

"Do you think that Eddie cheated on her?"

"Maybe not cheated on her. I don't think that Eddie is that type of person."

"What he was with someone before he was with Rachel?"

"I don't know Georgina, I am only speculating."

"I'll ask him on Monday."

"No don't do that."

Hannah turned to Georgina, hoping that she wasn't going to ask but knew that she probably was going to.

* * *

"He's told you," Georgina said.

"Told me what?" Hannah said, tried to act innocent.

"He's told you why they split up."

"Who are we talking about?" Lucy said.

"Eddie and Rachel."

"He hasn't told me anything," Hannah said. "And even if he did, I wouldn't want to break that trust."

"He has said something to you," Lucy said.

Hannah sighed. "Okay, he has. But all I am saying is that it is bad. Like I think worse than you are thinking Georgina."

"So does that mean that he did cheat on her?"

Hannah stayed quiet for a moment, wondering whether dating Rachel's sister before dating Rachel would be considered as cheating. Not that she knew all of the facts to be able to make her own judgement on what went on.

"Who has cheated on who?" Louis said as he joined them.

"Welcome to the Eddie and Rachel fan club. Georgina is working out why they split up." Hannah explained.

"We can't be that. They need a ship name." Georgina said.

"Oh, God. Do you not think that you are getting a little bit too… obsessed with this?"

"Edchel… Raddie… Reddie. Reddie. That should be their ship name. Welcome to the Reddie fan club."

Hannah sighed, knowing that she was in too deep with this all to get out. She wanted to know everything and she couldn't help but agree with Georgina, they seemed like a natural couple. But was this taking everything way too far?

"So have we worked out how they split up?" Louis asked, completely taking Hannah by surprise.


	12. The Watch

_Thank you for the reviews._

_You lucky people. You almost didn't get this chapter. Or a chapter at all. Changed the ending to this so that you can have it now. The beginning is the horrific episode that is Series 4 Episode 20 and the end of this chapter sends you back to chapter 12 of WR, WM, with a little something in between._

_Also, there is probably not going to be a chapter on this story tomorrow. I haven't got anything written that isn't linked to a chapter of WR, WM and I don't really fancy trying to write a chapter tonight... we will have to see how tomorrow goes. Might get something out for you._

_In the meantime... any ideas? I have a few but just wondered if there is anything else that people wanted in this side story._

* * *

**The Watch**

Why did these things always happen when she had finally found happiness?

Rachel sank into her chair after her now pregnant sister left the office. She knew that this whole thing was one giant mess and, for once, she couldn't see a solution for it. She rested her head on her hand as she rattled her brains for a solution. Something that meant that she could keep Eddie and also please Melissa.

And then she saw it.

_6 hours until the holiday of a lifetime x_

She placed the note to one side and picked up the box underneath it. She was filled with a mix of emotions as she looked at the watch in the case. Her kind, caring Eddie had got it for her.

She slipped it out of the case and onto her left wrist. If there was only going to be one positive thing that came out of the day, she knew it would be this watch which, at that moment, she promised never to take off.

* * *

Rachel tried not to swear as the clasp on her watch came undone and she watched it as it fell and hit the tiles of the kitchen floor. She picked it up praying that the face hadn't cracked. Feeling a big sense of relief flow over her as the glass face wasn't cracked and the hands were still in the right place. It hadn't broken again.

"Why don't you retire that one and wear the one that I got you for Christmas?" Adam said as she assessed the damage.

"It just needs a new clasp, that's all."

"And you been wearing that watch since before we met."

"It was only a few months old when we met."

"Yeah, and we have now been married for eight years. You have worn it every day for the last nine years. It has done you well. You will end up spending more money on it than it cost you."

She wasn't about to tell him that it didn't cost her anything in the first place, other than maybe a broken heart. There was a reason why she couldn't retire the watch and she would wear it until it was unfixable. It was the last gift that Eddie gave her.

Rachel still hadn't explained Eddie to Adam and at this rate, she thought that she never would. There was no reason for her to and she had left it so long now. It isn't like she was going to bump into him now that they were in Scotland.

"I am sure that there is somewhere in town that will fix it for me."

"Rachel, you can tell me if you don't like the one I got you. We can go and swap it for one that you do like."

"I do like the one that you got me. It is just… This one has a lot of sentimental value to me."

"So why wear it to death?"

_Because it reminds me of what I could have had. It reminds me of my deputy and the things we went through together. Because it reminds me of the stupid mistake I made. Because it reminds me of what I gave up. It reminds me of why I am with you and not Eddie Lawson._

Rachel, of course, would never say those words out loud to him.

"Because I promised that I would never take it off."

"Who did you promise that to?"

"Myself."

It made her decision of never telling Adam about Eddie and Melissa and everything that happened that year easier. She was certain that he would never understand.

* * *

"So Rachel. Tell us everything." Georgina said. "What? I have heard nothing but praise from Eddie for the last two terms. I want to know everything about the woman that has made him so passionate. Like did you two have a thing?"

Rachel couldn't stop herself from choking on her wine. For some reason, she knew the question was coming but she didn't expect it so bluntly. She noted that Eddie hadn't done the same with his beer, meaning that this wasn't the first time she had asked him that question.

"He hated me the first time we met." She started off. "Stole his job."

"That's not fair."

"Took you two weeks to get used to me."

"And the other way round."

"Probably didn't help that on the first day I said that I had dated a maths teacher and called him as dull as ditchwater." She turned to the rest of the staff. "Not this maths teacher though."

"We just worked well together after that."

"And then the fire and the gun and Ralph and the digger. We didn't have it easy, did we?"

"So?" Georgina said.

There was a moment when they looked at each other. Rachel knew that she had to show him that she still loved him and cared about him. With the watch reminding her of the promise she had made to herself that day, she hoped that he would recognise it. She hoped that he would see it and realise that the last 13 years hadn't changed how she felt about him. She held up her arm and showed him the watch.

"You still wear it?" He asked.

"Can't believe that you have just noticed it. The final gift you gave me before everything went wrong for us again."

She was willing to tell him there and then what she had promised herself when she first saw it. The promise that she wouldn't take it off. The promise that it was how she was going to remember the times that they had together. The promise that whenever she looked at it, she would allow herself to think of him.

It was more than a watch.

It was all the times that they should have shared together. It was all the times when she should have looked at it to wonder where he was or to countdown the minutes till she knew that she would be with him again.

It was why she knew that Adam would never understand what the watch meant to her but with one look, she knew that Eddie did.


	13. Just a Kiss on Your Lips

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I've for some reason decided to start a weird side story in this side story... You will get what I mean..._

_And just because we all need the staffs take on things... as they are as obsessed with their relationship as we are... don't we?_

* * *

**Just a Kiss on Your Lips**

"Okay… I was not expecting that." Georgina said.

"They are only there," Hannah said.

"He got with her sister."

"I think it is a very long story that we have only heard parts about. We can not judge them."

"But her sister."

"They are still only at the bar," Louis said.

All three of them turned at the same time to look at them. The way that Rachel was holding onto Eddie's arm made Hannah's heart swell. She never knew she could be so happy about someone else's relationship.

"Wanna place a bet?" Louis said.

Hannah playfully hit him. "You are just encouraging her."

"It is just a bit of harmless fun."

"With our boss' love life."

"What do you want to bet?" Georgina said.

"How long before they kiss?" Louis said.

Hannah placed her hand over her eyes, not really believing what had come out of her colleague's mouth. This was just all getting too far for her.

"What's the wager?"

"A fiver."

"Before Christmas," Lucy said.

"No. By the end of the week." Georgina said.

"I don't think that soon. Before half term. Hannah? You joining in?"

"Right now. I bet it is what they are doing right now."

She knew that everyone was looking at her weirdly but they all slowly rose out of their seats and took a lookout of the closest window. Sure enough, they all watched as Rachel moved closer to Eddie and they kissed.

"How the hell did you know that?" Louis said as he got his wallet out, handing Hannah a five-pound note.

"Lucky guess."

"But just how?"

"Because it was bound to happen sometime soon. They have been living together since just after the Easter break and he has been her rock as she has gone through the trail and the divorce. She might argue that it is too soon but it isn't. That kiss has been 13… 14 years in the making."

"I think you have insider information," Georgina said as she handed over her fiver.

"No insider information. Just an inkling that it would happen soon."

"I am watching you, Moore," Louis said.

"Oh, really McKay."

She knew the way that Georgina was looking at her and she knew that tomorrow morning, it would be mentioned. It wasn't that she didn't like Louis, because she did. She found him attractive and they got on so well together. She just couldn't bring herself to date a colleague. Not when she had already had one disastrous relationship with one.

* * *

"Louis, we shouldn't be doing this," Hannah said as she held tightly into his collar, wanting to bring him in for another kiss.

"Why not?"

"Because these things never end well."

She pulled him towards her and their lips met again. She knew that what she was saying and what she was doing were complete opposites but she'd had too much to drink and the way that Louis had been with her just made her want to give it a shot.

"Is it because you think we have had too much to drink?" He asked.

"Theses types of relationships never last. I have been in one before."

"Maybe you were just with the wrong guy."

There was a moment that she thought that he could be right. For some reason, her mind took her back to watch happened earlier and the words that she had said. Eddie and Rachel were back together after 13 odd years apart, with their love for each other never dying. Maybe it was worth giving this a shot.

One of her hands slipped down his arm and grabbed his hand. They had already gone back to hers, as it was closest. She was certain that if it didn't work out, they could still be friends.

* * *

"Were you trying to upstage the boss last night?" Georgina said.

"Why did I know that you would be the first to question me about it?" Hannah said before taking a sip of her coffee.

The fact that they had drunk too much hadn't lend to no regrets but a bad hangover. Not really the thing to have in a noisy school.

"So you and Louis?"

"It is early days Georgina."

"We might have to make another side bet of everyone that might pair up."

"It is more common than you think. Tom Clarkson was always getting with someone else on the staff."

"I know. I think it would have been amazing to meet him. I have only heard good things about him."

"Although he did cheat on his wife with their best friend."

"I suppose."

"Morning," Louis said as cheerfully as he could.

He grabbed a mug and felt how hot the kettle was before he made his coffee. Hannah knew that he was trying to ignore the look that Georgina was giving him.

"In all honesty, I wouldn't have put you two together," Georgina said before she left, obviously getting bored of the fact that Louis was ignoring her.

"What have you said?" He asked.

"I said that it was early days."

"Not blaming in on the alcohol now?"

"I do like… like you. I just wasn't sure on dating another colleague after it went so wrong last time."

"Well, I don't have a brother."

She laughed. "I do but I don't have a sister."

"And I am not into guys." He paused for a moment. "I am free on Friday."

"Friday is good for me."

"Good. I will see you later Hannah."

"Have fun teaching with that hangover."

"Don't remind me."

Hannah smiled as she watched him leave. She was quite glad that she didn't have any lessons first period. It meant that she had time to think over the kiss and night that she had shared with Louis and what she felt for him.


	14. Not So Clean Canvas

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Might get back to Louis and Hannah at some point. I have a couple of ideas for some more staff orientated chapters to this._

_Again this is another chapter where it starts out as one thing but ends up as another... I think..._

* * *

**Not So Clean Canvas**

"Okay. Wow." Sophie said.

Again, it wasn't really the reaction that Rachel was expecting when she told Sophie about her past but she knew that it was probably the reaction that she was going to get.

"Like so… Wow."

"It is a lot to process."

"Well done for getting yourself to where you are now. Most people wouldn't have tried so hard."

"Thank you?" Rachel said, completely confused by her reaction.

"You know, in London, Mum has all these upper-class friends. Like she is one of them. Never had to work hard and all that. I think that is what I like about you. You aren't afraid to work for it. You knew what you wanted after, what I suppose, was a low point and you just fought for it."

"You are taking this so much better than your father."

"What was Dad's reaction then?"

"I didn't tell him. He found out on his own accord. He was so angry. He had been in a right foul mood for a whole week before he told me that he knew. I never explained it to him like I have just explained it to you. At that point, he just got the bare minimum. He almost resigned over it as well."

"But Dad still loves you."

"I think that might have been one of the reasons why he was so angry. Whether it was just because I didn't trust him enough or that it just tainted his view on me. I think his reaction was worse than the whole school finding out. I was actually relieved after we sorted out our difference about it. I had Eddie as my ally against Stuart. Actually, I probably could have kissed him after he punched Stuart."

"Well thank god he punched someone for you."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Yes, your not so clean canvas is technically worse than Mum's. But you never meant to hurt anyone in the process. Mum knew what she was doing was wrong and it would hurt people. You just seem to keep hurting yourself."

"Oh, Sophie. If only everyone was as grown up as you."

* * *

"Eddie."

"Yes, Rachel."

She didn't want to drag up everything that had happened 14 years ago but she felt like it was only right after what she had spoken to Sophie about.

"When you found out about my past, were you angry just because I did it or because I didn't tell you?"

"To begin with, I think it was just because you did it. I think everyone just thought that you didn't understand the background the students at Waterloo Road came from. In reality, you probably knew better than most of them."

"I did actually think about telling you. That day when Stuart turned up for the first time."

"I don't know whether that would have changed my reaction or not."

"I am glad you worked out that he was blackmailing me though."

"It wasn't like you were going to tell me that as well."

Rachel smiled down into her lap. She felt the bed move before he placed a kiss to her temple.

"What has brought all this up?"

She thought about telling him that Sophie knew but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. Maybe because Rachel knew that she was still processing it all. Although, if she went to Eddie with questions, he would question her later as to why she didn't tell him.

"Nothing. Just general thinking."

Eddie put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. She was grateful when he didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

"Just thought I would let you know. I know about Auntie Rachel's past. She told me the other day." Sophie said as they finished eating.

"So everyone knows now?" Tommy asked.

"Wait, when did you find out?" Philip said.

"Just before Easter. Dad called Mum Amanda and I heard. She thought that it would be best to tell me then and there."

"Amanda?" Sophie asked.

"Didn't she tell you that she was born Amanda Fenshaw?"

"No."

"She really doesn't like that name. I think it has been used against her too many times." Philip said.

"Stuart?"

"How much did she say about Stuart Hordley?"

"Not a lot. Just that Dad was her only ally against him and that she could have kissed him after he punched Stuart."

"Little bits. I don't think it was a story she wanted to tell me." Tommy said.

"Stuart was the reason everyone found out. He was the one to blackmail her." Philip explained.

"Dear God, Rachel has been through a lot."

"Which is why everything that is happening now means so much to her. So no planning weddings or proposals. Let them take their time and it will happen. I don't think that there is much that can stop them now. Mum isn't going to get in the way this time."

"Well, I bloody hope not."

* * *

Eddie knocked on the door and waited for his daughter to tell him to come in. The building of their relationship was still at the start but he hoped that they could get onto the same level as Rachel and Tommy.

"Rachel told me that you know about her past."

"Yeah, and she told me you were a right pain in the backside when you found out."

"Maybe I did overreact slightly."

"Overreact? Dad, she needed your support."

"Don't you think I know that?" He said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I never asked you. Why did you never punch Adam?"

"Did you want me to punch Adam?"

"After everything that he did to Rach. Of course."

"I just knew in that situation that it wasn't worth it. I wanted to push him back, make sure that there was enough space between him and Rachel."

"But with Stuart it was different?"

"Stuart was just irritating."

"Dad… you do know I just want you to be happy."

"I know. And I am glad that you are over enthusiastic with it."

"But just tone it down a little."

"One of the last things that Rachel said to me when she gave me up so I could be with you was that she couldn't be my girlfriend, your mother's sister, Philip's auntie, your stepmother. Rachel isn't the most impulsive people in the world. It will all happen."

"Okay."

"But… in the meantime, what plans do you have in mind?"

It was just the way that her face lit up before she leant over and grabbed a notebook from her bedside table. He leant against the headboard as she started to show him her plans for the prospal and he had to give it to her, her plans were good.


	15. Tommy Edward Mason

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this is going to feel like I am repeating myself but of course, Eddie was going to find out about Tommy's middle name at some point... Also, this sets up for chapter 29 of WR, WM and the next chapter of this. _

* * *

**Tommy Edward Mason**

Eddie was sure that there couldn't be this much paperwork regarding changing a name but he wouldn't know. It wasn't like he had done it before. It was as he was trying to tidy a few bits away that he noticed Tommy's birth certificate. He knew that he had access to his full name through the school but he had never found out if Tommy had a middle name until now.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked.

He held the certificate up to her. "Tommy Edward."

"Ah, yeah."

"Tommy Edward?"

"If I said that I didn't choose Edward, you aren't going to believe me are you?"

"Adam chose Edward?"

She laughed. "His side of the family had a tradition where the middle names of the parents would become the first names of the firstborn children."

"Did you give yourself a middle name?"

"No. Adam said that he was glad that Tommy was a boy."

"What was Adam's middle name then?"

"Benjamin."

"Oh."

"That name tainted for you as well."

"Something I tried to argue when Melissa named Sophie. Just too common. I have had Bens that were just massive pains in the backsides and ones that were nice boys."

"I had a Ben almost throw a chair at me. I also wanted a name where you can shorten it but most of the time you are going to call them by the long name. Although Tommy will never be a Tom."

"Where did Tommy come from then?"

"The first school I taught at. Actually my first ever lesson as an NQT. Two of the boys started fighting, I panicked and this kid just stood up and pulled them apart. He said that he thought I deserved a chance. Tommy Davis. Still remember him to this day."

"I wanted to name Sophie Keria. Just always loved the name."

"It is a lovely name."

"So how did Edward come about?"

She smiled at him. "As I had vetoed the first name, I told him that he could choose the middle name. He just came out with it and I hadn't told him about you and… It just fit. Just seemed perfect for him to have a name of someone that I still cared deeply about but was sure that I would never see again."

"Melissa didn't even think of a middle name for Sophie."

"Our parents never gave us middle names. It doesn't seem important to us to have one. It is why I never chose one when I changed my name."

"What you talking about?" Tommy said as he entered the room.

"Middle names," Eddie said.

"Is Eddie the reason why mine is Edward then?"

"Your middle name is Edward by pyre coincidence." Rachel said.

"And the fact that she couldn't say no because she didn't want to explain me to your dad."

"And I vetoed his choice of first name."

"I really don't think he would have been a Benjamin though."

"Did Dad want to call me Benjamin?" Tommy said, scrunching up his nose at the idea.

"Glad I saved you." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Eddie had offered to go with her but she felt like it was probably safer to go on her own. All the advice that she had been given was for her to ask him by herself. Not to involve anyone else, least of all Tommy. The bell buzzed and the steady stream of inmates walked out, ready to meet their loved ones. Not that Rachel fell into that category and she knew that Adam was surprised to see her there. She had no idea whether his family knew that he was in a prison in Scotland and she wasn't going to be the one to tell them that.

"Just sit down and listen to what I have to say." She said as he hovered by the table.

He slowly sat down and Rachel wondered whether she could see the parts that she loved about her ex-husband. The problem was that his actions spoke louder than any love that she did have for him.

"You have made the last 12 years the most difficult for me. All I want you to do now is make this as easy as possible."

"Are you saying that our marriage was the worst time of your life? I can think of things that you have done that are way worse."

"I said that you made it difficult for me. You now won't make this difficult. Just sign this." She said as she handed the envelope to him.

Rachel was glad that he just took it and read the contents without asking what it was. The letter had been prepared by her solicitor, ready for Adam just to sign. They felt like they could have got the change of name through the courts but she knew that it would just be easier to go the most direct route. All Adam had to do was say that it was okay. Nothing more than that.

"You put me through a divorce, a restraining order and now you want my son to change his name to your surname. A surname that isn't even yours to begin with."

"You put me through six more years of marriage than I wanted. You hurt me numerous times and I haven't had the guts to ask Tommy properly whether you did do anything to him past a few hits across the back of the head or pushes that were a little too much. This is me asking on behalf of _my _son."

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy is the one that wants to change his name to Mason. We have spoken about it a lot over the last few months and it is what he wants."

"Thought he would go straight to Lawson then."

Rachel shook her head. "It is something that we spoke about but it isn't what he wants and it will be bad enough that his cousin will also be his stepsister without having the same surname and all that. He wants to be a Mason."

"Why should I agree to it?"

"Because Tommy already hates you enough. Because I don't want to drag him back to court to change something that could be changed relatively easily with your consent. He doesn't want to carry on your family name Adam. You did that."

Rachel was conscious that she was running out of time. She didn't want to come back for a second time to try and get him to sign it.

"Have you got a pen then?"

She reached into her pocket and got out a pen and handed it to him. She was grateful when he signed it, put it back in the envelope and handed it to her.

"You know Adam, I have been three people in my life. I have been Amanda Fenshaw, someone who I am still trying desperately to forget. I have been Rachel Mason and I have been Rachel Fleet. The person who I have been the most comfortable as is Rachel Mason."

He laughed. "Does that mean you won't be comfortable as Rachel Lawson?"

The bell buzzed, giving Rachel the relief that she needed. This was over with. She never had to see him again.

"Goodbye, Adam."

He huffed before one of the guards walked over, ushering him to go back to the main part of the prison. With the envelope in hand, Rachel could finally allow herself to believe that the Rachel Fleet part of her life was over with.


	16. Mason

_Thank you for the reviews._

_See how the last chapter leads to this one... and maybe how this one leads to chapter 30 of WR, WM... even if I don't want to think about the final chapter and posting it..._

* * *

**Mason**

Tommy knew what was going to come out of Ewan Wilson's mouth before he had even said it. Ewan was in the same year as Tommy and most of the same classes. He had started the school at the end of the last school year and as soon as Ewan found out that Ms Mason was his mum, the teasing started. Tommy was certain that part of it was to do with Ewan fancying Sophie. Not that teasing her cousin was going to get her to go out on a date. It was more likely to end up with a punch in the face.

"Oi Fleet."

The calling of him by his surname started when, for some reason, Ewan just wouldn't call Tommy, Tommy. The only problem was, Fleet wasn't his surname any more. Fleet wasn't a name that he wanted to be associated with anymore.

"Ewan, you can't keep calling me Fleet."

"I can."

"No, you can't, idiot. He is a Mason now." Sophie said.

"A Mason?" Ewan said, turning to laugh with his friends.

The boys that were with him didn't laugh and Tommy knew that most of them were in the class when his dad had attacked his mum. To them, it wasn't funny. Not that part anyway. The reason behind him changing his name was never going to be funny.

"Yeah, I am Tommy Mason. So please, if you don't call me Tommy, can you call me Mason?"

"Is it because your daddy attacked your poor mummy?"

Tommy had only had the urge to punch someone once before. Jamie didn't deserve the punch that he got and they were actually really good friends now. He could tell that Sophie would have done it for him as well but Ewan was pulled back by one of his gang and the rest of them circled Ewan.

"Make fun of him because one of the teachers is his mum. Take the mick because one of his best friends is his cousin. For the hell of it, make fun of him because his mum is going out with Mr Lawson. But that is the one thing that you never, ever make fun of. Got it?" Callum said.

Ewan didn't really answer and pushed his way out of the boys circling him. Tommy let go of the breath that he didn't know that he was holding when Callum turned to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"See you in history Mason."

Tommy turned to Sophie and she shrugged at him. He hoped that it would mean that Ewan would stop. If not, he just hoped more people would be on his side.

* * *

Eddie knocked on the door before he opened it.

"Can I borrow Tommy Mason please?" He said to Thea.

She nodded at him and he watched as Tommy gathered his things together as quickly as he could.

"What have you done now Fleet?"

Eddie was about to tell the boy off when multiple balls of paper were thrown at him with a few others telling him that it was Mason now. Tommy gave him a quick shrug before they walked out into the hallway. They walked for a few moments in silence and Eddie couldn't help but see how much Tommy had grown up over the summer.

"Sophie told me what happened this morning."

"And you have told mum."

"She had a right to know."

"I know. It was just a bit of innocent name-calling. I had expected someone to pick on me at some point for Mum working at the school. Not that I mind. I could have hit him this morning when he said it."

"Sophie told me that if Callum had stepped in she was going to."

"I don't think he will be doing it again. Everyone has been calling me either Tommy or Mason, from the sixth year students all the way down to the new first years. I have more people on my side than his."

"Good." Eddie paused for a moment. "Are you okay though?"

"I will be. Ewan just picked the wrong day to mention it. I... I wish it never happened. I wish that it didn't get to him having to do that to Mum."

"I know. But I do think that it has helped to get your mother off my case. She definitely suspects something because both you and Philip won't speak to her. You boys could have made it a little less obvious."

"I have never really kept a secret from Mum. And after everything that has happened, I want to be as honest as I can with her. Eddie, this has been killing me."

"Aren't you glad that I am doing it today then?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait there a moment," Eddie said before he knocked on the door. "Could I borrow Sophie Lawson please?"

Eddie wasn't too surprised that Sophie had already packed up and was on her feet before Lucy had even said that she could go. He shook his head at his daughter before they joined Tommy outside.

"Come on. It is three o'clock now. We don't have much time to put together Sophie's plan."

"Honestly Dad, I have been waiting for this moment since you and Rachel got back together."

"So have I, Sophie. Still okay with it Tommy?"

"For Pete's sake. What is it with you adults? I have said yes a billion times to you and Mum. And the longer we discuss this, the less time we have to put her plan into action. Okay?"

Eddie turned to Sophie, who wasn't giving him the look that he was expecting to receive. If Rachel was there, she would give him the look he was expecting. Sophie rolled her eyes at him before she followed Tommy. If anything, they were right. They didn't have a lot of time and he seemed to be the one that was wasting it.


	17. The Bets

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So, Wrong Reason, Wrong Man is finished (it was horrific to change it from in progress to complete)... Yet this isn't. I do still have a number of ideas that I am willing to share with you. I have at least eight ideas and I am sure I will have more... Just might not update this as often as I have been. More likely to leave it until the little story is written before posting. Mainly because I won't now have chapters that are linked to WR, WM._

_If there is anything that you think I have missed off from WR, WM, then please leave a review. I am up for requests._

_Anyway... enjoy this._

* * *

**The Bets**

"Honestly Georgina. Isn't this just a little too far?"

Georgina knew that Eddie wasn't impressed but she was extremely proud of her handy work over the summer holidays.

"Eddie, it is only a bit of fun."

"With a five-pound wager."

"You don't have to join in if you don't want to."

"How have you done it this time around?"

"Well bearing in mind how quickly Kathy worked it out, I have only included the first two days of term. If no one has worked it out by then, then I think that they are just blind."

"I can't believe that I am endorsing this."

"Does that mean that you will be the first to put in your time?"

She watched him as he huffed.

"The end of the first school day."

* * *

"Hannah, quick word," Eddie said.

Hannah sighed before she walked over to her boss. As much as she wanted the extra responsibility, she hoped that things weren't going to get too much for her. Louis had already told her that she would do an amazing job as Head of Pastoral Care. It was one of the reasons why he went for the headship at Inverclyde Academy. They both wanted more and the only way for Louis to advance any further was to leave Waterloo Road. She wondered whether she could invite him along for the drinks if he wasn't going anything with his new colleagues.

"Eddie."

"I just want you to get the word out to all the staff. After three o'clock today, the staffroom will be a no go area. I want everyone to finish for the day and head straight to the pub. Got that?"

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why is the staffroom closed at three?"

"If everything goes to plan, you will find out. Just make sure that everyone knows."

"Okay."

Part of Hannah wanted to ask more questions. The less rational part of her made her way straight to Georgina.

* * *

"Why didn't you ask more questions?" Georgina said.

"Because I don't think he would tell me."

"Eddie and Sophie were whispering earlier when she had come to tell him what happened this morning with Tommy."

"What happened with Tommy?"

"Ewan Wilson. Apparently, he has been taking the mick out of Tommy for a while now, calling him Fleet rather than Tommy. This morning, Tommy asked him to call him Mason instead of Fleet and he brought up what happened to Rachel. Sophie was not happy about it."

"I can't blame her." Hannah paused for a moment. "You don't think…"

"Oooh, please say we are thinking the same thing."

"He is going to propose."

"Philip told me that Eddie had proposed to his mum in the staffroom back in Rochdale."

"And Eddie said this morning about putting right wrong decisions."

"How romantic."

Hannah scrunched up her face. "I think we have different views on what is romantic."

"So if Louis proposed to you?"

"Not that we are ready for that, but I would hope for a better venue than the staffroom of Waterloo Road."

"I think it fits them. How is it? Not working with him."

"We will be fine. It means we will have more to talk about when we are at home. It was the only way that he could advance his career. I understand."

"Yet this morning?"

"It was weird to see Rachel by Eddie's side rather than Louis. It will be fine. It isn't like we have broken up. We will all move on from Waterloo Road at some point in our lives. Just some of us might make our way back."

"I think you are right."

"I had better go and tell everyone else that the staffroom is closed at three. Do you need a lift down to the pub?"

"Please."

"I will see you by my car at half three then."

"Thanks, Hannah."

"Although there is one good thing about Louis moving on," Hannah said as she walked towards the door.

"What's that?"

"He won't be encouraging you any more."

"Miss Moore, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Although you don't need any encouragement."

"Go on, go and do what the boss has asked you to."

Hannah smiled at her before she left Georgina to it. She knew that by the time they were at the pub another bet would be on.

* * *

"Can someone catch us up?" Esme said.

"Please. Also, why does Ewan Wilson call Tommy, Fleet? I thought his surname was Mason." Thea said.

Everyone turned to Hannah.

"Why do I have to explain?"

"I explained to Kathy," Georgina said.

"Quickly then. Rachel and Eddie worked at Waterloo Road back in 2008/9. Rachel was the headteacher and Eddie was the deputy. They liked each other but didn't do anything with their feelings until after Eddie had dated Rachel's sister. It is the reason why sometimes Sophie calls Rachel, Auntie Rachel. Anyway, Rachel gave Eddie up so that he could be a father to Sophie. A year later, Rachel married a man called Adam Fleet. And this will pretty much be the only time you will hear his name. Their relationship wasn't the best and… Oh god, he got out today, didn't he?"

"He... did. That was why Rachel was in a weird mood. Christ, I hope he is proposing." Lucy said.

"Adam attacked Rachel at the school. Eddie stepped in and has been a comfort and support to her ever since. They started dating again this time last year and Tommy decided that he wanted to change his name from Fleet to Mason. Rachel and Eddie have been through a lot together."

"The perfect couple though," Georgina added.

"Apart for 13 years and their love for each other never died."

"Wow," Esme said. "I wasn't expecting that."

"But you can just tell how much they love each other," Georgina said. "I mean, every time there is a new member of staff, we bet how long it is going to take for someone to ask whether they are a couple or something along those lines."

"Who did win this year?" Kathy asked.

"That would be me," Hannah said.

"You always seem to win," Lucy said.

"It isn't my fault if you lot don't take it seriously. Even Eddie put the end of the day."

"Rachel wanted your spot," Georgina said.

"Because she isn't stupid."

"But if he has proposed, wouldn't that mean that your little… thing that you have will be over?" Seth asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Georgina said.

The way that Rachel and Eddie smiled at them when they finally joined them was something that Hannah couldn't help but match.

"Georgina, you know which champagne is good or not? Why do you get enough for all of us? We are celebrating tonight." Eddie said.

Rachel scoffed. "Eddie, you've got to give them more than that. He has asked me to marry him and I have said yes."

Hannah knew that not everyone understood why her, Georgina and Lucy allow jumped out of their seats to congratulate them. They knew that this moment had been a long time coming and they were glad that it was happening.


	18. Need You Now - Kayleigh

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Going back in time now. I think this was meant to be one thing and it has ended up as another (I mean are we surprised anymore? How many times have I said that?). If you are here from the end of WR, WM, then I would love to thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I am glad that you all enjoyed it so much._

_On with the story_

* * *

**Need You Now**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

It had been the first big argument that they'd had for a long time. Rachel couldn't help but jump as the front door slammed shut and Tommy started to cry. She sighed before she wiped the tears from her face and went to calm her son down.

As he started to settle again, Rachel found herself thinking over a few things. Her mind was just a jumble of different thoughts racing around and the emotions that joined the thoughts meant she went from smiling to crying.

She lied Tommy back down as he fell back asleep and went to grab her phone. She needed to talk to someone just to get her feelings out. As she looked for her nephew's name in her contact book, she stopped at a number that she hadn't thought about for a long time.

_EL_

Rachel knew that she should have deleted Eddie's number and tried on multiple occasions, but she couldn't do it. Even when she changed phones and was copying the numbers over, she couldn't bear not to have his number in her contact. Even if she hadn't used the number in three years.

Their break up was still quite raw to Rachel and she knew that it would still be a long time yet before she could say that she was over Eddie Lawson. It was probably the reason why she still hadn't mentioned Eddie to Adam.

As much as she wanted to call him and hear his voice for the first time since she broke up with him, she knew that it wouldn't help with her racing thoughts. It would only add to the doubts that she was starting to have with her marriage to Adam.

But yet she found herself not wanting to move any further. Philip's number wasn't that much further down the list. She could talk to her nephew. He would understand.

The longer she stared at the number, the greater the urge to call him. She found herself pressing the green call button and placing her phone to her ear. There was always a chance that he had changed his number or that he was asleep and he wasn't going to pick up. But there was a part of her that wanted him to pick up and the longer the ringing tone went on, the less she was certain that he was going to pick up. She thought about hanging up but she wanted to give him a chance, giving him until it went to voicemail. She wasn't going to leave him one.

The idea and the urge that she had didn't seem a good idea as someone picked up. The person on the other end didn't speak straight away and Rachel was worried that Melissa might have picked up his phone.

"_Hello."_

* * *

**Kayleigh**

_But Kayleigh I'm too scared to pick up the phone  
__To hear you've found another lover_

He knew that he would have to tell her soon but Eddie didn't want to lose his daughter. Sitting at the bar in their local, he knew that he was going to have another argument with Melissa when he returned home drunk but he was sick of her. Philip had done the right thing by moving out and staying away from his mother. Eddie just felt more stuck with a woman that he was beginning to hate more and more.

"Last orders Eddie."

"Yeah, another pint please Thomas."

"You are coming down here more regularly. Is it the wife?"

"She isn't my wife. She is just the mother of my daughter."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because there is someone that I would rather be with. She gave me up so I could have this shot of being a proper father this time."

"Bad breakup then?"

"The only problem is, that happened three years ago. I try not to think about it. It only makes me angry and sad."

"Maybe this other bird feels the same."

"She has married someone else."

"Nothing I am going to say is going to make it right."

"No."

"I will leave you to sulk then."

Eddie knew that it was exactly what he was doing but he felt like he could give himself one night of self-pity. He listened as someone on the karaoke machine was murdering Kayleigh. A brilliant song in Eddie's eyes but the words felt too close to home.

_By the way didn't I break your heart?/Please excuse me, I never meant to break your heart/So sorry, I never meant to break your heart/But you broke mine/Kayleigh is it too late to say I'm sorry?/And Kayleigh could we get it together again?/I just can't go on pretending that it came to a natural end_

In his head, he changed Kayleigh to Rachel and found that it mirrored his thoughts and feelings. Their relationship didn't come to a natural end. It was forced by his stupid decision and her selfish sister.

It was about that time that his phone began to ring. He rather awkwardly got it out of his jeans pockets and could only stare at the name that popped up.

He had tried to delete her number many times. Melissa had even offered to do it for him. But he had hidden it under a different name. One that he would only know.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Thomas asked.

"It's her."

"The mother?"

"The one I would rather be with."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Eddie knew that he didn't have many rings left. He had to make his decision now.

He clicked the button to accept the call and put it to his ear. He could hear her breathing and he was certain that she had just let out a sigh, which he hoped was relief.

"Hello."

"_Eddie."_

"Rachel."

"_I shouldn't have called."_

"But you did."

"_I did."_

"Rach, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah. Just. Wanted to hear your voice. It has been too long."_

Eddie found himself smiling. "It has. It is good to hear your voice."

"_Wait, are you drunk?"_

"I might have had a few drinks."

"_The football was on earlier wasn't it?"_

"Yeah."

"_Is everything okay with you?"_

"Yeah, everything's great." He said, knowing it wasn't the answer that he wanted to give her. He wished that he could tell her.

"_I've got to go. Bye, Eddie."_

"Bye Rachel."

His hand slid from his ear to the bar and his head wasn't too far behind. It hit a little harder than he was expecting but he wasn't expecting her to call him. It made his heart ache for her more. The worst part of it was, he had to go back to Melissa.


	19. Visits

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I know that I said that these would be less often... but I did hope to get this out to you a bit earlier. Doesn't help that I am concentrating on my next long fic... still got quite a few things to work out about it but I am currently writing chapter 7 and the fic is already over 10,000 words so aren't you the lucky ones..._

_Just in case I don't post another chapter of this beforehand. I will be starting to upload my next WR story, Are You Happy?, on Wednesday. So keep your eyes peeled for that._

_Anyway on with this and from a character that the show introduced and definitely forgot about like two/three episodes later..._

* * *

**Visits**

"Hey, Dad," Micheal said as Eddie opened the door.

"Michael, you could have just come in."

"I didn't want to feel like I was intruding."

"You are my son. You will never be intruding. How's things?"

"Mums still annoyed at me. I still don't know what to do Dad. She keeps pushing university like the school but I don't think it is for me. Fell out with her over it. Although that isn't the reason I am here. I did want to see you. Just a coincidence."

"Have you got any idea of what you want to do?" Eddie said as they walked into the kitchen. Realising the time that Micheal had shown up, he went to the fridge and got out two beers, handing one to Micheal.

"None. I keep looking through the website that we were given to see what subjects we could do at uni and, yeah sure, there are a few that I think would be cool to do, but I don't think it is really me. I don't want to have a debt that I will never pay off just because everyone wants me to go to university."

"The advice that I was given when I was your age probably still applies now. Either look for a career or get into a trade. You did DT at GCSE."

"Got an A for my coursework."

"And you made that… box thing for your grandad to use when he was gardening."

"He still uses it."

"If you head into the construction industry as well, there is usually someone, somewhere building a house."

Micheal thought about it for a moment. "I think I would prefer to be outside and getting my hands dirty than in an office."

"Not everyone was made to be in an office."

"Like not everyone was made to teach."

"You are correct there." Eddie paused for a moment before he turned to his son. "What?"

"You are happier. It is because you are finally miles away from Melissa."

"But I'm not with Sophie."

"Good point. Something else has happened."

"I've been reunited with someone."

"Rachel?"

"How…"

"Dad, there is only one person that I know of that make your eyes light up like they just have. I'm glad that you have been reunited. I liked Rachel. Does that mean…"

"She's married and I have only seen her twice. She asked about you last time."

"How do you still love her after all this time?"

"I don't know."

"I need to find my Rachel."

"Well mate, if you are anything like me. You won't find your Rachel for a long time. Just don't be an idiot."

"Don't worry Dad. I will learn from your mistakes."

* * *

"What did I tell you last time?" Eddie said as he opened the door to Micheal and a girl.

"And I don't want to feel like I am intruding."

He shook his head at his son. "We have a bit of a house full this time." He said as he let them in. "Sophie, Tommy. Micheal is here." He shouted.

"Katie, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Katie, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Micheal's told me all about you." Katie said.

"Hopefully all good things."

"Micheal." Rachel said as she joined them in the hallway.

Eddie couldn't help but smile as they hugged, knowing that the last time they would have seen each other, Micheal would have been about five.

"This is Rachel," Micheal said as he turned her towards his girlfriend. "Rachel, this is Katie."

"Micheal's told me a lot about you too. His friends keep telling me that they hope that I'm his Rachel."

Eddie gave a look to his son, who just shrugged at him.

"Come on, let's get you in the house rather than just standing in the hallway." Rachel said, seemingly not taken aback by what Katie had just said.

The more Eddie thought over what Katie had said, the more he realised that basically Rachel had told Tommy a similar thing. Maybe just didn't put it in the same terms.

He could hear Tommy and Sophie upstairs but it didn't seem like they were making their way down any time soon. It gave them time to talk before they had to explain their weird situation to Katie unless Micheal had already mentioned it.

Rachel had automatically put on the kettle and Micheal had hung his and Katie's jackets on the back of the chairs.

"Somehow it is cleaner than when it was just you," Micheal commented.

"Alright cheeky."

"A woman's touch usually helps," Rachel added. "Tea or coffee?"

"I'll have a tea Rachel. Milk, one sugar." Micheal said.

"Same but only milk. I've been trying to get him to leave out the sugar." Katie said.

"Trust me. If he's anything like his father, he won't be leaving out the sugar. Eddie's sweet tooth is awful."

"And you have coffee black. That isn't right." Eddie said.

"Is that right Lawson?"

"Of course Mason."

Eddie noticed the smile that rose on Katie's face. Obviously, Micheal had mentioned what had happened between them and it was still as clear as anything the love he had for Rachel and vice versa.

"Tommy! Give me my phone back!" They heard Sophie shout before the thundering of feet down the stairs.

Eddie sighed as they ran into the kitchen. Tommy always seeming to come to rest by his mother's side. Still obviously protective of her.

"Mikey," Sophie said as she noticed him and hugged him.

"Decided to move in with Dad then?" Micheal said.

"It is no secret that you never liked Mum. I just didn't want to get to that stage either."

"Sophie, this is Katie. Sophie is my half-sister. And I suppose that you are Tommy. My… step-brother-to-be?"

"Yes, Michael!" Sophie said.

"That's it, Rach. They are all marrying us off." Eddie said.

Rachel just laughed at him. "Well at this rate, I think we should just elope and let them find out about it afterwards."

"Not a bad plan Mason."

"Can I be invited?" Katie asked.

Micheal just shrugged at him before Katie told him to tell them all about his good news. He continued to watch his son and his girlfriend over the weekend that they were with them and if anything, Eddie felt like Micheal had found his Rachel.


	20. Unsweet Sixteenth

_Thank you for the reviews. As always, I love every single one._

_First note is that, if you haven't already seen, the first chapter of Are You Happy? is out. Go and check it out. Like WR, WM, the next chapter will be up tomorrow..._

_Second thing is, in AYH? I mention a poll. That poll is now up on my profile (after I forgot that you actually had to say to put it on your profile). This is for my next long fic that I spent part of my day today planning (still don't know how long it is going to be and don't know how to finish it). Just working out how much my readers hate Melissa basically._

_And thirdly, I didn't want to post this before I had written the next one in this series. Just trying to keep myself stacked up with chapters and ideas. This is a bit of a time jump, so like a yearish after the last two chapters of WR, WM. So in my head, I have Sophie being quite impulsive and Tommy being a little bit more reserved (probably like their parents)... Don't really know where this had come from but it was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and we like Protective!Tommy... don't we?_

* * *

**Unsweet Sixteenth**

"Honestly Tommy, he is so cute."

Tommy huffed as he listened to his cousin talk about the same guy that she had pining over since the beginning of the last school year. Joshua White quickly made a name for himself as a ladies man. Most of Sophie's year and his year had 'fallen' in love with this guy and he was making his way slowly through every girl that was foolish enough to accept to go out on a date with him. Tommy had been glad that Sophie wasn't a notch on his bedpost, yet.

"Did you hear what he did Evie? I mean she had to move schools."

"But everyone knew what Evie was like."

"But she wasn't like that. Come on Soph, can't you see that he is no good?"

"I've invited him to my birthday party."

"Of course you have." He said, knowing that everything he had said about Josh always fell on deaf ears when it came to her.

"Who have you invited again?"

"Only Sam, Dan and Ava."

"And you promise to keep the alcohol from Dad and Rachel."

"I think they can already guess what is going to happen. I mean it happened at Philip's sixteenth."

"But still."

"Still want me around then."

"I think Rachel is planning on leaving you in charge."

"Well, I am the more responsible one."

She punched his arm and he held it. For someone who was a couple of inches shorter than him, she could half throw a punch.

"Just don't spoil it for me, Mason."

"Not a chance Lawson."

* * *

"Tommy, no alcohol, no smoking indoors and absolutely nobody upstairs. If there are any problems, call me or Eddie or Philip."

Tommy tried not to smile as Eddie rolled his eyes. It was obvious that it was the same speech that his mother had given Philip.

"I am relying on you to keep things in order tonight, make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Of course Mum. Now go on. Enjoy your night away."

He could tell that his mum was now regretting the fact that they weren't going to be back until the next morning. It took Eddie pushing her out of the door for them to actually leave.

Sophie smiled at him from her place on the stairs.

"I think it is time to get this party started."

* * *

"Have you seen Sophie?" Tommy asked Sam.

"She was dancing with Josh White a moment ago."

Tommy rose onto his tiptoes to see if he could see his cousin. He was worried for her after someone had mentioned that they thought that they had seen someone put something in her drink and the way that she acted the last time that he saw her. For him, the race was to find her before she did something stupid. Or someone did something stupid to her.

He darted back into the kitchen and checked outside before he started to make his way up the stairs. He would have told everyone who was upstairs to go back down but they were all in the year above him. The school hierarchy still existed even in his home.

He didn't even bother to knock on Sophie's bedroom door and he didn't know whether he should have done or not. Josh had his back to him but Tommy knew by the way that he was standing and how his arms were moving that he was probably undoing his belt buckle. He put his hand on his shoulder and pulled Josh away.

It was then that he realised that he was faced with looking at his cousin, seeing way more of her than he had ever intended to. The way that she hadn't even registered the interruption worried him.

"Get out," Tommy said as he pushed Josh towards the door.

"Mate, it is not my problem if she can hold her drink."

Tommy had no idea where the courage and strength came from but he grabbed the collar of Josh's shirt and dragged him out of the room. Josh did try and fight him off but he didn't let go until Josh was at the end of the driveway.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Josh shouted at him.

"I am kicking you out."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tommy wished that he was a little taller. Josh was easily a couple of inches taller than him and easily towered over him.

"Mate, it is not my problem that your cousin was gagging for it. Couldn't keep her hands off me. I was just going to give her what she wanted. Pop her cherry and all that."

The smugness that Josh was giving off made Tommy even angrier at the situation that they were in. No one would dare speak about his cousin like that. The punch sent Josh flying and he could sense that everyone who was outside stopped to look as Tommy stood over him.

"I want you out of here now before I call the police and Mum and Eddie. I am sure that he wouldn't be overly pleased that you have drugged his daughter and tried to rape her."

Tommy had a problem with the way that Josh didn't even deny what he had said. He just stood up and straighten his jacket.

"You won't get away with that Mason."

Tommy was quite aware of the few people that had come up behind him but he was glad that it was all it took for Josh to leave. He shook his hand as the adrenaline started to wear off and the pain erupted from his hand. He turned to see the roughest boys in Sophie's year standing behind him, all telling him that they wouldn't let Josh in and that he should go and sort out his hand and Sophie.

Before he entered the kitchen to get any ice, he found Ava and told her what had happened. He asked her to go and get Sophie decent and get her to the bathroom. They should probably get whatever Josh had put in her drink out of her system. By the time he got upstairs, Sophie was half awake, slumped over the toilet, and Ava pulled him over to one side and handed him a phone.

"I think it is Josh's. She keeps mumbling about him taking photos of her."

Tommy knew he only had one job that night, to keep Sophie safe, and he felt like he had failed miserably in doing that.

* * *

Sophie was incredibly confused by the fact that she was still dressed and that there was someone lying next to her in bed. She hoped that she hadn't done something stupid and was pleased to be greeted by the sight of Tommy. Last night was fuzzy for her and she hoped that her cousin could put everything together for her. He stirred as she rolled over and it wasn't long before his eyes opened and a sense of relief washed over them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Rough. How much did I drink last night?"

"I don't think it has anything to do with what you drank." He said as he sat up and flexed his hand a couple of times.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed before he turned to her. "I am going to say it now because, in all honesty, you won't want to hear me say it after I tell you but I told you so. About Joshua White."

* * *

"We're home." Her dad called out.

Sophie looked straight at Tommy and she knew that they had to tell him and Rachel. All she knew was that they were both going to be disappointed in her.

"Did you have a good party?" Rachel asked.

"Mum, Eddie. We need to talk to you." Tommy said.

Sophie hated the worried looks on their faces. They both sat down on the sofa opposite them.

"What's happened? Tommy, what happened to your hand?"

"You know how I have been saying that Josh White is only bad news and that multiple people have left the school because of him." Tommy looked over at Sophie. "He…"

"He spiked my drink. Dad, I didn't know what I was doing and I only know what happened because Tommy has filled me in. I… I… I think… We have his phone. I think he might have taken… I have been so stupid."

Rachel flew from her place on the sofa to pull her into a hug.

"It's okay."

"It's not Rach."

"Okay, but we will make it okay. Did he…"

"No, Tommy stopped him."

"He may have provoked me when I threw him out. I punched him hence my hand." Tommy said.

"Why did you call us?" Eddie said.

It was something that Sophie had only just realised. The usually goody two shoes hadn't instantly called them. They wouldn't be having this conversation if Tommy had done.

"Tommy?" Rachel said.

"I didn't want you to see the way Sophie was. You left me in charge and the only rule that wasn't broken was the no smoking indoors. I failed to keep Sophie safe."

Sophie thought that she couldn't love her cousin any more than she already did until he said that. Her heart swelled as she realised the pressure that he was putting on himself because of her stupid mistake. He definitely deserved his told you so moment.

* * *

"How was it?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I remember how much I hate police interviewing rooms." Rachel said. "We handed over the phone and they asked her questions. They might want to interview Tommy as well. Christ Eddie, this is a 16-year-old boy. How many girls has he done this too?"

"Rach, we can't dwell on that."

"Can't we? We are meant to protect these students."

"And we will be seen to do something but, right now, Sophie needs us to support her."

"I know. I just… It seems like we can't even protect our own children."

"As horrific as my next sentence is going to sound. Sophie will get over it. She is her mother's daughter. Admittingly, it might take her a little longer to get over this but she will do it. And she has done the right thing by going to the police. If they can find other photos of other girls that he has done this too, then he is going to be dealt with in the right way. It will anger me forever that someone did that to my little girl but it has happened and we are dealing with it, together."

"I just hope you are right Eddie."

"Although Tommy, on the other hand. I have tried to speak with him while you were out but he is still blaming himself."

"I should never have left him in charge. A 14-year-old with a load of 16-year-olds. I put the pressure on him."

"And he is extremely family orientated. Rach, whatever you said or didn't say, he would still think that he was responsible for this, even though we know he isn't. He has been telling Sophie for months about this Josh. Whether he was at the party or with us, he would still be blaming himself."

Rachel thought about it a little more before she sighed. "Of course. You're right. We just have to be there for both of them and take some comfort that he only got around to drugging her."

* * *

"Don't worry. You're family. Anyone takes the mick or teases you about it, let me know and I will punch them in the face." Tommy said.

Sophie couldn't help but smile at his words. Words that she had said to him after his dad had attacked Rachel. She knew why he said them. It had obviously given him some comfort when she had said them and he hoped that they would have the same effect on her.

"Monday morning is going to be fun."

"And I don't think Eddie can put everyone that mentions it in the cooler."

"Or Rachel." She looked up at her cousin. "And don't you dare apologise again. You are not apologising any more for my stupid behaviour or him. All you can say on the matter is I told you so."

"I don't want to say that."

"I will listen to you next time."

"Thought you would have been put off boys for good," Tommy said as he joined her on her bed.

"Not when there are boys like you in the world."

"I don't know what I might turn into yet."

"Tommy, you're not your dad. No matter how much Rachel tries to tell us that Adam was a nice, caring person when they were at school, it obviously wasn't the person that he was. Sounds like he has always been jealous of anyone that she was with. Anyway, I would let you know if you were ever like that. I would kick your arse if you turned out like that before you did something like your dad did."

"Mum says that they might want to speak to me about what happened."

"Only if he denies it. Although I think that they could have him for all the pictures he has. Maybe me coming forward will make the other girls that he has done it to come forward as well."

"Hopefully. I've got you, Sophie. You know that."

"I don't say this enough, but I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too."

She threw a pillow at him to break the tension and he jumped at her, trying to tickle her along the ribs. If anything, there was a part of her that wished that Tommy wasn't related to her. He would be the perfect guy and he was going to make someone very happy.


	21. New and Improved

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So taking a step back here. I had a review from Lynny on Chapter 19 of WR, WM, which was basically wishing that Adam and Rachel discussed her name change/life in the actual series. I mean... What is fanfiction for?_

_I then thought about it a little more and decided to add Melissa in as well. So the first part is Rachel and Melissa being reunited and then the second part is Rachel and Adam (with a bit of Rachel not being able to get over Eddie thrown in for good measure...)_

_Part of the prequel part of this story... _

* * *

**New and Improved**

"Amanda?"

Rachel suddenly stopped and turned to a woman that she hadn't seen in a very long time but instantly recognised.

"Melissa?"

"Oh my god. Mandy, you're back." Melissa said as she ran up and hugged her tightly.

Not really the reaction that she had expected from her sister, even if the last time they had seen each other, Melissa was only 15. They had never been overly close and the years and what Rachel had done nothing to help their relationship. With how she was, Rachel had a little hope that Melissa would forgive her for what she did all those years ago.

They spoke a little bit before Melissa invited her back to her house. Apparently she had left her eight-year-old son by himself while she nipped to get some milk. Not really what Rachel wanted to hear from her sister about a nephew that she didn't know about until that moment.

Rachel tried to think of a way that she was going to tell Melissa that she had changed her name without dragging up the past. It seemed like her sister was doing well for herself and if she didn't have to bring up the past, then she wouldn't.

"Where did you go?" Melissa asked her after she had put on the kettle.

"I've been about. Teaching in Manchester and London."

"Teaching?"

Rachel snorted. "I know. But I get a real buzz out of it. You know. Just watching a student finally get something or ramble about an idea that they have had. It is amazing Mel."

"I thought…"

"We… We were given a choice. If we helped the police with their investigations, then we would be given anonymity. They would drop the charges from us and allow us to take a different name and give us the services to start afresh."

Rachel hoped that was enough that Melissa might ask her what her new name was but she didn't. Instead, a boy came creeping into the kitchen.

"Mum, who is this?"

"This is your Auntie Amanda."

"Melissa. It's… It's not Amanda anymore. I changed my name. I'm Rachel now. Rachel Mason."

There was a moment where Melissa just stared at her. Rachel knew that she had to tell her. It was mad to think it but it hurt to be called Amanda. It just reminded her of all the men that had called her it, along with a number of over things. Being Rachel was a new start for her.

"Rachel?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Mel, I can't be called Amanda anymore. I have changed my name legally. It was the only way to get out of the hole that I made for myself."

Rachel knew that just because she had embraced her new name, she knew it would take her sister a little more time. But she hoped that this was the first of many times she would see her sister and the start of a new chapter for them.

* * *

"Morning Adam." Rachel said as she passed him with Kim.

"Morning Amanda." He said as he caught up with them.

"Adam. Please. It's Rachel now."

"I know. I'm sorry. I will get it in the end."

"I hope you have a good first day." She said before they parted ways.

Rachel sighed and she knew Kim knew something was up.

"He will get it eventually. Mainly when all of the John Foster's teachers look at him blankly when he asks where Amanda is." Kim said.

"I'm going to have to tell him the reasons why."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I just… I thought after everything with Stuart Hordley, I might be able to bury that part of my life again. Maybe with just the odd comment towards it."

"Like what Max said at the pub?" Kim said.

Rachel sighed again.

"Please don't tell me you are still pining over Eddie."

"I'm… not pining. I've just been reminding of the time that he punched Stuart like Chris punched Max."

"Rachel, either you have got to call him and tell him that you made a mistake and you can sort it out between the three of you. Or you just need to let him and everything that happened go and move on."

"Easier said than done. And that is to both of them."

Rachel pushed open the door to the antechamber and walked straight into her office and fell into her chair. She knew that Kim was right and part of her was glad that her friend didn't follow her. She needed to make a decision over what she was going to do with Adam while closing the box of memories that she had opened in her mind of Eddie.

* * *

"I assumed." Rachel said as Adam joined her at the table.

"Beer is perfect. What did you want to talk about?"

"I feel like I need to explain why I changed my name. I know I mentioned that it was a long story but I have all night if you do."

"Of course."

"I just don't know how much you heard from other people."

"Nothing. You just disappeared."

"You knew that things weren't great at home for me. The day of that last exam? I came home to find that Mum had done another runner and for good this time. I was left to look after Melissa and Dad. It is why I didn't come back to school or go to college or anything like that. I ended up working near enough 24/7 just to keep us afloat."

"What about your dad? Didn't he have that job in the factory?"

Rachel knew that Adam didn't know everything about her childhood. She had told him little things but she had never trusted anyone enough back then to tell them exactly what went on.

"He lost it. It was a year and a half of me going from a shift in a shop to a shift at a pub before I was given an offer that, at that time, I couldn't refuse." She paused for a moment. "God, why is it still so hard to say?"

"Say what?"

She knew it would be easier to discuss once she had got it out of the way. It was after Eddie found out and she hoped that Adam would be understanding because she knew that she didn't come from a well-to-do family.

And she had done it again. Adam somehow changed to Eddie in her mind, with the look that he had on his face when she finally confessed to him that Stuart was blackmailing her. She had easily told him that he couldn't see past the fact of what she had done.

"I was part of the prostitute ring. You know, the one that was in that big crackdown."

Adam huffed. "Blimey."

"It is why I changed my name and why I absolutely hate the name Amanda. I… I get that it is how you know me but I really need you to see me as Rachel. I mean, you are the new and improved Adam Fleet. The new and improved version of me is Rachel Mason."

"New and improved?"

"Well isn't that what we are? Better versions of our childhood-selves. Or trying to be."

"I don't think you could improve on your childhood-self."

"Oh, I could Adam. I still regret the decision that I made over 20 years ago and every day, I try and make up for that mistake. It is why I became a teacher and why I always pick rough schools to go to. Maybe I could stop others making bad decisions that they will regret for the rest of their lives."

"I thought it was probably because you liked to be in control."

"No, that is the reason I became a headteacher." She joked.

It wasn't the reason but he had mentioned it a couple of times to her now. She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with and she knew that she was better at pushing people away than bringing them in. It took Eddie long enough to get used to her.

She sighed again. She shouldn't be thinking about Eddie Lawson when she had Adam Fleet in front of her. She just needed to stop thinking about Eddie all together but somehow, it just made things easier to think that he was either in front of her or by her side.

"So tell me more about your journey?" Rachel asked, to stop herself thinking about her past, near and distant.


	22. What if?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_In chapter 10 (Let's Talk) of this story, I talked about how Rachel and Eddie missed each other by a couple of hours or so after that Christmas happened... This is what happened if they had met at Philip's... And maybe a little redemption for Melissa as well._

* * *

**What if?**

"I'm not back. I just need a few things." Eddie called out.

He didn't want to go back so soon, but there was only so long that he could get away with wearing the same clothes and not brushing his teeth. He should have planned ahead. He knew that his patience with Melissa was wearing thin and that he couldn't live with her any longer.

"Oh, I just thought that you remembered that you had a daughter. That you walked out on. On Christmas of all days." Melissa said as she passed him and picked up her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? I mean, you don't care about me at all. You wouldn't be doing this to me if you did."

"Melissa."

"She is yours for a few hours. I just expect her to be here by the time I get back."

Eddie didn't call after her as Melissa walked out the front door. He swallowed his anger as he turned to see their daughter sitting on the stairs.

"Come on. Shall we go and give Philip a visit?"

* * *

Philip had allowed them up but he was nowhere to be seen as Eddie hung up his and Sophie's coats. He looked around at the toys that were out in some confusion. Sophie had already jumped on the sofa while they waited for Philip to come out of where he was hiding.

"Philip?" Eddie called out.

He could hear whispers but couldn't make out the two voices.

"Tommy," Philip said as a young boy came running into the living room.

The boy stopped, looked up at Eddie before turning back, running into Philip. He held his arms up and Philip picked him up.

"Phil, who are they?" The boy asked.

"This is Eddie and this is my sister Sophie."

"Why is Mummy hiding?"

"Your mum doesn't feel up to it."

"Is it because of what Daddy did?"

"Look why don't I speak to your mum and you spend some time here with Eddie and Sophie? Don't worry Tommy. They are friends."

Eddie could tell that the boy was unsure as he stared up at Philip when he had put him down. Philip looked at him and shook his head, like he knew the question that Eddie wanted to ask. Tommy, even as young as he was, looked oddly familiar. Not that he could put his finger on it.

"Hi Tommy," Eddie said as he crouched down.

"I have a friend called Eddie. His full name is Edward. Is your's as well?" Tommy said.

"Yes, it is."

Tommy smiled at him. "My middle name is Edward. Tommy Edward Fleet."

It was if everything clicked in place for Eddie. There would only be one person that Philip would be close to and try and protect. This boy wasn't the son of a friend or a secret son that Eddie didn't know about. It had to be her son.

"Sophie, look after Tommy."

He stood up and started to walk down the hallway towards the bedrooms. The closer he got, the more he could recognise her voice. He could feel his breath leave him with every step he took. He couldn't even think about knocking as he slowly turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. There was a weird sense of relief that she was the person standing there and anger in the way that she looked. A black eye and a cast on her wrist was not the way that he expected to see her after all these years.

"Rachel."

She looked torn. He could tell that she was happy to see him again but she knew that this wasn't the way that she wanted him to see her. It was the reason she was hiding.

"Hello, Eddie."

It was like her saying that was all she needed to walk over to him and hug him tightly. The cast scratched his neck but he could only feel relief that Rachel Mason was back in his arms.

* * *

"Come on you two. These two need to talk." Philip said as he picked Tommy off of Rachel's lap.

Rachel didn't want for Tommy to leave her. She never realised that Adam was capable of what he was until he had done this to her and now she was scared about what he would do next. She knew that Adam would use Tommy against her. Would he go as far as kidnapping his own son to get her to come back?

"Look after them, Philip." She said.

The look she got was a little more understanding from Philip than Eddie. Eddie's face seemed to be in a constant state of worry and she knew that the moment they were alone, he would start asking her questions.

"How old is Tommy?" Eddie asked after the front door closed.

"Tommy… Tommy's five."

"Tommy Edward?"

Rachel found herself giving a short laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I said that I didn't choose it. They have been talking about names at school and they got into middle names and getting them to write them all out. He has gotten into the habit of introducing himself with his full name because his teacher told him that he was so clever to say all those big words."

"You are obviously proud of him."

Her eyes flicked up at him. "I thought I would never be a mother."

"I always thought you would make a brilliant mother."

"Sophie?" She asked, trying to keep away from the subject that they should talk about.

"Melissa named her. I wouldn't have gone for Sophie. She has got Mel's confidence and my impulsiveness, even at seven. She doesn't get to see Philip a lot. I try and make sure that I bring her round when I can and I feel a little guilty as well at the moment."

"Why?"

"Told Melissa that I can't live with her any more and walked out on Christmas Day. Went back for a few things and she told me that I had Sophie for a few hours."

"I need to tell Adam that." She whispered.

"Rach, what happened?"

_Rach._

She hadn't been called that in so long but it felt so natural for it to be in his voice. Everything and nothing had changed between them.

"Philip… Adam... I… Adam's been wearing me down. Has done for a while, I suppose. He hasn't been physical before until Christmas Day." She took a shaky breath as she tried to get her emotions under control. "I shouldn't have invited Philip to Christmas. I knew Adam didn't want him there but I did it anyway. I… I don't know. I didn't know what he was going to do next and…"

"Rach. Deep breaths."

She hadn't noticed that he had moved from his place on the sofa to in front of her, with the same look in his eyes as the day that there was a gun in the school. There he was again, trying to calm her down.

"I couldn't let him hurt Philip. Not when he is the only one I have left."

"Not any more. I'm back now Rach and I am not leaving you again."

* * *

Rachel knew that she wasn't relaxed until Philip walked back through the door and Tommy ran up to her. She put down her coffee and lifted him up, resting him on her hip. She breathed through the pain but she had to have him close to her.

"Are you still going back today?" Philip asked.

She knew that it wasn't what he wanted to say but she knew that he must know that Adam had damaged her not only physical.

"There are only so many of your clothes that I can wear and Tommy only has clothes because you went out and bought him some. I have no money, no phone."

"I really don't mind and I have told you what to do about money. Go to the bank and say that your purse was stolen. They will cancel the cards and you will have new ones."

She hesitated for a moment.

"You don't have a personal bank account," Eddie said.

"Adam said it would easier when we got back from travelling. I wasn't going to be going back to work any time soon and…" She paused as she realised that everything Adam had done wasn't as natural as he had first made out.

"Look, I will go with you," Philip said.

"Oh yes, because he enjoyed it so much the last time you were there." Rachel said.

"You can't go on your own."

"Then I will go with you. Rach, I meant what I said. I am here now." Eddie said.

"Rach?" Sophie said, finally interested in what the adults were talking about. "Like Rachel? Like Auntie Rachel?"

Rachel blinked at the girl for a few moments before looking up at Eddie.

"You told her about me."

"Not just me. Philip has talked about you as well."

"Mum just blames you for everything," Sophie said.

Rachel just rolled her eyes. Of course, her sister would blame her. It wasn't like Melissa to take any responsibility for anything.

"You aren't going on your own," Eddie said. "Not if this is what he is capable of."

"And I'll look after Tommy. To make sure that you come back."

Rachel found herself nodding even though it wasn't her plan at all.

* * *

Rachel found the spare key easy enough and handed it to Eddie after she had unlocked the door. They had spoken about it and she was glad that he agreed to stand outside for a bit for her to make sure that Adam wasn't home.

"Adam." She called out as she put the door to.

The silence filled her with some hope until Adam emerged from the kitchen.

"Rachel? I've been so worried."

She took a step back at he tried to get close to her, holding up her arm in hope that it would stop him from advancing.

"Rachel?"

"I can't do this Adam."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry really isn't good enough."

"Then I will do whatever it takes. Just don't leave me, Rachel. I couldn't take it if you left me."

She was ready to just turn around and walk back out there, with nothing that she had come there for. It was way too hard and even after what he had done to her, there was a part of Rachel that loved him still. This was her husband. The man that she had said that she would spend the rest of her life with.

"Rachel?"

Adam stood to one side to show Melissa standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Melissa? What?"

"I came to see you."

"You never told her that we got married," Adam said.

"We weren't really on speaking terms." Rachel said

"Had to hear it from Eddie who Philip had told the night before."

The weird man that Jo had seen at Prom. It must have been Eddie. She stopped herself from turning to the front door. Part of her wished that Eddie joined them at that point. They could have aired everything out there and then.

"Adam. I need to talk to you." Rachel said as she pushed open the door to the lounge.

* * *

Eddie obviously now knew that Melissa was there but she didn't know that he was. So as Rachel and Adam's voices moved, he slowly pushed open the front door and entered the house. He could remember all the times that he just kicked off his shoes in the hallway and the way that his coat seemed to live on the bannister at the bottom of the stairs.

Melissa looked equally shocked and not at him being there. He raised his finger to his lips as he tried to listen to the conversation that Rachel was having with Adam. He only entered the room when he heard a bang and pulled Adam away from Rachel as he towered over her.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam said as he pushed Eddie.

"Melissa, get Rachel. Get her to get her things and get out of here. Let me know when you are done." He said throwing Melissa his car keys.

Eddie was glad that Melissa did as he said without too much of a fuss. The first punch collided with his face as Eddie turned back to Adam.

* * *

Eddie hissed as Rachel held the ice pack against his face.

"I should have gone on my own." She said.

"No, you shouldn't have. I didn't even get the chance to hit him." He winced as she pushed the ice pack a little harder. "Okay. I may have hit him once. But he deserved it after what he was saying about you."

He knew that he didn't have to say anything more than that to her. Anyone else would have asked what Adam has said, but not Rachel. She somehow just knew what he had said to make him punch Adam.

"Still. You didn't need to be dragged into my mess again."

"Rachel, I would gladly be dragged into any of your messes if it meant that you don't get hurt."

He smiled up at her but he knew that she was still unsure.

"That reminds me. Eddie, remind me to tell you about Max Tyler later." Philip said.

Rachel looked between the two of them.

"Philip never told me what happened at Waterloo Road after I left and I didn't ask. Thought it might help me to move on." Eddie said.

"I never asked about Sophie and he didn't tell me either."

"Right pair we are."

It was as they were smiling at each other that Melissa came into Eddie's eye of sight.

"I know you are going to take this the wrong way but why were you around there?"

"I can do the right thing you know," Melissa said before she took a deep breath. "I wanted to see if Rachel was still married and if she was, then to see if she was happy in her marriage. If she wasn't, then I was going to tell her that you had walked out and she should find you. Maybe I wanted to start to make things up to both of you."

"In all honesty, I have wanted to try and contact you for the last three Christmases." Rachel said.

Eddie knew that he would have to ask later as the two sisters shared a moment that he knew they hadn't shared for a while. Maybe he would find out why Rachel wanted Melissa at the school and why she saw her as an ally.

"What's the plan now?" Melissa asked.

"Move on. Technically the house is still in my name so will need some advice about that." Rachel said.

"I know a good lawyer."

"Actually he was really good," Eddie said.

"Probably should start looking for a full-time job as well." She continued.

"We might have a vacancy coming up. Obviously, it wouldn't be a headteachers role… Not that I actually know what you taught."

"English."

"We do actually have a vacancy coming up."

"And Rach, you are more than welcomed to live with me for a long as you need to," Philip said.

Eddie knew that Rachel didn't lead with her emotions but he could sense the relief that flooded over her. He wondered whether this was all she was waiting for to leave Adam. He wondered how alone he had made her feel. But she didn't have to feel that way anymore and he knew that she knew that with a small smile and a squeeze of his shoulder.

She was back with people that wanted to support her and Eddie knew with time, they would both be grateful that they were reunited on that day.


	23. When a Gossiper meets a Gossiper

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Repeating myself again but this started out as one thing and has sort of become another... I mean it sets up another chapter of this that I am going to write next..._

_(On a side note. I have no idea how I am going to finish my next fic or how long it is going to be and I hoped to work that out either yesterday or today but I haven't yet and I've decided to read through it and start to edit it but I don't think that is helping either and like... What are your favourite like storylines/episodes from series 4 and 5? Like did we enough all the John Fosters/Max Tyler stuff? Like basically Push My Luck is an AUish fic from S03E16(ish)... Like it follows some of the episodes but I've changed a few things and like... Have I changed too much? Am I going to change too much? Is that why I don't know how to finish it? Or is me trying to put a number of chapters on it stopping me from thinking about the end because I need to know how I am going to wrap it up? Like it is going to be a 30+ chapter fic... And I have planned up to chapter 21... Am I going to be able to wrap it up in 40 chapters or is it going to be 50? But then how do I want the story to end?)  
_

* * *

**When a Gossiper meets a Gossiper**

Eddie couldn't help but groan as he saw the woman standing in the entrance to the school.

"Steph, what are you doing here? The reunion isn't until next week."

"I know but I wanted a little moosy about. You know, check out the new school in the daylight and all that."

"Right."

"Maybe you could show me where I would be if I stayed around."

"Maybe. I have still got a school to run."

"But I am sure you could make time for little old me."

He tried to remember whether Rachel was teaching and felt like it was the day where she did have a full day in the classroom. There was only one place that Steph would be safe but it was more who did he trust Steph with.

"Come on, let's get you a coffee."

Eddie ended up taking her the long way round to the staffroom, mainly to just double check that Rachel was teaching. He could tell by the look on Steph's face that she couldn't believe how Rachel was in the classroom. They ended up in the staffroom, with Hannah and Thea being the only ones in there.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Steph said when Eddie went straight to make her a drink.

"You have Hannah, Head of Pastoral Care, and Thea, one of our rookies. This is Steph Haydock, an old colleague and ex-Waterloo Road teacher." Eddie explained. "Still take your coffee how you did."

"Please Eddie." Steph made her way over to the girls. "Head of Pastoral Care? How are you finding it? Must be enjoying all the extra non-contact time."

"It's great. A real learning curve. Rachel is really helping me out with it all as well. Although I doubt the students are as bad as they were back in the day."

"We had some right terrors, didn't we Eddie?"

Eddie handed her over the coffee. "Let's just say Hannah, you can't do any worse of a job than Steph here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I only have to mention one name. Monsieur Legard."

"I got you your money."

He shook his head at her before the bell went. It wasn't long before a couple of other teachers entered the staff room. Thea made her excuses as she had a class to teach. Eddie hoped that he could leave Steph in Hannah's capable hands while he got on with what he still needed to do that morning.

"Hannah's boyfriend, who used to be my deputy, works now at Inverclyde Academy, where Matt works."

"Matt Wilding?" Steph said.

"The very one."

His smile dropped as Rachel pushed open the door of the staff room with a little too much force.

"Who's done what?" Eddie said.

"That Ewan Wilson is getting on my nerves. I know everyone sticks up for Tommy but it just…" She stopped mid-sentence. "Steph. What are you doing here?"

"To have a look around."

"Let me deal with Ewan," Eddie said.

"It isn't going to stop him." Rachel said.

"I know but I'll have a word."

The bell rang again, signalling the start of another lesson.

Rachel sighed. "I suppose I had better get to my class. The themes of The Cone Gatherers."

"Lovely?!" Hannah said.

Really the last thing that Eddie needed was Georgina coming to find him to tell him that there was a phone call waiting for him. He didn't like it how Georgina didn't follow him and stayed in the staffroom.

* * *

"Who is this then?" Georgina asked as she joined them.

"You have a job to do," Hannah said.

"I am sure he can take a call by himself."

"Steph Haydock," Steph said.

"Yes, the gossiper," Hannah said before Georgina could say anything. "Have you got your list of questions ready?"

"Hey."

Hannah knew that she would be the one to explain.

"Eddie calls Georgina his Steph Haydock. Robert is his Grantly Budgen. I think I am being called his Tom Clarkson. Anyway, with the reunion soon and the current staff being invited this time, Georgina has made a list of questions that she wants to ask you all about Rachel and Eddie."

"So they are back together?"

"They're engaged." Georgina almost squealed.

"I will tell you about them when they first met and everything like that but you will have to tell me about what has happened since," Steph said.

"Deal."

* * *

"She couldn't have done too much damage, couldn't she?" Rachel said.

"No idea."

"I mean Hannah is sensible."

"It isn't Hannah that I am worried about."

"Georgina."

"Two gossips together? Not my ideal situation."

"You are starting to sound like me."

Eddie pushed open the door to the staff room for her and they were greeted with the story that Steph was sharing.

"I even told her that she had lost me a packet. It was later when I only gave Eddie and Melissa six weeks." Steph said.

"So she has got to your engagement to Melissa then." Rachel said as they joined them.

"Well, you kept quiet about yours. Unfortunately, I got to try and get my winnings off a dead man."

"Why shouldn't I be surprised that Grantly was involved?"

It wasn't usual for two students to just run into the staff room but no one really batted an eyelid when Sophie came to a rest in front of Rachel with Tommy only a few steps behind her.

"Mum, I was… I wanted to tell you." Tommy said.

"Adam's been contacting him," Sophie said as she handed over his phone.

Rachel could feel Eddie looking over her shoulder as she took the phone off Sophie. She could also feel Steph's questioning gaze on them.

"Great. First the letter, now this." Rachel muttered.

"The letter?"

"I got a letter this morning from him. It was posted to here."

"He's…"

"I know. Come on you two."

If anything, she was quite glad that Georgina was there. If there was someone that would explain the last year or so without any qualms, it would be her. If it meant that Rachel didn't have to explain herself, then she was happy for them to gossip.


	24. The Lowly Deputy to Headship

_Thank you for the reviews and dealing with me just having a little bit of a breakdown with my next fic... Worked out the last two chapters now so it is just getting from where I am in chapter 22 to the end... (and I have realised that Adam doesn't really have any storylines apart from dating and then marrying Rachel and being part of Ruby's storyline... Nice to know he was a useless character)_

_Anyway, basically, with theses, I come up with the chapter title and now I am putting a little line or so to tell me what the idea about. The line for this fic was 'Louis' journey from Henry's deputy (or lack of) to Headteacher of Inverclyde Academy - with a bit of Lannah thrown in' And in all honesty, that is what this is. You know another character that I have mentioned a couple of times throughout WR, WM and this story that I have only done that. Mentioned him. _

_Also, I wanted Louis to not be a teacher of the main subject (English, Maths or one of the sciences) and I almost made him a History teacher before I remembered that I made Sarah (the Head of Pastoral Care that I have mentioned once) a History teacher. So to break from the convention of Deputy heads of Waterloo Road, he is a French Teacher. Don't know what you guys had in your head but I am trying to make him a little different._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Lowly Deputy to Headship**

Louis McKay might be the deputy headteacher of Waterloo Road but there were times when he felt like he had the title without the power that came with it. Most of the decisions were made by the head, Henry Stewart, and even when he was asked for his opinion, Louis didn't think that Henry actually listened.

Sarah Newman, Head of Pastoral Care, had warned him that Henry was a difficult character. She had been ignored many times about students that she had to deal with in the end. One of which pulled a knife out on her and almost stabbed her. Henry apparently didn't care.

So when it was found out that Henry had been embezzling money from the school budget, the tight budget that meant that parents had to pay for school textbooks and things like that, Louis wasn't too sad to see him go. There was a part of Louis that wondered whether he would be given the headship after being made acting head after Henry was suspended. Not that he wanted it. He felt like he had only just started to uncover the mess that Henry had left when the head of the governors called him for a chat.

It was in a pub, not too far from the school, that Louis met Eddie Lawson for the first time. He was quite glad that they instantly hit it off and when they were left alone, Eddie revealed his plans.

"First off, there are going to be no more sets. Definitely not for the first years. I mean, why do that to them? You are setting them up for failure before you even start. There were never sets at Waterloo Road before and there shouldn't be sets now. I have a big thing about inclusion. Every student matters. From the brightest to the… well, dumbest. We need them to all do well."

"You've been at Waterloo Road before?"

"I had your role. Deputy head to the best headteacher that school has ever seen. I just hope I can live up to those standards."

"Who?"

"Sorry?"

"Who is the best headteacher Waterloo Road has ever seen?"

Louis watched as Eddie's lip circled up into a sad smile.

"Rachel Mason."

* * *

"Mum, this is Mr McKay."

Louis stood up and offered Rachel his hand.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mrs Fleet. I've heard so much about you."

"I suppose I am going to get a lot of that tonight." Rachel said before she turned to Tommy. "Glad that your dad didn't come now."

"He has mentioned you to others but I don't think to the depth that he has with me. He admires you greatly."

"Admires is one word. So Tommy?" She said.

Louis smiled at her before saying how well he thought Tommy was doing in French. He could tell that she was a teacher by the way that she was taking what he was saying on board but a proud mother in the way that she kept turned to Tommy to smile at him.

She thanked him for his time as they finished and Louis had to stop himself from shouting as Eddie snuck up behind him.

"Well?"

"Jesus Eddie. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well?" Eddie repeated.

"Well, what?"

"What did you think of her?"

"She is obviously proud of Tommy and a lovely person. I have only met her for like five minutes and spent it talking about her son. Although, I see the enthusiasm."

"Do you know what? I would have loved to see her in front of a class."

"Can we discuss this later? I just have parents evening to be getting on with. We can get back to Rachel later."

Eddie gave him a look like he was slightly embarrassed by his behaviour.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The more Louis got to know Rachel over the week she was at Waterloo Road, the more he agreed with Eddie that she was a remarkable woman.

He listened intently as Eddie and Rachel went back and forth, telling them a rather condensed version of their story. The only problem he had was how happy they sounded as they told it.

If they were so happy together, why didn't it work out?

"The short of it is I left Waterloo Road for the wrong reason... and for the wrong man." Rachel said.

Louis noticed her side glance at Eddie. If Adam was the wrong man, was Eddie the right man?

For some reason, he found himself looking over at Hannah. They had started at Waterloo Road at roughly the same time and they got along well as friends. But there was something about the way that Eddie and Rachel were that just made him instantly think of Hannah and he had no idea why.

Maybe because he didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with her.

* * *

"Rachel, how are you?" Louis asked as he walked up to her.

"Getting there." She said with a small smile. "Just passing and I knew Eddie didn't leave with any lunch this morning. Thought I would bring him some."

"Good idea. I think he would be eating biscuits all day if he could. Problem is Georgina isn't the greatest influence in the world."

"I can see that."

Louis knew what he wanted to say to her but he didn't quite know how to word it. The fact that he felt weirdly protective over a woman that he had only really been around for a handful of days really confused him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"I know it might not seem the same as when you were here the first time around, but I still feel like we are somewhat of a family. You are a part of that again, whether you like it or not."

"Both Tommy and Eddie have dragged me back to Waterloo Road." She paused. "I didn't think I would ever be standing in this school again. Not that it is my school. I keep wondering what he would say if he was still alive. I would like to think that he would still be here."

Louis turned to the football shirt that she kept nodding to with her head.

"I've only heard good things about him."

"Tom Clarkson was one of the best teachers I have ever worked with. I think he would have adopted the whole school if he could."

"One of them then?"

"I just saw the good and potential in everyone."

"So does Eddie."

"I know. It's one of the things that I love about him." She turned to him. "Just a heads up but I've applied for that job."

"So we really are bringing you back? I look forward to working with you."

"Louis, I don't have it yet."

"There is one thing for certain. We are not taking on anymore NQTs this year. Honestly, they had all been awful."

"Remind me to tell you about Hopeless Hopewell." Rachel said as the bell went.

"I will try to."

"I had better let you get on."

"See you, Rachel."

The smile she gave him as she left was different from the one that she had given him earlier. It made him more aware of the protectiveness that he had over her and he now understood why Eddie was like he was when it came to Rachel.

* * *

There was a part of him that couldn't believe that he was lying in Hannah's bed with her lying next to him. He was thinking about how they had been that day and to him, the inevitable had happened. He had fallen into bed with her and there was something about the idea of it that felt so right.

His problem was with how she was. His foggy memory was telling him that she was trying to talk them out of it while her actions had led to this. It confused him. Did she want this or was this just going to be a one-time thing?

To him, he didn't want it to be a one-time thing. To him, this was a perfect way to wake up.

Would Hannah think the same way?

She started to stir and he wondered whether he should have left or not. He didn't want to lose the friendship that he had with her if she didn't want this but he didn't think that he was ready for rejection so early in the morning.

"Morning." She mumbled.

A smile rose on his face. At least she remembered that he was there.

"Morning."

"Neither of us have our cars, do we?"

Louis laughed. "No, we definitely had too much to drink to drive."

"Just I would have offered to take you to yours. Don't know whether you want to turn up in the same clothes as you did yesterday."

"With Georgina about, probably not the best idea."

Hannah blinked a couple of times. "I still think that we will be on her radar."

"Great?!"

She looked worried for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"No." He said as he shook his head.

"Neither do I."

He was certain that his heart skipped a beat when she said that. He leant forward and kissed her, grateful that his sober thoughts matched his alcohol-filled memories.

"We had better get up. We still have school." Hannah said.

"Oh yeah. That."

She laughed. "Actually thinking about it now. My ex might have left a shirt or two. I have them shoved in a drawer somewhere. But we will still have to get the bus in."

"And I bet it is a school bus as well."

"Today is going to be horrific."

"Just another day at Waterloo Road then."

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I can be more than just an English teacher, can't I?" Hannah asked.

If anything, the question took Louis back a little. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are teachers that just like to teach. They don't want any of the extra responsibility or anything like that. Like how did you get to deputy head? Is it just the natural progression of being a teacher and then head of department and so on?"

"That's what I did. I think with the Languages is a little easier to jump up the ladder because the students can always drop it so there isn't as many members of staff. And the only problem you have is that Robert isn't going anywhere soon. So it isn't like you would be head of English, unless you moved schools."

"I don't want to do that."

"Do you want to know a little secret?"

"What?"

"If Rachel didn't take the Head of Pastoral Care job, Eddie was going to offer it to you next. He obviously sees the potential in you. He just worried about the extra workload. I think you would be amazing at it."

"But Rachel isn't going to give it up any time soon."

"No. She isn't."

* * *

"You're quiet," Hannah said.

They were in bed, with her back against his chest as their left hands were intertwined. He knew that if she could see his face, she would be more worried.

"Just thinking about what you said earlier. About that natural progression."

"The only way you could progress is to be a headteacher."

"I know."

"And I don't think that Eddie is going anywhere soon."

"I know."

Hannah moved slightly to look up at him. "Is it what you want? To run a school."

"This will be my fourth year at Waterloo Road. I have seen how it shouldn't be run and how it should be run. Actually I got an email from the current head at Inverclyde Academy, asking whether I was looking for a headship."

"Louis, are you happy at Waterloo Road?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"But I do want more. I do want that chance to change things to how I want them to be. I've done everything that I need to do. I just need the opportunity."

"Inverclyde Academy? That isn't far."

"I know."

She tilted her head up to kiss him. "Louis, if it is what you want, you should go for it. I think you would make a great headteacher."

"I just don't think that Eddie would be happy."

"I am sure he will get over it. He seems to have quite a few distractions. Although that is all for when you get the job."

"More like if I get the job."

"Louis, the current head has reached out to you. That has got to be a sign that they think you are perfect for the job."

"I love you."

It was the first time either of them had said it and by the way that she moved, he worried that he had said it too early. They had only been going out for three months. Was it too soon for her?

The worry must have been written all over his face.

"I love you too." She said before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Inverclyde Academy was definitely not half the challenge that Waterloo Road was and Louis was starting to work out why Eddie would complain about the paperwork constantly. It was quite soul destroying just signing his name on different sheets of paper all day.

"Pub anyone?" He said to his staff.

They all looked at him weirdly, save for one, and Louis was certain that what they do at Waterloo Road was not the norm. Not everyone went down to the pub as often as they did.

"Louis, I would," Matt said to him as everyone else started to leave.

"It's fine. Just we always used to go out on the first day of the school year at my old school. Might actually go and meet up with them and my girlfriend. I am sure you would be more than welcomed along."

"As long as you think it will be okay."

"Honestly, we are sort of on the lines of the more the merrier."

* * *

"Louis," Hannah said as she stood at the bar.

He gave her a kiss before looking around the corner to see where everyone else was.

"You will never guess what happened today." She said excitedly.

"What?"

"He proposed."

"No way."

"Who proposed?" Matt said.

Louis turned to him. "This is Matt Wilding, from Inverclyde Academy. He was the only one that wanted to go out for a drink so I brought him along."

"Of course. More the merrier. What are you drinking Matt?"

"Pint please."

"Go and say hi to the rest. I think it has been more than just me who has missed you today."

Hannah gave him another kiss before he led Matt to where the rest of them are.

"Louis," Georgina shouted.

"Going on then? Who won?" Louis said.

"Your girlfriend. Again."

"Well, she doesn't keep telling you all that you aren't taking it seriously enough."

"Oh my word. Matt." Rachel said.

"Rachel. Eddie." Matt said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're the head and deputy of Waterloo Road. What.."

"I'm at Inverclyde Academy."

Louis took the seat next to Hannah's bag as Rachel hugged Matt and Eddie shook his hand.

"Wait so, who has gotten engaged?" Matt asked.

"That would be us," Eddie said. "And I know you are going to have loads of questions."

"Damn right I do."

"But we will have to catch up properly another night." Rachel said.

"Mum, which one was he again then?" Louis heard Tommy shout.

"The music teacher."

"The one that Steph locked in a cupboard after he got stressed out about the play that you made him put on early."

"That's the one."

Louis could tell that Matt was very confused.

"Honestly Matt, a lot has happened in the last 13, 14, even 15 years." Rachel said.

Hannah arrived back with the drinks, looking just as confused as Matt.

"What have I missed?" She said as she dropped down next to Louis.

"Let's just say it is a small world."


	25. The Second Waterloo Road Reunion

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Bit slow with writing the next one of these... because I have something lined up and I want to get that written along with Push My Luck and then I had the idea of the Christmas Cliches (if you haven't already, go and check it out. The next one will be up when I get home from work)._

_Not to worry or panic anyone, but I have sort of decided how I want this fic to end. Like the final end to this story. Not that is going to be any time soon with one written, one part-written and seven ideas unwritten... and I keep coming up with more. But there are only so many what-ifs and going into the future that I can do (and essentially this is a Reddie fic). Just a little food for thought._

_Anyway as you all enjoyed the first reunion, I suppose there was always the potential for a second..._

* * *

**The Second Waterloo Road Reunion**

"Remind me why we invited Steph again?" Eddie asked.

"Because she helped us out to find everyone that you didn't find last time." Rachel said.

"Forgot about that."

"Just ignore her."

"Rachel, this is Steph that we are talking about."

"And like I just said. Ignore her." She rose up and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I'm just going to say hello to a few people."

"I guess I will continue with the meet and greet then."

"You are the head." She said as she walked off.

Doing the second reunion in the daylight was a better idea as Eddie looked around the hall. There were certainly more people there and more of the children of the students and teachers. It was scary just how old some of them were. Like Janeece's child, Cheryl, was seven months older than Tommy, which just didn't seem right to Eddie.

"Bloody hell. Eddie Lawson."

Eddie turned to see Jack walk in.

"I never thought you would step foot in Waterloo Road again." He said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Neither did I. How are things?"

"Great. For some reason, I am the head."

"I saw that on the sign. Are you mental?"

"It's not that bad anymore Jack. Nothing like the first time around."

"I'll take your word for it."

"What are you up to now? Last I heard you were on your way to Dubai."

"Back here now. Just taken on a headship in Leeds. Not a rough school but not one that is all nice and pretty. Needs some work."

"Good for you."

"Eddie?" Rachel said as she joined them.

"Rach, this is Jack Rimmer. Jack, this is Rachel Mason, your successor."

"Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"You had quite a mess," Jack said.

"And I am sure Eddie will tell you about how I am in a changed basically everything on my first day. Gave me six months."

"You were an associate head," Eddie said.

"And I stayed longer than you did."

He thought about replying to her comment but thought better of it. Just because they didn't have their chance the first time around, it didn't mean that it had to overshadow the fact that they had a chance now.

"Rachel."

Eddie turned to see Chris walking towards them with a woman that he felt like he recognised but couldn't place who she was.

"Chris. Glad you could make it again." Rachel said as she hugged him.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually, this is Karen Fisher, your successor."

"Right."

"So we are up to four headteachers now," Eddie said.

"Four of probably a very long list," Jack said.

"I heard headteachers. I'm Micheal Byrne. I believe I was after Karen." Micheal said as he joined them.

"So who was behind the move to Scotland? Just something we have been wondering for a while." Eddie asked.

"That would have been me."

Eddie and Rachel looked at each other. So it must have at least been a couple of years after she left.

"Talking about the school, which one of you decided that it would be an amazing idea to run back into the school when there was a kid with a gun?" Jack said.

"That would be me." Rachel said. "And that kid was Denzil Kelly. An extremely scared 11-year old who had armed police surrounding him."

"Poor kid," Micheal said.

"The idiot who also was burnt to death?" Jack said.

"That would be me as well. How about you ask Eddie how bad that was?" Rachel said before she stormed off.

Eddie watched she was reunited with Kim and Dex.

"What?" Jack said.

"Mate, wrong move with her."

* * *

"Honestly, Sophie has it all planned out." Rachel said. "We have been saying that she should do business at the National levels. She could easily be a wedding or party planner or something like that. Actually she would make a great PA."

"So everything is going well," Kim asked.

"Of course it is."

"What did happen between you and Adam?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say that he wasn't the man that I married."

Rachel's attention was taken by her son running the length of the hall. The bang that sounded as Tommy pushed Adam into the doors echoed around the hall, causing Eddie and Louis to run towards him as well.

"Just go," Tommy said.

"I just want to talk to your mother."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you."

Rachel was aware that Sophie was by her side. She gave her hand a squeeze before she made her way over to where they were. There was only one way that Adam was going to leave, and that was if she told him herself. And she had hoped that the time she saw him in prison would have been the last time she saw him.

"Rachel!" Adam shouted.

Rachel tapped Eddie's shoulder to get him to move slightly. She knew that there was no way that he was going to allow her to get any closer than she already was to Adam.

"Just go, Adam. You aren't welcomed." She said.

"I just want to talk."

"About what? What more could we have to talk about?"

"How you've turned my son against me?"

"We spoke about that last time."

"I hate you because of what you did to Mum. I hate how unhappy you made her. I hate how we had to keep things from you because we knew how you would react. And Mum is right. I haven't really had a childhood because I have constantly had to worry about my actions because of you. Most of all, I hate the fact that Mum didn't have to go through all of that." Tommy said. "Just go."

Rachel wanted to hug him and she did as Eddie finally let her through to be with him. Her insanely brave boy had probably said everything that he had wanted to say but just felt like he didn't have the strength to. It hurt that he had kept that all to himself.

"Adam. There is no point arguing it." Eddie said.

Rachel was worried that Adam wasn't going to go but was glad when he did. She held Tommy a little tighter before Eddie placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get out of here for a little bit."

* * *

Rachel wished that Tommy was with her but she saw the benefit of Sophie and Dex taking him to calm down while Kim and Eddie calmed her down.

"I think that will answer any questions." She said as she paced around Eddie's office.

"And you've been on such a high," Eddie said.

"I'll be okay."

"Will you?" Kim asked."Because it seems like every time you build yourself up again, someone comes along to bring you down again."

"I hope that what Tommy has just said will be enough to keep him away for good. I don't think I could stand Tommy being that angry at me."

"Kim," Eddie said.

Rachel saw him shake his head. He knew the mood that she was in now and he knew it was best just to let her think what she was thinking and then deal with what came afterwards, rather than trying to deal with her in the state that she was.

"I never realised that Janeece had a daughter." Rachel said.

"Ruby was saying that when she took the job as the school secretary, she was six months pregnant then. She didn't want Cheryl to begin with and Ruby and her husband almost adopted Cheryl before Janeece changed her mind." Kim said.

"I think it is weird that Cheryl is in the same academic year as Tommy," Eddie said.

"She is like her mother." Rachel said.

"Ditzy as hell?"

"We wouldn't want Janeece any other way."

"I think we can all agree on that," Kim said.

Rachel walked over to the window and tried to check her makeup in the reflection. She wiped underneath her eyes and caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger. She knew she had so much to be happy about and she hated that Adam could still make her feel that way. He wasn't in control of her life any more. She had control back.

"I think we need to find where our children are and we should get back." She said as she turned back.

"Sure?" Eddie said.

"Of course I am. Plus, I haven't asked Kim yet if she will be my maid of honour and we have a lot to sort out with Sophie."

"You want me to be your maid of honour?" Kim said.

"I couldn't think of anyone better."

"So you are doing it properly this time around."

"Not you as well. Philip has already been on at me about the guest list."

"So there is one of them too."

"Come on."

* * *

Eddie sighed into the chair as they finished the cleanup. There were a few more people to help with it this time around and he took a moment to watch everyone. Rachel and Kim were in the corner chatting with Hannah and Georgina while Tommy, Sophie and Dex were sitting on the stage. Dex was telling a story that had the other two in fits of laughter. Louis had seemed to make a group of ex-deputies, talking to both Andrew and Chris.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Steph said.

"How did we all get here?" Eddie asked. "Why does these reunions feel like the only thing that has changed is that everyone has got older?"

"You never heard what she said, did you? After Ralph Mellor tried to knock down the school? Waterloo Road isn't a school. It is the kids and staff and it's the headteacher that leads them. Waterloo Road is a family. Everyone feels like they are coming home."

"One big family."

"It is the only reason that I can think of as to why the school is still going and I doubt any other school around here has the same atmosphere."

"No other school I have taught in does. And I think Louis is figuring that out as well."

"Just think. Grantly spent over 25 years at this school, complaining every day but he stayed. There must be something special about the school to make him do that, and to follow the school to Scotland."

"I think you're right there. I just have to make the kids that go here now feel the same way."

"Well from what I have heard from Tommy, I think you are doing everything just right."

He looked back over to the three of them sitting on the stage. He smiled as Tommy met his gaze and he couldn't feel any prouder of his step-son-to-be at his actions earlier. Eddie knew that he would tell him that later, when they found a quiet moment at home.

Eddie scanned the hall again and couldn't help but agree with what Steph had said to him.

Being a part of Waterloo Road made you part of the family and Eddie was glad that he was a part of it.


	26. Mum

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So this storyline was going to be part of a different chapter of this but it now has it's own chapter because I don't want these events to overshadow what was going to be in that chapter... Might make more sense when you read the next chapter of this (or hopefully what is the next chapter of this)..._

* * *

**Mum**

"_Oh my god, Rachel. That is beautiful." _Kim said.

"Honestly Kim, you should see it on her," Sophie said as she put back down the laptop.

Rachel turned to the dress hung up against the cupboards. She had wished that Kim could have been there to help her choose but it was hard when they lived so far away and they didn't seem to have as much time as they thought that would do.

With Rachel and Eddie wanting Sophie and Tommy to focus more on their exams than their wedding, they had chosen to have it in the first weekend of the summer holidays. Once they had decided on a venue and got it booked, it left them with only seven months to get everything else planned and bought, not that everything hadn't already been planned by Sophie. It didn't help that they wanted to savour their engagement, not really doing much regarding the wedding in the first year.

It just meant that any decisions that she would have made with Kim had to be done over Skype or the phone.

"_Well, we are coming to you in the half term. I will have to see it on her then."_

"We have so much to sort out that week."

"_Rachel."_

She stopped looking at the dress and turned to her friend and maid of honour.

"I can't wait to see you." Rachel said, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"_I know that look."_

"What look?"

"_You're worried Adam is going to find out."_

"Maybe you were right to say that every time I build myself up again, someone comes along to bring me down again. It's been too long and things have been too quiet. Maybe until it happens without any problems, I won't believe it is happening."

It was tempting fate. The doorbell rang and Rachel felt unnerved about who was on the other side.

"I've got a couple of things I need to talk to Kim about," Sophie said.

Rachel shook her head before she left to answer the door. The doorbell rang again as she reached it and she pulled the door open.

"Hello, Amanda."

She came out of shook at that point and slammed the door closed. Just when she thought that she had faced everything regarding her past, something else comes along.

"Rachel?" Sophie said as she joined her at the door with the laptop.

She almost allowed Sophie to deal with it. Rachel knew that she would say what she was thinking.

"Amanda?"

"Mum, I've told you. She isn't Amanda any more." Melissa's voice came through the door.

At least Rachel knew how she had found her. Sophie turned the laptop around as Rachel reopened the door.

"Look who came back," Melissa said, happily.

If she hadn't already let it go, Rachel was sure that she would have said all the thing that she wanted to say to her mum when she was 15.

"Well, it's about 40 years too late." She ended up saying.

"Amanda…"

"Mum, it's Rachel."

The word that she loved to hear from Tommy felt foreign in her mouth.

"Hey, Mum," Sophie said, trying to take the attention away from Rachel.

"Sophie, how are things?" Melissa said, walking past Rachel and into the house.

Rachel opened the door a little bit more, gesturing for her mum to come in.

"Busy. Got exams and there is still so much to do regarding the wedding."

"_Sophie, I think that you had everything planned months ago," _Kim said. "_I'm Kim. I don't think we were properly introduced last time."_

"No, we weren't."

Rachel made her way to the kitchen, putting on the kettle to give her something to do. She almost grabbed her phone to text Eddie to ask him to come home. She felt like she needed him there.

"Melissa, why is Sophie living with Amanda?"

"She lives with Rachel because she wanted to live with her dad," Melissa explained as they joined her in the kitchen.

"She stole your man?"

"No, I stole hers."

Rachel was glad for Melissa's honesty. The less that she had to explain the better. Her eyes flicked to the wedding dress still hanging up and she wished that all of this had happened earlier.

"Tommy has just text me. They are on their way back." Sophie said as she ran into the kitchen and took the dress off the cupboards. "I'll put this back in our hiding place."

"Thanks, Sophie."

Silence fell between them and it was deafening to Rachel.

"Amanda…"

"Rachel, please."

Their mum looked between them. "What has happened to my girls?"

Rachel looked up at Melissa and the same anger filled her that she felt when she was 15.

"We grew up. We had to. And look what it turned us unto. I stayed with an abusive husband because you told me that I should be the one to look after Melissa and Dad. I had six more years of marriage to a man that I didn't even recognise by the end of it because of you. Melissa's children hate her because of you. You taught her that the easiest way to avoid conflict or get out of sticky situations was to runaway. Your actions caused us to be the people we are today. Because of you, Dad lost his job. Because of that, I became a prostitute. You may call me Amanda but I am not anymore and you only have yourself to blame."

The call from Eddie, saying that they were home, brought relief to Rachel. He didn't even notice the other two people in the room until after he had placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Melissa?" He said.

"Eddie. Wedding prep going well?"

"As well as it can do. I mean, Sophie basically has it all planned out anyway."

Rachel was glad when he put an arm around her shoulders. He always knew when she was struggling.

"Why?" Her mum asked.

"Why what?" Rachel said.

"Why did you say all those things? Why did you say about being…" She trailed off. "Amanda, I don't understand."

Rachel rubbed a hand along Eddie's back as she shrugged off his arm.

"You know what Mum. I thought I could do this but I really can't. I don't think that I should have to explain the last 40 odd years to you just for you to question everything that I tell you. The Amanda that you knew isn't me. And I don't particularly care if Melissa wants you in her life but I know that I don't want you in mine. And therefore, I don't want you in Tommy's. Not after the mess you left us with."

She stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. She thought about going upstairs to find Tommy when Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. He placed a kiss on her temple, jaw and neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. He didn't say anything. He realistically didn't have to. His silent support was all she needed.

"Aren't you coming, Melissa?"

"I'm just going to have a word with Sophie."

"After Amanda has just said all of that. I am certainly not staying where I am not welcomed."

"Good. I did try and tell you, Mum. I said that _Rachel _would probably not want to see you. I said that she would be angry at you because I know that she is still angry at me because of everything that happened with Eddie. She has every right to be angry at the both of us and the awful thing is, she is right. You and your actions have made us the people that we are and the parents that we have become. Rachel has the absolutely amazing bond with Tommy and she has built a similar one with both Philip and Sophie as well. My two can't bear to live with me. Mum… we aren't the 15-year-old and 11-year-old you left behind. And if you are back, then you will have a lot of grovelling to do. Because I know Rachel isn't going to forgive you any time soon and at this moment, I am wondering whether I should forgive you or not as well."

Rachel found herself smiling as it was the second time her sister had defended her to their mum.

"Right."

"Go and sit in the car while I speak to my daughter and nephew before saying goodbye to my sister."

She heard the front door open and then slam shut, making her jump. Eddie just held onto her tighter.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

Eddie's embrace dropped slightly as they both turned to Melissa.

"I did try and tell her." She continued.

"It's…" Rachel started.

"Don't say it's fine. The moment that I knew that she was never going to call you Rachel, I should have cancelled this whole trip. I wanted to tell you but she wanted to see the surprised look on your face."

"I should have allowed Sophie to deal with her."

"I'm going to have a word with Sophie and Tommy, then I will go. Taking her as far away as I can."

"I suppose the next time we see you, it will be at the wedding."

"Don't worry, I definitely won't be bringing her to that."

"Please don't."

"I am sorry," Melissa said as she left.

Eddie returned to his position of holding her as close and as tightly as he could. She knew that Tommy would come and find her after Melissa had left, probably with her sister telling him that she probably needed him.

"Mum?"

That word had been said to three different people and Rachel didn't know what she had done to deserve someone saying that word to her. It gave her so much comfort in her darkest days.

It was the only thing that brought her out of Eddie's embrace and she walked straight into his. He would always be her first responsibility and she would never let him down like her mum had let her down.


	27. Giving Away

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I could have uploaded this Monday... I wanted to so bad but I have put myself off... was trying for a little longer but hey, I am impatient. And there is also the fact that __this will be the last one of these before Christmas... Just got something a little special lined up for you all and it kinda works in the order that I have come up with the ideas._

_Now, this was going to go one direction but I felt like I needed to give Rachel and Tommy a bit of a break (this was also the chapter when I was going to include Rachel and Melissa's mum but didn't. Aren't you glad now?)... What I was going to include will be in a future chapter but this is a happy one. I was almost crying by the end so... I don't know whether that is any indication of how this chapter goes. (And I don't think I mentioned last time, this and the last chapter is set after Unsweet Sixteen, just to get you into the right time frame)._

* * *

**Giving Away**

"There is one thing we haven't discussed yet," Sophie said.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Who is going to give you away? It is the only thing I haven't planned because I think it should be your choice."

"_I could ask Mum," _Melissa said.

Everyone turned to the computer screen and glared at her.

"_It was a joke. Christ. She keeps asking me about it. I have even had to hide the invitation from her, which is beautiful by the way. I don't think I mentioned it last time."_

"Again, they are all down to Sophie." Rachel said

"I could actually give you away this time," Philip said.

"That isn't another swipe at mine and Adam's wedding, is it?"

"It wasn't my fault that he wasn't going to show up."

"_Or would it be weird if I did it?"_

Rachel noticed that Tommy was deep in thought. She almost called out to him, to bring him back with everyone else when he looked up and noticed her looking at him.

"Why don't I do it? Why don't I give you away Mum?"

She could tell that everyone was waiting for her to say something. It wasn't that she was averse to the idea. In fact, she loved the idea of it. Her first responsibility giving her away to the man she loves.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea."

* * *

Rachel tried not to see how grown up her son was. He was only a month away from being 15 but in her head, he was still about five, getting all muddy and running in with a handful of daisies for her.

"Mum, you're staring again."

"I'm wondering how you got to be so grown up." She said as she finally walked into his room.

He moved over in his bed, not that he had a single bed anymore, and placed his laptop to one side. She sat down next to him.

"Is this where you tell me that you can't believe that the last 15 years have gone so fast?" He said.

"They have been a blur."

"Or is it because I offered to give you away?"

"No. It is more your actions over the last year. I mean, the way that you ran across the hall to push Adam away and everything with Sophie as well. I have to remind myself that you aren't the five-year-old who would proudly introduce himself by his full name because his teacher told him how impressive it was."

"Does it mean that I will have to write a speech?" He said even though she thought he wanted to say something else.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to. I don't think it will be the typical speech but then again, I am not the father of the bride."

"No, you're not."

"We're going to be okay Mum. We are with people that love us now."

"I know. And we are still getting used to it but…"

"We got used to just relying on each other."

"Exactly." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mum. Now, I have a speech to write and not really a lot of time to do it in."

* * *

Tommy highlighted the text before deleting it. Speech writing was hard and it wasn't like there were many days left before the wedding for him to perfect it. Not that he actually had anything written. The worst part was that Sophie wanted to know how long it was for all of her timings.

"Need a hand?" Micheal said as he walked into the room.

"This speech. I don't know why I even wanted to do a speech."

"Because you knew it would mean a lot to Rachel. It is the only reason why I agreed to be Dad's best man. I knew it meant a lot to him as Rachel brought us back together."

"I just don't know what to say. And it isn't like there are thousands of Son of the Bride speeches."

"I wrote mine just by how I felt. Like what Dad and Rachel mean to me. I have even got a couple of stories from each other them about the other."

"I just want to make it perfect for Mum."

"I think you just standing up and speaking from the heart will be enough for Rachel."

Tommy nodded at him. "I think I know what I want to say."

"Always start by just bullet pointing so ideas. Like everything you want to include. Don't just look at a blank page. It never helps."

He waited for Micheal to leave before he grabbed his notebook and started to write down his ideas. Although as he started to write them down, the ideas wrote themselves and instead of a typed speech, he ended up with a handwritten speech that seemed to fit the speech well.

* * *

Tommy pulled on the sleeves of his shirt before he fiddled with his bowtie. Sophie hit his hand away as she passed him.

"Leave it alone."

"It's annoying me."

"Well you are going to untie it at this rate and I don't fancy trying to retie it. And put your jacket on."

"I will do when we get there. I am boiling."

"Blame Dad for wanting waistcoats as well."

"That was you!" He shouted up the stairs after her.

He huffed as he was left by himself again. He walked into the kitchen, which was the coolest room in the house to try and stop himself from sweating. It was just their luck that the wedding day landed during the hottest week of the year so far. It was alright for the girls in their dresses. Not really the weather for a three-piece suit.

Tommy couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over than he hoped that he could take off his jacket and at least roll up the sleeves of his shirt, if Sophie would allow him to.

"Tommy?" Kim said as she beckoned him from the hallway.

At least he knew that his mum was ready and he entered the hall and picked his jacket off the bannister and put it on. He looked up the stairs to see Sophie and his mum walk down them. He couldn't really believe it was all happening.

"I think I lucked out here. You all look beautiful." Tommy said. "Shall we go?"

He held his arm out to his mum and he could only smile when she took it.

* * *

"Aren't you boiling?" His mum asked.

"I think Sophie might kill me if I take it off again."

They had a little time by themselves before the ceremony started. Kim and Sophie were going to get them when it was time, leaving the last mother and son moment with them having the same surname.

"You look very handsome."

"And you look beautiful."

She smiled. "How did we get here?"

"I think this might just be some dream and we are going to wake up and we are still with Dad."

"I hope not."

"The magic that is Waterloo Road."

"You're still my first responsibility."

"And you're mine."

"Did you get your speech written in the end?"

"I did. I think you will like it."

"I can't wait to hear it in a couple of hours."

"I think the weirdest thing of all of this is going to remember to call you Mrs Lawson at school. It took a while to call you Ms Mason."

"Well, you have always known me as Mum."

"At least this will be your last name change. Georgina seems to think that there is no truer love than yours and Eddie's."

"I think that Georgina lives in a fantasy world half the time."

"But I do have to agree with her. I want what you two have."

"And you will when you find that someone special. That person that knows you best in the world."

Tommy nodded his head as Kim and Sophie rejoined them. He looked at his cousin and knew that he had a similar bond with her. But there was someone else out there for him and he hoped that he could make them feel the same way that Eddie made his mum feel.

"Ready?" His mum asked him.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you."

"I think I am."

"Good. Come on. Mr Lawson is waiting for you."

He was glad when she smiled at him, realising the words echoed those that they said to each other on that day that she first returned to Waterloo Road.

That day it was just him and his mum. Now he had more. He had a family.


	28. First Christmases

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Firstly, Merry Christmas everyone._

_Secondly, with it being the happiest time of the year, I thought I would spread some happiness to a rather... depressingish story. Plus I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone and it is a Christmas present to you all that have been following this story since October. Because I love you all and this wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you._

_So first Christmases. We have one set during series 3, Sophie's, Tommy's and maybe something else as well... I mean this is just meant to be enjoyable. So please enjoy. (Also I have kinda based Eddie on one of the partners at work, a grump most of the time but loves Christmas.)_

* * *

**First Christmases**

_2007_

"Morning," Eddie said happily.

Rachel knew that it was rather rare for her deputy to be actually happy and it surprised her.

"Morning."

"What?"

"You're… happy?" She paused. "I don't mean it like that."

"I get what you mean. I mean, why not? It is basically the end of term and Christmas is just around the corner."

"I didn't think that you would be a Christmas person." She said as they started up the stairs to her office.

"Love Christmas and it will be even better this year if I get to see Micheal."

"Maybe it is the start of something special for you two."

"What about you? What are your plans?"

Rachel hesitated. She had been meaning to make plans with her sister but hadn't yet contacted her. She knew that spending time with Melissa and Philip was better than spending Christmas on her own.

"Probably met up with my sister and nephew."

"I… I didn't realise that you were an aunty."

"I rarely talk about them. I… I don't have the best of relationships with my sister. Although in recent years, we have both made an effort to try and fix our relationship."

"Well if you can get me and Alison talking again, I am sure you can sort everything out with your sister."

"You and Alison's situation is a lot easier than my sister."

"Because it is someone else's problem."

Rachel dropped her bag behind her desk and started to take off her coat. "Exactly."

"Then let me help."

"We will sort it out. I don't need you interfering."

"And I am fairly certain that I told you not to interfere with my private life."

"Yours was hurting you. The lack of relationship that I have with my sister is down to many mistakes on both sides. I can survive without her in my life."

"Still."

"Eddie, you don't want to get involved in the mess that is my private life."

"Maybe I do."

It was subtle but it was there and Rachel didn't quite know what she thought about it. She knew that they had been getting along a lot more and the better they seemed to work together, the better their personal relationship became. So much so that she would regard him as her only true friend. It was just figuring out whether she wanted more from him or not.

* * *

_2009_

Eddie didn't understand why Melissa was making so much fuss. Sophie was only just over a month old. She didn't care that one tree was red and gold while the other one was silver. She didn't care about how many presents were under the tree or how many were for her.

But he had learnt that both Melissa and Rachel loved Christmas and that they both wanted to make it as they remembered as children. It was the reason that Rachel gave him when he told her that she didn't have to buy Micheal a present for the two Christmases that he had with her at Waterloo Road. He just expected that Melissa would be the same.

Melissa's attention was purely on Sophie, something that Eddie didn't agree with. Just because Philip was almost 18, it didn't give her any right to forget about him. Especially when Melissa was meant to still be making things up to him.

But Eddie was slowly learning that Melissa's obsession over Sophie was probably due to the fact that she felt like she had won.

She had Eddie. Rachel didn't.

She had a daughter with him. Rachel didn't.

She was spending Christmas with him. Rachel wasn't.

Sophie wouldn't remember her first Christmas, but Eddie would. He would remember how he wished that everything had been so, so different.

* * *

_2011_

As much as Rachel loved Christmas, she knew that there was no point going overboard with it. Tommy was only six months old and he knew something was happening by the tree and everything else, but he didn't know what Christmas was. When he was three, she could make more of a deal of it and she would go into full Christmas mode.

Rachel loved Christmas just because it was the only time she could look at her family, as a child, and believe that they were a proper family. It was the only time of year that she knew her mum wouldn't run away and her parents would actually make the effort to try and get along.

Christmas for them started Christmas Eve and would go on until Boxing Day. The food, the games and just the fun would be there for them to enjoy and it was those times that she remembered. It was really the only time that she wanted to remember from her childhood.

So she was glad when she could have a somewhat family Christmas. She snuggled up to Adam as he started to drift off as she watched Philip attempting to distract Tommy from the tree. He had taken a liking to some of the baubles and, for some reason, no matter how high she put them, he always seemed to manage to get hold of them. Maybe an idea for next year was just not to have any or just buy cheaper ones that she didn't mind if they broke.

Even though she knew that she was happy where she was, her thoughts started to drift and the questions that she had yet to ask Philip started to come to mind. She started to wonder about Melissa and Eddie and her niece or nephew and whether they were spending Christmas altogether. She wondered why Philip was here with her and not with them. She wondered whether Eddie was happy. She wondered whether he was taking his chance of being a proper father. She wondered whether her decision and broken heart was all worth it.

"Does anyone want a drink? Because I am going to fall asleep at this rate." Adam said, moving slightly to stretch. "Or anything to eat."

"Honestly Adam, I am still stuffed from lunch," Philip said.

"And I'm comfortable so don't you dare move." Rachel said.

"Understood Mrs Fleet."

It was something that Adam had got into doing recently and she wondered whether she could ask him to stop. It was like he was confirming that he was hers, which she knew. She knew that she was Adam's because she was here with him. But she wondered whether he knew when her thoughts had turned to someone else. Someone who broke her heart but still seemed to have it.

* * *

_2023_

There was a couple of tentative knocks before the door slowly started to open. Sophie was glad to see Tommy was as awake as she was and she moved up and threw back the duvet to silently tell him to join her in her bed. She smiled as she saw his stocking in his right hand and he placed it on top of the covers before he turned to her.

"Merry Christmas."

"And to you." She said as she nudged him with her shoulder.

"I was… We didn't speak about the rules."

"Rules?"

"Like with presents and stockings."

"Still don't know what you mean."

"I would expect that we would have to wait for Mum and Eddie to be up before we open the ones downstairs. But I have always had to wait until after lunch before I could open anything."

"What?"

"Dad wouldn't allow us to open anything before lunch but Mum would always hide in my room with me while I opened my stocking."

"Honestly Tommy, the more I hear about Adam, the worse it gets."

"So?"

"Well the last time I had a proper Christmas with Dad, I was seven. When he walked out on Mum. Since he has picked me up on Boxing day and had me for the whole day. But I definitely remember opening presents in the morning. We had to have breakfast first. Mum would always make sure of that."

"So?" He repeated.

"I think we are fine to open our stockings now. If not, I am sure Dad and Rachel won't be mad. You're not with your dad now Tommy."

"Doesn't stop me worrying about everything that I do."

"You've got to tell Rachel how you feel and everything your dad did to you. Tommy, you aren't going to get better by yourself. You can't keep second-guessing everything that you do."

"I can't tell her that."

"Then tell Dad. He will understand."

Tommy sighed. "Have you opened yours yet?"

"No, I was hoping that my cousin was going to sneak into my room and we could do it together as it is our first Christmas together."

He smiled at her. "Well, ladies first."

* * *

Tommy could only smile as he watched his mother in the kitchen.

"Good, you two are up. The only person left still in bed is Eddie." She said.

"I am sure once he smells the pancakes, he will be down here very soon," Sophie said.

His mum turned to him. "I know everything that has happened previous Christmases but this year we are going to do Christmas properly. Which starts with pancakes for breakfast." She said before placing her finger in the flour and wiping it on his nose.

He brushed it off and tried to smile with her. He wasn't used to this version of his mum, realising how worried she had been over her actions with his dad about. How many things were their little secret?

"Lawson, you are up." His mum said as Eddie walked into the kitchen. "And just in time to. The first pancake is done. Who wants it?"

Sophie was quick to grab one of the plates and went to his mum to get it. Tommy knew that the first was never the best. He was more than happy to wait for the second one.

"Philip and Melissa are on route. Phil is going to pick her up from the airport, although I don't understand why she didn't just tell us that she was going to arrive late last night."

"Well, everything Melissa does seems to be a mystery," Eddie said.

"A proper family Christmas this year. Tommy, do you want the next one?"

He nodded at her as Sophie rejoined them in the main part.

"Dad, they had no presents before lunch. That isn't going to happen this year, is it?" Sophie said.

"Of course not. Rachel needs to be faster with these pancakes though." Eddie said.

"You cheeky sod. You could have got up and made them instead of just talking about them." His mum said.

She took his plate off him, not what she did with Sophie and slid the pancake onto the plate before she put it down and refilled the frying pan. She pulled Tommy into a hug before placing a kiss into his hair.

"We are going to have the Christmas that I have wanted for you since you were born. So today is all about you, me and this weird little family we have made. Not the way that Adam made Christmas."

"So stop worrying?"

"Because worrying is my job."

She handed him his plate with a smile.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Eddie asked as Rachel snuggled into his side.

"Extremely."

"You'll be glad that my plans aren't to move for the next hour or so."

"Good."

Rachel could hear Philip, Tommy and Sophie playing a game in the kitchen while she was most content with Eddie and Melissa.

"You do the same then?" Melissa asked.

"What?"

"Try and make Christmas like when we were kids."

"It is the only time I remember us being a proper family."

"Christmas was never the same after you left."

"Christmas on your own isn't great either."

"I will second that," Eddie said, joining the conversation. "Micheal finally text me back. Him and Katie are aiming to be here for lunchtime tomorrow."

"Proper Boxing day?" Melissa asked.

"I was told that I could do Christmas exactly the way I wanted." Rachel said. "And that is exactly what I have planned."

"I guess you haven't prepared him."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Prepared me for what?"

Rachel looked up at Eddie, who had his eyes closed, not seeing the way that she was biting her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Our Boxing Day tradition."

He opened one of his eyes. "I think I preferred it when you two didn't like each other."

"Christmas has always been the only time of the year that we have got on. That isn't a tradition that we have managed to let go yet."

"Except for the years we have spent apart," Melissa added.

"And think, I offered to help you two out during our first Christmas," Eddie said.

"Yeah and if she had mentioned you by name that Christmas, maybe none of this would have happened."

"But in a weird way, would we want it any other way? I mean, listen to them out there. Maybe everything happened for a reason." Rachel said.

"I forgot about your positive outlook on everything." He said as he closed his eyes again.

Rachel stood by her words. As much as she would have loved to be in this situation sooner, it didn't matter to her the weird roundabout way that it had come around to be. She was right where she wanted to be and that was enough for her. Eddie was the best Christmas present anyone could have given her.


	29. The Boxing Day Tradition

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now did this exist 24 hours ago? Of course, it didn't. Was it written at like midnight? Yeah. Was it due to Mrs Carmichael review? Is that really a question. _

_So here is the Boxing Day tradition (not that I will be doing mine this year) and maybe where Rachel gets her competitive streak from._

* * *

**The Boxing Day Tradition**

Rachel was glad to see Melissa carefully closing the door to the guest bedroom as she closed the door on her bedroom, making sure that Eddie was still asleep. They crept down the stairs and Rachel could only imagine that this was how their parents were all those years ago.

The Boxing Day tradition started by accident. Their father had always been the competitive one of their parents and while their mum never liked conflict, was sometimes up for the challenge that their father offered her. Both of them had inherited their father's competitive nature and something that started out as a bit of fun, turned into a competition between them. Usually Rachel and their dad versus Melissa and their mum.

"You should have told me. I could have planned as well." Melissa said, still in a hushed voice even though Rachel had closed the door to the kitchen.

"I know but you were umming and ahhing about coming."

"I suppose all the technology will make this easier."

"Oh Mel, we are going old school. This is the Christmas that I have wanted for Tommy since he was born. I've been planning this since he was three. Adam put a stop to all of that but now I can do it."

"So I guess that you have stocked up on board games then?"

"It has been hard hiding them from Eddie. I didn't want him asking too many questions."

"Teams?"

Rachel gave her a small smile. "I thought girls versus boys. You, me and Sophie versus Eddie, Philip and Tommy. And when Micheal and Katie show up, they can join the respective teams."

"Shouldn't we be team captains as we know what is happening?"

"Melissa, it is a showdown of who is the best at board games. The champion of games. I want all the advantage I can get. Anyway, Eddie is competitive enough. I am sure he will bring the boys up to our level."

"Same rules that we had as kids?"

"Oh yeah."

Melissa nodded at her. "I forgot about this side of Christmas. It was never going to be as fun with three or just two."

"Dad would have liked it if he had as many people as we do."

"Dad would just be happy that we are carrying on the tradition."

It was the first time that Rachel found herself agreeing with her sister for a long time.

* * *

"All right, McEnroe."

"Excuse me. Are you calling me a liar again?"

"I'm far too much of a gentleman to say that."

"That line only works once mister."

Rachel may have said her last words as sternly as she could say them but she knew that Eddie was having the same flashback that she was. They had just finished the third game, with the girls winning the game. The morning had flown by and she knew that Micheal and Katie would be with them soon to join in the fun.

"Still think you shook the table," Eddie said.

"I wasn't even touching the table."

"You were. I had that perfectly."

"No, you didn't. That tower was not stable." She said as she started to pick up the Jenga pieces to put it back in the box.

"It only collapsed as I put the block on top."

"Because you placed it wrong."

"Someone back me up here."

"Don't you dare look at me," Tommy said, holding his hands up as if it would deflect the blame.

"Sorry Eddie, you're on your own mate," Philip said.

"You guys are meant to be my support," Eddie said before he huffed.

"We still have many games to go. Stop sulking." Rachel said.

"I forgot what you were like when you were competitive."

"Well Mr Lawson, you better get your team into shape because victory will be ours."

The doorbell went, giving Rachel the perfect chance to leave Eddie to talk to his team. Sophie and Melissa had already left the kitchen to set up the next game in the living room. She forgot how much fun it was their tradition and she knew that the addition of Micheal and Katie was only going to add to it.

"Am I going to have to say what your father says to you?" She said as she opened the door.

"We don't want to feel like we are intruding," Micheal said as he hugged her. "Merry Christmas."

"And to you. Go and join the boys in the kitchen. Eddie will catch you up."

Micheal gave her a confused looked before he did as she said.

"Merry Christmas," Katie said as she gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Rachel said back. "Don't worry, you are with us girls and we are winning."

"So what is going on?"

"How good are you at Operation?"

* * *

The girls laughed in triumph as the boys groaned back into the sofa. It had been a long day of different games but the girls had been victorious overall and nothing pleased Rachel more than the disappointed look on Eddie's face.

"Definitely preferred it when you two didn't get along." He said.

"Oh darling, there is always next year."

"Yeah, next year I want my daughter on my team. At least she has a competitive streak in her until this lot."

"Sorry, that is the Fenshaw in her," Melissa said.

"And if I had it my way, Tommy would have been fully prepared for this." Rachel said.

"Well, I now know what we are going to do for the next year," Tommy whispered to Philip.

"Right, I think it is time for a bottle of wine and some cheese and biscuits. Don't you agree Rach?" Melissa said as she was already leaving the room.

Rachel didn't follow her but dropped onto the sofa next to Eddie as Tommy moved to go and help Melissa. His arm automatically went around her shoulders and her hand rested on his thigh. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder as Micheal said about the presents that he had in the car for everyone and how he was going to get them.

"Okay, we may have won. But did you have fun?" Rachel asked.

"It was great fun."

"Good."

"So if that was your Boxing Day, what the hell happens on Christmas Eve?"

"Maybe you will find out next year."

"Rach."

"Christmas Eve… we would have a takeaway and get into our pyjamas super early and watch Christmas films until me and Melissa couldn't keep our eyes open. Dad would bring their duvet and pillows down and we would all squeeze onto the sofa, huddled together. It was like the calm before the storm."

"I think we might have to do that next year."

"Yeah, we might."

They shared a quick kiss before Melissa, Tommy and Micheal all entered the room. Eddie leant forward to join in the conversation that started as Micheal handed the presents that him and Katie had brought for them. Rachel could only smile as she realised that she had just had the Christmas that she had been dreaming about for so long but unable to have. It was the first time that she allowed herself to believe the words that she had said to Tommy on Christmas morning. Adam wasn't in control of Christmas any more. She was and she planned on making every Christmas as close to this Christmas as she possibly could.


	30. Role Reversal

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Don't really know where this idea has come from but it is another What If. I mean... I could have written a whole story just based on the what-ifs... Maybe another idea for another story (like what-ifs of series 3/4. All Reddie obvs. Which means I need a serious rewatch from series 3 episode 7). And I kinda didn't know how to end this..._

_And I have been quite good with these and have another three written and ready to go (two of them being other what-if scenarios). It will kinda just depend on how impatient I get. And because I am planning on not uploading again this year, I wish you all a Happy New Year and I will see you all in the new decade..._

* * *

**Role Reversal**

"What are you doing out of class?" Rachel said as she walked towards the student.

"Miss, I was sent to the cooler but I don't know where it is. Everyone just assumes because I am in the second year that I know where everything is."

"Why were you sent to the cooler?"

The girl looked down at the floor before she answered. "I may have said to Miss Brown that she wasn't a very good teacher and that I knew my dad could do a better job at teaching me what she was attempting to teach us. Half the class was almost asleep and the other half just looked so confused."

"That isn't really for you to judge now, is it? Name?"

"Sophie Lawson."

Rachel swallowed as it finally clicked and she realised that she was looking at a 13-year-old Melissa. This was it. This was their daughter.

"Is everything okay miss?"

"Right let's get you to the cooler."

Rachel knew that she had done an awful job of hiding her emotions and she hoped that the young girl was more like her mother than her father. Because she knew how well her father could read her.

* * *

"Mum?"

Rachel turned to Tommy, coming out of the daydream and slight panic that she had got herself into.

"Thought you weren't going to call me that in school. Didn't want to be associated with the head."

"You were miles away."

"Yeah well… why wouldn't I be?"

"People are saying that the new second-year girl is giving you a bit of grief. It isn't about… Dad?"

She smiled at his concern. "You know how I've been talking about this place?"

"Yeah."

"And I spoke of my deputy."

"Eddie. The one man that you have never been able to fall out of love with. Yeah?"

She took a shaky breath. "I've had to call him and Melissa in. The second-year is their daughter, Sophie."

"Oh."

"Facing my sister for the first time in 13 years."

"It will be okay."

"Will it?"

"Of course Mum. You are going to be reunited with Eddie Lawson."

* * *

Since setting up the meeting with Eddie and Melissa, Rachel had got more reports about Sophie's rude behaviour. The fact that the only thing the girl was worried about was whether it would just be her dad, she knew where the problem was.

Georgina knocked on the door before she entered the room. She came straight over to the desk and leant on it.

"It is just Mr Lawson out there at the moment. Ms Ryan is on her way but she is finding it hard to get from work at the moment."

"Of course she is."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, can you go and get Sophie? We should probably start this."

It took Rachel a bit of time to actually get the courage to stand up and take the few steps from her chair to the door. She heard Sophie's voice as she opened the door.

"Dad, look…"

"Mr Lawson." She said before the courage left her.

He stayed looking at his daughter for a few moments before he turned and looked at her. The shocked expression probably matched hers. He let out a short laugh before he stood up.

"Ra… Rachel."

"Hello, Eddie."

"I… Mrs Fleet?"

"It's a long story. But that is going to be changed soon. Back to Mason."

"Dad. Is that Auntie Rachel?" Sophie said.

Eddie ignored his daughter as he took the few steps between them and eloped her in a hug. She held onto him tighter than she imagined and it just brought her back to the times when he did that before she gave him up.

"Shall we?" Rachel said as they drew back.

Sophie called after her father as they entered her office. She sat down in her chair as Eddie turned to his daughter.

"Yes, that is your Auntie Rachel."

"Dad and Philip have told me so much about you."

"I can imagine." Rachel said.

"Did you get a hold of Melissa as well?" Eddie asked.

"Yes."

"Is she coming?"

"Yes."

Eddie and Sophie turned to each other.

"She isn't going to like that," Sophie said.

Rachel found herself smiling. Her eyes flick up to Eddie and she knew that he knew what she was thinking. It was weird how it seemed like nothing had changed between them. She was about to say something when the door swung open.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Melissa said before she had taken in who was in the room. "You?"

Georgina gave Rachel a small smile from the door as she closed it.

"Melissa." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry this has to be some kind of a joke."

"No joke."

"No wonder you wanted to send her here," Melissa said to Eddie.

"Melissa, we were running out of options because of her track record. If you didn't see her as this 'perfect' child and actually thought about addressing any of the problems, then we wouldn't be in the situation that we are in."

Rachel turned her attention to Sophie, who just rolled her eyes at her. This was obviously a conversation that they'd had before.

"I mean, what has she done now?"

"Generally, in the six weeks that she has been here, she has been rude to every member of staff, meaning that she has near enough had a lunchtime detention every day. There was an incident with another girl that was, for some reason, not brought to my attention. And honestly, you do need to do something about it." Rachel said.

"Rachel, come back to me when you have children of your own. Then I will take parenting advice from you."

She thought about saying something back. Some remark that would mean that she would mention Tommy without totally saying about Tommy. Eddie and Sophie deserved to know about Tommy, Melissa didn't at the moment.

The door opened again and before a word had left her son's mouth, Rachel was up at standing in front of him.

"He's here."

"What?!"

"I've just seen him. I went a really weird way just in case he saw me but he is in the school."

Just the thought sent Rachel into a panic that she knew that she'd been in many times over the last couple of years. Only this time, she had someone else to calm her down.

"Rach."

Eddie's voice cut through her thoughts and, even though her mind took her back to the day of the gun, she couldn't help but feel the comfort in him standing in front of her, with his hands on her arms.

"Georgina." She called out. "Can you call the police and then find Louis and Robert? When calling for the police, ask for PC Emily Miller and tell her that we think Adam is in the school. Tell Louis and Robert that… he is here. They will know what that means."

"On it."

"You are staying here." Rachel said as she turned to Tommy.

"I'm not going to leave you again Mum."

Eddie let go of her at that point and Tommy walked into her arms. She knew that they would all be confused about what had just gone on but she took the comfort of Tommy and Eddie being there. She only had to look up at Eddie to see that he wanted to ask her so many questions but he wanted to be there to support her as well.

"Mum?" Melissa said.

"What class are you meant to be in?" Rachel said, ignoring her sister.

"English with Miss Moore and then I have French with Mr McKay." He paused. "I can always wait outside with Georgina while you finish up."

"No, I want you where I can see you. Just in case." She turned to Eddie. "If you don't mind?"

Eddie was in agreement, Melissa wasn't. Not that she felt like she was really asking Melissa.

"Where were we?" Rachel said as both her and Eddie took their seats and Tommy sat on the sofa behind them.

"I think Mum said that she would take parenting advice from you when you have children of your own," Sophie said cheekily.

"Enough from you," Eddie said.

"Why? Because Mum is so perfect. Dad, you can't stand her half the time and you only follow her about because she takes me with her. Honestly, I am working out more and more why her and Philip fell out."

"Another thing ruined by you," Melissa said pointing her head toward Rachel.

"Nice to know you don't hold a grudge."

"With you and your perfect life."

"My perfect life? You think Tommy running into my office is part of my perfect life?" She paused. "30th May 2011. Just because I know that you are wondering whether he is a threat to the obvious 'perfect' little family that you have going on." She took a deep breath. "I knew this meeting would go this way."

"Rach, what happened?" Eddie asked before Melissa could say anything else.

It was just a look off Tommy that made her change the subject. They did deserve to know about what happened. It might help Melissa see that things weren't alright with them.

"I wanted to return here."

"Dad attacked her. Put her in hospital and I was put into care while she was getting better because Dad had scared off Philip." Tommy said.

"He got himself a good lawyer who twisted everything. Instead of being a domestic violence case, it was GBH, which should have been with intent but… apparently he made them believe that it was not. He was sentenced for two years and it has taken me that long to get the divorce and restraining order as well."

"They held the job for her as well. Finally got her back here."

The last time she had seen Eddie look as angry as he did, Melissa had just returned pregnant with Sophie.

"Oh just say it, Eddie," Melissa shouted.

Rachel flinched as Tommy did. They both really needed to get used to the shouting.

"I told you that you should have asked more questions." He said.

"Oh, so you could be reunited with my sister sooner."

"Yes. Please, Melissa, get rid of that chip on your shoulder. You won. Didn't you understand that 13 years ago?" He paused and looked at Rachel. "You were there to support her. Maybe I should have realised that she would never have told you everything with Hordley and the fire, but you were meant to be there to support her. I mean, have you ever supported Rachel?"

Rachel knew that she had tried to but Melissa's silence showed more than any lie or half-truth that she could come up with.

"Tommy could have had our support instead of being in care if you had asked a few more questions. We could have supported Rachel better."

"You could have asked them."

"They wouldn't speak to me because I wasn't family. No matter how I dressed it up."

"Back to Sophie." Rachel said as she tried to stop the wave emotions that hit her.

"Honestly Miss, you are right. I do lash out because of these two. Maybe I have finally realised why Philip says he can't live with Mum."

"Blame it all on me," Melissa said.

"Well, you blame everything on Auntie Rachel. The reason Dad doesn't love you or won't marry you, or why Philip left. Everything that is wrong between you and Dad is her fault for some reason. And I know that Dad and Philip probably have given a rather bias version of events but honestly, if I was Rachel, I wouldn't have given Dad up. Why did you deserve him more than her? And look what it did. She ended up marrying a man that she is now scared of. I think Rachel is probably the reason that Tommy is an extremely decent person."

"Thanks, Sophie," Tommy said.

Silence fell between them as Melissa stood up.

"We are not moving again," Eddie said.

"No, you aren't. At least I know where I am not wanted."

"Melissa. Didn't you learn anything last time?" Rachel said, trying to reason with her sister.

"Yeah, that I should never have returned."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from flinching as the door to her office slammed shut.

"To think, you said you wanted to reach out to her last Christmas," Tommy said.

"Honestly, she isn't worth it," Sophie said.

"That is your mother," Eddie said as he turned to his daughter.

"And I didn't see you denying anything that I said."

"Still."

"What now?"

Rachel found herself staring at Eddie. There was no way that she could just pick up where they left off. She was a different person to the one that he left and she had Tommy to think about as well.

"I don't know. Rach?"

"It is like the fire all over again."

"I can imagine."

"I…"

"I'm not expecting you to."

"Eddie Lawson, how after all these years you still know exactly what I am thinking?"

"Because, Rachel Mason, and I think I can say this with some certainty, that I am one of the people that know you best in the world."

"No. You are the person that knows me best in the world."

"You are struggling and you need support. Let me be that again and I promise to do it properly this time."

"Don't worry, I will make sure he does," Sophie said.

"Tommy?" Rachel said.

"Mum, after the last few years, all I want you to be is happy. And the way that you spoke about Eddie made me think that you were happy with him."

"And Sophie will be better behaved because now she doesn't just owe it to me any more," Eddie said. "I'm sure that when Melissa gets back from wherever she disappears to, she might have thought more about what has happened and is more willing to listen."

Rachel knew that could be one outcome or Melissa could do what their mum did and never return. From the way that both Eddie and Sophie's moods had changed since her sister had been gone, she could think that Melissa's disappearance would go down better than their mothers.

Maybe the one thing that Rachel should be taking away from it all was that she had been reunited with Eddie and it somehow made everything alright.


	31. Clarkson

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Happy New Year and I am back... with another what if. And making this story longer than what WR, WM was... And we are still going._

_Do I have a plan of how long I am going to wait between each of these? No, not really. Do I get impatient? Yes._

_Update on Push My Luck - Currently writing chapter 25 and I do hope to start posting it this month. Everything is planned out(ish). It just needs me to sit down and write it (which I have managed to do quite a bit over the last few days) and then decide how I am going to give it to you... This will be the impatientness again. _

* * *

**Clarkson**

"Poppy Davis."

"Here."

"Jamie Evans."

"Here."

"Tommy Fleet."

"Here."

Tom took his chance as he saw the name. With Eddie being back as the headteacher, it could only be a coincidence that this boy had the same surname as she would. Rachel couldn't be back at the same time as Eddie.

Yet as he looked at the boy that had just said 'here' to his name, Tom couldn't shake the similarities.

"Your mother doesn't happen to be Rachel Mason."

Tommy smiled at him. "She said that you might be quick to catch on."

"So she has mentioned about her time here."

"Honestly Mr Clarkson, as soon as I said I wanted to come here, she started telling me the stories. Dad didn't like it as he doesn't like the school but I just got more and more excited the more she told me. She said that you were one of the best teachers that she has ever worked with."

"And she is one of the best headteachers that this school has ever seen. I enjoyed working with her a lot."

Tom shook his head as he returned to the register.

Rachel Mason had been dragged back to Waterloo Road as well.

* * *

Tom had found out that even though Rachel had spoken about Eddie, she hadn't called him by his name but as her deputy, which Tom found quite sweet but very true. Rachel was definitely not the same person after Eddie left and Waterloo Road wasn't the same without both of them.

It just meant that it was down to him to tell Tommy that the new headteacher was this person that Rachel talked about so affectionately about.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Eddie with Tommy. It was quite obvious that he was telling the boy off for something but it meant that he had the opportunity to tell Eddie that he could be reunited with Rachel again.

As the two boys walked away from Eddie, Tom could tell that he was trying to place where he had seen Tommy before.

"He looks familiar doesn't he?" Tom said.

"You are right there. Just can't place it."

"Maybe you aren't the only person to be returning to this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about who he looks like. Honestly, if I told you, you would see it straight away."

"Then just tell me."

Tom smiled. "That would take the fun away from me."

* * *

Tom never expected that later that day, he would be standing in the foyer of the school, waiting for Rachel to walk through the door. He wished that they were still in Rochdale. He would say something similar to what she had said to him on her first day. Just she wouldn't be as rude as he was to her.

Eddie hadn't figured it out yet and Tom had almost told him, but he also wanted to see the shocked look on his face when he was reunited with Rachel. If only it was just Rachel.

Adam stormed into the building and groaned when he noticed Tom.

"For Christ's sake."

"Tom." Rachel said as she finally caught up.

"Rachel."

He hugged her and it did feel like nothing had changed. She was still there with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Is it?" She whispered to him.

Tom didn't answer her but gave her a small nod as they pulled back. He knew that Rachel wasn't the easiest to read people but he had felt like her mood had changed.

"Let's get you all to the heads office."

Rachel seemed to fall in step with him, leaving Adam to be with Mrs Evans. Tom could tell that she wanted to say more to him but didn't. It probably wasn't the best place and he didn't know how much Adam knew. Especially when Tommy had hinted that Rachel would only speak about Eddie when he wasn't about.

Tom told Eddie that they were there but he felt like he couldn't leave. He wanted to see whether he was right and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in 13 years made no difference. It seemed to make no difference to him and Rachel and one of the last things Tom had said to her was to congratulate her on getting married.

"Mrs Evans, Mr and Mrs Fleet. Please come in." Eddie said.

It wasn't Rachel that Tom watched but Eddie as he slowly came to the realisation that the woman left was the woman that he thought it was. He even nudged Georgina as his smile widened.

"Mr Lawson."

"Mrs Fleet."

Tom knew that it wasn't what either of them wanted to say to each other and Eddie was slowly getting over his shock as Rachel walked passed him into the office.

"Mr Clarkson, seeming as you have nothing better to do, could you get the boys?"

* * *

Tom didn't really know why he stayed but as Jamie and his mum left, he was grateful that he did as Adam jumped out of his seat and walked towards Tommy.

"What has gotten into you? We raised you better than this. You aren't some common…"

"That's unfair," Tom said. "He messed up and he has apologised for it."

"Messed up? Of course, you would still be like that. Just like her, see the good in people. He has never done anything like this before and he goes here for six weeks and he is punching people."

"Adam." Rachel said.

"I said he should never have been sent to this school. It is a curse." Adam said before he stormed out of the office.

Rachel sighed.

"Mum, I'm sorry. I…"

"Tommy, why? I know… you know that violence isn't the way." She said.

"I.. I wasn't thinking. I've… I've made everything worse."

"No, you haven't."

"Don't lie Mum. He isn't going to go to work and… He will blame you. I know the cycle."

Tom shared a look with Eddie.

"Rach?" Eddie paused to wait for her to turn to him. "What's going on? And don't you dare tell me nothing."

"Because you can still read me like a book." She gave a short laugh. "Not really the conditions that I wanted to be reunited with you with."

"What are they?"

"A failed marriage."

"Well, I'm now up here while Sophie is in London. Not really what you wanted when you let me go."

"No."

Tom smiled as they hugged and the relief was on both their faces. Tommy turned to him and he could tell that Rachel hadn't said everything yet.

"I'll tell you at some point," Tom whispered.

* * *

"Enjoying being back."

Rachel smiled at Tom as he entered the room.

"Eddie is right. They are definitely not the same as our students."

"He gets excited every time there is a fight."

"And to think, we used to pray that it didn't happen." She paused. "Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it isn't the same but even now, do you still love Izzie?"

Tom smiled. "Of course. I miss her every day."

"Just…"

"You still love Eddie?"

"This week has just highlighted it for me. I've just never got over him."

"I think that he feels the same."

"I just have Adam."

"What has happened between the two of you?"

"Just constant arguing that has only been made worse by this place again."

"Rachel. If you aren't happy, then you need to tell him."

She shook her head. "I can't go through that again. I can't put Tommy through that again."

"Through what?"

"That Christmas."

Tom would have asked more questions but the bell rang and the students started to flow in. He hoped that he could get another quiet moment with her to ask them.

* * *

"Tom, you have to give me something. He keeps shrugging off my questions." Georgina said as he joined her and Eddie.

"Give you what?"

"More info on him and Rachel. Like why did they break up?"

"That isn't for me to say," Tom said as they turned into the office area.

He was surprised to see Tommy standing there, holding his bag close to his chest.

"Is your door open?" He said.

Eddie turned to Tom before nodding at Tommy. He could tell that Eddie was just as surprised as he was that Tommy was in so early, although Tom suspected that it has something to do with what must have happened at home.

"You are early," Eddie said when Tommy didn't say anything.

"I couldn't bear to be at home."

"Why?"

"I… I want to be able to protect her. I think I just made this worse." He paused for a moment. "Mum trusts both you, doesn't she?"

"I would hope so," Eddie answered for the both of them.

Tommy pulled open the zip on his bag and pulled out a book, letting his bag drop to the floor after it was out.

"I need you to look after this. I don't know exactly what Dad was going to do to it last night but he will certainly be looking for it this morning. It isn't safe at home any more."

Eddie took the book off of him.

"That isn't the scrapbook we gave her," Tom said.

"She absolutely loves it still. We went through it a couple of weeks ago. I don't think she would mind if you have a look."

Eddie gave Tom a look. As much as both of them wanted to, they weren't going to until Rachel was with them.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"I think you should be asking that question more to Mum."

Tommy picked up his bag and made his way out of the office. He stopped before he was fully out of the door.

"Just so you know, Dad knows about you now."

Tom sighed heavily as Tommy left. He turned to Eddie.

"Well if we thought that Adam wanted to knock you out just before Rachel came back here to teach, he will definitely want to now."

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy's middle name is Edward and you won't believe me, exactly as I didn't believe Rachel when she told me but Adam chose Edward. You mean so much to her that she can't even tell her husband of 12 years about you. She even spent the whole of the summer holidays telling Tommy about her deputy rather than call you by your name and that was when Adam wasn't about. You might try and push down your feelings but nothing has changed in the 13 years apart. Rachel needs us more than ever."

"And we can't afford to let her down this time."

"And we won't."

* * *

"Where is Philip tonight?" Rachel asked

"He was coming until a couple of days ago," Eddie said. "I texted him to ask what time he thought that he was going to be in Greenock and that it was still okay to stay at mine. I ended it by saying that I was looking forward to seeing him and that you probably were too. He texts back an hour later telling that work had messed up his shifts and he couldn't make it any more."

"Rachel?" Tom said.

She looked a little uncomfortable as she started to spin in the chair.

"You shouldn't have mentioned me." She said eventually.

"What do you mean?" Eddie said.

"I… I haven't seen him for six years. Not after that Christmas."

"You've mentioned that Christmas before," Tom said.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. "I knew Adam didn't want Philip there. It was Tommy's sixth Christmas and I… I would have started having Christmas the way that I did as a child. Just… Adam started his regiment Christmas. I invited Philip round, even though I knew Adam had basically told him that he wasn't welcomed. I needed him there. Adam… he is controlling."

"Which Christmas was this?" Eddie asked.

"Christmas 2016."

"Christ."

"What?"

"Philip near enough had a black eye that Christmas. I had walked out on Melissa, not Sophie as I constantly remind her, and I went back to get a few things. Melissa told me that Sophie was mine for a few hours before leaving and I took her to Philip's because they hadn't had the chance to see each other."

"What time was that?"

"About two."

"I… I wouldn't have wanted to see you but if only you were an hour earlier." Rachel said. "I tried to get Adam off Philip. I had gone upstairs to get Philip's present. I didn't want him opening it there because… Because I had started the plans for the first time I was going to leave Adam. I wanted Philip's help. I remember Adam pushing me off and slamming into the wall. I just about remember hearing Philip's footsteps as he ran up the stairs to get Tommy. I ended up with a broken wrist, three broken ribs, a black eye and a number of bruises. All because I run to danger rather than away from it."

"Is that what he said? Adam?" Kim said.

"Does it matter what he said. I went back for a few things and then Melissa showed up and I never told her about what happened or Tommy and she never said anything about you or Sophie and I was so close to telling her that I couldn't…" She paused. "She never asked the right questions and I never told her what I should have done. Adam came back and made it look like everything was perfect between us."

"That sister of yours," Eddie said. "And don't say anything that might make her look like a good person. She isn't worth it Rach."

Tom's head shot to the door as it opened and he was glad when it was Tommy and Dex standing there.

"Mum?" Tommy said.

Rachel started to wipe away the tears. "They know. About that Christmas."

"Good." He said as he walked over to his mother and hugged her.

"Rachel. You can't keep doing this." Tom said.

"I know."

"That is the worst it has got," Tommy said.

"But it isn't right," Eddie said. "Rach, how can we help?"

"We need somewhere to go. The main reason why I back out each time is…"

"Because you don't want a repeat," Tom said.

The door opened again and both Tom and Eddie jump from where they were sitting to stop Adam from coming in any further. Tom even pushed him back a little when he tried.

"You bloody told them."

"They're my friends Adam."

"And your ribs was an accident."

"You think that they are reacting like this over the two ribs that you broke a couple of weeks back? I told them about Christmas 2016."

"You bitch."

"You don't talk to her like that," Eddie said.

"And you. You know she has never said anything about you. Talk to Steph for five minutes and she happily told me about how you got her sister pregnant. I don't really think you are one to talk."

Tom stayed where he was. Rachel wasn't really his damsel in distress.

"Philip told me you know. That Rachel was getting married the night before it happened. Now that I have met you, I wish that I had come into school that morning and convinced her otherwise." Eddie smiled when Adam's face dropped. "How did I know that she would be at the school on the morning of her wedding? To begin with, the school needed her. After I left, she needed the school more than it needed her. I'm just unsure about how you convinced her to leave."

"Eddie." Rachel said.

Tom turned to her. It was obvious that it was a conversation for a different time.

"Is that how her deputies have always been? Lapdogs? Always at her beck and call?"

"Don't you dare. I know what you are implying."

"So?"

The punch came out of nowhere but just by the look on Rachel's face, this wasn't the first time Eddie had done something like that for her.

"I might not have been there for her when I should have been the first time around but I am there for her now. I don't want to see you are here again."

Tom took a step closer as Adam gained his composure.

"Fine. You can have her. You can struggle to make her happy."

Tom watched as Eddie shook his hand after Adam had gone.

"Well, I haven't done that for a while."

For Tom, it was the speed that Rachel was in front of Eddie and kissing him. He was glad for the small smile on Tommy's face.

Was everything with Adam over with? Far from it. But Tom knew that Rachel knew that she wasn't alone anymore and everything that she had to deal with, she knew that not only did she have Eddie but she had Tom's support as well. It made Tom happy that he had never moved on from Waterloo Road.

There was no other school he would rather teach at.


	32. It Could Be Worse

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Another what if... I did have this one to come a bit later on but I felt like it was probably best to have all the what-ifs together. I think it was meant to be after a happier chapter so I think we would probably want to get this chapter over and done with as soon as possible. I guess that you have guessed by the title that you might not like this chapter..._

_Just in case... This is set Christmas 2016... You know. That Christmas._

* * *

**It Could Be Worse**

Eddie was about to walk out the door when the doorbell rang. It stopped the argument between him and Melissa as he huffed when he realised that she wasn't going to get the door. He only took in the woman standing on their doorstep.

"Is Melissa Ryan in?" She said.

"Melissa." He shouted as he left the front door.

Eddie was thinking about his next move when he noticed that it was more than just this woman. The woman followed Melissa into the front room as well as a police officer with a young boy in his arms. The boy looked like he had been crying and it was the only reason Eddie followed them in.

"Ms Ryan. We understand that you are the mother of a Philip Ryan." The woman said.

"What's happened to Philip?" Eddie asked.

"He has been involved in an assault. He is currently on hospital and although he is conscious, they believe it is best to keep him in overnight as they believe he has concussion and just want to monitor him. We would usually have placed Tommy in foster care and contacted you in the morning but… we believe that with what has happened, it would be best he was with family."

"With family?" Melissa question.

Eddie blinked at the boy as he could see the likeness in him.

"He's Rachel's." He whispered.

"What?"

"Your sister, Rachel Fleet, is… currently in a serious condition and unconscious. We don't know exactly what has happened except that her husband, Adam Fleet, has been taken into custody. Tommy needs support at this time and if Philip wasn't involved, then I am sure that is where he would be now. It has taken us a while to find you, Ms Ryan."

Eddie's heart dropped. He wanted to drop onto the sofa next to Melissa but instead, he walked over to the police officer with Tommy. The likeness in the boy, even at his young age, was scary. All he could see was Rachel and once again, all Eddie could think about was how he had failed her.

"Hey, Tommy. I'm Eddie. I'm a friend of your mums."

He could only assume that Tommy was in the house when whatever happened, happened. The boy looked scared and Eddie knew that some strange man wasn't going to help him feel safe. Part of him wished that he never gave Rachel those photos but he knew that he had saved one. For the days that he felt lonely.

Grabbing his wallet from his coat, he spotted Sophie on the stairs. He knew that he had to apologise to her for all the things that he had said to Melissa, making it sound like he was going to walk out on her but he also knew that he didn't know how much she had just heard about what had happened to Rachel and Philip.

Eddie returned to the living room as the woman and Melissa spoke and he got out the only photo he had left of him and Rachel. It would spark many questions from Melissa and probably end in another argument but there was just the small way that the boy smiled at the photo.

"Eddie? Like Edward?" Tommy said as he held onto the photo.

"Yes."

Tommy smiled more. "My middle name is Edward. Tommy Edward Fleet."

It took all Eddie's strength not to cry. Of course, she would do something like that.

"Come on mate. Shall we set you up for the night?"

* * *

Eddie hadn't slept well because Tommy hadn't slept well. The young boy had seemed to attach himself to Eddie and was refusing to let go. Not that he really minded. If he couldn't be there for Rachel, he needed to be there for Tommy.

With the doorbell ringing, he was glad when Sophie ran down the stairs, shouting that she would get it, even if her shout made Tommy grip on his shirt grow tighter.

"Micheal," Sophie said. "Alison. He is in the kitchen."

Eddie smiled as he watched his son and daughter run up the stairs. The half-siblings got along well, even though he knew that Micheal didn't like Melissa. He was meant to be picking Micheal up but after what happened last night, Eddie thought it was best if Alison dropped him off, along with any clothes that she might have lying around from when Micheal was about six, even though he was now 12.

"He isn't mine," Eddie said as Alison entered the kitchen.

"Sure?"

"30th May 2011. There is no way he could be mine."

"So who's is he then?"

"Rachel's."

Alison smiled at him. "What are you doing with Rachel's son? Is she here? Are you two finally going to sort this out?"

"She… She's in hospital."

Her smiled dropped. "Christ Eddie. I can look after them if you want to head down there."

"We are planning on going later. Philip was involved as well. Going to take Sophie and Tommy to see him and hopefully, I can leave them with him for a moment while I try and find out what has happened to Rachel."

"What happened?"

"We don't know exactly. Only Rachel, Philip and Adam would know. But it is believed that Adam has done this. Adam… Adam is Rachel's husband. The house is a crime scene so, at the moment, we can't get any clothes for Tommy and I don't fancy braving the Boxing Day sales."

"I managed to find some things that I have been meaning to throw out for a while."

"Thanks."

"She is going to need you again."

"I know."

"Just… Eddie. Don't let her down this time."

"I know."

* * *

Eddie knew that Philip was surprised to see them. Tommy was still holding tightly onto him until he saw his cousin. He placed him on the bed where Tommy moved over to Philip. He was glad when Sophie didn't make too much of a fuss about being in one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked.

"Fine. They are going to let me out later. Although they will want someone to be there to basically check up on me."

"What happened Phil?" Sophie asked.

"Adam just lost it. Rachel tried to stop him but… Do you know where she is?"

"We were told last night that she was in a serious condition and unconscious," Eddie said. "I was going to try and find her once I knew that you were okay."

"I've never seen her that scared before Eddie."

"Come home for a bit. Tommy has, unfortunately, been put under Melissa's care. He will need you and I need to make sure you are okay as well. Just put up with her for Tommy's sake."

Philip nodded. "Go and find her. I can look after these two."

* * *

Eddie could hardly recognise her. He spouted a load of lies to have the chance to see her and he couldn't recognise her. The left side of her face was so swollen that he knew that she wouldn't have been able to open her left eye even if she was conscious.

He would have grabbed her hand after he sat down by her side but he was met with a cast that would starve him of the skin to skin contact that he missed so much.

He hated seeing her like this after the fire and he hated it even more now.

Someone that was meant to love her and care for her and look after her had done this.

Eddie would have loved and cared for and looked after her if he hadn't blown his shot.

He should have asked more questions when Philip told him that Rachel was getting married. He should have insisted that they could have made it work when she broke up with him. He should never have had that drunken night with Melissa. He should have waited for Rachel to be ready.

"Rach. I'm back. I'm here for you now. And I am never letting you go again."

* * *

If she hadn't already done it once in her lifetime, Rachel was sure that she would have been in more of a panic when she woke up. The fact that she could only open one eye properly reminded her of everything that had happened and she spent a few moments piecing it together.

The last thing she expected to see, once she realised that she should probably alert someone to the fact that she was awake, was Eddie sitting in the chair next to her bed, with her son curled up in his arms, both asleep.

The tears freely feel as relief washed over her. Tommy was safe and the man that she wanted most was back in her life.

"Eddie." She said gently.

The door to the ward opened.

"Eddie, Mum has been… Rachel." Philip said.

Eddie started to stir and Rachel prepared herself for the moment that he noticed that she was awake as well. He checked that Tommy was still asleep before his eyes met hers.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said before he cleared his throat. "He's been as good as gold."

"He usually is."

"A right little you."

She tried to smile. "He has never been like that with Adam."

"As Philip has said."

"How?"

"I showed him a picture of me and you. The only time he hasn't clung to me is when Philip is about." He paused. "Tommy Edward?"

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you that I didn't choose his middle name."

"Philip seems to think you could never tell Adam about me."

"He didn't deserve to know about you. He was the man that I married. He wasn't the man that had my heart."

"Sorry to break this all up. Eddie, Mum has been trying to get a hold of you. Apparently there is this meetup that has been in the diary for ages and at this rate, Sophie is going to be left on her own. I would go but she doesn't want me there, does she?"

"Phil, she does."

"You don't have to lie for her."

"I'd better get back."

"You took the chance then." Rachel said.

"Our broken hearts couldn't be for nothing."

Tommy started to wake up as Eddie moved and the smile that he had on his face when he saw that she was wake was something that she would keep with her forever.

* * *

"Melissa you are being ridiculous," Eddie said.

"Eddie, we'll find somewhere else." Rachel said.

"No, you are staying. You need someone to look after you. Philip was only discharged because I said that I would look after him over the next couple of weeks and both of you aren't capable of healing and looking after Tommy."

"So I have to go," Melissa said.

"And you haven't said why."

"Because the Adam Fleet that I knew, if he is the same Adam Fleet, would never hurt a fly. He adored Rachel. This is just another way that she is planning to rip us apart."

"You are something else."

"So this all conveniently happens the same day that you say that you can't live with us any more."

"I said I couldn't live with you. I wasn't walking out on Sophie. I would never walk out on her."

"Shut up!" Rachel shouted. "Just stop arguing."

Eddie watched her as she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Adam wasn't the same person that we knew at school. I am just realising that he was a control, jealous person who changed everything about himself because I unknowingly rejected him. I married him because he wanted it and he wanted me and at the time, that was all I wanted. I still don't know whether he wanted Tommy." Her eyes met Eddie's. "I knew how you would have reacted but Adam... Adam's reaction and behaviour still confuses me even now.

"I should have known we would never have been a good match. We argued constantly over Waterloo Road, so much so that it became the reason I left. Found out later that it was Ruby that somehow convinced him to go to the town hall to marry me. I never told him that the two truanting kids that he thought I had no reason to worry about, had made a suicide pact to drown themselves. He would just constantly tell me how controlling I was."

"You are," Melissa said. "But I saw you trying to run that school to the best of your ability. Even I could see the passion that you had. Didn't he?"

"I don't know. Melissa, I know I haven't been the best of sisters."

"I can't say I have been any better."

"I… I can't feel that alone again. I get it. You two have only got on for Sophie's sake. Like our parents only got on for ours. And if this didn't happen, I would still only be with Adam for Tommy's sake. Can't we sort this all out? Make it work for all of us. I need you. Both of you."

"I've already said that I am not leaving your side again," Eddie said.

"We know a number of a good lawyer."

"I need my sister." Rachel sighed. "Maybe we should finally sort out the last 25 years instead of keeping glossing over it like it hasn't affected our relationship at all."

Eddie hadn't seen Rachel look that vulnerable before. If he thought that she was shaken up after the fire, she was near enough having a meltdown now.

"How about I go and make us a cup of tea and we can start to sort this out? I am sure that Philip will be okay with Sophie and Tommy while we do." He waited for them to nod at him. "And maybe you two can start while I am doing so."

He wasn't certain that they would start talking but it had stopped Melissa from running away again and Rachel had a point. They all had to try and sort out their differences. If it was only for the sake of Sophie and Tommy.

* * *

_Don't usually do this at the end... not that often but I felt like it didn't fit in at the top._

_I have made a few decisions, especially now that I am back at work and life basically back to normal after the Christmas break._

_The first decision is you are going to get a chapter from this story every five(ish) days. I have quite a few chapters backed up and if I keep going the way that I am, I will have enough to have a more regular timetable (i.e. we will see how it goes and how impatient I get)._

_The second decision is that tomorrow I am going to give you the first chapter of Push My Luck. I am over halfway through writing it and I feel like I can start posting it (or otherwise I will reread what I have written for the fifth time in the last two weeks and that isn't that productive). The plan is that it will be a new chapter every day for the moment (mainly due to my impatientness) but we will see how it goes with posting on Tuesdays and Thursdays (bloody karate)._

_And the last thing is, I have started to write another fic (I have three things on the go. Not unusual for me. Just not the things that I originally planned to write. Maybe I need to stop watching Waterloo Road and try and throw myself back into the Doctor Who, Merlin and Class fandoms...). This is the little what if/(more to begin with) extra chapters, going from S03E07 to S04E10 (for the moment. Haven't decided yet whether to go further). We will see how it plans out._

_So that is what you have in store from me for the next couple of months... We will have to see how things go._


	33. Kerian

_Thank you for the reviews._

_If you haven't already noticed, Push My Luck is out and you have five chapters to catch up with... with a new chapter tomorrow as always._

_Almost forgot that I could post this tonight..._

_Now back to the actual story and happiness all around for the next three chapters. I mean we have to balance out all the bad stuff that has happened. And maybe after what I did to Sophie on her 16th birthday, maybe it is time that I add a bit of happiness into her life... Yeah? (This is set after Giving Away)_

* * *

**Kerian**

"Sophie, can I have a word?"

Sophie racked her brains for something that she might have done as to the reason why her dad was shouting for her down the corridor. It was only the end of the second period of the first day of the new school year. She couldn't be in trouble already, not after she had promised her dad and Rachel that she would keep her head down this year.

"Don't look so worried." Her dad said as she finally reached him. "This is Kerian. He is new and needs someone to help him out and, as you have taken similar subjects, I hope you don't mind helping him out."

She let out a sigh of relief while also glad that she hadn't called him dad. Although she was certain that Kerian, who was rather good looking, would find out sooner rather than later that her dad was the head and her step-mum was the deputy.

"No problem. Happy to help."

"Good. I will leave you two to it."

Sophie gave her dad a smile as he left before she turned to Kerian.

"Sophie, if you haven't already guessed."

"Kerian, if you didn't catch it." He said with the most brilliant Glaswegian accent.

"Let's have a look at your timetable. Dad might be right and we will probably be in the same classes."

"Dad?"

Sophie laughed at her mistake. _There goes that secret_. "Yeah. Stupid summer holidays. It always gets me out of the habit of calling him, Mr Lawson. My dad is the headteacher."

"Cool." He said as he handed her his timetable.

"Not really most people's reactions when they find out."

"Maybe I am not like most people."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she took a look at his timetable.

"You might as well stick with me. We have the exact same timetable."

"Cool."

"This way then." She said as she nodded her head down the corridor.

"Doesn't the deputy have the same surname as Mr Lawson?"

"Yeah, she is my new step-mum. They got married in the summer. Don't really know what to do with myself anymore. I have spent the last three years planning how Dad was going to propose and everything to do with the wedding."

"Big task."

"Yeah, but I loved every second of it and they are now happily together."

"Because of you?"

Sophie hesitated for a moment. "No. Not really. Their love story is a very long one. If anything, I am the reason that they didn't have their chance the first time around."

"Maybe sometime you could tell me that story."

She turned to him and she felt like her heart melted at the smile he was giving her. She knew that she had to concentrate this year and the last thing she needed was a repeat of what had happened the year before. But Sophie couldn't deny it. She was attracted to Kerian.

* * *

"I need you to do something for me."

"A hello would have been nice first."

"Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, Sophie."

"Right, I need you to do something for me."

Tommy sighed. "What do you want?"

"The new guy in my year. Kerian McCrimmon. I need you to keep your ear to the ground. Find out whether he is a nice guy and all that."

"Sophie…"

"I know what you are going to say."

"Why do you fall for them so easily?"

"Tommy, you haven't seen him yet. He is gorgeous and funny and kind."

"So you have actually spoken to him this time?"

"Dad called me over to ask whether I would show him around and we have the exact same classes."

"So where is he now?"

"In the loo. I told him I would meet him here. I wasn't going to hang around outside the boy's toilets. Not after last year."

"Is that him?"

Sophie turned to see who Tommy was talking about. She smiled and gave Kerian a small wave.

"I get what you mean."

"What?!"

"Sophie, I can be straight and say a guy is good looking."

"Just act natural." She said before she turned to Kerian. "Kerian, this is…"

"Tommy. Sophie has talked a lot about you." He said as he offered her cousin his hand.

"And I am sure I am going to hear a lot about you when we get home," Tommy said as he shook Kerian's hand.

Sophie scoffed, knowing that Tommy was only trying to wind her up. "Payback for the nights that I spent listening to you talking about Mia."

"You actively asked for some of them."

"Didn't mean you had to speak about her for hours."

"And after I said all those nice things about you at the wedding."

"You didn't have to."

"Are you two always like this?" Kerian asked.

"Pretty much. She is one of my best friends." Tommy said.

"While also being my step-brother."

"I wish I was like this with my brothers. All we do is fight."

"Not saying that other people don't, but I think we all value family a lot. It is only in the last few years that I have known what a real family is meant to be like."

"Have you eaten? Just I'm starving." Kerian said.

Sophie could tell from Tommy confused expression that that wasn't the question that he expected to hear from Kerian. Most people would have questioned why and Sophie knew that soon enough, Kerian would be told what had happened with Rachel and Adam. Probably the questions would come once he had heard Ewan called Tommy, Fleet.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kerian had started Waterloo Road and at the very least, Sophie was building a great friendship with him. They had so much in common yet they could still introduce each other to new films and music. It was the first time that she had brought him home, as a friend. Meaning it was also sort of the first time that he was meeting her dad and Rachel outside of school.

"We're home," Sophie shouted as they entered the door.

"Kitchen." Rachel said.

She nodded her head towards the kitchen and she was glad that Kerian followed her.

"Your father and Tommy have been on at me for weeks about having a takeaway and I have finally caved. We are all having pizza. Do you guys want one?"

"Oh, could I have the chicken one I like?" Sophie said.

"Sure. Kerian?"

He picked up the menu that Rachel handed to him.

"Umm, could I have the Mighty Meaty, please? I'll give you the money for it Mrs Lawson."

"Firstly, of course, you can." Rachel said. "Secondly, it is on us. And lastly, Kerian, you are in our home. It is Rachel and Eddie. But thank you for being considerate. Putting the order in now, if you want to go and chill. And you know the rules, Sophie."

"Of course Rach." Sophie turned to Kerian. "Come on."

"Actually, can I ask a couple of questions? Just I have been told some things and I don't want to be believing rumours or speculation or just outright lies." Kerian said.

"Fire away." Rachel said.

"Fleet?" He said eventually. "Ewan calls Tommy, Fleet because that was his surname.

"Not really a question."

"No, it's not. But he changed it to your maiden name after your ex-husband attacked you. Did that happen?"

"Unfortunately it did."

"Christ."

"Really the first time I was with Rach and Tommy. We had briefly met before but I was sort of getting to know them at the same time as looking after them." Sophie added.

"And you two are auntie and niece?" Kerian asked.

"Part of her and Dad's weird love story."

"I didn't actually know what I was expecting."

"Kerian, there are many things that you are going to hear about us. Like my past and Sophie being my niece and step-daughter and everything that happened with Adam. I am just grateful that you feel like you can ask the questions that most people wouldn't want to ask." Rachel said.

"Just as long as you don't mind answering them."

"As you said, it is better to ask than to believe rumours or speculation."

* * *

"Tommy, can I have a word mate?"

He nodded at Kerian as he said to his friends that he would catch them up. There was only one problem that Tommy had with Kerian and that was he was a genuinely nice guy that hadn't yet asked his cousin out. He knew that he shouldn't be matchmaking Sophie but Kerian was good for her.

"Sophie," Kerian said as they started to walk.

"What about her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I like her. Like really like her."

"I'm so glad that you said that last bit."

"Why?"

"Because I think she really likes you as well."

"Just… People have been talking to me again and they mentioned something about her 16th birthday party."

"What about it?"

"That you are rather protective over her." Kerian paused. "Look I don't want to know because I don't like the parts that I have heard already. I just want to make sure that you were okay before I asked her out properly."

"I am protective over her. Mainly because of Mum. But bearing in mind you basically spent the Christmas holidays around ours and survived the madness that is our Boxing Day when Mia didn't, I don't think that anyone has a problem with you. Just ask her."

"Is this where you say if I don't ask her out soon, you are going to ask her for me?"

"Kerian, just go and do it. You make her happy and that is all I want for my cousin."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"I know Mum has already said something similar, but the fact that you can talk to us openly, like we do, is refreshing."

"I am like it with my mum. My brothers don't like to speak about half the things I talk with my mum about but it is just common decency isn't it? And I am sure I will be told when I've overstepped the mark."

"Which I am sure you won't do."

"I just don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes."

"You aren't. Ask her out before I stage an intervention."

"Okay. Point taken. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Tommy sighed as he stopped walking and watched Kerian walk off. He hoped that Kerian was going to do what he said. He could just imagine how happy it would make Sophie.

"What did he want?" Mia said as she took a hold of Tommy's arm

"He wanted to know whether he was reading Sophie right. I believe he is going to ask her out."

"Good, then she will stop ranting to you."

"Mia."

"She takes up way too much of your time."

"She is my cousin."

"I don't speak that much to my cousins."

"So you do have a problem with Sophie?"

"Tom, you are with me. Not her."

"Tommy."

"What?"

"My mum named me Tommy, and I never have and never will be Tom."

"Whatever. Sophie needs to latch onto someone else." She said before she walked off.

He sighed again before the bell rang. For him, there always seemed to be a problem and for once, it wasn't Sophie that he knew he had to worry about. It was Mia and the problem that he had was that he could see his father's jealous nature in her. Maybe when it came to his love life, he wasn't going to be like his father but his mother.

* * *

"Tommy."

He looked up from his laptop to see Sophie looking a little apprehensive.

"Did he ask you?"

"Of course. But that isn't why I am here."

"Mia?"

"Rumour is you are planning on breaking up with her."

"How do these rumours spread?"

"Someone overheard her call you Tom."

"And that is why there is a rumour going around that I am planning on breaking up with her."

"I know she doesn't like me."

He sighed. "The conversation just reminded me of one that happened between Mum and Dad. Maybe I've been so worried about not being my father's son that I have ended up being my mum. She is extremely jealous of our relationship. And if she can't see the reasons for our amazing relationship and why we are so close, then maybe she isn't a good match."

"Maybe just see how it goes. Maybe we with me being a lot more 'settled' as people like to call it, maybe she will see that there is no reason to be jealous."

"I just don't want us to drift apart because of her."

"Tommy. We are family. I don't think we will ever truly drift apart."

"So Kieran?" He said as she sat on his bed.


	34. Nerves

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now before we all hate on Mia (don't worry, she isn't here for the long run), let's see how that came about... I mean, Tommy isn't the only one who is protective of their cousin. It might also work the other way around as well._

* * *

**Nerves**

"Sophie, you're a girl," Tommy said, knowing how stupid what he had just said sounded.

"Good observation skills."

"Just..."

"Mia Smith."

"How…"

"Because of the heart eyes you give her every time you see her and she says hi to you. If you like her, just talk to her and maybe, you know, ask her out."

"You make it seem so simple."

"Because it is that simple. And I have heard that she likes you as well. That party you went to the other week and you came home at like midnight and talked at me for like two hours about her? Apparently she was exactly the same."

"I know just…"

"Tommy. How many times do I have to tell you? You are not your father's son. You will always be a better man than he will ever be."

"Philip said just to be myself."

Sophie laughed. "Oh yeah. And how many girls has he picked up being himself?"

"That is your brother that you are talking about."

"But you can agree."

"Yes, but there is a difference between Philip being himself and me being myself, isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is."

"So I've just got to do it?"

"Just ask her."

Tommy sighed. He wished that it was as easy as Sophie made it out to be.

* * *

"Look, she is on her own. Now is the perfect opportunity."

Sophie watched as Tommy looked at her before looking down the corridor at Mia.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to do it." He said.

There was a small part of Sophie that thought that it probably would have been better for her to just leave her cousin to it but she couldn't stop herself from watching when he relaxed into the conversation that he was having.

"What are you watching?" Rachel asked as she joined Sophie.

"Tommy is asking out Mia."

"Really?"

Sophie laughed. "Rach, stop worrying. Christ, you are a pair of worriers."

"Your father called me a natural worrier."

"But your little boy is growing up and he is a better man than Adam would ever be. So can you stop worrying?"

"But… He might not be his father's son but what is he is his mother's son?"

"It's not like I am planning on stealing the one he is meant to be with away from him. And I would tell him if I thought that, you know." Sophie said, trailing off at the end.

"Doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I can tell."

She shared a smile with her auntie. It was clear that she was always going to be the worrier.

"What are you two smiling about?" Her dad said as he joined them.

"I'm guessing Tommy didn't come to you for advice." Rachel said.

"About this girl he liked? Yeah, he came to me for advice. I did make sure that he understood and didn't take it in the wrong way."

"Like Philip did."

"What did Philip do?" Sophie asked.

Her dad and Rachel looked at each other.

"Maybe later." Rachel said. "And maybe don't tell Philip that you know. I think Tommy would probably want to hear that story as well."

"We are thinking of the same story, aren't we?" Her dad said.

"The 'Please don't tell me those are mine' story."

"Definitely thinking of the same story."

"Now I want to know more," Sophie said.

"What are you three doing?" Tommy asked.

They all turned to him, not realising that he had joined them.

"Nothing." Rachel said.

"You told them didn't you?"

"Well, what did she say?" Sophie said.

He sighed. "We are going to the cinema on Saturday. Okay. Happy?"

"Yeah, we will just need to talk about your choice of movie." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from her dad and Rachel.

* * *

Tommy ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Mia. It was a habit that he realised that he had picked up from his mum. Not that it was a bad habit. He smiled as he saw her and he was glad that he had also picked up his mum's habit for being at least five minutes early for everything. He wasn't the one having to answer stupid questions just before getting out of the car.

Mia rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Did you walk here?"

"No, Eddie dropped me off."

"Eddie?"

"Mr Lawson. The man my mum is going to marry in like five months time."

"Right. Yeah sorry. It's just weird to hear his first name."

"It is weird to call him Mr Lawson now. Shall we?"

He pushed open the door for her and they walked into the cinema.

"Isn't it going to be weird for him to be your step-dad?" Mia asked once they had settled on a film.

"Not really. He makes Mum happy and that is all I want."

"Well more Sophie being your cousin but also your step-sister."

"It is the reason why Sophie isn't really calling Mum, Auntie Rachel now. It is but it isn't like it is going to change our relationship. Either way, we are still family."

"I don't think I would be happy if my mum married my uncle."

"Eddie was never my uncle. He did propose to my auntie but they never married. It is part of their weird love story, as Sophie says."

"It is just weird."

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you the full story."

It was like she relaxed more as he did. "Maybe."

* * *

"Did you miss me?" Tommy said as he entered his room to see Sophie lying on his bed.

"Dad and Rachel went out and I stayed behind because I am still trying to find a song for their first dance as Dad has given me that task. Couldn't find anything that just seems suitable. Called Philip but he was busy."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Maybe I am just not used to having the house to myself."

He lied down next to her. "It does seem quiet."

"How did it go?"

"Yeah, the movie was good. I think you would like it. Then we grabbed a milkshake at the new place in town and then her mum picked her up. She did offer me a lift back but I thought that I needed the walk."

"I did do a bit of digging. Just… I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did. Anyway, she went out with Dave James. He's in my year and actually, he started talking to me the other day, weirdly enough. He said that Mia was a lovely girl but it just didn't work out between them. Plus he had nothing bad to say about you. Especially when he was at my 16th."

"I know who he is now. He was one of the boys that backed me up when Josh wouldn't leave."

Tommy smiled as silence fell between them. This was the comfort that he felt from his cousin that no one else could offer him yet. His mum and Eddie had their own ways as well. But the way that he and Sophie was something special to him. Like nothing else could match it.

"I love you, Sophie."

She picked up one of his pillows and hit him with it.

"Why do you go all soppy on me?" She said as she turned to him. "But I love you too Tommy."

"So the song for their first dance? Can I help?"

"What have you got in mind?"

"Just something that Mum said after their first date after they were reunited."


	35. Summer

_Thank you for the reviews._

_The summary for this story was; __Rachel and Eddie are on honeymoon - Sophie and Tommy have gone to stay with Kim in Manchester. Now I wrote this after the chapter Kerian but there is something that happens in this chapter that I have been thinking about for a while and... I did umm and ahh about putting it in and I did in the end. Don't know what you are going to make of it... _

_Getting this early because... I feel like it. _

* * *

**Summer**

If both Sophie and Tommy thought that it was hot in Greenock for the wedding, being in Manchester was even hotter as it was set to be the hottest summer on record.

"We could be in Glasgow with Philip right now," Tommy said as him, Sophie and Dex all laid in the sun in Kim's garden.

"I could really do with a beach right now," Sophie said.

"The closest beach is 45 minutes away," Dex said.

"45 minutes! Greenock is basically on the coast."

"It's on the River Clyde," Tommy said.

"The same thing. Basically, we are no more than like 10 minutes from a beach or a body of water that could keep us cool."

"Mum said that you wanted to come here," Dex said.

"We did. We wanted to spend some time with you as it was the summer holidays."

Tommy smiled at them before he sat up. "I've got to go inside or otherwise I am going to melt."

"Would help if you did what Dex has done and taken off your t-shirt," Sophie said.

"Dex is in way better shape than I am."

"Says the boy that told me to keep him on the same strict diet and exercise regime as me and Rachel for the wedding. You are more than fine Tommy."

"Honestly Tommy, we don't judge around here," Dex said.

Tommy sighed before he grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. It wasn't like he was out of shape. He didn't pile the weight on easily, like his mum, but he wasn't as body confident as he probably should be. He didn't expect the wolf-whistle from Dex.

"Mate, if you just did like 20 or 30 situps a day before school, you would be ripped."

"Think of what Mia would think of you then," Sophie said.

"Who is Mia?" Kim said as she finally joined them in the sun. "And it is the hottest part of the day. Why don't you all come inside?"

"You know Kim, only mad dogs and Englishmen."

"Yeah well, you won't be saying that when I have to rub aftersun all over your backs. Come in."

Tommy shook his head as they all came in from the sun and he was quite glad of it. Kim lucky had put a jug of water in the fridge, that Dex got out to get them all a drink.

"So who is Mia?" Kim repeated.

"My girlfriend," Tommy said.

"Who isn't happy that she didn't get an invite to the wedding or that her boyfriend has gone to Manchester for two weeks," Sophie added.

"I'll skype her later. Probably after Mum skypes us."

"She is such a worrier."

"She always has been," Kim said.

"Sophie, your phone has just gone off," Dex said as he handed it to her.

"Why has he contacted me?" Sophie whispered.

"Who has contacted you?" Tommy asked.

She turned the phone to him and his anger grew as he saw the name.

"Give it to me. I'll make sure he will leave you alone."

"Because you did such a great job the first time."

He knew that she was being sarcastic and meant it in that he was still contacting her after the party and having words with him since. He tried not to take it to heart but he did and he knew that she knew that he had done by the way her face dropped.

"Tommy, I did not mean it like that."

"Well I didn't, did I?"

He didn't know where he was storming off to but he needed to be alone and to push down all the thoughts that had started to flow through his mind again about what had happened to both his mum and Sophie.

* * *

"Sophie won't tell me," Kim said as she entered the room that she had given Tommy to sleep in.

"She… won't. She is still embarrassed."

"What about you?"

"I just want to protect them, Kim. Is that so difficult?"

"Tommy, you are only 15. Everything that happened with Rachel was way out of your control and I doubt that there was very little you could have done to protect her."

"Sophie was almost... raped. He… He spiked her drink, took photos for her before he… I walked in at that point. Stopped it from happening. Saw way too much of my cousin. Only the second time I have punched someone."

She nodded at him as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can understand why she would feel embarrassed."

"Mum keeps telling her that there is nothing to be embarrassed about. She went to the police with it because we had his phone and they found out that he had done it to other girls. The investigation is still pending because they are hoping more girls are going to come forward."

"I can also see why Rachel asked me to speak with her and you. Tommy, you can't put that level of pressure on yourself."

"I think part of it is, and Sophie is right, I don't want to be like my dad. I… I worry that the protectiveness that I feel over them will turn into the jealousy that Dad had and I will end up doing something like he did to Mum and then… the cycle of it all. I know it too well."

"Natural worrier like your mum. You aren't him Tommy. In all honesty, I have never seen a slither of Adam in you. All I see is Rachel and her attitude to not give up on anyone while being protective of the few people she let in."

"I suppose."

"Which is why I also know that you aren't going to stop beating yourself up about it as well. I think your mother still thinks about things that she could have done differently years ago."

"Maxine Barlow. She talks about her a lot."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Kim. I see now why both Mum and Eddie say that the role of Pastoral Care was always hard to fill after you."

"It's not a problem Tommy. And I am always a phone call away if you ever need to talk."

* * *

Kim had thought about how she was going to talk about the subject with Sophie. Tommy was right. She probably was still embarrassed by it. She knew that from experience.

"Tommy told me what happened."

"Of course he would."

She sat on the bed beside Sophie. "I think the worst part about it all is that it could have been worse."

"How do you mean?"

"Before Eddie started at Waterloo Road, we had this student that I took to the cooler because of his homophobic bullying. I don't know whether he was trying to prove a point after I told him that if he was comfortable with his own sexuality, why was he threatened by someone else's. The line that still sticks in my memory, even now, is when he said I could take off your bra right now and there's nothing you could do to stop me."

"Oh, Kim."

"Jack expelled him immediately but it wasn't going to be that simple. He did it in the end somehow."

"It wasn't like Tommy didn't warn me as well. I bet he didn't tell you that. He had found out all these stories about him and warned me that he was no good. I see it now. He just wanted to see how many girls he could get."

"But you did the right thing. The police are going to deal with it and it never gets better, but it does get easier. It will put you off men for a while. Although, I don't think that is a bad thing."

"Most boys my age are all idiots anyway."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Kim."

There was a knock at the door and Tommy came in with his laptop.

"Honestly Mum, we are fine. Look, here is Sophie and Kim." He said as he turned around the laptop.

They all said hello at roughly the same time.

"_Kim, they are being good, aren't they?"_

"Depends who you think the trouble maker is."

"_Definitely the one next to you."_

"Thanks, Rach. How is Venice?" Sophie said.

"_Absolutely beautiful. We will have to come back sometime."_

"Definitely."

"_Rachel, for christ sakes, can't you leave them alone for one day?" _Eddie said as he came into view.

"_I'm just making sure that they are having a good time."_

"_And I am sure they are and that they are safe. They are with Kim. I would be a little more worried if we had left them with Philip."_

"_Just…"_

"Okay," Kim said as she stood up. "Right you two need to have your honeymoon." She took the laptop off Tommy. "I know it is the first time that you are away from your children but if there was any problems, I would call you. Okay? It is just another week and a half."

Kim handed the laptop back once they had gone.

"Kim, you need to teach me how to do that," Sophie said.

* * *

It was a rare moment when it was just Sophie and Dex. Sitting out in the garden in the slightly cooler evening air, she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Dex was more in their lives. She could imagine them being like the three musketeers or something like that. Her and Dex would definitely be up for a bit of mischief while Tommy would be a little more reserved. Although she was certain that he would have gone through on their plans.

"What are you thinking about?" Dex asked.

"I know we are good friends. But what if we were all together? Like we grew up together and went to school together. I would like to think we would be really close."

"Same. Mum probably would have liked that. I think because she had me, she felt a little isolated. She doesn't really have the same group of friends as she did when she talks about Waterloo Road."

"I think I would have liked to be at Waterloo Road when they were there the first time around." Sophie paused for a moment. "Except I don't think I would have wanted to be around at the same time as the fire or the gun."

"Or Max. Not that he would have been my dad."

"It is mad but Rachel is right. We wouldn't be the people we are today if it wasn't for all the events that happened."

"A rather optimistic view of life."

"But I would have loved to know both you and Tommy sooner."

"Same."

She had watched many movies and TV shows and she just knew what was about to happen between them. She knew that she could have stopped him at any time, told him that they were just friends and it wasn't a good idea but the way that Dex had been with her, it didn't worry her as he leant in and pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn't anything like her friends had described having their first kiss. Or how it was in the tv shows and films that she had watched. Tommy's description of his first kiss with Mia was probably the closest. Her hand raised to cup his cheek and there was a part of her that wanted it to last forever. It was innocently tender and as Dex pulled back, it brought her from her thoughts and whatever planet she was on.

"I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Probably not."

"Just ignore it. I'm an idiot."

"Dex, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. You are a friend, a very good friend. I've just…"

"Just kissed me. We can't get away from that fact."

"I messed up. Just… you're amazing Sophie and I am still so amazed that you managed to plan that whole wedding and it was such a great day. That Josh guy. I don't want to know what he did but whether he cheated on you or used you or something like that, he was an idiot. You are just brilliant and I am glad that I am your friend."

She found herself smiling wide at him. "You don't know how much my confidence needed that."

"Why do I sense a but? There is always a but."

"I don't think there needs to be a but. I like you Dex. Maybe we will just have to see what life throws at us."

"I like you too. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sophie expected it to turn awkward between them but instead, she found a great amount of comfort as she rested her head on his shoulder as their hands joined together and rested on his knee. If anything, they had this moment. They had this summer.

* * *

_Little side note..._

_I have thought up a couple more what-if scenarios... would you be interested in reading them? _


	36. Memories

_Thank you for the reviews. And don't worry, there is a lot more coming from me regarding this story (lots of what-ifs as well) because this has gone from 45 to 54 chapters and will probably still grow over time... we will see how it goes... And I always want to give them to you before I have planned to... Like I think I have wanted to give this to you since like Wednesday so..._

_So I have tried something a little different here and I kinda hope it works and isn't too confusing. My Mum was a little obsessed with Memories by Maroon 5... hence the two lines at the beginning and why this chapter came about._

_Set a couple of weeks before chapter 1 of WR, WM... Maybe helping to bring things full circleish... so you can read this and then start WR, WM... maybe... who knows... I certainly don't._

* * *

**Memories**

_'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
__And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

"Mum, you were there for nearly three years. You must have more stories to tell."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her son. The enthusiasm he had over going to Waterloo Road made up for the fact that Adam couldn't stand the fact that he had a place there. She knew that there would be many arguments to come over her decision but she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt quite honoured that Tommy wanted to go there.

"I have many stories."

"Then why don't you tell me them?"

_Because there are ones that hold things that I don't want you to know yet. _

She sighed as she tried to think of a story that wouldn't mean that she would have to explain her past to him. He was still too young to know that and she felt like a story where she had put her life at risk probably wasn't best either.

"Did you have a deputy before Chris?" He asked.

There was another danger zone. Talking about Eddie was hard enough without telling her son that his father isn't the man that she wanted to be with originally. He could believe the other reasons that she wanted to leave Adam. Telling him that she had another option that she pushed away would only fuel the resentment that he was building towards Adam.

"I did."

"Tell me about them."

She hesitated again.

"Then tell me about your first day. Please, Mum."

Rachel looked up at the clock, knowing that Adam had only just arrived at work and they would have a good six or so hours to themselves. Plenty of time for her to tell Tommy about her first day. And her deputy.

"My first day?" She asked.

"I mean, it couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that. Tea?"

* * *

"Dad, I've been thinking," Sophie said as she sat on the table as Eddie tried to fill out a form.

"That's dangerous."

She pushed his shoulder gently. "And you call me cheeky."

"Where do you think you got it from?"

"Why did you chose Mum over Auntie Rachel?"

He stopped writing and placed down the pen before he leant back in his chair and looked at his daughter. He promised himself that Sophie was never going to blame herself for the fact that he wasn't with Rachel, even though she was the reason. She was just a product of his stupidness and Melissa's selfishness.

"I didn't choose your Mum."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I was never going to tell you because I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Why would I blame myself?"

"Because Rachel chose you for me. She knew that I had missed my chance with Micheal and I am still an awful father to him but she gave me the chance to be a father to you."

"But breaking your heart in the process."

"And hers. She is still right. She was always right but you never told her that."

"Right about what?"

"I could say that I didn't want anything to do with you but I would never mean it." He sighed again. "Sophie, it is none of your concern about how me and Rachel missed our chance. We missed it and she is now married. Hopefully happily."

"You must have more stories to tell me about her. Like her first day? What was your first impressions of her?"

Eddie cleared his throat. "I don't think you want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I was a bit of a prat."

"Now you have to tell me."

He looked up at the clock and knew that they still had a couple of hours together before Melissa finished work and Sophie would have to be home before she got back. This would be the last time he was going to see her before he moved to Greenock. It was the reason he was currently banned from seeing Sophie.

"Okay, but this doesn't paint me in the best of lights."

"That's fine Dad. We all make mistakes."

_Mistakes. I could tell you plenty about mistakes._

* * *

"I was brought into Waterloo Road by the LEA," Rachel explained. "It was only my third headteacher job but they knew about the initiatives that I had introduced in a school nearby and they asked me whether I wanted the job. I had sort of left that school. I was ready for my next challenge and I was only still at this school because I was telling my replacement about what I had done.

"I arrived at the school, halfway through the term to mayhem. The previous head had used money that should have been used for the students benefit to persuade… students that had more opportunities to come to the school. There was also just the general bad stuff. Kids fighting all the time, being disruptive, the staff as enthusiastic to be there as the kids.

"I arrived with Ria, who had been investigating where Jack had been using this money. She gave me a quick tour of the school before we entered, I suppose, my office." She swallowed. "And that was the first time I met him."

"Who?"

The name was on the tip of her tongue but as she looked at her son, she couldn't say it. No matter how much she wanted to utter that name again. It wasn't fair for him to hold that knowledge when it could do him so much harm.

"My deputy."

"Your deputy?"

"Hmm, and he was not happy…"

* * *

"They were sat there, giggling. I wondered why Rachel was there with Ria. I wondered whether she was someone else to snoop about to find out what Jack had done. And then the words came out of Ria mouth. 'Rachel's the new headteacher'."

"What was wrong with that?"

"At the time, everything. I had been told that I was acting head until the end of term by the governors. I was looking forward to putting my own stamp on the place. Maybe I was thinking that I could do a good job as headteacher."

"But then you would never have met Rachel."

"No, I wouldn't have. And this is where I start to become a prat. Rachel explained her plans to me but I didn't really take a blind bit of notice. I was just too angry that the LEA had made this decision. And there was the whole thing that she decided that she would change everything on her first day. Not that any of the staff looked happy at her plans, to begin with as well."

* * *

"I will admit, Tom had a reason to be rude to me. I did catch him on a bad day. Grantley and Steph didn't really. I told Grantly that I would have a third and final warning to add to the two that he had got on that day, which would have meant that he would have been suspended."

"Why do I think you might have said more than that?"

"Between me, you and Grantly, I told him basically there would be a third and final warning because I would make one up. Steph just blamed Jack for her lack of… direction, we'll say, as head of Pastoral Care. My deputy wasn't happy with that. Probably didn't help what I had said to him earlier that day."

"What did you say?"

* * *

"I just sounded surprised because she told me that the students could cope without Pythagorean identities for one day. In all honesty, I was a little impressed. I didn't have her down as a maths teacher. Not that I actually know what she did teach. Anyway, she had to add that she used to go out with a maths teacher and called him as dull as ditchwater."

Sophie couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"It isn't funny." He said, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh, it is. Although, she couldn't have found you dull."

"She certainly wasn't dull either." He paused for a moment. "It wasn't long after that she told me about the staff restructuring. All posts up for grabs from hers down to… the assistant groundsman I think she said. Grantly and Steph had it coming to them really. They were never really ones to keep their mouths shut when they should. Don't know why I was so annoyed about it. Told her that she was an associate head and gave her six months."

* * *

"Told him that it wasn't really up to me if I stayed or moved on but I was going to give everything to the school for as long as I was there. The next thing I knew, Grantly was standing in front of me apologising for his attitude. He asked me whether I was into black magic."

"Who?"

"My deputy." _Eddie Lawson._

"Mum, just tell me his name."

"It's… It's probably safer if you don't know."

"Does Dad…"

"No. And that is why." She sighed. "Tom came running into the room at that point, telling me that Chlo had been arrested and whether he could go and pick her up. Told him that he should. We started with the presentations and that was when I met Mika for the first time."

* * *

"Poor Auntie Rachel."

"Well, I was quite glad at the time. She was the one thrown up on rather than me. Got a telling off for undermining her in front of the pupils. She looked a little embarrassed once I explained that Mika had lost her mum and that she was Chlo's sister. Chlo was missing at the time."

"Can I guess you had another argument before the day was out?"

"They weren't arguments. I was being an awkward sod because I thought I would be acting head and Rachel… I suppose she was just trying to show everyone that she was in charge and prepared to change the school whether they liked it or not."

* * *

"So could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Count on your deputy's support?"

"In the end. We were quite the team. Just… not everything went to plan and nothing ended up how… how maybe it should have been. But, I wouldn't change it for the world." Rachel said as she put her arm around Tommy.

She didn't have to look at him to know that his smile had dropped.

"We will do it."

"I know."

"Maybe when we do, we can find your deputy."

"Maybe."

"But until next summer."

Rachel placed a kiss in his hair. "Until next summer."

Little did she know that when Tommy started Waterloo Road in two weeks time, he would be handing her a letter with a signature at the bottom that she knew all too well, the signature of her deputy, and how that would change so many things for them.

For the moment though, she had the memories and they would do for now.


	37. Becoming Mrs R Lawson

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now I am not going to sit here and say that I am an amazing speechwriter but I have delivered a few off the top of my head and Tommy's speech kept writing itself in my head. So you are at least getting Tommy's speech... Not to give away anything._

_Also within keeping with this story, the song This Is a Love Song is by Scouting For Girls (are we surprised?)... Maybe play it when you get to that part of this chapter..._

_Been waiting to give you this chapter for a while. I mean, it is what we have been waiting for since chapter 30 of WR, WM._

_So I accordingly invite you to the wedding reception of Mr and Mrs Lawson..._

* * *

**Becoming Mrs R Lawson**

There was a tap of a spoon against a glass that Tommy had been waiting for ever since the plates were cleared from their last course. He knew better than to wait for Sophie to introduce him. She had already told him that as soon as he heard the taps, he was to stand up and start delivering his speech. His mum put a hand on his shoulder as he cleared his throat before standing up, her hand running down his arm before giving his hand a squeeze.

This was the moment he had been dreading for the last three months.

It was time for his speech.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming. Mum will hate me mentioning it but this is more people than she had at her wedding to Dad but I think that in itself just says something without me having to go into too much detail for those of you that don't know. But I am glad that you could all be here to witness this moment. Mainly because Sophie had been planning it for the last three years and I wouldn't have wanted all her hard work to go to waste.

"This isn't going to be your typical speech. I mean, I am no father-of-the-bride but you can all try and look up how many son-of-the-bride speeches there are in a moment. I was not spoilt for choice with examples. But maybe that is how things are always going to be for us as a family. Different from the norm. In all honesty, I talked myself into doing this. Maybe when Mum said that I only had to make a speech if I wanted to, I should have just left it at that. But other than leaving no one to really talk about Mum, I had allowed Louis to convince me into carrying on French so a bit of practice at speaking out loud is probably worth it."

He sighed and smiled to himself before he looked down the table.

"I don't think if anyone told me four years ago that I would be standing here, with a family that was weird to most people, I would have believed you. I have Micheal as my new brother and Philip is still around, who I have always seen more like a brother than a cousin. It only makes sense that I see my other cousin like a sister."

He turned to Sophie. "Don't worry. You're family. Anyone takes the mick or teases you about it, let me know and I will punch them in the face. Those were some of the first words you said to me and I have said those words back to you. You didn't know how much I needed to hear them at the time. Sophie, you are not only my cousin and now step-sister, but you are also one of my best friends and someone who knows me better than anyone else. You always seem to know what I am thinking or feeling and know exactly what to do when I am feeling that way. We say it all the time. We wish that we had met each other sooner. I could only imagine the chaos that we would create. Probably with Dex thrown into the mix as well. You are naturally confident, something I wish I was, and I still can't believe that you have managed to pull this all off. "

He turned to Eddie. "Mr Lawson. Eddie. Thank you for returning to Waterloo Road. Thank you for reuniting with Mum. Thank you for being the first person to try and get to the bottom of what was happening with Dad. Thank you for being there for us when we needed you there. Thank you for making Mum happy again. Thank you for being a better man than my dad. Thank you for being a great father figure. I could go on Eddie. On and on and on with all the things that I am thankful for because of you. Mum kept asking me whether I had a problem with you two getting together. I had no problem with it at all. In fact, the moment I handed over the scrapbook to you, I had made up my mind that I would be happy with you and Mum get back together. She called you her deputy and even though it is the other way around now, I don't think anything has changed from the stories she told me. You are both there for each other and should always be by each other's side."

He sighed before he sniffed and turned to the guests. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." He said as he started to well up. "Mum." His voice broke slightly and he swallowed before continuing. "As we said earlier, I can't believe that we are here. I know that we can look out at everyone here and see more friendly faces than we have ever known. I know that my childhood hasn't been what you wanted for me. But look where we are Mum. We are finally surrounded by people that love and care about us. I don't say it enough any more but I love you Mum and, not really what your son should be saying to you, but all I want you to be is happy. I remember thinking that the morning after you told me about your past. I remember thinking how brave you were. I also remember wanting to get you out of the house, to Philip or Eddie, because it wasn't fair the circumstances that you had to tell me. You are my idol Mum. I look up to you so much. And if I only have half of your passion and determination and compassion and kindness, then I think that I will definitely turn into the man that you want me to."

He turned back to the table and picked up the champagne flute before he turned back to the guests. "I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that Mum and Eddie are the perfect match. Whether you saw their relationship the first time around or now. So, if you would join me in raising your glasses. To the new Mr and Mrs of Waterloo Road. To Rachel and Eddie."

There was a chorus of Rachel and Eddie before he took a small sip of the champagne before sitting down. His mum leant over straight away and kiss his cheek.

"See. I don't know what you were so worried about." She whispered to him.

Eddie stood up. "Well, thanks for that Tommy. Because I now have to follow that."

* * *

"Oh come on Tommy."

"No."

"Please for me."

"Sophie, I am not going to dance."

"Just this one. Just to join them for their first dance. I've got Dex to dance with Kim."

"Probably because you asked him."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tommy looked at Sophie. "Nothing. I'm not dancing with you."

"Okay don't do it for me. Do it for Rachel."

He groaned before he pushed himself off the wall. "What song did you choose in the end?"

"Not Butterflies, which is the song you were on about. But one by the same artist."

"Come on just tell me. We are going to hear in a bit after they cut the cake. It isn't like I am going to know it."

"I have been singing it. It's called This Is a Love Song."

"Okay."

"It was a toss between that, another song they did called Count on Me and Show Me Love. The slow version of Show Me Love."

"I'll trust your judgement."

"Honestly I think it is so them. There are these lines. 'And if you go, well, I'd still sing this song without you, Hoping that one day you say, "That's my song, can you play it again and again and again?"' I just think it suits them so well."

"I'll take your word for it for the moment."

"Come on, they are bringing out the cake."

* * *

"Sorry, before the first dance, I would like a word," Sophie said into the microphone. "Both Dad and Tommy have made a speech and, bearing in mind the pressure I have put them under these last few weeks, I think it is only fair that I stand up and say something."

Her dad smiled at her and she didn't know where the words came from but they just seemed perfect.

"Dad. Before you moved to Greenock, you told me that you didn't choose Mum over Rachel but Rachel choose me for you. Now you didn't ask me whether I was okay with you and Rachel getting together like Rach asked Tommy but you knew that I was already enthusiastic about the two of you being reunited. You said that you never wanted to blame myself for what happened between you and as much as I would like to say I don't, I do. So Dad, please take this and everything I have done for this wedding as me choosing Rachel for you.

"You gave me the honour of choosing the song for the first dance. I managed to cut down a list down to three songs and I spent a week listening to all three on repeat. All three I think, felt so you two and the version of your relationship that I have heard and this version that I have seen. But I was listening to this song as I watched you having a water fight in the kitchen and I felt it fitted the best. I hope you both feel the same. So if you could both take to the floor, this is This Is a Love Song."

The music started and Sophie handed over the microphone before she joined Tommy where he was standing, looking on. It was after the first verse that he turned to her.

"This song is perfect." He said.

"You haven't really heard the best part."

"I trust your judgement."

It got to the second chorus before people started joining the happy couple on the dance floor. Sophie pulled on Tommy's rolled up sleeve and placed her arms around his neck when they were on the dancefloor. He sighed before he placed his hand on her waist.

"I think we have done well today." She said.

"Sophie, you have done bloody brilliantly over the last few months. I don't think Mum and Eddie would have done it without you."

"Have you had too much champagne?"

"Maybe but I mean it Sophie, I think you are amazing."

"I think you're amazing."

They ended up smiling at each other and were ambushed by their parents as the song ended. The mood on the dancefloor changed as the song changed to something more relevant to the party that was now in full swing.

* * *

Rachel watched Tommy as he sat on the wall, probably doing what she was doing and trying to escape the madness that filled the hall.

"Are you hiding as well?" She said as she sat down next to him.

"Sophie keeps dragging me onto the dancefloor. The Grease mix really took it out of me."

"I really don't understand why she cut the room in half."

"You were enjoying that."

"Yeah, I was."

He took her hand as they looked out over the gardens.

"Mum."

"Yes?"

"We can finally close the chapter on our life with Dad. We were reluctant because we thought that he might show up today but I think we can finally do it."

"Well, I am now Mrs Rachel Lawson."

"Mum… The reason I never told you exactly what Dad did to me was because I never wanted you to worry about me. You were still healing from what he did you and… I didn't want to place that burden on you as well. It was all in my statement that was given to the jury. But I never want to tell you. Because you have finally healed and so have I."

"It is why I never asked. It was a question that I never wanted the answer to."

"Eddie knows. I told him when you and Sophie were out shopping after our first Christmas together. I had to tell someone."

"And I'm glad you trusted Eddie enough with it."

"So we can close the chapter on life with Dad?"

"We can definitely close the chapter on our Fleet life. For, I am now Rachel Lawson and you are Tommy Mason. And as long as Adam stays away, we can live our lives as we should do."

He gave her a smile and Rachel could only imagine that he had been wanting to say that to her for a while.

"Come on. We had better get back before Sophie realises that we are gone." She said.

"That just means more dancing."

"You're not your mother's son in that respect."

"I know. You look like you are really enjoying yourself."

She was glad that he was still holding her hand. It made it easier to pull him off the wall and lead him back to where the reception was in full swing. Even if he was reluctant.

* * *

Eddie's hands were on Rachel's back, pulling her as close as he could towards himself as her hands rested on his neck as they kissed. They had spent easily half an hour saying goodbye to people before they had the first chance to be alone. Her hands started to make work on unbuttoning his shirt while he couldn't even think about starting to undress her from her dress.

"Eager are we Mrs Laswon?" He said as he broke from the kiss.

"Mrs Lawson. That is going to take a bit of getting used to."

"Well, you better get used to it. Because come September, that is what everyone is going to be calling you."

"I can't wait." She paused. "Tommy told me that he told you about what happened between him and Adam."

"Yeah, he did."

"Just so I can put the matter to bed. How bad?"

"Bad. He just wanted to protect you from it."

"I guessed." She smiled. "Kiss me again. All I want to think about is how I have finally married the man of my dreams."

"I think I can definitely do that and more."

It was the way that she giggled as he started to back her towards the bed. It might not have been their first night together but to Eddie, it felt as magical as that night. He had Rachel and that was all that mattered to him.

Here she was. Mrs R Lawson. And he was never letting her go again.


	38. Father Figure

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I am so sorry for this chapter. You might want to re-read the previous chapter after this (because you all enjoyed it so much). I was almost crying as I wrote this and not in a good way... What the hell have I put this kid through?_

_The first part is set during Chapter 13 of WR, WM. The second part is set after The Boxing Day Tradition (Chapter 29 of this) and was slightly mentioned last chapter... _

_Can I apologise again?_

* * *

**Father Figure**

"Tommy! Open this door now!"

Tommy pressed himself against the door as strongly as he could. If he was a little quicker, he might have been able to pull his desk across the door, barricading himself in, before his father had reached his bedroom door.

"I swear to God Tommy, if you don't open this door right now, you will be in big trouble!"

He didn't fall for that. He knew that he was already in big trouble. He was waiting for the abuse, waiting for his dad to tell him that he was a waste of space. He hadn't heard his mother's footsteps following them, meaning that the door was the only thing stopping his dad.

Tommy hoped for his mother's sake that his dad wouldn't start to say the things that he would say when it was just the two of them. It wasn't for her to know that his father had wished that he had never been born.

He held the book as close to his chest as he could. He wasn't going to let his dad have it. It was about time he started standing up for his mum. It was time he started to protect her. He knew his dad was getting worse. It was only a matter of time before they had a repeat of that Christmas and there was no Philip around to save his mum this time.

But there was Eddie.

Tommy knew that the book wasn't safe at home. He knew that as soon as he left his room, his dad would turn it upside down to try and find it.

There was one place that it would be safe and someone that would look after it.

He had to take it to school and give it to Eddie.

"Adam, leave him alone." His mum said, rather breathlessly.

"Look at what you have raised."

"I can't be doing this tonight."

"He was a good boy who did everything I told him to before you sent him to that school. It is just bad news."

"I think you should look in a mirror and stop blame Waterloo Road for all your problems."

"I am not taking that from you."

There was a bang on the wall next to his door. He had no idea with it was just his dad's fist or whether it was his mum. Tommy wished he had Eddie number. Maybe he could have texted him his address so he could save his mum. His mum who always took the blame for him.

"I think you need to sort out your priorities Rachel. You're letting a school get between us again."

He heard his mum's sobs after the front door slammed closed and he knew that he was close to tears as well. He felt her lean against his door and slide down it.

"Keep it safe Tommy." She whispered.

"I will."

* * *

Eddie knew that even though Tommy looked like he was enjoying himself Christmas Day and Boxing Day, there was still something on his mind. He had hoped that it had just been the worry that Christmas was different from how Adam had it. It was the reason why Eddie actively encouraged Rachel and Sophie to go out when they mentioned about the sales. He hoped that Tommy might tell him while Rachel was out.

"Eddie?" Tommy said half an hour after Rachel and Sophie left.

"Yes."

"Have you got a minute?"

"For you Tommy, I have all the time in the world."

Eddie was certain that he was taken aback by that. It was something that he had noticed when they had time together, just them two. Like he wasn't used to another male giving him such positive attention. And even though Tommy wanted to talk, Eddie could tell that he was hesitant about it.

"Sophie said that I should talk to Mum about… what happened between me and Dad."

"Okay."

"But I… I can't do that to her. I can't allow Dad to hurt her anymore."

"I understand."

"Sophie said to tell you."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to burden you with it. I don't want to tell you and you think that you have to tell Mum."

"Look, I'll only tell your mum if I believe that it is in her and your best interests. And I will tell you beforehand if I do decide to tell her."

Eddie knew that he just had to let Tommy think over it. The boy was like his mother so much that he knew that Tommy would tell him in his own time.

"I… I know that Dad was the reason behind Mum's injuries after that Christmas. I… just put the blame on Auntie Melissa because I had hoped that Mum had realised what Dad had done. Now I realise that I was five and didn't know how complicated things were between my parents. It was when I started to… want to be with Mum more than Dad. Mum always had the time for me. Dad... Dad didn't.

"I asked Mum recently about whether she wanted to have more children, whether she wanted me to have, at least, a brother or sister. She was quite honest, saying that she wasn't sure Dad ever wanted children. I… I didn't have the heart to tell her that I knew that he didn't want children. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want me as his child. That started when I was seven. Mum had just completed all the refresher courses that she needed to do to become a supply teacher in Scotland and… she had taken this job, a maternity cover job. It meant that she had to do parents evening and it was the first time in a long time it had just been me and Dad for the evening.

"I can't even remember what I did that was so wrong," Tommy said, his voice breaking as he tried to hold back the tears. "Well other than being born. He was late from picking me up from school, ranting and raving about how it was meant to be Mum's job to pick me up and she was being selfish. He may have just had a bad day at work."

"That is no excuse to take it out on you."

"He would have taken it out on Mum. It was the first time that he said that he wished that I had never been born. That things were great between him and Mum before I was born and I ruined everything for them. He basically blamed every argument that they had on me. I went to school the next day and… I went over to these boys in my year. They were the sort of boys that thought that they were way older than they actually were and as tough as nails. I… I don't know what I was doing when I started to annoy them but they beat me up and the school called my mum in. I had never been happier to see her.

"She didn't take on another long term cover for two years. Again she was at parents evening and Dad was shouting at me again and… it was the first time he… he something to me that I… I imagine he did to Mum. I would like to say I remember what I did wrong again but I don't. He picked me out of my chair by my collar and threw me against the wall. He was shouting about something but I was just so scared of him. I started crying and that was the next thing he had a go at me for. He told me that he would toughen me up. That no son of his was going to be a wimp.

"I hid the bruise on my back from Mum and the teachers and my friends. I stole a notebook from school and I wrote down what happened. I don't know why I did it, it helped me to try and forget that it happened. You know when I asked to go to the police station and I went in alone." Tommy waited from him to nod. "I handed over that notebook to them. It's what was given over to the jury when it was decided that I wasn't going to answer any more questions at the trail. I wrote every argument between them and everything he said to me. It may have only been what happened in the last three or so years but it must have helped, mustn't it?"

"Of course it did Tommy." He sighed. "Come here."

Eddie opened his arms and he was grateful when Tommy walked into them and hugged him tightly. He could feel Tommy's tears on his T-shirt. Not that Eddie wasn't close to tears as well. How did such a decent boy come out of all that misery?

"I know it is easy for me to say and hard for you to accept," Eddie said. "But we are here for you. Me, Sophie and Philip. I can promise you, I am glad that you were born. You have brought so much light to your mother's life, even if you don't realise it. Adam was a jealous man, we know that now. You are wanted here, Tommy."

"I just wanted him to stop."

"I know. And he has now. He can't hurt you in prison and we will prepare for when he gets out. You and your mum are my number one priority now."

"The night I took the scrapbook off Dad. I wanted to text you. I want you to save Mum then."

"I can guess. It will get better."

"I know."

"And you can talk to me about anything. Okay? I want you to be as open as you want to be with me."

"Okay."

"And thank you, Tommy. For telling me."

Eddie pulled him tighter to him, hoping to show Tommy that he was there for him and he wasn't about to let him go. If anything, it made Eddie hate Adam just that little bit more and become a little bit more protective of the young boy he was currently hugging.

If only Eddie could promise that he would never have to see Adam again.

* * *

_Again... I am so sorry for that... Maybe go back a chapter... back to the happiness_


	39. Mother Figure

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So like the first two chapters of this story, this mirrors the last chapter... with it not being so bad... I am so sorry that I put you and Tommy through all that. I can't promise that this is totally better because most of this is set after Unsweet Sixteenth..._

* * *

**Mother Figure**

"I don't understand Mum. Why can I be in contact with Dad?"

"Because I said so."

"That isn't a reason."

"It is better than the real reason."

"Which is?"

Sophie knew that her and her mum had similar personalities, which meant that they clashed when they argued. The stubbornness would come out and it would mean that they probably weren't really going to talk to each other for a few days because of it.

"Your father has finally abandoned us."

"He could not, not take this job Mum. He hasn't abandoned me. He said I was welcomed at his during the holidays."

"Did he now?"

"Just because he doesn't love you, doesn't mean that he doesn't love me. And don't you dare blame Auntie Rachel again."

"Your father and brother have given you a rather bias view on your Auntie Rachel."

Sophie shook her head at her mum. "And I thought I was the child here."

It wasn't really the comment that she should have made, and it lead to a long rant from her mum that lasted longer than it should have done. The only problem Sophie had was that she had finally worked out why Philip couldn't live with their mum and she was starting to feel the same way.

* * *

"Oh God, Eddie." Rachel said as he put back on his coat.

"I know. But we have done the hard part. At least she will go to the police with this rather than just letting it continue."

"I suppose so. I know Tommy said that he tried to get whatever Josh had put in Sophie's drink out of her system, but do you think that there will still be traces of it?"

"Possibly. I don't know Rach. I'm trying not to think about it."

"I should talk to Tommy."

"Cut him some slack for not calling us."

"I was going to."

Rachel looked up at Eddie and sighed. This was worst-case scenario to her and the problem was, she knew that there was probably little else that Sophie or Tommy could have done. It wasn't like they hadn't heard stories about this Josh. They all had. But Rachel had always hoped that they were just stories and that Sophie wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. Not that she could really talk after the stupid thing she had done in her youth.

"Dad. Would it be okay if Rachel went with me instead?" Sophie said as she stood in the door of the kitchen.

Eddie nodded. "If that would make you feel more comfortable."

"Just… this might be better woman to woman while you could talk to Tommy. I think he just needs someone to confirm that he did the right thing."

"Rach?"

"Of course. Of course. Let me get my coat." She said as she patted his arm.

* * *

If Sophie thought that she was nervous, then she had this feeling that Rachel was also nervous as they waiting for someone to come and interview her. She didn't really know what she could say. Tommy had helped her fill most of the blanks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A young male police officer said as he sat down opposite. "My name is PC Daniel Wilson. I am going to record this interview so that we can use it in evidence later. Are we ready to start?"

Sophie found herself turning to Rachel. "Yeah."

She turned back to him and he gave her a small smile. He placed the tape into the recorder and pressed the relevant buttons to get it working. He set it up, what Sophie would have assumed was formal procedure before he started to ask her any questions.

"So Sophie, talk me through what happened last night."

"It was my 16th birthday party. Dad and Rachel had promised that I could have the house to myself, although Tommy, my cousin, was there as well. I had invited a few people, maybe more than Rachel would have liked but they were all people that I knew and trusted enough. But I think word might have got out that there was a party at the head and deputy's house."

"There were more people at this party than you expected?"

"I wouldn't have invited everyone that was there. So, yes, there were more people than I expected or had invited."

"Did you invited Joshua White?"

Sophie swallowed. "Yes."

"Were you drinking alcohol?"

She hesitated and looked at Rachel before she looked back at him. "Yes."

PC Daniel creased his brow and turned to Rachel. "So you let a load of 16 years olds into your house and allowed them to drink alcohol?"

"I have been a teacher for over 30 years. No matter how much you try and teach them the consequences of drinking, they are going to do it. We did not buy the alcohol, so it was brought into the house by the people that she invited. Am I annoyed that there was alcohol? Yes. Am I surprised? No. You must remember what it was like being 16. And you can't sit there and say that you waited until you were 18 before you had your first drop of alcohol." Rachel said.

Sophie managed to stop herself from snorting out a laugh.

"How did you come in possession of Josh's phone?"

"I… I had liked him for a while. He brought me over a drink and said that it was only fair that he got one for the host. We started dancing as the front room had been turned into like a club. I knew that I didn't feel right. Tommy even said that I was acting strange. Josh told me that we should find somewhere a little more private, so I took him up to my bedroom…"

"So you invited him to your party, took a drink off him and then took him into your bedroom?"

"I hope you are not implying what I think you are implying." Rachel said.

"Well, I'm sorry. But the way it sounds…"

"No. This interview is over. I want to speak with the Sergeant on duty and have a WPC in here to conduct this interview."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't want you conducting this interview if you are going to think that Sophie brought this on herself. You have already implied that I had done a bad job because I allowed alcohol at a party for people that are underage but unfortunately, I don't think that you live in the real world. Yes, she might have been drunk. Yes, he might not have had to drug her to get her in the position that he wanted her.

"But my step-daughter was almost raped and I don't take that lightly. I want someone that will take her seriously so that if, god forbid, it happens again to her, she will feel up to telling someone or she will feel comfortable enough to convince someone else to do the right thing. It is people like you that make sure that allow this to continue and make women scared to come forward. Now stop this interview and go and get the Sergeant on duty."

Sophie wasn't certain that he was going to do it until he sighed and stopped the recording. He didn't say anything else as he left the room.

* * *

Rachel knew that she shouldn't have had a go at him like that but she knew what he was implying. It didn't help that the first time she was in a police interview room, she was having all manner of accusations thrown at her. She had definitely learnt how to deal with the police since that first interview.

She was quite glad when a woman sergeant followed in the rather embarrassed PC.

"I can only apologise for PC Wilson's behaviour. I could make excuses for him, like he is inexperienced but I don't think that is any excuse in this circumstance. PC Wilson will go and make himself useful elsewhere and I will be conducting this interview. Unless you want to take it any further, Mrs…"

"Ms Mason. And no, I don't want to take it any further. I just want my step-daughter to feel like she is being listened to."

"Go on then PC Wilson." The sergeant said before she took the seat opposite Sophie. "I am Sergeant Amanda Jones." She said as she switched over the tapes. "I'll be reviewing this one. For his benefit. Then I can see whether he needs any extra training." She set up the tape before resting her elbows on the table. "Now Sophie, I would like you to tell me everything you can remember of what happened last night. Mainly how you have come in possession of Joshua White's phone."

* * *

"Dad called you then," Sophie said as she sighed and lied down on her bed.

"_I know I am not the best Mum in the world, but I deserve to know when something happens to you. Especially something bad like that."_

"I know. It has just been a long day."

"_Eddie said that Rachel went with you."_

"I was glad she was there. Put this young PC in his place."

"_She was always good at that. I can't imagine that you feel great at the moment."_

"Not really."

"_Eddie said that Tommy is taking it hard as well."_

"He must have only just taken the photos of me when Tommy walked in. Although I think the last thing he wanted to see was me with my dress up to my waist and… well, I think you get the picture."

"_God Sophie."_

"Mum… It… will get better. Won't it? I mean… he only almost… you know."

"_I don't know Sophie. But I know that you have mine and Eddie's stubbornness and the Fenshaw ability to plaster on a smile and make it seem like everything is okay when nothing is okay. The only problem you have is, you are with Rachel and she probably knows how to use that smile better than anyone. Promise me that you will talk to her Sophie. Especially if it seems like it is getting too much. I bet you don't want to go to school?"_

"Dad's already said I can have Monday off if I want. Part of me just wants to get into my bed and never leave. The other part, must be the Fenshaw part, wants to go in and show everyone that nothing did happen and even if it did, I'm not going to let it affect me."

"_You'll have to see how you feel tomorrow."_

"Mum, you don't think I was reckless, do you?"

"_Impulsive like your father, yes. Reckless, never. It is why it is good that you have Rachel and Tommy around you. People who at least do try and think before they do something."_

"How are we getting on better when we are 400 miles away from each other?"

"_Maybe we are both growing up."_

"Maybe. Thanks for calling Mum."

"_It's no problem. I am always a call away. I suppose the next time I will see you will be Christmas."_

"Still coming to us then?"

"_I wouldn't miss a traditional Fenshaw Christmas for the world. Been buying up a few of the classic Christmas movies so we don't have to watch the rubbish ones on Netflix."_

"I quite like the rubbish cliché Christmas films."

"_You would. I'll speak to you soon."_

"Yeah, speak soon."

Sophie sighed as she placed her phone on her chest.

"Are you alright?"

She turned her head to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Just Mum. Dad told her and she wanted to know how I was doing."

"Good."

"Rach, it is going to be what everyone is talking about on Monday, isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Tommy's offered to punch anyone in the face that tries to make fun of me."

"Has he now?"

"I think he just said it to make me feel better."

"If not, he will find himself in the cooler and get the disappointed speech from me and probably a pat on the back from Eddie."

"I love how different you two are. Thanks for today Rachel. I don't think I could have done it with Dad by my side."

"I am always here for you."

"And that is really reassuring to know. Rachel, why did you call me your step-daughter today rather than your niece?"

"Well, a little over eight months, you will be. Maybe I hoped that they would take me more seriously to be the worried step-mum rather than the worried auntie."

"I don't mind. I know I don't really any more, but you should be Rachel to me, rather than Auntie Rachel."

"I think with how complicated everything is, it is probably for the best." Rachel paused. "Look, I think your dad was talking about getting a takeaway. As it is meant to be your birthday weekend, you can choose. No rush, come down when you feel like it."

"I'll be down in a bit."

Sophie knew that she was lucky to have Rachel. Not everyone got a chance to have a second mum that was as understanding as she was. And that was now how Sophie saw her. Rachel was her second Mum, a better mother figure than her biological mum was.


	40. I Go From Okay, I'm Okay To I'm Not Okay

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So this is a 3.5k+ chapter dedicated to one song and the thoughts, feelings and emotional rollercoaster that must have been series 5 for Rachel. In short, this is Rachel trying to get over Eddie post-S04E20 (which to some of us still never happened)._

_The lines are from a song called See The Way. It is by the Chainsmokers and is one of the songs I have been obsessed with this past couple of months. This is one of the songs that I mentioned in chapter 2 of Push My Luck... the second one will be the next chapter of this (bonus points if you can guess what the next chapter of this might be). I just felt like this song was rather Rachel and just how I would imagine her feeling post break up and I kinda had a lot of fun writing this... in a weird way... It only got harder as I was writing the Adam parts (although are we surprised there)._

_There is also something that I mention in here which might make more sense as to why I got Rachel to ask Tom about Izzie in the chapter Clarkson (chapter 31 of this story). Or maybe I have just gotten used to writing Rachel relying on Tom because of Push My Luck... Who knows really... Because I certainly don't._

_And I do realise that I have changed a few things from when I wrote WR,WM and the early chapters of this... let's just call it the growth of the story just because this thing seems to keep ongoing._

* * *

**I Go From Okay, I'm Okay To I'm Not Okay**

_I go from "Okay, I'm okay" to "I'm not okay" in .2  
__I go from cool in my new place to packin' my suitcase like you_

Rachel looked out of the window, down onto the car park, as she waited for Kim and Chris to catch up to her.

She thought that she could do it, stand in front of her staff and tell them all about the changes in the new year. She was actually doing rather well until Steph had to open her mouth.

'_So no Eddie?'_

Rachel wanted to scream 'of course there is no Eddie' at her. She wouldn't have been so happy about this merger if Eddie was still there. The merger gave her a chance to throw herself back into her work and to ignore her emotions.

Of course, there was no Eddie. She was the one to push him away, again.

"Rach?"

She wiped away the tears before she turned to her nephew.

"You know that staff development days are just for the teachers, do you?"

"It's how I knew that you would be here today." Philip sighed. "I wouldn't be here if you had returned my calls or answered the door when I came round."

"Yeah well… I've been busy."

"You've been avoiding me."

She sighed as she turned back to the window.

"Right. I am coming back to live with you." He said.

"Don't be stupid Philip."

"You aren't looking after yourself."

"I'm okay."

"No, you aren't."

"Philip, I am okay."

It wasn't until his hand was in the pocket of her coat that she realised what he was doing. There was a shout of hey from Chris as Philip held her keys above his head, out of her reach, and took her house key off the bundle of keys she had. He handed the rest of them back to her.

"You aren't looking after yourself and you aren't okay. You have school tomorrow and you have to be on top form. So I am going to go round to yours, clean up and cook you dinner. It is just a meal that you haven't had to cook yourself. That is if you have actually done any cooking in the last six weeks." He said as he walked backwards down the corridor.

Rachel almost let him go as Kim and Chris joined her.

"Philip." She called after him and waited for him to turn towards her. "No surprises. Just me and you, yeah?"

Philip nodded at her and she left it at that as she put her keys back into her pocket and turned to Kim and Chris.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Chris said.

"No. He's my nephew. He... he is just trying to do something nice for me."

"You've shut everyone out," Kim said.

"Right, let's talk over these plans for tomorrow." Rachel said, trying to change the subject.

"Rachel, don't shut me out as well."

"Kim, what do you want to talk about?"

"How not okay you are?"

"I am. I'm okay." She swallowed. "Okay. I'm not okay. How can I be okay Kim? After everything that happened, how can I be okay when I am the one that ends up on their own again?"

"Then call him. I am sure that you can come up with some sort of compromise."

"You don't know Melissa."

Rachel sighed before she turned, hoping to take this to her office where they might get back on task. She knew that Chris was confused about what was going on and she was glad that he hadn't asked any questions yet.

"Okay, I don't," Kim said as they entered Rachel's office. "But I know Eddie. He would want a better solution to this."

"Kim…"

"Rachel. We are friends. I hope you would give me the same treatment."

"Then how are things with you and Andrew?"

"He had to go back at some point."

"Did he?"

"You know he did Rachel."

"I tell you what. I'll ring Eddie when you ring Andrew."

She didn't like the way that Kim hesitated. Part of her wanted to call Eddie and find a different solution to the one that she had decided was best. She just didn't have the strength to and knew that the broken heart was better than the arguments with her sister.

* * *

_You were right when you said it, keep my cards to my chest  
__And I never let no one know me, I pushed you out_

On top of having the worst week ever, Rachel didn't need Max to rearrange her office of her. She had hoped that he was joking when he said that he would be permanently based at Waterloo Road and would be moving into her office. It was why she hadn't yet cleared a space for him.

"You know, if you had more of a minimalist office, this wouldn't take so long," Max said as he started to decide which of her belongings on the bookshelf deserved to go into the box for her to take home or in the bin.

Not that any of her things were going to be thrown into the bin. She just had to ride this part out, wait for him to leave her office to assert his authority over something, before taking her things out of the bin and replacing a few bits.

"Crime and Punishment." He said as he read the spine of the book. "Of course, something that you know all about."

Horror filled her as he didn't move towards the box but the bin. Why would he even think to throw that away?

"Give me the book!" She shouted.

It wasn't like her to shout or get angry but Max just made her feel that way. She could tell that Chris was shocked by her outburst and Kim had even slowed herself down as she joined them in the office.

"Max, give me the book!"

"It's just a book."

"I don't care. Give me the book." She said as she held her hand out.

It was something that she knew would come back to haunt her. Overreacting over a book. But Rachel found herself not caring as she hugged the book to her chest.

"Get on with your work Max. I will clear a space for you by the end of the day. Just stop touching my stuff."

She didn't know whether she should trust him to stop but she couldn't be in her office anymore. She had to find somewhere to collect her thoughts and get her emotions under control.

She wanted to blame Max for her outburst but she couldn't.

Eddie was to blame and she hated herself for falling for him so hard.

* * *

"Thought I might find you here," Tom said.

Rachel smiled at him before letting the book fall from her chest slightly.

"Kim told you."

"Chris told me, to which I found Kim to ask more." He said as he sat on the desk opposite her. "I think Kim was a little more understanding."

"Because Chris and Max think that I overreacted. It's not just a book, Tom. Eddie gave it to me as a thank you for everything I did for him with Micheal. It has lived in my bookshelf ever since." She allowed the book to open itself. "And these have lived there since I couldn't have them in my house."

She handed over the photos that Eddie had forced into her hands the last time she had seen him. It was Eddie's idea to do the photo booth. She felt like it was wildly overpriced but she couldn't help but agree when she saw his enthusiasm. Three silly photos of them, followed by one of them kissing. Eddie hadn't wanted them, probably knowing that Melissa would end up making him throw them away. Rachel didn't want them either. It was a happy day on the weekend before the end of term. The last weekend they would spend together.

"Hence why you are in his old classroom," Tom said as he handed back the photos.

She replaced them in their special place, safe in the book, as she thought over her next question.

"Who was the worse for you? Lorna, Izzie or Davina?"

He swallowed. "Definitely Izzie."

"Then how do you turn up every day? I mean, she was stabbed in that car park, just out there. It kills me not to see Eddie's car next to mine or the fact that I will never be able to walk down this corridor again and watch him teaching."

"I had the girls to think about. I couldn't just shut down because they needed me."

"Eddie was so annoyed when he found out about my past. I was standing about here, looking out of that window, as I badly attempted to explain to him why I'd done what I had when I was 17. He sat at his desk. I still remember the way he said 'if Stuart Hordley's secretary knows about you, how long before everyone knows?' Maybe I understand now why it did bother him so much."

"It does get better Rachel."

"Does it? Can you tell that I have never loved someone like I love him?"

"Then maybe Kim is right. Maybe you need to call him and talk to him and find a way around this. I don't doubt that it would be hard considering why he left but it must be easier than this."

"Is that what everyone thinks? That he just left?"

"Yes, because it is easier to think that than to ask you."

She cleared her throat to try and get her emotions in check. "I pushed him away, Tom. I went and pushed him away again and… I'm never going to have that chance again. I blew it, Tom. I really blew it. And the worse part is... Melissa won in the end. She got him."

She let Tom put his arms around her and she felt herself relax and allowed the tears, that had been building up over the course of the conversation, to fall.

Neither option was easy but, no matter how much she was hurting now, this was the better option. Pushing him away and breaking her own heart now was better than it happening once the baby arrived. Because Melissa would make Eddie choose in the end and she couldn't allow him to let this opportunity go.

* * *

_I wish I could lie, but I'm so not a liar  
__Been trying to try to pretend that I'm fine_

Rachel swore as she tried to find her bra and her top. She knew it wasn't a good idea when Chris implied it, but she did it anyway. Another stupid decision on her part. Why would she do that to herself again?

She managed to find her top, making her a step closer to getting out of there.

She knew why she had done what she did. The situation felt similar to one before and it had allowed her mind to turn Chris into Eddie.

Bloody Eddie Lawson. Again.

"Was you planning on just sneaking out?"

Chris' voice made her jump and she almost felt guilty for feeling that sneaking out was her only option. The problem, now, was that she would have to explain to him why she wanted to leave without explaining everything to him.

"Chris… Last night should never have happened."

"But it did."

She could tell he was distracted by something and even though she had laid her top over her chest when she heard his voice, she looked down to see that part of her scar was still visible. She lifted her top higher to cover it, although she wondered whether it would have been easier to just put it on and worry about her bra later.

"I…" He started.

"Probably for the best." She said interrupting him.

The less that was said about the scar, the better. Eddie had managed to make her feel better about it in the end. And then she pushed him away. Again.

"Look, Chris. This has absolutely nothing to do with you. I think you are a great guy and you have been a great friend and I value you as a deputy."

"Why do I sense a but?"

"No but. Just this is another mistake that I have made."

"You way too hard on yourself sometimes Rachel. Last night happened whether you like it or not, and you can't avoid that."

"I know."

"Then why did it? You said in the pub it was a bad idea but…"

"Because… everything reminded me of Eddie. Someone mentioning about my past and my deputy punching them across the face. Eddie did that for me once… and you doing it again reminded me of that."

"Kim's right. You need to call him."

"And say what Chris?"

"That you made a mistake."

She paused for a moment. "You don't know."

"Sorry?"

"You don't know what happened between us. What happened at the end of the last school year."

"I did ask Tom but he didn't say much."

"Good old Tom." She whispered.

"What happened then?"

She debated with herself whether she would give him the short version of events or not. Whether she wanted to make him understand properly what she had, why she let it go and why contacting Eddie wasn't an option.

"Do you have siblings?" She asked.

"No."

"Not helpful."

"Sorry."

Chris found her bra as she thought about how she was going to tell him. She turned from him and finished getting dressed before she turned back to him to explain.

"The morning of the fire. Eddie asked me out. Or I saw it as him asking me out. I saw it coming from a mile away. It was inevitable. He knew about my past and, after a couple of weeks of tensions, he accepted it and he was there to support me. We obviously never got that drink as I spent the summer in a hospital bed… and I believe that he was too busy saving my job and getting the school ready to visit me. Although I don't know how much that would have changed things.

"He'd had one too many and made a move on me and I pushed him away. The next week, my sister started at the school, appointed by me… and they hit it off. He started dating her, even got engaged to her and I stood by the sidelines, plastering on a smile, pretending that I was happy for them. They looked happy and I… I couldn't break that happiness. Then Melissa ran off and we got our chance. Until she returned, five months pregnant with Eddie's baby."

"Ouch."

"Melissa would have made him choose in the end. Her and the baby or me. He had already lost the chance to be a father once, I couldn't do that to him again. Chris… No matter how much I am hurting now, I would have been worse later on. Which is why last night wasn't fair on you."

"Rachel…"

"I hope we can still work together. I still want you by my side."

"Is that also why Kim keeps standing by your right side? Because that was where he used to stand."

"She kept catching me going to turn, that she thought it would just be best for her to be there."

"I wish you told me this sooner."

"So you did think that I had overreacted over a book." She laughed. "Yeah, Eddie gave me the book."

"I still think you should call him."

"Yeah well, I know my sister. It would all end in tears." She paused. "I'll… I'll see you in the new year."

"Rachel… I'll see you in the new year."

She gave him a smile, which he only half-heartedly gave back. No, it wasn't fair on Chris. Not in the slightest.

* * *

_Now I get that you needed just a little more love  
__And to just see me wide open and breaking down_

Rachel knew that she couldn't keep doing this. Lying to herself and Adam. But the lies were easier than the truth. The lie that she had forgotten what it was like to be in a relationship was easier than explaining that her last relationship, that ended nearly a year ago, broke her heart so much that she never wanted to go through that pain again. It still hurt now and she knew it was why she knew that he couldn't keep his promise that he would never hurt her.

"I… I want you to be my wife."

She knew he was going to say that. He was nervous to say it but she knew that marrying him didn't mean that he wouldn't end up hurting her.

She even surprised herself slightly by saying yes. Although she knew why she had said it.

No one had ever asked her before. No one had ever wanted her to become their wife.

She could remember how quickly Eddie had proposed to Melissa and she wondered whether the only reason he hasn't asked her was because Eddie always knew she would need more time.

In the space of five minutes, she had gone from confessing that her relationship with Adam scared her to agreeing to marry him.

It was a thought process that she would never truly understand.

* * *

"Tom? What can I do for you?" Rachel said as he stepped into her office.

"I suppose… to offer my congratulations in person."

"Thank Tom." She paused. "Go on. Say it."

"Say what?"

"Come on Tom. We have been working together long enough. If you want to say something to me, then just say it."

"Do you not think that this is all happening a little fast?"

"I am asking myself the same question."

"Are you going to be happy Rachel?"

"I think so." She paused. "Tom, I understand that you are looking out for me. Believe me, I don't understand it all myself yet."

"Why you don't want to make a big deal of it." He laughed. "Champagne for Eddie and Melissa while your engagement is only a quick announcement. Don't think that Steph didn't catch me up."

"I wouldn't doubt that she wouldn't have enjoyed having her little say on things."

"Rachel… Just because we know you have been through a lot, doesn't mean we know what you have told Adam. In all honesty, all we want you to be is happy."

"Thanks, Tom."

"Just you still aren't over him, are you?"

"I don't think I ever will. It is why I haven't told Adam about Eddie. I might, one day, when I get the confidence to. The truth still hurts. The lies are better."

"I just hope you aren't lying to yourself about being happy with Adam."

"I hope so too."

* * *

_So tell me, what's the difference if we still feel the same?  
__It takes a little distance to make you see the way_

"Philip, are you okay? You look like you did at the boxing match."

"I feel like it is only fair that I tell you as well."

"Tell me what?" Rachel said as Ros joined them.

"I told Eddie. That you were getting married today."

It was the first time that she realised that Eddie needed to be told and she was glad that Philip had told him. The day's events had finally taken her mind off of him and she almost felt guilty that she hadn't really thought about him all day. But that was how she had to be now. She was married to Adam, not Eddie. They had missed their shot.

"Just… I didn't want to think that he could have a second chance with you." Philip continued.

"No. You did the right thing."

"Hang on, like your step-dad Eddie?" Ros said.

"I'd prefer him as my uncle rather than my step-dad. Even if he has been there for me more than my real dad. Like Rachel has been there for more than my mum." He turned to Rachel. "It was just easier to say that than to explain everything."

"I get it, Philip." She paused. "When did you tell him?"

"Last night."

"Does…"

"I haven't told her."

"Good."

"Rach…"

"Honestly, Philip, it is fine. Adam… Adam doesn't know about Eddie. It… It would be hard to explain if he just turned up on our doorstep."

"He still loves you."

"I think you are telling me that a couple of hours too late."

"You could have worked it out."

"With your mum? You know it would have ended in heartbreak Philip. She would have made him choose or worse, she would have run off. Just… Learn from our mistakes. Mine would be to have not pushed him away on my first day back after the fire."

"Mum must have known though."

"Your mother has always been a mystery to me."

She could tell that Philip wanted to say more when Adam showed up.

"Mrs Fleet, are you ready for our first dance?"

"Of course Mr Fleet."

Rachel allowed him to bring her back to the hall and she knew that he would ask her what was on her mind and she would tell him that she was thinking about leaving Waterloo Road behind. But it made her wonder, would she feel the same way if it was Eddie by her side?


	41. PS I Hope You're Happy

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So you was going to get this Sunday... And I am fully aware that it is not Sunday. It is, in fact, Thursday (a day that I wasn't going to upload a chapter of this one) but I might have something for you tomorrow, if I get a move on when I get home from training later._

_And this is a 3k+ chapter of Eddie trying to move on from Rachel, post S04E20. _

_Another song from World War Joy (called P.S. I Hope You're Happy) and one that felt more Eddie to me. It is a more slightly upbeat song and it does just feel more Eddie, like See The Way feels so Rachel. Maybe listen to them and tell me what you think. Now some of the lines of the song might not fit the little section underneath... it is just how the song goes and I didn't want to cut it up and use lines that might have fit it better (I felt the same about the previous chapter)._

_Plus... I think we are all Jane..._

* * *

**P.S. I Hope You're Happy**

_I heard you moved in with your boyfriend in New York  
__What's his name? I heard he works downtown in finance_

Eddie knew that Rachel was surprised that he was still there. It was obvious when she told Philip to take her keys and get their stuff that she was going to wait until they had gone before she returned home. He didn't even hide the fact that he was still there, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to stand up when she arrived home. The sigh that she gave as she pushed the door closed with her whole body showed that she was not okay with this. Why would she be okay with it?

"Rachel…"

"Just go, Eddie. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"I can't. Not with these." He said as he handed her the photos.

She stared at them for a bit before she took a few steps towards him. She may have been physically closer to him but he knew that she was just a shell of the person she had been that morning. This was the version of her that he never wanted to see and he almost didn't recognise her. This wasn't the strong woman he loved and he had done this to her.

"I don't want them." She said.

"And I can't have them."

It was the first time that she looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes. But if Melissa was getting him and Philip, then she deserved something, even if it was just four photos and the memory of that day nearly a week ago.

He grabbed her hand and turned it palm up and placed the photos in her hand. He wrapped her fingers around them. He resisted the urge to kiss her fingers, giving her one last kiss. It would only make things harder for them.

"Look after yourself, Rachel."

She didn't say anything else to him. Maybe because if she did, she wouldn't have allowed him to leave. Something that he would never know. Because she never said anything.

* * *

_Okay, enough, P.S. I hope you're happy  
__I started acting out when you moved on_

"I don't want her knowing about Rachel," Melissa said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't. Okay? Plus, I don't really think that you should be the one to talk about her. You'll give her a rather bais view."

"She was right. You are something else."

"Why did you go there last night?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that she was happy."

"What difference would that make?"

"It would help me move on." Eddie sighed. "If I knew that she had moved on, then I can start to move on. Philip was right. I wasn't about to move on because there was always a part of me that hoped that I could run back to her. When it goes wrong with you."

"Hasn't it already gone wrong between us? We could have been married, Eddie."

"Yeah. We would have been married, killing Rachel with that fact every day. I would be the third husband that you would be married to. Best thing Philip has ever done. And don't do all that again. He was trying to help you. We could have helped you but you just said nothing."

"Like Rachel would have helped me."

"Melissa, she put your own happiness before her own for all the time that we were together. She would have watched you marry me without saying anything. If you had gone to her and confessed, she would have helped you. She only announced it the way that she did because you weren't going to confess about what you did."

The front door closing stopped their argument temporarily. Philip popped his head around the door into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"How was the prom?" Eddie said.

"It was alright."

"How was the wedding?" Melissa asked. "Yeah, I know. Because he thought it was a great idea to go to the school last night."

"So you were the weird man that Lipsett saw."

"You were seen?"

"Well, I was grateful that it wasn't Tom or Steph. They probably would have dragged me into the hall." Eddie said.

"And I could still do what I said last night."

"Then do it, Melissa. Because I don't care. Run away again because at this rate, you should never have come back. I am going to tell my daughter about Rachel whether you like it or not. And you will just have to get over the fact that I will always love Rachel more than I ever loved you. I am the idiot that made that mistake and I have accepted that. Maybe you need to accept that all you did this for was for your own selfishness. Because you couldn't stand the fact that Rachel and I might actually be happy together."

Eddie didn't know whether he liked the way that Melissa didn't reply. Philip asked him later about what had happened the night before and Eddie would confess that Melissa spoke about taking Sophie away from him.

Like the night before, Sophie sensed her father's distress and started to cry.

"So is she still my daughter?" He asked.

He shook his head before he made his way up the stairs to his daughter.

* * *

"You came back to me," Melissa shouted.

"Yeah, because you said things would be different this time. I gave you a second chance." Philip shouted back.

Eddie bounced Sophie, trying to stop her from crying as the argument erupted between Philip and Melissa. It had been building and even though the household seemed to be full of arguments, Sophie seemed to be reacting worse to this one. Maybe because it was her brother instead of her dad arguing with her mum.

"You didn't have to."

"No, I didn't. And I shouldn't have done. I should have stayed with Rachel because she was a better mum to me in the months that you were gone that you have ever been to me."

"How dare you?"

"Well, it is true. Rachel may have asked me too many questions but at least she cared about where I went and who with and what time I might be home. You don't give a damn about me. You never have and you never will. Last Christmas was a perfect example of how you don't care about me and you care more about Sophie."

"Don't you bring her into this."

"She is the reason we are here. You knew what you were doing coming back. You knew that there was something between Eddie and Rachel but you just couldn't leave them to be happy could you. I wonder whether you had something to do with what Rachel did in her past."

"You don't blame me for Rachel's actions."

"Why not? I don't know anything about your childhood because neither of you will talk about it. How do I know that you haven't been selfish all your life?"

"You don't get to talk to me like that."

"Don't I?"

"If you don't like here Philip, then leave. I am sure Rachel would love having you around as it seems like I don't care about you."

"Fine, I will."

"It might make you grow up a bit Philip. Learn that things aren't as black and white in life."

Eddie waited for Philip's footsteps to go up the stairs before he peered into the kitchen.

"Don't you start as well," Melissa said.

He just shook his head at her before he followed Philip. He pushed open the door to his room to see him packing.

"Give me a few minutes Phil. I'll talk to a mate that I know rents out a couple of flats in the area."

"It's fine. I know Rachel's is empty because they went travelling. She asked me whether I would go around there from time to time to make it look like someone was there."

"Are you sure?"

Philip sniffed. "Yeah. Plus it will mean that there will be someone to greet her when she gets back. She would be happy to know that she isn't on her own."

"But she has Adam."

"When she should have you."

"Philip…"

"Make sure Sophie doesn't hate her as much as I do. She seems to actually be making an effort this time."

"Keep in contact though. Sophie has already lost Rachel from her life. I don't want her losing you too."

Philip nodded at him. "Of course I will."

* * *

_What the hell? I couldn't help but check your phone  
__Who the fuck is "Drew from home" anyway?_

Eddie looked around the hall with confusion and sadness. The confusion part was due to how many people were in the room. The sadness part was due to the fact that all these people were Melissa's family and therefore, also Rachel's. She was introducing him to aunties, uncles and cousins that he wondered whether Rachel knew about. Either that or she just never mentioned them, which saddened him more. She had a family when she always seemed to be so lonely.

"Have you still not found Amanda?" One of the cousins asked.

"No. Still looking though. She'll turn up at some point." Melissa said.

Eddie shot her a look, knowing all too well that they must be talking about Rachel.

"Your sister?" He asked.

"Have you told him about Amanda then? I wouldn't dare do that." Another of the cousins said.

The look that Melissa shot him made it certain that they were going to have a conversation about it later. Probably more of an argument than a conversation.

"Yeah. I know." Eddie answered for her. "I mean, if you are struggling, maybe check the deed pool. She might have changed her name. To something like Rachel."

The look from Melissa intensified and the conversation was definitely going to be an argument now.

"Never thought of that." The first cousin said. "I would change my name if I did what she did. Luckily Grandma and Grandad saved Melissa from that life before she was sucked in as well. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Auntie Sarah but Uncle Dave… I really don't see what she saw in him. No offence Melissa."

"None taken," Melissa said.

As always, Sophie gave him the perfect opportunity to leave the conversation as she ran up to him and grabbed his jeans.

"Daddy, can I have a drink?"

"Of course you can." He said as he picked her up.

"Eddie…" Melissa started.

"It's fine. You catch up. I'll sort Sophie out."

He placed a kiss on Sophie's cheek as he walked away.

"How do you always know when I need rescuing?"

* * *

Eddie winced as he swallowed the beer before taking another look at the bottle and seeing that it was alcohol-free. Just another reason why he wanted to leave this party.

"For Uncle Jack. He is a recovering alcoholic. Been dry for 15 years and we would like to keep it that way. So, unfortunately, it is alcohol-free stuff for the rest of us. So as the temptation isn't there."

He turned to the woman next to him.

"So the rest of us have to suffer?"

She laughed. "You are definitely new to the family."

"And you don't find this torture?"

"The worst kind. So how do you know Amanda?" She paused. "Sorry. Force of habit around the family. Rachel. How do you know Rachel?"

"We used to work together. How do you know her as Rachel then?"

"I went to surprise Melissa and Philip one Christmas and she was there. She had been appointed head of a school in the area. Waterloo Road. Sounded awful but she had been working hard to turn it around and then she started talking about this guy. I don't know why Melissa didn't ask more questions but I did and she finally told me that his name was Eddie Lawson, he was her deputy and he had a son that she had helped reunite him with, although he wasn't too happy when it came out what she had done but she felt like he was happy for her little intervention." She paused. "Basically, once I got her talking about Eddie, she wouldn't stop. I hope that she is happy with him."

Eddie swallowed. He didn't like the situation he was in now.

"I've been so rude. Sorry. I'm Jane."

"Eddie. Lawson. The deputy and biggest idiot in the world."

Jane blinked at him a couple of times.

"But… but… you're… you're with Melissa."

"I did say idiot."

She hit his arm. "Idiot doesn't cover it. You bloody fool!"

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"And this lot wonders why I don't deal with men. You are all bloody idiots." She sighed. "Why the hell did you chose Melissa over Rachel?"

"I didn't. Rachel chose Sophie for me."

"What?"

"I made my move with Rachel when she was at her most vulnerable and I was drunk. I was even more hurt when I confronted her about hiring Melissa. She said that she needed an ally and Melissa was that person." He sighed. "It was bloody Stuart Hordley and the fire. I had asked her out that morning. Or I hope she saw it as me asking her out. We would have gone for that drink and… who knows what would have happened. The thing with Melissa started as a drunken night. That is all it should have been."

"I am liking you less and less."

"You make it sound like I like myself for it."

"Go on then. Make me hate you more. I mean, how bad can it get?"

"I… almost… married Melissa."

"While Rachel was watching from the sidelines?"

"Melissa… asked her to be her maid of honour."

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

"We didn't get married and after Melissa disappeared, we had our shot. I… I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love Rachel. We… we had a small falling out over her freaking out because the staff were talking about us. I mean, in the end, she was happy to go public but maybe it just… took her out of her comfort zone a little too much. I remember asking her whether it meant I could hold her hand in the playground, like we were a couple of teenagers. Although, I will never forget the way that she pulled my hand out of my pocket to hold it."

"So where does Sophie come into this?"

"Last day of the school year, Melissa turns up five months pregnant. Obviously, you know about Micheal and Rachel knew that I couldn't let another opportunity go." He sighed. "I do love her Jane. I… I got over Alison and all the other people that I have fallen in love with over my time. Just not Rachel. I just… can't get over her. Which drives Melissa insane."

"You are still a bloody idiot and she is the most selfish cow I have ever met. Dear God, what am I going to do with my youngest cousin? I knew I shouldn't have taken that job abroad but no. Melissa said it was a brilliant opportunity. I should have come back once I heard about the fire. But no. Melissa said she had it sorted."

Eddie snorted. "Not a big Melissa fan then."

"Her biggest fan," Jane said sarcastically. "I shouldn't have left Rachel to Melissa. I knew that she would never look after her properly."

He sighed as Melissa shouted his name. "I suppose I had better get back to her. Sophie has probably done something."

"I would love to say it was nice meeting you Eddie, but maybe it would have been better under different circumstances."

"What? With Rachel on my arm instead?"

"Most definitely."

There was another shout of his name and he gave Jane a small smile as he left her. God, why was he such an idiot?

* * *

_And I will find a way, somehow  
__To be more than photos to you now_

Eddie knew why he had done what he did all those years ago. He would never have been able to throw away those photos of him and Rachel and it broke his heart when he found out that Melissa had thrown out the only photo that he did have. He wished he had something to show Sophie. Just one photo to say 'That's your Auntie Rachel'.

"Daddy, why don't we see Auntie Rachel?" Sophie asked him.

"Because… She felt out with your mum."

"Right. But you're not with Mummy any more. Why don't you find her?"

"Because she wouldn't want me. There is a hope that she is still married and happy. Plus I wouldn't know where to start to try and find her."

"Philip?"

"Maybe."

"I just want you to be happy. You are happy when you talk about Auntie Rachel."

"I know."

* * *

_I might not get over this  
__But I won't be sad for the sake of it_

It wasn't a lot but Eddie always found himself laughing when Sophie laughed. Whenever she was happy, he was happy.

There were still occasions when he would allow his mind to wander. Where he would think about where Rachel was and whether she was still married and whether she was happy. Whether she did the same thing as him and thought about him on the odd occasion. Whether sometimes the memory of what they could have had becomes too much and she starts crying as he starts to cry. A memory that was filled with what-ifs.

"Dad, this new job, why is it so far away?"

"Because that is where the school is."

"But you are leaving me with Mum."

"I know."

"Dad… do you believe in fate?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"And neither should you."

"What if you get reunited with Auntie Rachel?"

"That would be a bloody coincidence, not fate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if it was meant to be? I know you always say that you hope that she is still happily married. But what if she isn't? Married that is."

"I don't know Sophie. There is no point in thinking these hypothetical thoughts. Believe me."

She nodded at him a couple of times.

"What if I have a cousin that I don't know about? Or a brother or sister?"

"Don't."

"You never know."

"You have been watching too many TV shows." He said as he lightly hit her arm.

"But you do. Rachel was selfless."

"I am sure Philip would have said something by now. If she does have a child, then it will be your cousin."

"I hope she does."

"I always thought she would be a great mother. Just by how she was with the students."

"Or how she was with Phil. Maybe, when you are reunited, she can be a better mum to me."

"Sophie, really? You will only disappoint yourself. Believe me."

She seemed to quieten down after that but the only problem Eddie had is that it started his thoughts going.

He shook his head to try and erase the thoughts that were starting. He wouldn't reminisce. Not while he was with Sophie. Because she was all he needed to be happy. His little girl.


	42. Just You and I

_Thank you for the reviews. It is safe to say that you all like Jane... Maybe more to come from her... Just maybe..._

_So 24 hours ago, this wasn't a thing. You can safely thank Mrs Carmichael for this, again. It is split into three parts, which (like the Christmas chapter) relates to their first Valentine's day together. And don't worry Mia isn't in sight. Got someone rather special lined up for Tommy. Also, I realised that, technically, Valentine's day didn't fall on a school day for Rachel and Eddie but it did for this purpose. Okay. I make the rules in this story. I just didn't want to scrap the idea that I had and rewrite it. Plus their part is rather cute._

_For your own reference:  
__R&E - Set in series 4  
__S&K - Sophie is 18  
__T&A - Tommy is 20_

* * *

**Just You and I**

_Rachel and Eddie_

Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew what day it was. She just didn't expect with the bowling night only being a couple of weeks ago, that they would be doing this sort of thing. They'd had their first date but they were keeping things rather lowkey.

Therefore, the bunch of lovely flowers that were sitting on her desk was a surprise as well as filled her with a little guilt. Even before she had read the card, she knew that they were from him and a smile grew on her face as she read the card in his scruffy handwriting.

She knew he was in. She had seen his car. But she had hoped that he hadn't yet seen that she was in as she grabbed her coat and bag. She needed to get him something.

It was only fair. Right?

* * *

Eddie was certain that he had seen her car earlier but he could only smile as he watched Rachel's car come into the car park, parking next to his. It seemed to be something that they had been doing more regularly. Like it was a secret way of saying that they were together.

He shook his head as he stopped watching her and returned to his classroom. He hoped that she would like the flowers that he had left her.

He knew that it was early in their relationship and after the mess he had made of his first attempt to tell her how much she meant to him, he knew that he should be more cautious with what he did. But there was a part of him that knew that she deserved those flowers, whether it was early in their relationship or not. It was just his way of trying to tell her that she did mean the world to him and that he was an idiot for trying to push her too soon and that he was an even bigger idiot for dating her sister and then getting engaged to her.

It was his way of trying to make up for past mistakes, although he suspected that he might be making up for them for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Someones got an admirer and for once it isn't Tom," Steph said as Eddie walked into the staffroom.

If anything, he didn't pay any real attention to her. He had gained this ability to tune Steph out on occasions. This was one said occasion.

"Eddie, you might want to check your pigeonhole," Jasmine said.

He didn't particularly like how they were all staring at him and abandoned making his coffee to see what was causing the stir. He had seen the rose in the pigeonhole but he hadn't realised that it was his. He smiled knowing that it could have been only from one person but the handwriting on the envelope wasn't what he was expecting.

"We've been trying to work it out too," Steph said.

He slipped the card into his pocket, with the thought that he could try and work it out in the safety of his classroom rather than under their watchful gazes. He knew that they all wanted to say something as he went back to his coffee.

It had to be from her, did it?

* * *

"I hear you have an admirer." Rachel said with as much jealousy as she could muster.

"Apparently so."

"Any ideas?"

"I have someone in mind."

She couldn't hide her smile from him as he glanced over at her. She knew that he knew that it was from her.

"Really? Who?"

"A certain Headteacher who I thought didn't really want the staff knowing." He whispered to her.

"Good thing I used Amanda's handwriting."

"You've still created a stir. I think they think it is one of the mums or a sixth former. Or they could think it was you."

"But they know my handwriting."

He shook his head at her.

"So we are doing valentines?" He said.

"I suppose we are."

"So shall I get onto a friend and we can leave £20 for Philip and really go for it?"

"I suppose we could." She paused. "So does this mean that you don't mind getting flowers?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Some men do. Too girly for them."

"I'll treasure anything from you."

That had pretty much made up her mind of what she would do for every valentines that she would spend with Eddie. She just didn't realise that she would have to wait so long to share another one with him.

* * *

_Sophie and Kerian_

"Promise not to laugh," Sophie said.

"I promise."

She smiled at Kerian before she revealed what she was hiding behind her back. She had tried to find him something special as it was their first valentines day as a couple. The problem she had was that she wanted something with a lot of meaning to it. It was how she got on to the website about the meaning of flowers.

"It's a primrose."

"Right." He said as he took it off her. "I thought the guy was meant to get the girl flowers."

"You hate it." She said, her face dropping.

"Sophie. I absolutely love it." He said as he took a step closer and kissed her. "It is extremely thoughtful and I don't have to give it to my family because I can't eat it."

"What?"

"Past girlfriends have only got me chocolate. At least I can enjoy this one."

"It represents the sweet innocence of young love. I felt like that was us. Dad went with red tulips this year."

"What do tulips mean?"

"Red ones mean undying love. Yellow… kinda means like one-sided love."

"I'll remember that for the future."

"Do you really love it?"

"Of course I do. I've got something to look after now as well as you."

"You don't have to look after me."

"Maybe I want to."

"I must have done something right for our paths to cross."

She smiled as he kissed her again. She knew that she had never fallen in love with someone like she had done with Kerian.

* * *

"Ah, cute. What's the flower, Sophie?"

She turned and looked up at Chloe Jones, a rather annoying girl in her year that had constantly been rude to her for no apparent reason. Although she suspected that it might have something to do with her dad being the headteacher.

"It's a primrose."

"Ah, cute."

Sophie bit her tongue, trying not to copy her. She felt sort of happy when Kerian joined them, dropping down into the seat next to her.

"Kerian, you are such a cutie. A primrose. So cute."

"Thanks," Kerian said, unsure whether that was what he was meant to say.

"I mean like, you are the perfect gent. It is so cute."

Sophie felt like she was going to punch Chloe if she said cute one more time.

"Sophie got it for me." He said. "Not the other way around."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I got him the primrose. Cute right?" Sophie said.

"But he is a guy."

"Mrs Lawson always gets Mr Lawson flowers. Guys can like flowers."

"Mrs Lawson gets Mr Lawson flowers?"

"A rose for every valentines day they have spent together. He would have had… six roses waiting on his desk this morning."

"Isn't that a little… weird?"

Sophie shook her head and she was glad that Kerian said something.

"I actually think it is rather thoughtful. I mean, it isn't like I can have chocolate and I'm not a jewellery man."

"What do you mean about chocolate?"

"I'm lactose intolerant. And lactose-free chocolate is horrible."

It seemed to put Chloe in her place and Sophie was grateful when their teacher finally showed up. Kerian gave her a wink and she just smiled. How could he always put her in a good mood?

* * *

She was really struggling to not ask Kerian where they were going. It was one of the things that he asked of her while also telling her dad that he would make sure that she wasn't going to be too late home as it was a school night after all. They walked for a bit before they went a little off-road. It wasn't like he had got it all set up. The blanket only came out once he had said that they had the perfect spot and she didn't really know what to expect as he laid down, telling her to join him. She did and tucked herself next to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Now you learnt about flowers and passed on your knowledge. This is what I've learnt about and I'm going to pass on my knowledge."

He raised his arms and started to point out the shapes that the stars made and told her all about the galaxies that those stars came from. She could have easily listened to him for hours as he spoke so passionately about it.

She pulled herself close to him as he started to wrap up what he was saying. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Thank you for this." She said.

"It's just a little something."

"It is just so you and it is perfect."

He was perfect for her. Like she had somehow already found her soulmate or the other half of her. She hoped that she would never stop feeling this way about him.

* * *

_Tommy and Amelia_

Tommy could only smile as Amelia slept. He had got very good at being able to leave their bed without waking her, especially when she didn't have that many earlier lectures, unlike him. He gently moved a couple of things off her bedside table before he placed the single dark pink rose and a card. He knew that he would have to explain later why there was only one and why it was dark pink instead of red but he didn't have the time to wait for her to wake up now.

He gathered his things together before he left their room. A couple of their flatmates were up and he wished them a good morning before he headed out for the day. If like clockwork, he had just put in his headphones when his phone rang.

"Morning Sophie."

_"How did you know it was me?"_

"Because of your caller id."

_"I bet you haven't even looked at your phone."_

"Okay, you have me there but who is going to ring me at… 7 am on valentines other than you?"

_"I might have been Rachel."_

"Mum wouldn't ring me this early."

_"Did you give it to her?"_

"I've left it for her. I've got a pretty full day today. I didn't want to keep her waiting."

_"I am sure she would have waited for you."_

"I know… I just feel bad sometimes."

_"You don't need to feel bad. I know that it is easy for me to say that but it is true. Tommy, you have been through a lot. Still taking her to that fancy restaurant?"_

"Of course. She has brought a dress especially for it."

_"Nice. Also, are you coming home soon? Like I know that you are busy and everything."_

"I'm finished placement yesterday. I only have lectures until Wednesday. So I am planning on coming home for the weekend."

_"Are you going to bring Amelia?"_

"I can't. She had lectures and work wouldn't let her have it off because they are short-staffed. She wants to come."

_"Damn. Also, you might want to talk to Dex before you book your tickets."_

"Why?"

_"Because he is coming up at the weekend. Although he might have already brought his tickets."_

"And I am basically going to come up on Thursday."

_"Wait, why are you up this early on a Saturday?"_

"I could ask you the same thing."

_"Yeah, well I asked you first."_

"Going to talk to one of my lecturers. It isn't anything bad, just how I can improve my final grade after stupid second year."

_"Well, I have just gotten used to getting up at this time. Work has been crazy at the moment."_

"I'm glad to not be on placement at the moment. Look, Sophie, I'll have to talk to you later."

_"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too."

He listened to the bleeping of the hanging up tone as he jogged up the stairs towards the room he said that he would meet his lecturer in.

* * *

"It's not even red." was the sentence that Tommy was greeted with as he arrived back in the flat.

"It doesn't matter. He chose it for a reason."

"One pink rose. Really Amelia?"

"Hey." He said as he joined them in the kitchen.

Amelia immediately walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for the rose."

"No problem."

"But why only one and why is it pink?" Grace said.

"Kinda something I've stolen off my mum. Every year she buys Eddie roses, one for every valentine's day that they have spent together. So this morning, she would have given him 10 roses. So that is the reason that you only have one." He paused. "The reason it is pink, or dark pink, is because that colour means appreciation and gratitude. I'm grateful that you are in my life, Amelia. It was just my little weird way of saying it."

She kissed him properly. He knew that she would get it. She always got him.

"I'll give you your present later. It is for tonight."

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

He knew what it was by the way that she told him to sit down and close his eyes. The moment she turned up the collar on his shirt, it was obvious. He tried to stop the smile from growing on his face but he couldn't. She played around with the cuffs of his shirt as well before she pulled him up and pulled him a couple of paces from the bed, obviously putting him in front of the mirror.

"Open your eyes."

He slowly opened them to see the bowtie around his neck, which happened to be the same colour as the dress she was wearing. He lifted his cuffs up to look at the cufflinks, which happened to be little books.

"I love them. Honestly, love them."

"Good. Because I instantly thought of you when I saw them."

"I don't think I've told you that I love you today."

"On valentines day as well."

"I love you Amelia Kings."

"And I love you, Tommy Mason."

He placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him before he placed a kiss in her hair. He was another person that knew him inside out. Sometimes it felt like it was just her and him against the world. Not that he would want it any other way.

* * *

_I do have planned that we can have a chapter where Tommy meets Amelia and all that. And a bit more of his uni life. A chapter coming up will explain everything regarding that. Just... if I write more about Tommy's uni life, it... might get a little dark for a chapter. Are we okay with that? Or have I put this kid (now young man in this chapter. They grow up so fast.) through too much already?_

_Just in case you don't follow Push My Luck, I have a twitter now (same as __my pen name (pongo0614))__ that I am rather active on at the moment. Basically it is my rambling along with updates/sneak peeks at chapters and upcoming stories. Plus I might have a few polls in the future like about this story and everything else that I have planned and written in my head quite a few times._


	43. The Intervention

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_So this is kinda an AU that is like halfway through Chapter 40 (I Go From Okay, I'm Okay To I'm Not Okay) which was meant to be after Chapter 41 (P.S. I Hope You're Happy) but obviously all my plans changed. My little note to myself was; After a bad term with Max and S05E11, Kim knows she needs to make it up to Rachel. Just she doesn't know how._

_I mean, this isn't perfect but it is a way that things could have been better..._

* * *

**The Intervention**

Kim sighed as Rachel left the staffroom, glad that Ruby waited for a little while before she said anything.

"Why is she in today? Wasn't she almost… killed yesterday?"

Kim was grateful when Tom met her eye.

"That's Rachel." He said. "I remember Eddie telling all of us to watch out for her when she came back after the fire. He said that she had only been out of the coma for less than a month." He paused. "Can't you talk to her Kim?"

"I think I am the last person she is going to open up to. She is more likely going to speak to you."

"Speak to me? Yes but actually properly talk to? Probably not. She may have started to open up to me but I can't read her liked Eddie used to do."

"Sorry. I might just be being stupid, but who is Eddie?" Jo asked.

Kim looked at Steph.

"You mean to tell me you haven't said anything."

"Well I didn't like them at the beginning of the school year and I do have a little more respect for Rachel than you might think."

"Jo, he was her deputy and boyfriend," Chris said.

Kim turned to Chris. "You know more than you are letting on. When did she tell you?"

"At the end of last term."

"Cough up Budgen," Steph said.

Kim could only imagine what Steph was on about and by the blush that was rising on Chris' neck, she didn't think that she really wanted to know what Steph had bet.

"He hasn't admitted to anything yet," Grantly said from behind his paper.

"And that isn't the face of someone that didn't sleep with the boss."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Kim asked.

"Other than the fact that we were drunk?" Chris paused. "She told me that when I punched Max, it reminded her of when Eddie had done something similar."

"Stuart Hordley." Tom and Steph said at the same time.

"Did anyone else find that a little strange?" Ruby said as she pointed towards them.

"Go on Steph. Catch this lot up." Kim said, ignoring Ruby's last comment.

"You know Rachel was only meant to be an associate head. I think Eddie was kinda jealous that they shipped someone in. He gave her until the end of the next term. I mean she didn't have the greatest first day. Came in like a bull in a china shop. Changing the curriculum. Upsetting me, Tom and Grantly." Steph said.

"I did have a reason to be rude to her. Chlo was still missing at that point." Tom said.

Grantly huffed. "She had the audacity to tell me that she would have a third and final warning for me by the end of the week, even if she had to make it up. She will deny saying that of course."

"You were caught gambling on the school computers," Steph said to him before turning back to the rest of them. "I always thought their relationship would turn… a little less professional. There was the thing with his son and the way that he was when we were all waiting for her to come out of the school during the fire." She paused. "Can I just ask, did anyone actually like Melissa or did we all just get on with her because she was Rachel's sister?"

There were a few mumbles and Kim was slightly glad that she was never properly introduced. Even if Tom was grumbling about her, it meant that she must have been bad news.

"Did you meet her Kim?" Steph asked.

"No, I didn't have the obvious displeasure."

"I mean we could all see what was happening between Eddie and Rachel. Do you think she did?"

"If she did, then she is an awful sister."

"Oh," Tom said.

"What do you know Tom?" Kim asked.

"Again. Rachel said that she pushed him away again. The pub. After the gun. They both left and then only Eddie came back."

"Are you suggesting that he made a move then?" Steph said.

"Rachel did say that Eddie asked her out on the morning of the fire," Chris added.

"She was a completely different person after the fire," Tom said.

"But Eddie would have known that," Kim said. "I do think that Rachel would more likely find a reason to push someone away, rather than letting them in."

"So why is Eddie not here?" Jo asked.

Kim watched as Tom meet her eye before meeting Steph's. None of them really wanted to say the truth.

"It can't have been that bad. Surely?" Ruby said.

"How's the sister, turning up again after disappearing, five months pregnant, with Eddie's baby?" Tom said.

"You are joking."

"We really wish we weren't."

Silence fell between them and Kim found herself not wanting the bell to go. It wouldn't help with her thoughts and feelings.

"Do you think she would be up for talking now?" She found herself saying. "She was really shaken yesterday. Maybe it would have put a few things into perspective for her."

"Do you not think it might be a little late for an intervention? We should have done it when we knew Eddie was dating Melissa." Tom said. "Plus Rachel is right. We don't know Melissa like she does."

"But that is no reason for her to make herself miserable." She turned to Chris. "You were there when she said she would phone Eddie when I called Andrew."

"Yeah but…"

"What if I didn't take her subtle hint that she did want to call him, she was trying to find a reason to? She felt like me and Andrew were like her and Eddie."

"How we are going to do it then?" Tom asked.

"I haven't worked that out yet. But I will."

* * *

The last thing that Rachel wanted to do on Friday night was to go to the pub with the rest of the staff. She hadn't really wanted to do much since the whole Bianka Vale incident but she somehow managed to pull herself out of bed every morning and get herself to school. She couldn't be at home thinking. Because her thoughts would turn to him again and she would find herself doing something stupid, like calling him and telling him what happened and asking him over to talk about how they could make it work.

The problem she had was that she felt like Kim and everyone else was planning something. What she didn't know, but they were planning something and she didn't like it one bit.

So it did surprise her when Kim and Chris sat her down at one of the tables, telling her that they would get her drink before leaving her alone. She almost got up and left then. Maybe she should have done. Because as Kim walked back, with a glass of red wine in her hand, she dragged a rather reluctant Eddie Lawson.

"Kim?" Rachel said.

"Sit down," Kim said to Eddie before she looked between them. "This is an intervention. A long-overdue intervention but I think one that is definitely needed." She turned to Rachel. "I know I haven't been the greatest friend with everything that happened with Max but this is me trying to make up for it. And there is no point in trying to escape. We have all the doors marked, so you two just need to talk this through." She turned to Eddie. "More because I can't have another term of her pining after you. And before she doesn't tell you. She almost got herself killed again."

It took them both a while for the shock of what was happening to wear off and Rachel took a mouthful of wine before she started.

"Hi."

"Hi," Eddie said. "What did she mean that you almost got yourself killed?"

"I… I followed a pupil whose Dad had abducted her and was going to blow up a caravan with her inside just to get back at her mum. It is still a little raw Eddie. I… I would rather not talk about it."

"I am glad that nothing has changed."

"Long overdue intervention?"

"Tom got me here. He got the chance to explain that this probably should have happened the moment they found out about me and Melissa."

"Probably. How is she?"

"Annoying as ever." He took his wallet out of his pocket and dug out a photo. "There she is. Sophie, your niece."

She took the photo off him and looked at it. She had a niece. Another life she was missing out on.

"Sophie?"

"Not my choice."

"I never really liked the popular names. Had too many kids with different personalities. Not that a name affects that."

"I get what you mean. I tried to argue that with Melissa but she had already chosen the name so."

"What would you have wanted to call her?"

"Keria."

Rachel somehow found herself smiling. "Lovely name."

"You can't steal it."

"I wish that I could have the opportunity to." She sighed. "It is the main reason why I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with you, wanting a child of my own, when my sister was already pregnant with your child. I am 40 in July. It isn't going to happen now. I am never going to get that chance and my… stupid younger sister not only has Philip but she has Sophie now."

"Rachel…"

"Melissa has the children. The husbands. She has had a career. I've just wasted my life trying to put right my wrong decision when I was 17. No one has stuck around long enough. I… I have never loved anyone enough to see myself settling down with for the long term. Until you."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because the decision was never between me and Melissa. It was between you having a chance to be a father or not. I couldn't allow you to miss that chance."

"No. I know you couldn't. And I do understand why you did what you did. But when even Philip can't live with Melissa, I don't see how we can carry on. She would kill me if she knew I was here now, talking to you. She would threaten me with everything. Because she saw it as a choice between you and her. She doesn't understand what you gave up for Sophie. She just thinks that she has won."

"Then tell me what we are meant to do Eddie? Because we could come up with a plan of action and then she might ask you to choose again or worse, she could run off again. Sophie isn't missing out on her father because of me."

"And I spend a lifetime wishing I was with you? Probably telling Sophie all about her Auntie Rachel behind Melissa's back?" He sighed. "I can't do that Rachel. These last few months have been draining, to say the least. I haven't told Melissa about Stephen but I jump at every noise and the nights when I can't sleep at all, I spend, watching Sophie's chest rise and fall."

"Eddie."

"You deserved to know about Stephen. Melissa will never."

She had tried to push down her feelings so much that she almost forgot how much she loved him.

"I wish this never happened."

"Same. I wish I was never an idiot on your first day back."

"Maybe I should have been more honest with you rather than just pushing you away. Waterloo Road hasn't been the same without you."

"What was Kim saying about Max?"

"Max Tyler. He basically told me that I couldn't do my job, tried to undermine me at every turn and tried to take the school from me. Obviously he didn't succeed. Philip actually played a role in that. I can't believe that he hasn't told you."

"I haven't asked and I think he equally knows that it is probably best not to talk about Waterloo Road around Melissa."

"Probably like I didn't ask about Sophie and he never said anything." She sighed. "I… I can't do this again."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't let you go." She whispered. "It's the only reason why I haven't contacted you. That whenever someone tells me to call you and talk to you, I know I can't do it. I let you go once. I don't think I have the strength to do it again."

"Then… we need to sit down with Melissa and we need to sort this mess out. Talk about it like civilised adults and work through it."

"Are you sure you know my sister?"

"True but… I can't watch you walk away again."

It was like Melissa knew what they were doing as she pushed her way through the pub and straight over to them. Rachel didn't even realise that she had Sophie with her until after she handed her over to Eddie. Philip and Tom weren't far behind Melissa but it had already spoiled the mood.

"This is rather cosy, isn't it?" Melissa said. "So how long has this been going on for? Hmm. I mean every time you have said that you are going out with friends, have you been meeting up with her instead?"

"No, this is the first time."

"Really?"

"Tom asked me whether I would be up for a drink. I honestly thought I was going out with a friend before Kim dragged me over here and sat me down and told us to talk."

"Very convenient."

Rachel found herself just shaking her head. She looked up to see Sophie staring at her, probably wondering who she was. It just reminded her again of what she had missed out on.

"Look, I'll get us a round of drinks and maybe we can talk about this," Eddie said.

"You are meant to be here for me and Sophie."

"And what about Rachel? Who is meant to be there for her?"

It was the first time Melissa looked at her and Rachel couldn't wait for what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Rachel can look after herself."

"Really?" Tom said.

"Tom, we don't need to do this here." Rachel said.

"No. Because part of all of this is because of what happened earlier in the week. Philip probably hasn't told you, because it seems like you don't care but Rachel was almost killed this week when some nutter decided to kidnap their daughter. He blew up the caravan that your sister and the student had just escaped from. We could all be here having drinks after her funeral instead of what is happening now. I don't know why Rachel wanted you at the school, but she did. Something we won't understand. I don't have the greatest relationship with my brother, bearing in mind he lives in Australia, but yours is another thing altogether."

"You never grew up with her."

"I was nine when Mum told me to look after you. Not you and Dad, just you. And that is all I have tried to do. Every decision I made as a child was to look after you." Rachel said.

"That's right. Blame everything on me."

"I'm not blaming you. I blame myself. I blame Mum for constantly running off. I blame Dad because he was a drunk. I have never blamed you for anything that happened. I have only wanted to look after my little sister because that was what I was supposed to do and I didn't."

Rachel was only acutely aware that she had just spoken more about her childhood in the last minute than she had done since she was Amanda. The not amazing time that was her childhood. How could Melissa not see the sacrifices that she made for her?

"You left me to pick up the pieces. You just left like Mum did. Grandma and Granddad took me in afterwards. Everyone disowned you."

"I don't blame them. It is why I couldn't be Amanda Fenshaw any more. Amanda made way too many mistakes. Rachel wouldn't make the same mistakes."

It was like Melissa had finally got whatever grievances that she had out of her system. Rachel could tell that Eddie had tried to turn his attention to Sophie to try and give them a bit of space.

"I'll go and get us some drinks." Rachel continued. "Maybe we can sort this out."

* * *

Eddie couldn't deny it. Rachel would make a brilliant mother if she was given the chance. The way that she held Sophie and bounced her while humming some tune to get her to calm down just made him fall that little bit more in love with her. They would always have to return back to the house that he shared with Melissa. Mainly just for Sophie's sake.

It took her a while to notice him staring but she gave him the widest smile when she did.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you would be an amazing mum."

"Flattery doesn't get you everywhere Lawson."

"I never thought it did."

They ended up smiling at each other before Melissa entered the room.

"So how are we going to do this? Are you two just going to pick up where you left off or start again? What does this mean for Sophie? Who is oddly content with you Rach."

"Is she not usually?" Rachel asked.

"Not with someone that she has only met once."

"Maybe she just knows that I am family."

"Maybe. So?"

"I think the best course of action would be to just… see how things go." Eddie said. "I'll still live here for the time being, so I can help you with Sophie…"

"Who is most important in all of this," Rachel added.

"And then just see how it goes. We will have to book nights off in advance. And we will just have to get used to having another person around the house on the odd occasion. At the very least, Sophie does deserve the chance to meet her auntie."

"Especially now that I've met her. I missed out with Philip. I don't really want to miss out with Sophie as well."

"What so, in the end, Sophie can go 'this is my mum, my dad and my dad's girlfriend/my auntie'?" Melissa said.

"Whether it happens now or sometime in the future or never, the situation is always going to be a weird one. We have all made mistakes. But that is the situation. I've… I've wanted to call you both so many times. I… I just don't want to be on my own anymore."

Eddie nodded. "I get what you mean."

"We could make this crazy situation work for all three of us. No, it isn't going to be easy. But I don't think that the alternative is any better. We could make this work. And Eddie, I know what I said to you. You don't need to remind me."

"I'm just glad that you want to give this a go."

Would everything be okay? Who knew. But there was a chance that it could work between them all and it was worth a shot. Because the alternative had been bad. This way couldn't be any worse.


	44. Family Reunion

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this chapter is another AU/What if chapter and, now, it will sort of be featured in a future chapter of this. Aren't you guys lucky?_

_And just like before. We are all Jane. And we are all part of her little club._

_Also... you'll probably guess but this is set after Christmas 2016... _

* * *

**Family Reunion**

"Come on Rachel. Please come. It might just make it a little more bearable."

She looked up at her cousin, rather confused as to why she was being invited to this family reunion.

"For you?"

"We can be the black sheep of the family together."

"What have you done?"

"I… kind of married Sally," Jane said. "Would have been the perfect time for you to have come back."

"I forgot how small-minded our family was."

"They… do ask Melissa whether she has found you. Must have caused a massive argument last time."

"How do you mean?"

"Between her and Eddie."

Rachel sighed. "I bet it did."

"I know that it was him. The guy that you were talking about that Christmas." Jane paused. "I should never have listened to Melissa when she said that she was fine to look after you after the fire."

"And I shouldn't have just pushed him away." She sighed again. "Less talk about Eddie. Adam… Adam doesn't know about him."

"Why? Because Eddie broke your heart so much that you still can't talk about him even now."

Rachel knew her silence made up for any lie that she could have given her cousin.

"Oh, God Rachel. You aren't helping with my hatred of Melissa."

"Which is why we can't go." She said before Tommy ran into the kitchen.

She picked her son up and held him close as Adam walked into the room. She knew what he wanted to say to her but hoped that he wasn't going to say it. He was the reason Tommy stuck to her like glue.

"Can't go to what?" Adam said.

"Family reunion. Mum's side of the family has never been… the most accepting."

"But what you did was ages ago. It would be nice to see your sister again before we move to Scotland."

Jane met her eye and Rachel knew that she would have to explain that to her another time.

"We will think about it then." Rachel said, knowing it was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

"You go in. I'll sort him out." Adam said.

Rachel was reluctant to leave Tommy with Adam, but made her way towards the hall, trying to build the same strength up as she had done on her first day back after the fire. There was always a chance that it could go that well.

Not that she would be standing on a stage, trying not to shake as the hall erupted in the chant of 'One Miss Mason'.

Jane met her by the entrance and Rachel was glad that she could walk in with someone, like she had that day. The black sheep of the family entering together.

"I tried to get the word out that you were Rachel now but I think most of them will call you Amanda."

Before Rachel could even reply, there were multiple people coming up and hugging her. Bearing in mind, the last time she saw all her cousins, she was nine. Rachel was glad that it seemed like the past had been put behind them. Well except for one.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel turned to her sister. They may have spoken recently but that didn't mean that things were great between them. If anything, it was probably worse as they hadn't spoken about anything that they should have done and Melissa never asked about the way she looked.

"Jane invited me."

"Right."

"We can be civil, can't we?"

"Just because I saw you at Christmas doesn't mean that we are fine."

"Have we ever been fine? We have pretended to be fine."

Rachel's attention was taken by the girl that ran up to Melissa. She knew that it had to be _their _daughter and she tried to see any of Eddie in her but could only see her sister.

"Mummy, can I have a drink?"

"Why don't you ask your father?"

"Because he is hiding outside."

"I wonder why."

Rachel looked up at her sister. "Right, blame everything on me."

"Well, it isn't like you don't blame things on me."

Rachel was glad when Tommy ran up to her and held his arm up for her to pick him up. Her only source of comfort. She knew what Adam would say when he finally joined them.

"Put him down Rachel. He can stand by himself."

"He is fine."

"Rachel…"

"I said he is fine."

She was wishing that they never came. She knew that she should have argued with Adam more about it. It wasn't like they hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. She just worried how far she could push Adam now.

But it was one sentence that came out of her niece's mouth that made her want to stay.

"Mummy, is this Auntie Rachel?"

"Of course he would keep telling you about her," Melissa said.

"And Philip."

"Sophie…"

"Didn't you say that you wanted a drink?" Rachel said to Sophie, interrupting Melissa. "Tommy, do you want a drink?" He nodded at her. "Come on, let's go and get a drink."

If Adam called after her, she didn't register it. There were only three people that she was there for now; Jane, Sophie and Eddie.

* * *

"If you are looking for something stronger, you are out of luck. Only alcohol-free drinks because of your Uncle Jack."

Rachel found herself smiling before she turned to Eddie.

"I wouldn't have known that."

"I guessed. Jane told me the first time I was here."

She became aware of how tightly Tommy was holding onto her t-shirt.

"Don't worry, he is a friend." She whispered to her son.

He buried his head into her neck and she tried to laugh it off.

"He isn't usually this shy." Rachel said.

"I doubt it if he is anything like his mother."

"Come on. Why don't you introduce yourself? Like you have been doing because your teacher was so impressed with you."

There was a moment of silence before Eddie took over.

"I'm Eddie."

Tommy looked up at her and she gave him a smile.

"Tommy Edward Fleet."

Rachel bit her lip as Eddie's expression changed.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't pick Edward?" Rachel said.

"No."

"Would you believe that you mean so much to me and our break up still hurts so much that I haven't told my husband of six years anything about you?"

Eddie smiled. "Yes. It is why I have told Sophie all about you. She shouldn't have missed out on you."

"Can I call the first meeting of the 'We hate Melissa' Club?" Jane said as she joined them. "You could have said things weren't amazing between you two."

"You said something about your hatred for Melissa and I said it was the reason we couldn't come. I thought that was clear enough."

"But then Adam said something about seeing her at Christmas."

"She pushed her way into my house and acted like nothing had happened."

"I'm sorry? When was this?" Eddie asked.

"The 28th."

"When she said Sophie was mine for a couple of hours so I took her to see Philip."

"Philip?" Tommy said. "Daddy doesn't like Philip and Philip doesn't like Daddy."

"Tommy." Rachel said, with a slight warning tone.

"Why does Philip not like your dad?" Eddie asked.

She shot Eddie a look, one that she had shot him many times before, therefore he only smiled at her.

"Because Daddy hurt him and Mummy."

"Don't you dare Lawson." Rachel said before Eddie even opened his mouth.

"It's a bit late for that now Mason."

"I don't need you steamrolling in again."

"And you think that you can deal with this yourself."

"Because look how well last time went."

It surprised her when he started to laugh.

"You forgave me for that and I still know you well enough Rachel. You're terrified and so is Tommy."

She held onto Tommy a little tighter.

"Rachel, I watched you walk out of the school holding Denzil Kelly's hand while he held a gun in his other hand. You are more scared now than you were then. Let me help."

"I… I can't…"

"Look, if Tommy was one of your students, you would have done everything in your power to stop him from going back to that home. I think you need to go all Miss Mason on yourself."

"Miss Mason? Who is she?"

By the way his face dropped, she knew he understood a little more.

"What can we do to help?" He asked.

"At this moment in time, a time machine might be nice."

Rachel hated how Adam stormed over. It put Tommy on edge as well, who started to cling to her again after finally relaxing in Eddie and Jane's presence.

"A word?" Adam said.

"Sure."

"Outside. And put him down for christ sakes. He is five, not a baby."

Rachel swallowed before she tried to hand him over to Jane. It was only as Eddie tried to help that he started to cling on to him. She wondered whether Tommy knew that she felt totally at ease with Eddie. It probably wouldn't help with what Adam wanted to talk about.

* * *

"Is Mummy going to be okay?" Tommy asked after a while.

"I should hope so."

"Just Daddy did hurt her. She had this thing on her arm and she couldn't pick me up."

"What are you doing with him?" Melissa said as she walked up to Eddie.

"Adam wanted to talk to Rachel and he wouldn't let go of her until I tried to help out and now he is stuck to me."

"Of course he would."

"Why didn't you tell me that you went around there?"

"Sorry?"

"On the 28th. Why didn't you tell me you went to see Rachel?"

"Didn't think I had to."

"Did she have a cast?"

"Yeah."

"What excuse did she give for the cast?"

"I never asked."

"What?"

"I never asked." She repeated.

Eddie groaned and shook his head at her. "You are officially the worst sister ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Tommy has been telling me that his daddy hurt his mummy. And Philip as well. I can't believe that you never asked."

"She seemed happy with Adam."

"Seemed?"

"Maybe he… he did most of the talking." Melissa paused. "What have I done?"

"Dear God."

"I told him a few things about you. I thought he knew."

"Rachel hasn't been able to tell him about me. For God's sake." He managed to hand Tommy over to Melissa. "You look after your nephew. I'll just go and save Rachel from your stupidity."

It took him a while to get outside and then he almost missed them as he looked for them. Down an alleyway, not too far from the hall, he heard Rachel's voice which made him turn towards them. He didn't like how close Adam was to her.

"What aren't you telling me, Rachel?" Adam shouted.

"Do you want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"I lied. Just before you proposed, I lied to you. I remember what it was like to be in a relationship. Because a year before, I had given up the best relationship that I had ever been in. With someone who truly loved me. All of me. From my looks to my control-freak tendencies."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And he was the first man that I had properly fallen in love with and…"

"And what?"

"I can't do this Adam."

"Do you still love him?"

Eddie started to take a few steps towards them, if anything to stop Adam from doing anything rash.

"It is a pretty simple question, Rachel. Do you still love him? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

It was horrible to watch as Adam launched his arm out and pinned Rachel to the wall by her neck. Eddie could tell it had even taken her by surprise. He stopped walking as Adam turned to him.

"I can't see the attraction myself," Adam said.

"Let her go," Eddie said.

"Or what? She is my wife."

"Who is absolutely terrified of you. And your son as well."

"He doesn't matter."

"Adam, we can talk about this. Just let her go."

Rachel slid down the wall as he let her go and took a couple of big gulps of breath.

"How do you do it? You slept with her sister, got her pregnant and for some reason she still loves you." Adam said as he walked up to Eddie.

"How well do you know Rachel?"

"Very well."

"So why did she leave Waterloo Road? I'm just guessing that she isn't there anymore."

"Because she…"

"Because of him. I gave Waterloo Road up because it was causing too many arguments between us." Rachel said. "Because in the end you would have asked me to choose like Melissa asked Eddie to choose and… it was easier to let you win then."

"I don't think that you do know her as well as you think," Eddie said.

"Is that so?" Adam said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane said as she ran down the alleyway. "Christ, Rach, are you alright?"

Eddie knew the smile that Rachel gave Jane all too well. He knew that Jane turned to Adam to reason with him but Eddie didn't think that he was particularly going to listen to that.

"Jane, unfortunately, there is only one way to deal with this," Eddie said before he punched Adam across the face.

Adam failed to get his footing and crashed onto the floor. Eddie gave his hand a quick shake before he reached out for Rachel. She took his hands and he gently pulled her up. Hoping it was enough to put him off coming back in, Eddie led her back towards the hall and her family.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Rachel said as she held the ice on Eddie's hand.

"His skull was obviously a little thicker than Stuart's."

"What did I say about steamrolling in?"

"Rachel, he had you up against the wall by your neck. He wasn't going to listen to reason."

"Still."

"Right, I've spoken to Sally," Jane said as she joined them. "Basically they are going to keep an eye out for him. I would probably get yourself a lawyer Rach. Just to be on the safe side. Plus I don't think you want to be married to a man like that."

"Certainly not." Rachel said.

"And everyone wonders why I don't deal with men."

"There are some alright ones out there."

Eddie met Rachel's eye, knowing that he was just that. He was an alright guy. He was never going to be a good guy after dating Melissa.

"Dear God you two, get a room."

"So what now?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe… we should properly have that chat we should have done seven odd years ago. And let's hope Melissa can be an adult about it."

"I can't believe she never asked."

"Eddie, one of the things you have to understand about me and Melissa is, we never talk about the things that we are meant to talk about. We still have the whole… prostitute thing to talk about. We met up again and just try to get along the best we can. We've never had the greatest of relationships."

"You aren't going back home tonight. Not by yourself."

"Where else am I going to go?"

"You can come and stay with us," Melissa said as she joined the conversation. "Eddie can stop being an idiot and come home and the spare room has a double bed. At the worst, Tommy will have to share with Sophie."

"I…" Rachel started.

"Of course you can Rachel. You're my sister. I should try and look out for you."

"And we know a good lawyer," Eddie added.

"Very good actually."

"Plus, I can keep an eye on you that way as well," Jane said.

Rachel looked around at them all, feeling not as alone as she had felt over the last few weeks. The fact that the sale of her house had fallen through didn't matter because they weren't moving to Scotland. Well her and Tommy certainly weren't. It wasn't until she heard Tommy giggling, while on Sophie's back as she was making aeroplane noises that she allowed herself to think that this was the start of something good for them.

* * *

_Here is the thing... Do you sort of want to see more of Jane? Because I may have started writing a AU series 3/4 in my head after I wrote this and it keeps coming back at times... Just putting the question out there..._


	45. The Argument

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Don't worry. If you follow me on Twitter, you will know that you will definitely be hearing more from Jane. A lot more from her. Honestly, I am using Twitter so much now as I am not posting daily on here. Best place in general to get updates of where I am and stuff (username is the same as my pen name on here.)_

_Now everything in the Lawson/Mason household always seems to be going well... But sometimes it only takes someone to say the wrong thing to start and argument and I don't mean between Eddie and Rachel..._

_And the return of someone who would definitely not known what had happened between Eddie and Rachel..._

_In short, we are back to that main story for a bit. Set after Kerian and Becoming Mrs R Lawson (obvs)._

* * *

**The Argument**

As soon as they had seen the CV, Rachel wondered whether Davina had the chance to also return to Waterloo Road. She could only smile as she watched Davina taking in the memorial on the wall for Tom. Maybe she thought that she might have been reunited with him as Rachel was reunited with Eddie.

"Don't worry. It isn't the same without him."

Rachel was certain that she must have been smiling the same smile as Davina.

"I wouldn't expect it to."

"I often wonder about what he would say about everything that has happened."

"How do you mean?"

Rachel paused for a moment as she realised that Davina had missed out on a lot. She would have only known about her relationship with Eddie through rumours. She would definitely not have known about Melissa returning five months pregnant or about Rachel and Adam. They had a lot to catch up on.

She didn't know whether she was glad of the distraction Tommy gave.

"Mum." He said as he ran down the stairs and stood in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be in lessons? And what have we told you about running in the corridors."

"I've done something really stupid."

"What?" She said with a sigh.

"Sophie… She dragged me into one of the classrooms during break and asked me why I hadn't broken up with Mia when we had discussed it all weekend because she didn't want the same thing to happen to me as what happened with her and Josh because Mia is pressuring me into having sex and I told her that I was going to do it and I was waiting for the right moment because Mia wasn't in the greatest of moods and I worry that Mia is like Dad, that was when Sophie said that she would break up with her for me and I told her that it is the last thing that was going to happened and we argued and she told me that she had kissed Dex over the summer and I was upset that neither of them had told me, not that it happened because Dex is a great guy and I would be happy for them but she said something about me being super overprotective and I told her that I could stop it if she wanted me to and then I said some other stupid things and then she stormed off and Kerian text me to say that she wasn't in the common room because they have a free so I have checked everwhere else she could be but she isn't there and what if she has gone?"

Rachel allowed Tommy's mind to catch up with his mouth. The realisation of what he had told her was clear in his eyes.

"Let's take that from the beginning shall we?" She said.

"Mum, when I said that Mia is pressuring me into having sex, I…"

"Tommy, either she is or she isn't. Which is it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I've managed to put her off until my birthday."

"Okay. We will talk about it later."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Although you can pick which one of us you would feel more comfortable talking to but you need to talk about it."

"Okay."

"What the hell did you say to Sophie?"

"A... bunch of stupid things that I never meant. I don't even know why I said what I said. I... I don't think what I said."

Rachel sighed. "Right. I am now going to be two different people now so let's get the nice one over and done with first. Sophie couldn't have gotten too far. Text Kerian and tell him to keep calling her. I want to know the moment he knows where she is."

"So that is the Mum bit done."

"What class are you meant to be in?"

"English… with Miss Moore."

"Really? You run out of Hannah's class when she thinks that Eddie doesn't like her anymore because he is sulking about her leaving."

"Sorry."

"I want you to go and apologise to her and then grab your stuff and get yourself to the cooler. There I want you to write an apology to Hannah and maybe think about what you are going to say to Sophie as well. You can leave at lunchtime."

"Yes, Miss."

"Go on, go. And stop worrying. We will sort it."

"Mum, she is staring," Tommy whispered as he nodded his head towards Davina.

Rachel turned to her before looking back at her son.

"She is Davina. Shackleton."

"Oh, the special needs TA."

"The one."

"Cool. I'll umm… get going."

"As you should."

"And I'll stop worrying."

"And we will talk later."

Rachel sighed before she turned back to Davina.

"He looks like you," Davina said.

"We get that a lot. Although we think that him and Sophie have been secretly dying his hair. So it is a similar shade to mine." Rachel paused. "Shall we go up before anything else happens?"

"Same old Waterloo Road."

"Not entirely but there are some days."

Davina smiled at her but Rachel knew that they had so much to explain.

* * *

"They've finally done it."

Eddie looked up from what he was writing to see Rachel and Davina. Rachel walked over to him and took her seat while he gestured to Davina to take the seat opposite them.

"Who has done what?" He said as he turned to Rachel.

"Our children have finally fallen out."

"Over what?"

"Tommy not breaking up with Mia and Sophie kissing Dex."

"Sophie kissed Dex? When?"

"In the summer. I mean, she has picked worse people."

"Don't remind me. But I thought that they were just friends."

"And then Mia… it is just like we discussed the other night."

"Really?"

"He… He has admitted that she is pressuring him into having sex." She paused. "I've told him that he needs to talk to one of us about it. And this has all come out because Sophie isn't in school anymore because they argued."

"Maybe she has just gone home."

"Hopefully. I have Kerian trying to get a hold of her and to tell me when he knows where she is."

"Now that we have confused the hell out of Davina, shall we do this interview so we can bring her up to speed with everything that happened after she left?"

He still loved the way that Rachel would smile at him.

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

* * *

"I'll get Georgina to get us some drinks. A lot has happened in the last 17 years." Eddie said.

He opened the door to see Kerian walking into the office area and he called for Rachel. She was quickly out.

"Where is she?" Rachel said.

"Battery Park."

"Not far. Good."

"Just… she sounded a wee bit drunk."

"What the hell did Tommy say to her?"

"Rach, why don't you take the car and pick her up? Your lessons are already covered. Plus you know how to deal with her while I will deal with Tommy. The walk home could do us both a bit of good." He said as he got the keys out of his pocket and held them up for her to take.

He was glad when she took them.

"That is if she doesn't go all Fenshaw on me."

"I am sure she won't."

She gave him a small smile before she left. He sighed as he turned back to his office to see Davina by the door.

"Don't have kids."

"I haven't. Teaching them is enough for me. I'm glad that you two did get together."

"Oh." He said with realisation. "You don't know. You think that Sophie and Tommy are our children."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just forgot when you left. The short story is, Sophie isn't Rachel's daughter like Tommy isn't my son."

"Right."

"Georgina, could I have a coffee and Davina will have?"

"Coffee, white, no sugar."

He wondered why Georgina didn't move straight away or why Kerian was still loitering. He sighed.

"Davina Shackleton."

"The TA?" Kerian said at the same time Georgina said. "The flirt?"

"You obviously got talking to Mika at the last reunion," Eddie said as he turned to Georgina.

"I did say that I wanted to speak to everyone."

"My very own Steph Haydock. Gossip central." He said as he turned back to Davina. "I think it is time to catch you up properly."

* * *

Sophie was drunk when she found her and after managing to get her home without her throwing up in the car, Rachel found herself with the task of looking after the 17-year-old.

"You're disappointed in me," Sophie said as Rachel got her into bed.

"Not really. I just want to know what Tommy said for you to drink half a bottle of vodka."

"I do blame myself as to why you and Dad have waited so long for your chance."

"And we have told you many times that the blame lies with me, your dad and your mum. You don't even come into the equation."

"I know. Just… We keep saying that Tommy is nothing like Adam and I know I never really met Adam but… I think I saw part of Adam in him today and… it wasn't nice."

"I could only imagine."

"Mia has changed him."

"How long have you known that Mia has been pressuring him in to have sex?"

Sophie looked a little shocked at the question.

"He accidentally told me when he knew that you weren't in school. I just want to know so I know how best to talk to him about it." Rachel explained.

"Since Mia's birthday party. I was only invited because Tommy literally begged her and she has a 'thing' for Kerian. She is such a bitch. Anyway, there was a part of the night where Tommy and Mia had disappeared and I thought really nothing of it until he found us and said he wanted to leave. It took a while for him to calm down and eventually he told me and Kerian. We both tried to tell him that it was okay because if he didn't want to do it, then he had every right to say no and she had to respect that. He then told us that it was the only thing that she had been going on about since the beginning of the school year and had worn him down so much that he agreed to have sex with her on her 16th birthday party. But he couldn't go through with it. He has been in a bad mood ever since over it all."

"Are you sure that you saw Adam in him today, or me being super defensive over something stupid that I shouldn't have been defensive about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Many times I was asked why didn't I just leave Adam. To me, it wasn't that easy. Tommy and I, we form attachments and sometimes they aren't the best attachments. Tommy thinks that he has formed this attachment with Mia and he doesn't want to lose that. It has just been me and him for so long. We rely on each other. Just because we have let you and Eddie in, does mean that we are also going to allow others in. Tommy wants to see the good in people."

"But even he knows that Mia is like Adam."

"And it took me six years and Adam almost killing me for me to be free of him. It isn't easy to leave a relationship like that." Rachel sighed. "Now what is this about you and Dex?"

"That was a one-time thing."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Dex knows that. We talked about it when Kerian came onto the scene. He has a girlfriend now. Catherine. It was a one time summer first kiss."

"We are all not angry that it happened. Dex is a great kid."

"Just?"

"Just I think Tommy was a little upset that you didn't tell him."

"He isn't my cousin/step-brother/best friend at the moment."

"I think today has shown you both what is important. You two have something special. It should definitely not be lost to someone like Mia."

"You're right there."

"Go on, try and get some sleep. You'll feel better for it."

Rachel made sure that Sophie lied on her side before she closed her curtains and closed the door gently behind her. One child down, potentially one to go.

* * *

Rachel knew that she wouldn't see Tommy straight away. She heard him run up the stairs before Eddie had a chance to call out to say that they were home. She sighed as he entered the kitchen.

"How's Sophie?"

"Asleep, sobering up. No idea where she brought the bottle of vodka from though. Drank half of it before I found her."

"Luckily she is young enough."

"Tommy?"

"In deep regret. Trying not to feel sorry for himself while blaming himself. He said that he wanted you to talk to him about the whole Mia thing."

"Great."

"If I had to do it with Sophie, you should have to do it with Tommy."

"When did you do it with Sophie?"

"A month or so ago. Her and Kerian were talking about it and she felt like she should ask someone about it. Apparently she went to Kim first who said that she should probably talk to one of us as well."

"Good old Kim. I just don't know whether to allow the dust to settle first or not."

"I think he wants to make it up to Sophie first."

"At least he has his priorities right."

"What else have you found out?"

"That Mia is like Adam. Apparently, having sex is the only thing she has been going on about since the beginning of the school year and kept mentioning it to Tommy until he agreed but he couldn't go through with it."

"He sort of mentioned that it wasn't that he didn't want to do it, it just didn't feel right."

"Did you catch Davina up?"

"Yeah. She was shocked to say the least. I forgot how much she actually missed. She thought that Sophie and Tommy were our children, like children we'd had together."

"We didn't get that luxury."

"I told her that Melissa was sort of still in the picture and that Adam was definitely not. I would have invited her round for dinner but she had to get back and we have this to sort out."

"Another quiet day at Waterloo Road."

Eddie laughed. "I can't believe they fell out. I thought that they would never fall out."

"It's not funny."

"Honestly, at this rate, I am just going to have to laugh at it."

"If only they weren't so protective of each other."

"I get what Sophie tried to do and I get why Tommy lashed out at her. Reminds me of two other idiots that always used to fall out over silly things."

"I don't know what you mean Lawson."

"You know exactly what I mean."

She gave him a smile before rocking into him, nudging him slightly.

* * *

"Sophie? Mum wants to know if you want any dinner." Tommy said as he crept into her room.

"Probably should do."

"I'm sorry Sophie. I… I know that I shouldn't have said all of those things and… I've never truly blamed you. I blame Auntie Melissa mostly. Today has been horrible and I hate that me saying those things made you feel the way that you do. I never meant to hurt you but I know I did."

Sophie sat up and patted her mattress. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry that I never told you about me and Dex. Even more so because even Kerian found out before you. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. Just you have been a completely different person since we got back from Kim's. I… I feel like I have lost my best friend and I don't like who has replaced him. Tommy, you have to do something about it. Because this person you are right now isn't you. Today just showed that it can be equally as bad between us as good."

"I didn't like myself. I went looking for you when Kerian asked where you were because you weren't in the common room. It is why I blurted everything to Mum."

"I told her what you told me at Mia's birthday party."

"Your talk with Eddie is definitely going to go better than my talk with Mum."

"Please talk to her properly about it."

"I will. And I will find a way to break up with Mia. I know you are just worried about me and trying to look out for me."

"And don't tone down the over-protectiveness. I… do secretly love it."

"So we good?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Are you two coming down?!" Eddie shouted up the stairs.

"Coming." They said at the same time.

Tommy turned and smiled at Sophie, glad that his stupidity hadn't completely destroyed their relationship. He just knew who he had to focus on now and who was important to him. Sophie was always going to be important. Just he had to find someone that saw that importance and understood it. Maybe then they would reach the same level of importance without them clashing.


	46. The Man of Honour & The Best Woman

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this idea has been with me for a while and I just love the idea of it. But I also think it is rather Sophie and Tommy and their weird relationship that they have. I mean it makes sense to me._

_The first part is set after Tommy's part of Just You and I. The second part is a little bit further in the future..._

* * *

**The Man of Honour**

Sophie smiled as Tommy almost fell through the door of the cafe, obviously trying to battle through the wind. She subconsciously played with her new piece of jewellery as she waited for him to get his bearings before she waved at him. He seemed grateful that she had already gotten him a drink as he reached her. She always loved how tightly he would hug her, especially as she hadn't seen him for a couple of months. It was always hard to have the distance between them when he was at university.

"You're two weeks late." She said as they sat down.

"I was in the middle of an observation. I wish I could have dropped everything but I couldn't. It went towards my final mark and I needed to do well after only scraping by last year."

"I'm guessing you still haven't told Rachel that."

"No. And she isn't going to know. I still think that the teachers hated me."

"Maybe someone found out that you are her son."

"What would someone have against Mum?"

"No idea but there is probably someone because they don't know her like we do."

He smiled at her before taking a mouthful of his drink.

"I forget how bad the storms are up here."

"Yep. Storm Delilah is in full swing." She paused as she took in the look on his face. "You've already seen it, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Which means you also knew he was going to propose."

"Yeah."

"And that is why you weren't so worried about missing the meal."

"Yeah. Do you want me to humour you anyway?"

"Well, you've spoilt it now."

"He has been holding onto it for a while."

She smiled as he raised his eyebrows up at her. She held her hand out to show him the engagement ring.

"I bet you are excited. You get to plan another wedding."

"We've umm… decided that we are going to do it like Dad and Rachel. Wait a year or so to start properly planning it but there are a few things we want to sort out now."

"Like?"

"Tommy, will you be my maid of honour?"

He didn't choke on his drink like the woman on the table next to them did. She knew a part of him must have been expecting it. Tommy turned to the woman and asked whether she was okay before turning back to her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Sophie, I would be honoured to be your maid of honour."

"Good because there is no one else I want by my side. Other than Dex. Who I am going to ask to be my bridesmaid when he turns up at 11."

Sophie smiled at the woman next to them as she gave them the weirdest looks. Obviously not one for a male maid of honour or bridesmaids. Sophie did have friends that were girls, just when she pictured herself standing at the altar, she pictured Tommy and Dex standing next to her. Not any of the girls. They didn't know her like her boys knew her.

"So I'll have a hen party to organise."

"Most certainly. And a speech to write."

"A speech? I thought maids of honours don't give speeches. Kim didn't give one at Mum and Eddie's wedding."

"Well, I want you to say loads of nice things about me."

"That might be a bit difficult."

He laughed as she leant forward and hit his arm.

"Although, I suppose you're the boss," Tommy said.

"I am. It is going to be nice to have something to look forward to. Rachel is excited about it."

"I know. She practically screamed down the phone at me about it."

"Quick, finish your drink and Dex can buy us another one."

Tommy shook his head at her before he finished the rest of his coffee.

She knew that the next year or so was going to be busy but, to her, it felt nice to be back planning a wedding. Even if it was her own.

* * *

**The Best Woman**

Tommy turned to his fiancee as she nudged him.

"Go on, ask her." She said as she nodded her head towards Sophie.

Never one to miss anything, Sophie immediately said 'ask who what?'. He found himself clearing his throat as he stood up, making sure Keria was comfortable on his hip.

"Sophie…" He started before Keria interrupted him. "I know. That's your mummy. Sophie, I haven't found the time to drag you to a coffee shop to ask you but here is a better time than any. Sophie, would you be my best man?"

He was certain that he heard someone choke on their drink, like that woman had done when Sophie asked him to be her maid of honour. It wasn't like he hadn't got any male friends that he could ask. He could have easily asked Dex to do it. But like Sophie's reason behind wanting him to be her maid of honour, he couldn't picture anyone else being by his side. Plus he knew that he had to get her back for making him write a speech for her wedding. And she probably was going to be part of the wedding planning process anyway.

"Of course I will Tommy."

"And you will have to write a speech."

"Naturally."

"Saying nice stuff about me."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, it will be the best-planned stag ever."

"Unlike my hen do."

"You did leave me in charge."

"I know. Nothing like your mother in that respect."

Tommy smiled before giving a glance to his mum. He turned to look down at the other end of the table.

"Dex, are you up for it?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Dex said.

"Micheal? Philip?"

They both nodded at him and he knew that he had his best man and groomsmen sorted. He kissed Keria's check as he sat down.

"We can fight over you later as to whether you will be a flower girl or a page boy." He whispered.

"What fight? She is your side of the family. I have a number of other people I can think of to be my flower girls. Keria can definitely be your page boy. Or even better, she could be the ring bearer."

Tommy couldn't help but smile at his fiancee. He was glad that he could find someone who understood his slightly dysfunctional family. She was perfect for him and, realistically, he couldn't wait to call her his wife.

* * *

_There is a reason why I haven't attached any names to who Sophie or Tommy are marrying (mainly Tommy though). In my head, it is Kerian and Sophie, and Tommy and Amelia. Although when I wrote this, Amelia didn't have a name and wasn't going to and was only going to be in this story for this chapter (luckily you lot who get more of her). I mean you could put anyone with them. But yeah. Put them with whoever you like._


	47. University

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This is going to be the first of a three-part series of Tommy's first term at university. This is just the start and I... I have warned you guys. Not so much this chapter but the next..._

_I did go to university but I didn't move away... so part of this is what I saw when I went to visit friends and stuff like that._

_Plus if you follow me on Twitter, you will know that I cried while writing this chapter and I do have a child. His name is Tommy Edward Mason and I have put this boy through way too much. I love him a lot._

_MMU is Manchester Metropolitan University._

* * *

**University**

Tommy tried to stop his leg from bouncing as he waited for his mum and Eddie to open up the hall. Sophie had already hit his hand away from his face, stopping him from biting the skin around his thumb. He knew that she was bound to say something about his leg soon enough.

"Will you stop it? I knew we should have walked but no, you wanted to go with Dad and Rachel. Tommy, you're a genius. You would have got the grades."

"I know."

"And you can probably check now to see if you have gotten into MMU."

"I know. I just don't want to."

"Then, please, can you just chill." She paused. "As this is the last time we are sort of going to be here, shall we see how quickly we can get around the school?"

"What? One last telling off for running in the corridors?"

"Worried I would beat you?"

"No chance of that with your tiny legs."

"Sorry, not all of us can be 6ft."

"I'm 6ft 3"

"How the hell do you get to be 6ft 3 when I am only 5ft 5?"

"Because I am a boy and my dad was 6ft 1."

"Dad's 6ft 2."

"And Auntie Melissa is…"

"Oh, shut up."

"You are the average height for a woman."

"I thought I said shut up."

He couldn't help but smile as she tried to keep a stern face. He glanced over to her and her lips started to curl into a smile. She nudged him with her elbow.

"I'm only going to say this once because it is only a small part of me, but I don't want you to get into MMU."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go. Because I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I just… I want to get away. I'll probably end up coming back."

"Then why go?"

"Because it is just three years of my life. I don't want to regret it."

"But why so far away?"

"It's not like I am going to London."

"It would have been bloody easier to get to London. You could have gone to Edinburgh and that is only an hour and a half away. Manchester… Manchester is like four hours in the car."

"Maybe but… I could spend a little more time with Dex. Just think. You could come and visit and we could cause all the mischief that we should have made as children."

"Fair point." She sighed. "I just… worry about you sometimes. I worry that you are going too far away."

"I'll be fine."

Tommy was slightly grateful that the doors of the hall opened at that point. He was also glad that he wasn't the only one waiting and there were a few others that were as desperate as him to get their results. They stood up at the same time and started to walk towards the hall.

"Tommy, let us know when you have got them and we will come over," Eddie said as they passed him.

Due to the number of envelopes, it took them a little longer to find Tommy's than he had expected. Sophie remained by his side throughout and he held up his envelope as they walked over to the side of the room. Sophie remained on his right while Eddie took to his left, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tommy looked up at his mum.

"I am sure you have done enough but if you haven't, there is always clearing." She said.

He took a breath before he opened the envelope and pulled the piece of people out. His smile grew as he read his results.

"All As." He said.

"What?!"

Tommy had told himself that he wasn't going to cry but as soon as Eddie placed his arm around his shoulder as his mum took the paper off him, he couldn't help himself.

"We are so proud of you," Eddie said.

"My clever boy." His mum said before she kissed his cheek. "My extremely clever boy."

"I think you got in," Sophie said before she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He tried to remember how he was feeling at that moment. He knew that he might need it in the coming months.

* * *

"I am going to miss you," Sophie said.

"You'll have to give me a couple of weeks to settle in and then we will have to organise when you are going to come down," Tommy said as he packed.

"And spend like eight hours on a train."

"You could always get the sleeper train."

"You'll call?"

"Of course."

"I… I know I spent 13 years without you but… I just don't want to be without you."

"You didn't know about me then."

"Did Rachel tell you about me?"

"She mentioned it once. Because she mentioned why she wasn't with Eddie. It was blunt and short. She didn't really know you."

"Of course."

Tommy pulled over the top of the suitcase and zipped it up before he grabbed his pillow and hit her with it.

"Don't go all soppy on me." He said.

"But I love you, Tommy."

"And I love you too Sophie." He paused. "How about we have a day? Just us two, before I go."

"Just sitting on the sofa. Watching crap films. Eating a load of junk."

"Sounds perfect."

"We should start with Legally Blondes."

"I quite like Legally Blonde."

"Yeah well, Legally Blondes is an hour and a half of your life you will never get back."

"Sounds perfect."

She smiled at him but he knew that she was still thinking about how he wasn't going to be there. He was trying to stop himself from thinking about it. He knew that once the term to start, he could just throw himself into his work, like his mother did.

* * *

"It's a bit cosy in here." His mum said.

With just a look for Eddie, Tommy knew that she was going to try and stall from leaving him. If anything, he felt the same way. He didn't want them to leave but they had to. It was his choice to move this far away.

"It's only for really sleeping. You've seen the main part." Tommy said.

"Still."

"It will be fine Mum."

"I am sure it will be. It is nice that there are so many of you all sharing together."

Tommy sighed before he walked over to his mum as she carried on talking and wrapped his arms around her waist. He picked her up and started to carry her out of his room, waiting for Eddie to move first. She made a bit of fuss but she was slightly smiling at him when he put her down.

"You have a long drive back to Scotland," Tommy said.

"I know."

"I am 18, Mum. I can look after myself."

"I know."

"And I will call you tomorrow. Mainly because I promised Sophie that I would call her."

"I will hold you to that."

"I love you." He said before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

He allowed her to hug him and he knew that it was hard for her to let him go. It was hard for him to let her go. It had been him and his mum against the world for so long. When she let him go, he smiled at her. Eddie also hugged him.

"I am always a call away." He said to him.

"I know. Love you."

"Love you too mate. Have fun."

Tommy watched them go, maybe making sure that his mum was actually going to go but also to confirm that for the first time in 18 years, he didn't have his mum to fall back on.

* * *

The knock at the door surprised him. He had meant to go to the communal area but he was still getting used to the fact that he was, sort of, on his own. He had almost text Dex to see what he was doing, just to see a friendly face. He didn't expect the two girls standing outside his door.

"Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Jade. We had the idea to get pizza for the whole of our floor and for us to eat it all together to get to know each other. We just wanted to know if you wanted to join us and which pizza you wanted."

"Sounds like an amazing idea. Of course, I'm in." He said as he took the menu off her. "I'll have the Texas BBQ. Do you want the money now or later?"

"I mean if you have the cash now, then that would be great. I think most people are just going to transfer it to us later."

"Mum said to always carry a bit of cash." He quickly ran into his room. "Here, have 20." He paused. "Sorry, I'm Tommy."

"We will knock around when it is here."

"Great."

If anything, it put Tommy at ease. There was where he was going to start to break the ice with people.

* * *

"Didn't you carry your mum out of your room earlier?" Jack said.

"She wouldn't have left if I didn't," Tommy said.

"Not ready to let you go?"

"None of them are. Mum and Sophie have definitely been worse."

"I think it was your dad that helped me out earlier," Jade said.

Tommy almost said that Eddie wasn't his dad but he stopped himself. These people didn't know that he wasn't his dad. It would save trying to explain. Although would these people really ask too many questions?

"Step-dad." He said. "Eddie's my step-dad. Not that it matters."

"Uh, I hate my step-dad." Someone else said.

"You just seemed close. That's all." Jade said.

"We are. I do see him as my dad. A better man than my actual father."

"If it is any consolation, I don't think my parents wanted to leave me. Actually, I should check my phone. See if they got back to London okay."

"Travelled far as well?"

"Where have you come from?"

"Greenock, Scotland."

Jade did a double-take. "But you don't have the accent."

"Might have been up there since I was five but I just never picked it up. Sophie's boyfriend has a lovely Glasgewian accent."

"Telling me something?"

He laughed. "No. Not gay. Just spent many nights talking to Sophie about boys. I mean she did the same with me and we talked about girls. I can appreciate when a guy is good looking without being gay, can't I?"

"Very modern of you."

He smiled at Jade. He wasn't stupid. He knew what she was suggesting. Not that it was what he was looking for at the moment. Mia had definitely made him more wary.

He looked around at the other people in the room. He hadn't spoken to everyone yet but they seemed like a great group of people. Maybe the feeling of loneliness would go. Maybe Sophie was wrong. Maybe the distance would do him a bit of good. Only time would tell really.


	48. Downhill Spiral

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Second of the three-part series of Tommy's first term at university. And where we go a little dark... God, I hate doing this to Tommy..._

* * *

**Downhill Spiral**

"So you have come all this way to celebrate your own birthday?" Jack asked.

"Yep. It means that I get to celebrate it with both Tommy and Dex. Although I wish Kerian was with us as well." Sophie said.

Tommy started to blur out the conversation as they made their way into the city centre. They had already had a few drinks back at campus but now the girls had requested that they wanted to go out and dance. He definitely wasn't going to deny Sophie that.

He wished that he hadn't looked around at that point. He had no idea why he did look down the street that he did but it stopped him dead. He had no idea how long he had been standing there when Sophie grabbed his arm.

"Come on." She said, trying to get him to move.

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

He nodded his head down the street and he knew that Sophie was seeing what he was seeing.

His dad. With his arm around a woman. Laughing.

"Come on. You can't go storming over there."

"Why not?" He said a little angrier than he had intended.

"Because you can't Tommy."

"After everything he did, why does he deserve to be happy?"

"He doesn't. He deserves all the bad luck in the world but unfortunately, life doesn't work like that."

"But she does have a right to know."

"What's going on?" Dex said as he joined them.

It didn't take him as long to notice what they were staring at. Tommy could only imagine the shocked look on his face.

"Come on mate."

Dex obviously had a little more strength than Sophie and as soon as Tommy started to move, he tore his eyes away from his dad. Although, it didn't stop the thoughts.

* * *

Tommy was more than aware of his dry throat, the arms around his waist and the fact that he wasn't in his own bed. He didn't panic as he opened his eyes to be greeted with Dex's room. It could have been worse. He knew that he had woken up in worse places.

The arms around him had to be Sophie's and as he listened to her light snores, he tried to piece together the night. Only really remembering that he had seen his dad for the first time in five years.

He looked up at Dex as he placed the pint of water on the bedside table.

"How are you?" Dex asked.

"Could do with that water."

"Dude, what happened last night?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"We literally got into the club and you disappeared. Sophie spent half the night trying to find you and when we finally did, you were blind drunk and being kicked out by a bouncer because you had been sick. I think the worst part was when your flatmates said that this isn't the first time you've done this. What's going on mate? Because you really scared both of us last night."

Sophie's grip on his tightened and part of him hoped that she was still asleep but he also hoped that she was now awake. He was going to have to tell them everything.

"I'm guessing he isn't dead," Sophie asked, sleepily.

"Not dead," Dex confirmed.

She let go of him slightly as they sat up. Tommy sat in the middle of the bed while Sophie took his right side and Dex took his left. Dex handed him the water.

"Tommy, what's going on?" She said.

The tears were already threatening to fall.

"You were right Sophie. I… I moved too far away. I… I never realised how you and Eddie always picked up on my moods. Definitely Eddie did." He paused. "I think he always knew when I was thinking about Dad and everything that happened. And I decided to go and isolate myself. Travel 200 odd miles away. Away from… Maybe I didn't realise how much I relied upon all of you."

Sophie's arms were back around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"He never wanted me." Tommy continued. "Dad that is. He would only call me a waste of space when Mum wasn't around. So she never knew that he hated me. He… he wished that I had never been born and… I could understand him being jealous of Philip. Philip wasn't his flesh and blood and was only his nephew due to marriage. I… I get that. But me. He… he was jealous of me and the time I took Mum away from him and… I wish I could say that it didn't hurt but sometimes it does and I just want to block it out."

"How?" Dex asked.

"I get blind drunk. So drunk that I just can't think. That everything that is happening is in that moment and nothing else matters. I know that you are thinking about other things. It is just alcohol."

"For the moment," Sophie said before she sniffed. "Tommy, have you told Dad?"

"I didn't want to bother him."

"So last night? When you saw Adam?"

"He threw me against a wall once. Then when I started crying, he told me he would toughen me up. I came down later that night to talk to Mum and that was how they were. Sitting there, laughing over something, with his arm around her. Like nothing had happened between me and him." He paused. "It is like… sometimes I just want to forget the first 11 years of my life. I don't want to remember the time I spent with my dad."

Sophie held onto him tighter while Dex put his arm around his shoulders. Tommy found himself resting his head on top of Sophie's.

"Do you remember what I said to you after your dad strangled your mum?" Sophie said.

"Don't worry. You're family. Anyone takes the mick or teases me about it, let you know and you would punch them in the face."

"Before that. The bit about it being okay not to be okay or fine. Tommy, you do have to remember that you have gone through a lot. Like so much. You are bound not to be okay at times."

"And mate, thanks for telling us," Dex said.

* * *

"_Tommy." _His mum said as she picked up the phone.

"Is Eddie there? Just his phone keeps going to voicemail."

_"It would do. He has let the battery die again." _She said before she called for Eddie. _"Did you have a good night last night?" _

"Sort of."

_"Sounds like most nights out. Here he is. Tommy."_

_"Alright mate?"_

"No," Tommy said.

He could tell that Eddie had moved.

_"It's just me and you now."_

"I saw Dad last night. It brought back all the memories. Scared Sophie and Dex."

_"Oh, Tommy."_

"I... think I need help, Eddie."

_"Glad you know that." _

"Dex says that maybe I should talk to Kim."

_"She is someone familiar if you think that it will help you open up."_

"They know. Sophie and Dex."

_"So if I get questions when she gets home."_

"You know why."

"_Tommy. I'm proud of you. You know that. I am proud that you can say that you are struggling and you need help. I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you will talk to Kim and you will do it in the next couple of weeks."_

"I promise. I will text her after she gets back later from this course she has been on."

_"And I am going to tell your mum. That you saw your dad. She is probably worrying and we might as well give her something to worry about."_

"Please stress that I only saw him.

"_You'll still get a phone call later."_

"I know."

"_I love you, Tommy."_

"I love you too."

Tommy couldn't remember when they had started to say that to each other. He knew why he said it to his mum and he loved Sophie, both as a family member and a friend. In truth, there was no need for him to say it. Neither of them did. But Tommy did love Eddie. The father he should have had.

"_We'll speak soon. Yeah?"_

"Only if you don't let your phone die."

"_Just shows how much Sophie looks after me."_

"I've realised that as well."

Tommy sighed as Eddie hung up and he wanted to let out a scream as he folded his arms on the counter and buried his head into them. He had hoped that telling Eddie would make him feel better but it didn't. He wasn't okay.

"Come on mate. I've got you a clean top."

He stood up to see Dex holding a t-shirt. He looked down, only realising that he had thrown up on himself.

"Mum has the perfect way to get it out. If you want to leave it here." Dex continued.

"I haven't worked it out."

"And the last thing you probably want is breakfast but Sophie is insisting that we go and for some reason, I am paying."

"She's like that."

Tommy took the t-shirt off Dex and left to go and get changed. If anything, he wanted to just freshen himself up anyway.

* * *

Sophie wrapped her arms around his waist again as he tried to get the key into his bedroom door. She had either held on to his arm or just made sure a part of her was touching him. Maybe she knew that he felt so alone. Maybe she thought that if he knew she was definitely there, that he would start to feel better.

"Look at you two. Dirty stop-outs. Where did you get to?" Jack shouted at them.

"We stayed at Dex's. It was closer." Tommy said, really wishing that he had got the maintenance man to look at his door.

"Wait are you two going out or something?"

The wrong question at completely the wrong time as the door finally opened.

"No. We are cousins." Sophie said.

"And we are step-siblings."

"And we are best friends."

Not really looking forward to Jack's next question, Tommy started walking, with Sophie still clinging onto him, closing the door on a question he was sure he would be asked later.

* * *

"We shouldn't waste your weekend here," Tommy said.

"We're not."

"All we have done since we said goodbye to Dex is lay here."

"Exactly. I need my… brother to know that no matter what, I am here for him. And that he is an idiot for scaring me and not telling me that something was wrong. And for saying nothing to Dad."

"I didn't realise my sister was such a worrier."

"I've been spending too much time with Rachel."

He managed to pull her a little closer to him, taking in the silent comfort that Sophie always gave him. It was only broken by his phone ringing and he knew that Eddie had told his mum.

"_Tommy."_

"Hey, Mum."

"_Why… why didn't you say anything to me?"_

"I didn't want to worry you."

"_Do you think he saw you?"_

"No. I mean, I'm probably freaking out about nothing. He could have just been here for the weekend or something like that."

"_Maybe."_

"He was with a woman."

"_Tommy, I know what you are thinking."_

"I know. It just threw me."

"_Darling, is everything okay?"_

He thought about lying to her. Telling her that he was okay. To stop her from worrying. But he didn't know whether that would make her worry more.

"No. But I have Sophie here and she is determined not to let me go."

"_Good."_

"Just… we said at the wedding, our Fleet life was over."

"_I know. But you might be right. He might only be there for the weekend. It might have just been a one-time thing. Maybe it is something you will just have to believe for the moment. And maybe, as hard as it is, you have to believe that he has changed and that this woman, he is treating her better than he did us. And it is horrific to think that, but it might help."_

"And Manchester's a big place."

"_Exactly. And Kim and Dex are always nearby if you need anyone. And I am sure Sophie would always be on the first train if you need her."_

"To right Rach," Sophie said.

"_You might be 200 odd miles away Tommy, but you aren't alone. You are never alone."_

"I might just have to be reminded of that sometimes."

"_I'll call you tomorrow. And the day after and the day after that. Okay?"_

"Yeah. And maybe I'll book my train home for Christmas. Something to look forward to."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too."

Tommy found himself sighing as he placed his phone on his chest and replacing his arm around Sophie. He placed a kiss in her hair and even though he knew nothing was right at the moment, it would get better and the first step to that was to talk to Kim.


	49. Just Say I'm Your Son

_Thank you for the reviews._

_... Umm... how... how can I put this? I promise you I do love my boy... And I have hated doing this to him. And... I think... you might have already guessed that happens in this chapter... I mean... I am sorry..._

_Third of the three-part series of Tommy's first term at university. _

_Next chapter is more about Tommy's university life but it is definitely a better chapter than the ones that I have just given you... Okay? Does that make up for what I've put my poor boy through?_

* * *

**Just Say I'm Your Son**

Tommy only went into the cafe because he had skipped breakfast because he thought he was going to be late for Kim. He only chose that cafe because a friend worked there and he knew that he could get a free cold drink if he bought a pastry.

It was a bunch of coincidences that led Tommy to be face to face with his father for the first time in five years.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His dad said.

"I'm getting something to eat."

"I mean, what are you doing in Manchester?"

"I'm at university. MMU. Doing primary ed."

"Of course you would want to be a bloody teacher."

"What's wrong with being a teacher?" Tommy shook his head as his dad didn't reply. "You still can't see Mum for the teacher that she is."

"You don't know what she was like back then."

"I could take a stab at passionate, determined, that never-giving-up attitude."

"Your mother was a control freak."

"Takes one to know one. But no. You just never fully understood the pressure she was under. You never understood that she needed the school. Did you actually know Mum or… did you know Amanda and just hoped that Mum was the same person?"

"Of course I know Rachel."

"I… think we will have to agree to disagree."

His dad looked like he was going to say something else when the woman Tommy had seen him out with, came up to his father's side and grabbed his arm. His dad smiled at her, a smile Tommy felt like he knew too well.

"Everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just wondered where you got to."

The woman smiled politely at Tommy, obviously too polite to ask the question. Silence fell between them as it seemed clear that his dad wasn't going to introduce him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tommy said.

"This is Anna, my girlfriend. Anna, this is Tommy."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said.

Tommy gave her a smile but was still waiting for his father to say how they knew each other.

"Aren't you going to tell the lovely Anna how we know each other?"

If anything, he was impressed that his dad hadn't broken from his 'normal' persona yet. Obviously, trying hard to not show his true colours in front of Anna.

"You can't, can you?" Tommy continued. "You can't say it."

"Don't."

"Then just say it, Dad. Just say I'm your son."

"You never said you had a son," Anna said as she turned to his father

Tommy watched, as momentarily, his father changed into the man that he knew him as. He was angry with him again. Part of him had hoped that his dad had changed, more for Anna's sake, but it was clear that he hadn't.

"That's because he never wanted me. I was my mum's selfish decision. Not that she knows that. Or I haven't told her that. You know, I think me and Sophie have dyed my hair so much that it is finally the same colour as Mum's. It is the reason I am not your lighter shade anymore." Tommy paused. "Not that you care but I got all As in my Advanced Highers. And it wasn't Mum to say how proud of me she was. It was Eddie. I mean, are you proud of me Dad?"

He took his dad's stubborn silence as a no.

"I didn't think so." He said as he continued. "I don't know why I do it sometimes. Why I still allow you to hurt me but I do. All I have ever wanted was a little bit of your time and just for you to love me and be proud of me. But you can't even acknowledge me as your son. And I am so glad that I have Eddie in my life because he acknowledges me. I have almost stopped correcting people when they call him my dad. Because he is my dad. He… he has been a better dad in the last six years than you were for the first 12 of my life. You spoke about how Mum had turned me against you but… I know you didn't want me. I… I have never truly been your son. And everything you did at the… Well, I think that just showed the person that you really are."

His dad went to open his mouth but Tommy just couldn't take what was going to come out of it. He had given him the opportunity. It wasn't his fault that he blew it.

"Look, I can't keep Kim waiting," Tommy said before he stormed off.

Kim was exactly where she had told him to meet him and she had instantly caught onto his mood.

"Can we just go?" He said when she started to fuss over him.

"Of course."

They had only taken a couple of steps when he heard his name being called. They both turned to see that Anna had followed him.

"What did you mean? About your dad back there?" Anna asked.

"I…"

"Tommy, I need to know."

"Then ask him about Christmas 2016. I think that will help sum up the person he is. You will know, if he is lying, when he can't keep eye contact with you and he starts to scratch the back of his neck."

"Come on Tommy," Kim said.

He looked up to see his dad only a few metres away. It would show the man that he is if he told Anna. Whether that be the truth or she caught him out lying.

* * *

Tommy didn't really know what he was staring at when Kim returned with their drinks. They were in her office at the school she worked at. Somewhere quiet and where they wouldn't be disturbed.

His eyes struggled to refocus and he found himself picking up his tea and pushing his palms into the hot mug. Another habit he had picked up from his mother.

"How do you want to go about this?" Kim asked.

"How much has Dex told you?" He said as he put the mug back down.

"Only that you really scared him that night. I've never seen him so worried before."

"I told Eddie. After our first Christmas together. I think he knew something was up. Even offered his card when Mum and Sophie was talking about looking in the sales. Because he knew that I might tell him if I knew we were alone." Tommy paused. "Dad… I've come to the conclusion that Dad." He shook his head. "I haven't come to any conclusion. Dad never wanted me. I was always my mother's selfish decision. I used to think that it was just that he didn't want me as his son. That used to hurt a lot. Then the thoughts came that he was jealous. After… that Christmas, I've always had this… I suppose, urge to be with Mum. Like I could protect her. The simplicity of a five-year-old's mind."

"I don't think so. I think you were a young boy that didn't really understand what was happening or why it happened."

"I can just about remember Mum wanting me to be near her."

"And as horrible as it sounds, that would have conditioned you into thinking that you had to be near her."

"I was seven when he first told me. He told me that he wished I had never been born and that everything was great between him and Mum before I was born. He blamed everything on me. It was just words. I… I was nine when he threw me against a wall. Had this massive bruise on my back that… I somehow managed to hide from everyone. My… my evidence at the trial was a book that I started after that night. A sort of diary of everything that happened between my parents and what happened between me and my dad."

He pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes. "I hate him. And I hate that he used me against mum like he did in the trail. He always made out that I was precious to him but he couldn't give a damn about me and." He sighed as he looked back up at Kim. "I hate that he can still hurt me like this and I hate that he doesn't have to worry and I hate that he can find someone else and I hate that he can find happiness. I hate him. I hate him so much.

"But I still want him to be proud of me. I want him to recognise what I have achieved and what I could achieve and I want him to… I just wanted him to introduce me as his son. All he had to say was 'This is Tommy, my son'. I… I just wanted him to acknowledge me, not like Eddie does, because he would never acknowledge me like that, but… He is still my dad. I call him Dad. He doesn't deserve to be called Dad."

"Some men can be fathers but that doesn't make them dads," Kim said as she wiped away her tears. "It was something that I told Dex when he was seven and asked me why Max shouted at him like he did. It's like, every mother isn't going to be a good mum. And looking for some sort of validation from him still is only natural Tommy. If Dex ran into Max, I would think that he would want the exact same thing."

"I never realised how Eddie and Sophie picked up on my moods. How they always knew when I was probably thinking things I shouldn't be thinking. I just… I feel alone and I don't like it."

"Things do get better Tommy and this is probably because you are used to having Sophie and Eddie and Rachel constantly around you. I mean, you were basically with them 24/7 and now they are 200 miles away." She sighed. "You are always welcomed at ours. Whether it is just to play video games with Dex or just because you want to be in a household that knows you a little better. I also want you to come tonight for dinner. Just so I know that you have had a homemade hot dinner this week. I would like it if we made it a weekly thing."

"Yeah, maybe."

"And I think it would be worth speaking to someone on campus. They can give you support and help you out."

"Will do." He paused. "Plus, I'm going to stop drinking alcohol. Until I sort out my head enough not to use it as a way of coping."

"Good idea. You're not alone here Tommy."

He smiled at her, feeling a little better. It was a start. That was all he needed. To start to feel better.

* * *

"Hey, Mum."

"_The daily call."_

"Spoke to Kim today."

"_Good."_

"I forget that she is easy to open up to."

"_Best head of pastoral care I have ever worked with."_

"I… I bumped into Dad earlier."

"_Oh, Tommy."_

"Met his girlfriend, Anna. Seems like a nice person."

"_Why do I sense that there is more to this?"_

"I… may have said a few things that I have wanted to say for a while. She followed me after I left them and she asked about what I said. I told her to ask Dad about that Christmas, telling her the little tells when he is lying."

"_Are you hoping that he told her the truth?"_

"I think it would show that he had changed. I was right to do that, wasn't I?"

"_Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe you just saved her from the same misery we went through."_

"Or I just started it for her."

"_How are you feeling?"_

"Better. I've actually just got back from having dinner with Kim and Dex. Kim wants to make sure that I have one homemade dinner a week."

"_Not a bad idea."_

"It was nice. Went a bit early for it so I could talk to Dex. I really wished I did grow up with him."

"_In another life, you did."_

"Another life. Another timeline. Doesn't make up for the fact that I didn't this time around."

"_No probably not."_

He found himself smiling as he asked about her day and how things were going. He closed his eyes to try and imagine that she was sitting next to him as she was talking to him, something he took a great amount of comfort in doing.


	50. Amelia

_Thank you so much for the reviews. _

_I'm not going to say that I am not going to put Tommy through anything like that again... because I would be lying... it is just not for a while. I'll give my boy a rest._

_So this was going to be set at the end of Tommy's first year at university and then I remembered the valentines day chapter (which makes less and less sense the more I think about it) of this so we are going to say that this is halfway through his second year..._

_And just because I have to introduce Amelia properly._

* * *

**Amelia**

"Dude, just go over and talk to her."

Tommy turned to Jack. "I don't know. I don't think it would be a good idea."

"You have been like this the past five times you've seen her. Just go over and say hi."

"What ya talking about?" Jade said as she grabbed Tommy's arm.

"The girl he likes is here. But he is too chicken to talk to her."

"Not everyone is going to be like Mia."

"Who is Mia?"

"Not now Jack." She turned to Tommy. "Come on. What is the worst that can happen?"

She didn't really give Tommy a lot of time to answer before she asked Jack which girl and started to drag him over to her. He tried to find the words to stop her but it was too late as Jade tapped the girl's shoulder and left him to it. The girl turned to him.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." He said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Amelia."

"Lovely name."

"But I'm not an Amy or anything like that."

"Like I'm not a Tom."

"Really?"

"Mum has always said that she named me Tommy and that I never would be a Tom."

"My mum feels the same way. Always saying that if she wanted me to be called Amy, she would have called me that."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said, noting her empty glass.

"I think you can."

He smiled at her as they made their way over to the bar. He leant against it as he turned towards her, hoping that one of the bar staff would still think that he was waiting.

"Are you at MMU?" He asked.

"Yeah, studying forensic psychology. I know, sounds dead boring but…"

"I think it sounds fascinating."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm doing the dead boring thing. How did you come about to choose that?"

"My granddad was in the police. He always spoke about it so fondly and I would have loved to follow in his footsteps but he was injured while off duty because he was always taught to run towards things rather than away. He ended up doing paperwork for half of his career because of it. I want to be in the force but not on the front line like he was. It was the way I thought I could help a lot of people." She smiled up at him. "So what is your dead boring thing?"

"Primary Education."

"That's not boring."

"Everyone wants to be a teacher."

"Not me. Can't teach to save my life."

"I got the teaching gene from my parents."

"Tommy."

He turned to look over the bar and smiled as he saw Dex the other side.

"So this is the new job?"

"Yeah, better than the last one. Actually think I might be able to stick this one out for a little longer. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Tommy laughed as he turned back to Amelia.

"Dex, this is Amelia, a girl I met like five minutes ago. Amelia, this is Dex, one of my best friends."

"Nice to meet you," Amelia said.

"So we have a special cocktail for this week and this week only. Do you want to try that?" Dex said.

She nodded at him and Tommy found no reason to argue with that thought.

"Yeah. Two please."

"One cocktail and one mocktail coming right up."

"Mocktail?" Amelia said as Dex left to make the drinks.

"I don't drink."

"Right."

"Personal decision but I don't mind others drinking around me."

"What personal reason?"

He laughed. "Not really a 'I just met you five minutes ago' conversation topic."

"When is it a conversation topic?"

"Depends on how serious this is."

It was the way that she smiled up at him that just made his heart soar. He had no idea why he was feeling the way that he did with her. As he had said twice, he had only met her five minutes ago and only knew her name and that she was at MMU doing forensic psychology.

"So your parents are teachers?" She said, moving the conversation on.

"Yeah. Secondary though. I think that teaching the younger years might be better. Although I recently been reminded about how cocky 11-year-olds can be."

"What do they teach?"

"Mum's an English teacher. She used to be a headteacher but didn't really go back to work properly until I was 12. I mean, she is happy where she is now. She ends up doing half of Eddie's paperwork for him."

"And your dad?"

"Eddie? He is a headteacher. Used to teach maths."

"You call you dad by his name."

"He is my step-dad."

"Right."

"He… just has been more like a dad to me than my actual dad."

"I totally get it."

"Really?"

"I have always thought of Mike as my dad. Not that I have actually met my real dad. He walked out on my mum when she told him that she was pregnant with me."

"Sort of wish my dad did that."

"Really?"

"Not a 'I just met you' thing."

"Okay."

"Here you go," Dex said as he placed their drinks in front of them. "That is your one Tommy and don't worry mate, they are on the house."

Dex winked at him and Tommy knew that he was probably doing something that he shouldn't be. Not that he was going to complain about getting free drinks.

* * *

Tommy found them somewhere quiet to talk. He was generally into her and he liked that she was asking questions but took his answer that it wasn't really the right time to talk about those things.

"What were we talking about?" He asked.

"I was telling you about Mike. Mum met him when I was seven and basically, he wanted children but couldn't have any. When he married my mum, he officially adopted me and I started calling him Dad. I even took his surname. Mike is my dad."

"My mum met Eddie before I was born. It is where everything becomes a little weird and complicated but they worked at the same school together and then broke up because… my auntie was pregnant with Sophie."

"Why would they break up over that?"

"Because Sophie is my cousin and now my step-sister. She is Eddie's daughter."

"Okay?"

"Mum was reunited with my dad a year later, they got married and had me. I started secondary school and Eddie just happened to be the new headteacher at the school. So both him and my mum were reunited. Some… things happened regarding my dad and… Eddie has been there ever since. Been in my life for the last eight or so years. And Sophie as well."

"Lovely."

"Most people think we are nuts when I say that Sophie is my cousin and my step-sister."

"It is a little strange."

"But it works for us."

"And I think that is all that matters. I think everyone thinks that I am mad for calling Mike, Dad."

"I don't think you are." He paused and looked at her. "What is that smile for?"

"No one has really understood before."

"Likewise."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"In Scotland."

He liked the way that she laughed at his joke. In fact, it caused his stomach to do flips and he felt like he was finally feeling what Sophie felt when she was around Kerian. Or the way that Eddie described what being with his mum was like during his wedding speech. Maybe he had found his one.

* * *

It wasn't really like Tommy to bring a girl back to his room. But he made an exception for Amelia.

He wouldn't usually kiss someone that he had only met a couple of hours ago. But he made an exception for Amelia as she was already straddling his lap, holding on his face while his hands were on her waist, as she kissed him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He said as they parted.

"What do you mean?"

"I just…"

"Is this your first time?"

He looked up at her, wondering how the hell she knew that.

"Yes but…"

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Then what?"

He sighed. "I am here. Stone-cold sober. And I know that you aren't blind drunk but… I don't want to be… I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Honestly, you saying that is making me want to sleep with you even more."

"Really?"

"I don't usually just jump into bed with anybody."

"I didn't think that."

"But… there is just something about you Tommy."

"I… My mum would kill me if I took advantage of anyone."

"Again, you aren't putting me off."

He wrapped his arms underneath her and picked her up so that he could move them a little closer to his desk. He pulled open one of the drawers and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He was glad that she laughed when he held up the condom packet.

"Good idea." She said.

"Mum keeps telling me and Sophie that as much as she would like to have grandkids, she would prefer it when we can support them."

"I like your mum."

"I think she would like you."

She started to kiss him again and he was glad that she wanted to take control. He was a little out of his depth.

"Don't worry. I'll talk you through it." Amelia said as she started to turn them to lie him down.

* * *

The last time Tommy shared a single bed with someone, it had been with his mum just after she had told him about her past. He had definitely been a lot smaller and it felt like it was a lifetime ago.

Plus the reason he was sharing his single bed with Amelia was for a completely different reason.

He didn't regret what had happened between them and he did hope that she felt the same way when she woke up. He had tried to go back to sleep a couple of times but failed to do so each time. If she wasn't asleep on his arm, he probably would have got up and made her breakfast. Or something like that. Maybe just made coffee. If she liked coffee.

Maybe he just didn't want to seem like it was weird that he was watching her sleep.

She started to stir and he reclaimed his arm and started to work on getting the blood back to it. He only really noticed Amelia when she started laughing.

"What?" He said.

"What are you doing?"

"You made my arm go dead."

"Sorry."

"Was going to get up and make you breakfast. But I think it might be more appropriate if I take you out for it."

"I know I said it last night but where have you been all my life. Dear God, I need to thank your mother because she had raised a true gent."

"Honestly, she would murder me if I wasn't." He paused. "I think Sophie left a t-shirt when she was last here. You can borrow it."

"Truly one of a kind Tommy."

It was then that his phone rang and he knew, before he had even picked it up off the desk, who it was. He lied back down, with no intention of answering it now.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Sophie. I'll talk to her later."

"No, answer it."

He managed to pick it up on the last ring.

"Hey, Sophie.

"_So Amelia?"_

"Trust Dex to be straight onto you."

"_He just felt like it was right to inform me. Please say she is as far from Mia as possible."_

He smiled at Amelia. "Of course she is. I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

"_Good."_

"And she gets our weird family."

"_Tommy, go and buy an engagement ring. This girl is a keeper."_

"Maybe I should invite her for a date first."

"I would be up for a first date," Amelia said.

"_Oh my god. She is with you."_

"Sophie."

"_She must be special."_

"Yes, I suppose."

"_I'll call you later. I want all the details. Can I tell Rach?"_

"I think you are going to tell Mum whatever aren't you?"

"_Of course I am. Speak to you later."_

"Yeah, bye." He laughed as he turned back to Amelia. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

He didn't know why he felt the way that he did at the moment but it was a strange feeling that he wanted to feel again. He wouldn't call it love there and then but he would later. It was probably the moment that he fell in love with Amelia Kings.

* * *

_Just an update on my real life. Not having to self-isolate at the moment and I am not working from home (which is probably best for me because I get distracted easily). But it seems like the karate aspect of my life is going to stop. Therefore I might have a look at the plan I have for posting chapters of this story and might start uploading a couple of chapters on a Tuesday and Thursday. _

_With the Coronavirus, keep yourselves safe and make sure you are trying to keep others safe as well. _


	51. On the Second Day

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Back to the AU side of this story._

_No idea where this idea came from. I think it was more so I could write the next chapter. But maybe, just maybe, things might have been a little different if Rachel had gone to Waterloo Road on the second day... maybe just to check that a certain headteacher was her deputy._

* * *

**On the Second Day**

Rachel didn't really understand her train of thought. But somehow, with the prospect of being at home all day by herself, she found herself standing in the foyer of Waterloo Road, staring up at the football shirt on the wall for Tom. She started to wonder what he would have thought about all of this. Her and, potentially, Eddie being back at the same time.

She knew that was the reason why she was there. She knew it was Eddie's signature on the bottom of that letter but there was a part of her that had to make sure before she got her hopes up.

_Maybe when we do, we can find your deputy._

She hadn't had the heart to tell Tommy just yet, just in case she was wrong. She couldn't get his hopes up that she would have an ally against Adam for this new headteacher not to be him.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

She almost found herself laughing at the words. Didn't really help that she was thinking about Tom and those just happened to be the first words that she had said to him.

She turned to the young man, thinking that he probably didn't get the chance to meet Tom.

"Did you have the honour of working with Tom?" She asked anyway.

"I didn't. There were some here during my first year. The new head keeps going on about him."

_Had to be Eddie._ She thought.

"One of the best teachers I have ever worked with. Always so passionate about his job."

"Can I guess that you aren't here because of Tom Clarkson?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you here?"

She went to open her mouth to answer him but she didn't need to tell him. Because standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her, was Eddie Lawson. She started laughing and she knew it wasn't the reaction that Eddie was expecting but he started laughing too.

"Dear God, you haven't changed one bit." She said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, look at you. You're… still in jeans and an untucked shirt and… you're about to shove your hands in your pockets."

"Still know me so well."

The distance between them was cleared quickly and she was finally back in his arms, hugging him tightly, feeling the comfort that he could always give her.

"What are you doing this far north?" He asked as they parted.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was asked to come back and… maybe I needed to put some distance between Melissa and myself. Not Sophie though. Sophie is welcomed at any point."

_Sophie. They had a daughter. She had a niece. _

Rachel didn't particularly think that it was the time or place to reveal that she never knew anything about the baby, who must be coming up to being 13.

"Adam got a job up here a few years back. More flexible hours than what he did have in Rochdale when he decided that he would go back into the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"He is a chef."

"So someone who does all the cooking."

"My cooking isn't that bad Lawson."

"Do I really have to remind you of that pasta dish?"

"No, you don't. We promised never to speak of that again."

"Alright, Mason."

Mason. It had been so long since someone had called her by her maiden name. It was nice and even nicer to hear it from Eddie.

"You're the same then." He continued.

"What?"

"Still not over what happened between us?"

"Just… not been called Mason for a while. Plus… I am here because I had to make sure it was you."

"Rach. What's going on?"

She smiled. "13 years and you still know me so well."

"Shall we take this to my office?"

She found herself nodding at him and rather willing to catch him up on everything over the last 13 years.

* * *

Eddie couldn't really believe that he had Rachel Mason walking by his side again. They fell into step like they always had done, like nothing had changed between them in the 13 years that they had been separated.

They didn't talk on the journey to his office but there was the occasional glance over where they would smile at each other. He could actually smile properly for the first time in 13 years. All because he had been reunited with Rachel.

They turned into the antechamber and he was slightly glad that Georgina was at her desk.

"Georgina, could I have two coffees? One for myself and one black, no sugar." Eddie said before he turned to Rachel. "I'm guessing you still have it the same way and you still like your coffee."

"Not that much has changed in 13 years."

He did notice the boy coming into the room but he didn't really expect what was about to come out of his mouth, although it made a lot of sense as to why Rachel knew that he was back at Waterloo Road.

"Mum! What the… why are you here?"

Rachel turned to the boy and Eddie could only smile as he realised how alike they looked.

"I… had to make sure of something."

"But Dad…"

"Your father is at work all day because he needs to make that new menu."

"Make sure of what?"

"Tommy, we don't have to find him."

"Your deputy?"

Rachel turned back to him.

"Eddie, this is my son, Tommy. Tommy, this is Eddie Lawson, my deputy."

Tommy laughed. "That makes so much sense. Like everything that I heard yesterday makes so much sense now."

"You'll have to tell me later."

"What are you doing out of class Tommy?" Eddie asked.

"Mr Andrews' computer isn't working properly. He can't take the register so he is doing a paper one. I got asked to deliver it to Georgina."

"Right."

Tommy handed over the paper before making his way out. He turned back.

"Mum, are you going to tell him?"

"Go on. Get back to class." She said, "And Tommy, yes." Rachel turned back to Eddie. "You might want something stronger than coffee once we are done."

* * *

Rachel gave Eddie the time to process everything that she had told him. If it hadn't been so close to the end of the summer holidays, she probably would have shrugged off her difficulties with Adam. But Eddie deserved better than that and Tommy deserved better than the household that he had grown up in. This was the first time that she could actually see her getting away from Adam.

"Rach… He's hurt you?" He said as he stopped pacing and turned and looked at her.

"Not recently."

"And Tommy?"

"Not to my knowledge. I don't think I would want to know if he had. I… don't give them a chance to be alone together. Because I am scared of that happening."

"And no ones tried to help you."

"We put up a good front that everything is okay. Eddie… in all honesty, I don't know what Adam is capable of. It is why I start to build up the strength at the end of the last term of the school year and then my birthday hits and I start to second guess myself and then… I decide not to leave him. It has been the cycle for the last six years."

"Well, I am going to help you break that cycle."

"Didn't Melissa say anything to you?"

"About what?"

She could sense his confusion and she knew that Melissa wouldn't have said anything. Why would she have? She knew that Eddie would be round there in an instant if Melissa had said that she had been round there and seen Rachel with a cast on. Although it was obvious that Philip never said anything to him.

"She… That Christmas, Christmas 2016, I stayed at Philip's for a couple of days before I went back for clothes and a couple of things for Tommy. Melissa, she showed up and pushed her way into the house and I ended up entertaining her for a little while before Adam returned. He made it seem like everything was okay between us."

"That bloody Christmas."

"What happened that Christmas for you?"

"It was the Christmas that I walked out on Melissa. Not Sophie, just Melissa. I went back for a couple of things and Sophie was left with me for a couple of hours. I… I didn't really think much of it."

"I wonder." Rachel started but then met Eddie's eye.

"Stop trying to see the good in her. She is and always will be selfish."

"She is my sister, Eddie."

"Who didn't ask about how you looked."

"We never have had the greatest relationship. The best we have ever been was when she was dating you."

"And that was it at the best?"

She laughed. "Eddie."

"Yes, Rachel."

"I need your help."

"And I will help you. We… just need to know the best way of doing it."

"And no."

"And no what?"

"No, I'm not over what happened between us. It is the reason why Adam doesn't know anything about you and the fact that I thought it was safer for Tommy to know you as my deputy than to call you by your name."

It did slightly surprise her when Eddie moved to sit on the coffee table, to be opposite her. She felt like he wanted to grab her hands but didn't until she offered them to him. She knew that she would remember the way that he rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hand. A memory and sensation that she knew would bring her a huge amount of comfort for the days when it was bad with Adam.

"How protective do you want me to be?"

"How do you mean?"

"Am I allowed to punch him if it feels right to?"

She laughed again. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much.

"Yeah."

"You are my first responsibility. Always have been and always will be."

"What about Sophie?"

"Sophie isn't here. Sophie is with her mother 400 miles away. You are here. Asking for my help. You should know that I would always come running if you call."

"Just… help us, Eddie. I can't… I can't put Tommy through that again. Adam has always hated this place. It will make him worse again."

"Let me talk to a few people. I'll get some advice."

If it wasn't for the fact that she had promised herself that she would stay faithful to Adam, mainly because she was scared of what he might do to the other person, Rachel might have kissed Eddie there and then. He was still her deputy, her friend, confidant and she still loved him.

Maybe she wouldn't regret coming in on the second day of term. Maybe it would be the thing that saved her. Because Eddie was back by her side. What could go wrong with him by her side?

* * *

_So I know that it is Mother's day in the UK and I toyed with the idea of writing a chapter, but like I put on Twitter, it would just be Tommy (who is 8) doing everything he can to make Rachel happy and Sophie (who is 10) trying to get through the day without starting an argument with Melissa._


	52. Hello? Can I Help You?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So... the UK is in lockdown... fine... brilliant... still wish I knew what was happening regarding my job... but how about I give this to you two days early? Because I don't really have anything better to do and maybe it is needed in this crazy time._

_I mentioned last chapter that I think I only came up with that chapter because of this one... In short, this is part 2 of me rewriting Tom's death... because, as I said on Twitter, Why the hell did they kill off Tom Clarkson?_

* * *

**Hello? Can I Help You?**

"Hello? Can I help you?"

The familiar voice saying something that she realised was the first words that she ever said to him. It just meant that she had someone else to help her. Someone else that she trusted.

Rachel turned to Tom and could see the smile that was threatening to break out. She knew why he had said them now.

"Lost parent?"

"I suppose you could play that card." He smiled widely at her. "Rachel Mason has returned to Waterloo Road."

"I'm glad that you have never left."

"There is no other school like Waterloo Road."

"I can agree with you there."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from clearing the distance between them and gave him a hug. So many staff members had come and gone, he must be slightly relieved to see faces that he knew.

"Is it?" She asked as they pulled back.

"I thought that was the reason you were here. I didn't think that you would be here for any other reason."

"My Izzie."

"I've kept it from him though. That Tommy is in the school. I wanted him to work it out. He looks so much like you."

"Thanks, Tom."

"Shall we reunite you two?"

Rachel found herself only being able to nod at him. For the first time in 13 years, she was going to be face to face with Eddie again.

* * *

They had only just arrived in the antechamber when the secretary spoke.

"Eddie has asked not to be disturbed."

"Believe me, Georgina, he would want to be disturbed for this."

Rachel put her hand on Tom's arm to stop him from heading into the office. She gave him a smile before she took the few steps to the open office door and was glad that Eddie's head was still down. She steadied herself for a moment before she called out.

"What's wrong with this picture?"

Eddie stopped writing as soon as she started talking. It took him a few moments to look up at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Rachel."

"Sorry, couldn't resist it." She said as he stood up.

"Just been taken back to 2008, that's all."

"That was the plan."

A smile broke out on his face and there was no other way that she could greet him again after all this time than a hug. She held onto him tightly, finally finding the comfort that she had been craving for quite some time.

"Wait, how…" Eddie started as they pulled back.

Rachel knew the question he wanted to ask and she knew that if she started talking that she might never stop. She turned to Tom and noticed her son standing in the doorway.

"That's how." She said as she nodded towards Tommy.

"So it's definitely him?" Tommy said.

Tom turned to him. "I told you that yesterday."

"I know. Just, I didn't have the chance to ask Mum to confirm."

"Confirm what?" Eddie said.

"That you were Mum's deputy."

Rachel turned back to Eddie. "I have… a lot to explain." She turned to Tom. "A lot has happened over the last 12 years."

She knew the look that Eddie was giving her without looking at him, and the look that Tom was giving her as well made her certain of her decision to tell them everything. These were two people that would stand by her no matter what. It was nice to have that feeling again.

"Coffee?" Eddie said.

* * *

Realistically, Eddie couldn't believe what Rachel was telling them. She had explained everything from the moment she left Waterloo Road to the moment she saw his signature on the bottom of the letter that had been sent out, with what she thought about Adam regarding Tommy and what she called that Christmas.

"Go on then Tom." Rachel said.

"I remember Rose talking about how controlling he was. Thinking about it more now, even Steph said something similar. Rachel… if we thought he was capable of this, I don't think any of us would have allowed you to go through with it."

"I don't even know what he is capable of. All I know is that… this place is back in our lives and he doesn't like it and… I can't… I can't put Tommy through that again and… I would never be able to live with myself if Adam did something to Tommy."

"I could have done something though," Eddie said. "I… I wish I asked Philip more questions."

"When?" She asked.

"When you got married. When Sophie and I went to see Philip that Christmas. There is twice that I could have stopped it."

"Eddie…"

"Rachel. I should have been there for you."

"And you had Sophie."

"Look how that worked out. I am 400 miles away from her because I can't stand Melissa. Waiting for the phone call for her to tell me that her mother has done what she does best and has disappeared. I love Sophie with everything, but me and Melissa should never have happened and… you shouldn't have been left to Adam."

"I don't want to be with him anymore. I… I just can't leave him."

"Then we will help," Tom said.

"I'm sure we must have some contact with some of the refuge centres in the area," Eddie said.

"I'll get onto Sarah."

"And any other advice." Eddie paused. "How protective can we get?"

Rachel laughed. "How do you mean?"

"Well at this moment in time, I don't know about Tom, but I really want to just… punch him."

Tom nodded his head in agreement. Eddie wanted to do more than just punch Adam. If he could he wanted to give him back some of the same pain that Adam had given Rachel.

"I… I just want the cycle to end. I don't want to do this anymore."

"We are here. Trust us."

He watched as Rachel turned to Tom before looking back at him.

"You two? Always."

* * *

"Sir?"

Tom turned to see Tommy standing at his door. School had been finished for a good five minutes, meaning that the halls were pretty much empty.

"Tommy, what can I do for you?"

"How much did Mum tell you?"

"Everything."

"So you know about that Christmas?"

"Yeah, we do."

"I… I'm scared he is going to do it again."

"And so is she. But we are going to sort this Tommy. Trust us."

"Might be worth mentioning that Mum is now a supply teacher. Dad won't like it if she comes back here but it might help Mum. Being somewhere that I know she loves, with you and Mr Lawson about as well."

"I don't think I will mention that to Eddie unless I have to. I don't think he will be too pleased that Rachel went from head of this place to a supply teacher."

"Mr Lawson. Eddie. He is a good guy, right?"

"Yes. Not setting your mum up already."

"I… I want her to be happy. She doesn't like it when her and Dad argue. I seem to be able to stop them but… it is where I get worried that he is going to do something like that Christmas."

"Tommy?"

"Sir… Mum… I mean… I suppose it was… her decision to have me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"She spoke about you a lot. Says you were the best teacher she has ever worked with."

"You mentioned that yesterday."

"Was… Was she like a mum to some of the pupils? Like she said you were a dad to some of them."

"I suppose she was. It was something me and Eddie agreed on earlier. We thought she would always make a great mother."

"Dad… Dad says stuff to me. I… just never want Mum to find out."

"What stuff?"

"Like he wishes that I was never born."

Tom was speechless. He hadn't felt that way for a while. This young boy was holding that from his mother and he was still a decent kid.

"Tommy." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We know Adam isn't the greatest person in the world and, at this rate, I'll have to stop Eddie from killing him."

"Is he that protective over Mum?"

"Oh yeah. But so am I. And you. You are part of that protectiveness."

"Why?"

Tom was glad that Tommy had managed to tell him at this early stage. Everything that Adam had said to him had definitely affected Tommy. This was a young boy who needed support.

"Because you are your mother's son and you are the world to her, therefore you are the world to us. We are going to sort this Tommy. Sooner rather than later, it will be over. And me and Eddie are going to be there every step of the way."

The way Tommy gave him a half-smile made Tom think about Josh and how he should probably give him a call after not hearing from him for a while. And the girls as well. It wasn't nice what he had found out but Tom knew the importance of it coming out sooner rather than later. At least Rachel could feel more in control of what was happening. It would be sorted. Because they were there for them.


	53. Lockdown

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So this is now a thing (and we will be taking a small break from the what-ifs). I said on Twitter that it was a nice little chapter to link things to what is happening in the world right now (set last Friday when the schools closed properly in the UK). Just something that I thought of on Monday while I was driving home from work (which I am not going to be doing again for a while) and I just felt like it might work. _

_Please keep safe guys and stay home if you don't have to go out. I know I will be._

* * *

**Lockdown**

Eddie knew why everything was happening. He could see why the government was doing what it was doing but it didn't help him and it left him in a sticky situation. He had watched a number of students and teachers work so hard for the GCSEs and A-Levels for them not to be able to take the exams. He knew that once they knew how they were meant to be grading the students, some would do better than if they took the exam but he knew a few students would have wanted the chance to prove what they had learnt.

He sighed as he threw his bag down by the door, knowing that he wouldn't be picking it up on Monday morning. He didn't really know what he was going to do. He was basically out of a job for the moment and it didn't sit right with him.

Plus there was the fact that he would be seeing a lot less of Sophie because of the quarantine. That could have been one way that he could have wasted some time. By homeschooling Sophie.

He pulled open the door to the fridge and grabbed a beer. It was needed after all the insaneness of the virus. It was only as he made his way into the living room that he realised that he wasn't on his own.

"Sophie. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in."

"What?"

"Then you can homeschool me because I think Mum was planning on doing it and we both know she is a rubbish teacher. At least this way I can get better at maths."

Eddie just shook his head. "What has your mum said about this?"

"I don't know. She will be getting home about now to a note I left saying that I was going to stay at yours."

"Great." He said as he dropped on the sofa next to her. "That means I'll have her calling me up and saying that this was all my idea and fault."

"Well if she wasn't being so stubborn and not allowing you to come and live with us, then I wouldn't have done this. Just imagine if we go into lockdown and me and Mum have to be alone together, in that house. Dad, one of us will kill the other one and I think it would be me killing her."

"She isn't that bad."

"Says the man that can't live with her."

"True. But you do realise that Dad and Mr Lawson are two different people."

"Yeah, but I am sure Mr Lawson would always be better than Ms Ryan."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing as he remembered Melissa's first day at Waterloo Road. If he knew that Rachel and Melissa were sisters from the off, then he probably would have worked out how different they were from that introduction.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Don't call your Mum, Ms Ryan. Just something that she said on her first day."

"What?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't completely appropriate. I think Rachel hated that fact that she had said it."

"Maybe that is what else we can do. We can finally set you up online and we can try and find her."

"Sophie."

"Dad, she makes you happy."

"I know she does. But you know that there are quite a few reasons why it isn't as simple as just finding Rachel."

"I know. I just… I want to meet her Dad."

"I know. But I don't think it will be happening any time soon. Do you?"

"We are still allowed to go out."

"Sort of. But you can't go and meet with your friends."

"Don't you mean Mum's friends' children? They aren't really my friends. I am just nice to them because I know Mum would moan if I didn't."

"Have you not told her?"

"Dad, she doesn't listen to you. She isn't going to listen to me. Maybe we can get away from her."

Eddie knew that he couldn't allow Sophie to talk that way but he also knew that he would look like a hypocrite. He was only in London for Sophie but he couldn't live with Melissa. He should be grateful that his daughter wanted to be with him.

Before he could really say anything, his phone rang and he knew exactly who it was going to be. He sighed as he answered it.

"Melissa. Don't worry she is with me."

* * *

Rachel couldn't be more glad to be home. All day she had been worrying about how Tommy and Adam were getting on. She knew that she should really have to worry. Adam wouldn't do anything to hurt Tommy but she knew that he wasn't in the best of moods after the restaurant that he had been working out closed down due to the coronavirus. She already had to listen and nod along to his rant about how everything that was happening was going to kill the hospitality sector.

She wasn't particularly happy that her job had been cut short, her first longer placement for a while. But she knew all these measures were necessary. The government was doing it for a reason. She just didn't really want to hear Adam's rant for the third time that week.

This was a time where she felt like she had every reason to be worried about how this would all work out. Adam had been spending more time at home since they moved to Scotland but that time was usually just between him and her due to Tommy being at school. She now had an eight-year-old to keep occupied as well.

She knew it was good that she was a teacher because she knew that she could help out and have the patience to teach him. She didn't think that Adam would have the same patience.

"Mummy," Tommy said as he ran from the dining room.

He never failed to bring a smile to her face and she crouched down so that she could hug him. It was the only good thing that she could see coming out of the quarantine. She could spend more time with Tommy. He seemed to be growing up so fast and the weekends and school holidays didn't seem long enough to try and keep his youth going. Although she knew why he was maturing quicker than other boys his age.

"Have you been good for your dad?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Yeah. We've got a surprise for you."

There was sigh of relief that escaped her lips. "Ooh, what is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"I suppose not."

"Is it true that I can't play with Sam and Dan and Ava?"

"Unfortunately it is, darling. But it is just until this nasty flu has stopped spreading the way that it is."

"And I don't have to go to school."

"No."

"But I like school."

"We can have school here. I am sure your teacher will send us over things that we can do while school isn't on."

"You'll be my teacher?"

"Don't worry." She said as she tickled his ribs. "I won't make you call me Mrs Fleet."

"It would be weird to call you that," Tommy said once he had got his laughter under control.

"I know darling and I know it is a strange time. We will just have to make do. But me, you and Dad are all going to be spending a lot more time together. Okay?"

She sighed as Tommy looked down at his feet before he looked back up at her.

"Okay."

"Come on, where is your dad?"

"Cooking dinner."

"So what's the surprise?"

"Mum, that is for later."

"Worth a shot though."

Tommy ran off back to whatever he was doing and Rachel bit her lip before she made her way into the kitchen. She didn't expect to see Adam so calm. She had expected to see him as agitated as he had been all week. But he just smiled at her before he walked over and gave her a kiss. She was definitely not expecting him to be affectionate.

"So you are going to homeschool him," Adam said.

"We have to keep his mind working. It'll be only for a couple of hours a day. I could take the traditional subjects and maybe… you could teach him a little Home Economics."

"I don't think they do that at primary level."

"Well we, somewhat, control the curriculum. I think we can add it to his education."

"Or we could leave him to be a kid."

"We will do that as well. But it isn't like we can take him out anywhere."

"I know it was a while ago but don't you remember being eight? Take off the teacher hat and put back on the wife/mother hat."

Rachel didn't really want to remember her childhood. She did remember being eight and it was one of the last times that she felt carefree before her mother told her those fateful words and caused her to become the worrier that she was.

"Yes. Sorry. Rachel is back. Mrs Fleet was left at the door."

"Good." He said before he gave her another kiss. "Dinner will be ten minutes."

"Good."

Rachel watched him for a moment before she went back to the door to collect up her bags to put away. Adam's behaviour confused her and she knew that it could either mean that he was making more of an effort because they were going to be stuck with each other for the foreseeable future or this was the calm before the storm. Rachel just hoped that she could weather the storm if it came and that it wouldn't be as bad as it was last time. She couldn't allow it to get to that stage again. For Tommy's sake.


	54. A Different Reunion

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, are you getting that sometimes I like to rewrite things that I have already written? This is one of those occasions. So here is a rewrite of the first Waterloo Road reunion with Melissa turning up... because that isn't going to cause any trouble for Rachel, is it?_

_Also with a little more heartbreak... because Rachel is starting to find out something that Tommy is still trying to hide from her in the main story..._

* * *

**A Different Reunion**

"I am not about to have major Deja vu with you, Eddie," Kim said.

Rachel laughed as she remembered the day that Kim returned to Waterloo Road. She didn't know why she chose that point to try and look for Adam. Maybe she was trying to work out how long she could have with two of her truest friends without him interrupting.

It is what drew her attention to the girl that entered the hall and Rachel had to blink a couple of times to make sure she was seeing what she was. She knew who the girl was before she walked over and spoke. She was Sophie.

She watched Sophie as she scanned the hall, obviously looking for her dad. It took a while for Rachel's brain to catch up with her eyes.

If Sophie was here, it meant that Melissa was too.

"Dad, this is your five-minute warning," Sophie said as she joined them.

"Sophie… Oh, God." Eddie said.

"Yep. Sorry I couldn't warn you better. She made me change my number."

"I swear to God, that woman drives me round the bend."

"Eddie." Rachel said as she finally found her voice. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" He said as he turned to her.

"I… I have seen Melissa since." She waved her hand between him and Sophie.

"What?!"

"She… she just turned up on my doorstep and… Typical Melissa didn't ask the right questions and I didn't… We don't talk as we are meant to. Eddie… we've never got on."

"Rachel, you aren't making any sense."

Sophie hit his arm. "What did I tell you?"

"Not the time Sophie."

"I said you would be reunited with her. I'm guessing she is Auntie Rachel by the way she is talking about Mum."

"And now isn't the time. Rachel?"

"You… told her about me." Rachel said.

"Of course I did. What are you trying to tell me?"

She took a deep breath before realising that the only way she was going to tell him was if she just blurted it out.

"Christmas 2016. It was the last time I saw Philip. I had lost contact with everyone but him and he is the only family that I had and truly cared about and I couldn't lose him, Eddie. Adam… That Christmas, Adam didn't want Philip there. I… I couldn't let him drive away or… hurt the only ally I had left."

Somehow, Eddie could still read her. Somehow, Eddie knew how it ended. Somehow, his eyes still lit with the right emotions, all that she could read so well.

"Which is why I don't need you steamrolling in again." She eventually said.

"You forgave me for that."

"I know. But… I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

Eddie blinked at her a couple of times. "I get it now."

"Get what?" Sophie asked. "Is anyone else confused about what is going on?"

Rachel was certain that Kim was probably giving Sophie a look that probably would say that she had an idea of what was going on. She could only groan as her sister and husband walked into the hall.

"You found her then," Melissa said as her and Adam joined them.

"Pure coincidence," Eddie said.

"Actually, maybe that is a good idea." Rachel said before she called for Tommy. She waited for him to join them. "Why do you take Dex and Sophie and… get them a drink and something like that? They might like to be around someone their own age?"

"You kept him quiet," Melissa said before their children had the chance to move.

"I… It wasn't like I purposefully hid him from you. He was upstairs playing. Isn't like I hid his toys either."

"Don't I know about it," Adam said.

There was a front and a smile that Rachel could always rely on to hide her true emotions. She knew that there were only two people that could see past that. Those two people were Eddie, for definite, and Tommy. She could see the last 12 years unravelling in front of her. All because she was face to face with her sister for the first time since that Christmas.

"Melissa, a word." She said as she grabbed Melissa's arm and dragged her from the hall.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Melissa complained.

"Honestly, believe me Melissa, if I wanted to hurt you, I would."

* * *

Eddie felt like someone had to say something between him, Kim and Adam. Their children had left them, even though he was sure that Tommy would have prefered to follow his mother. The boy's actions continued to slightly confuse Eddie, although he felt like everything Tommy did was to try and protect Rachel. Something that Eddie could only agree with.

"Did you know him then, Kim?" Adam said.

"Eddie? Yeah, I know Eddie." Kim replied.

"And no one thought to tell me about him."

"That was for Rachel to tell you."

Eddie could tell that Adam was looking him up and down. Obviously trying to place him somehow.

"Still trying to work it out. Whether you were that forgettable."

Eddie met Kim's eye and instantly knew that it was the opposite. Rachel had struggled to move on like him. He knew that there must be a reason as to why she did marry Adam. Even if he couldn't quite work it out yet.

* * *

"Jealous are we?" Melissa said after Rachel shut the door to the classroom and turned to her.

"Of what?"

"Of me. Of Sophie."

"I would never be jealous of Sophie. I gave him up for her."

"No, he just realised that I could give him what he wanted."

Rachel could only shake her head. "You are definitely something else."

She gripped onto the edge of the table as she leant against it. She tried to think about the best way to explain everything to her sister. Telling her what she should have told her that Christmas.

"Adam… Adam doesn't know how serious it was between me and Eddie."

"What do you mean?"

"He has only just found out that Eddie was my deputy and my ex. Adam… He isn't the same guy that you and I remember from when we were younger."

It may have been six years too late, but there was a realisation in Melissa's eyes that she was getting what Rachel was trying to tell her.

"Why didn't you say anything? And Tommy? Why didn't you say anything about him?"

"When have we ever been able to talk, Melissa? We still have everything to talk about, from the whole… prostitution thing to this."

"You still love him."

"He is the first person… maybe the only person I have ever said I love you to and meant it with the whole of my heart."

Melissa sighed. "And everyone wonders why Jane hates me."

"Are… you still in contact with her?"

"Like she would want to stay in contact with me. I still get invited to the… family reunions. I just don't go anymore."

"Jane invited me to one of them. Somehow managed to convince Adam not to go."

"Because of me and Eddie?"

"Because I didn't want to try the new… front that I had to put on. Make it seem like everything was okay between me and Adam when… I was scared of him. Tommy would have said something he should of as well. Plus he would have stuck to me, angering Adam more."

"I wish… I wish you had let me see the cracks."

"Why?"

"That Christmas. Christmas 2016." Melissa paused. "Eddie walked out on me. Not Sophie as he will tell you. He came back for a few things but… I had already made my mind up. If you were happy and still married, then I wasn't going to tell you. If you weren't still married or… if you told me what was going on, I would have told you and I would have tried to convince you to have another go of it. With Eddie." She paused again. "He was right all those years ago."

"Right about what?"

"That Sophie should know about you. You were always the better sister."

"Maybe our relationship would be so bad if I didn't do what I did."

"Maybe."

"And I should never have ran away after I was cleared of the charges against me."

"Only time you were like Mum. I just keep making her mistakes."

"Well, I don't know whether what you did to Philip and what I am doing to Tommy is any different."

"I… I haven't seen Philip since he was 19 and Sophie was one. I think you and Tommy are always going to be closer."

"Mum."

They both turned to look at Tommy. Rachel knew that this was the first time that he was going to meet his auntie. Not that she had really spoken about Melissa to her son. It was a bit like Eddie. A no-go-zone.

"Everything okay?" She said to him.

"Dad wouldn't do anything stupid, would he?"

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps looking at Mr Lawson like he… wants to punch him."

"Tommy, you can call him Eddie."

"I think like when you called him your deputy, it would be safer for me just to call him Mr Lawson." He paused. "I like Sophie. She seems nothing like Philip. A lot more confidence that he had."

"Oh, that would be the… That would be from me." Melissa said.

Rachel was actually grateful that her sister had caught on what she was saying. The confidence was the Fenshaw in her. Just obviously Tommy didn't know that she was a Fenshaw, yet.

"She loves you, Mum."

"I can only imagine what Eddie has been saying about me."

"And Philip. Maybe we… could get back in touch with him soon."

"Maybe."

Rachel could only swallow as Adam came into the view and she didn't like how unhappy he looked. She would have back up a little bit once he walked into the room, trying to keep the distance between them. She didn't know why she didn't. It wasn't like she had to put the front on for her sister now.

"I want answers. Who is Eddie to you?"

"I've told you. He was my deputy and my ex."

"Why did you break up?"

"Because…"

"That was all me, Adam," Melissa said. "Although it was early days for them. They couldn't have been going out for long."

"Do you love him?" Adam continued.

"No."

"Did you love him?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I was… Yes."

"You're lying."

"Adam."

"You still love him."

"Adam please."

"You aren't denying it then."

"I don't love him now."

"Certain?"

"Yes."

"You're having an affair."

"We are not doing this again."

"You're not denying it."

"Because I shouldn't have to. I have been nothing but faithfully to you."

"No, you haven't. I think you forget where you came from, what you were. You are always going to be that."

"Is that what you really think of me?"

There were a few moments of silence and it was when Rachel realised that Tommy wasn't in the room. She was glad of that, because it meant that she didn't have to explain what Adam had just accused her of being.

"Well, you have always been good at playing two guys at the same time. Remember Amanda. What's stopping you from doing it again?"

Rachel couldn't really remember the last time she acted before she thought about what she was doing. She knew that Melissa was equally shocked about what he had just said. Her hand hit his cheek as her own anger took over.

"You can accuse me of everything under the sun. Just never, ever call me Amanda again."

"Why?" Adam said as he closed the gap between them. "Because you aren't her anymore. Because that was a long time ago. Because she is Amanda and you are Rachel. You are no different to how you were at school. Face it, _Rachel, _that is who you will always be."

It was now for her to say something clever. For her to get herself out of the situation she had somehow managed to get herself in. But nothing came to mind.

She was glad that Melissa was a witness to this and hadn't tried to intervene. They might not have the best relationship in the world, but Rachel didn't want her getting hurt in her place.

Rachel hadn't even realised that there were more people in the room until Adam was dragged away from her. She was faced with Eddie's back and Melissa arrived at her side.

"I want you off the school premises," Eddie said.

Adam started to laugh. "You know she left here because of me."

"And I am going to bring her back. Because from what I have been hearing, you don't know Rachel at all. I now know why she married you. I now understand the decisions she made. I understand everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Somehow, without even looking at Eddie's face, she knew that everything he had just said was true. She might not know what he had found out but it just made sense that he understood.

"Adam, the day we got married. I was right." Rachel said.

"What?"

"I was right to be worried about Finn and Amy. The two truanting kids that you felt like I was making a bigger deal than I was meant to." She paused. "Finn had convinced Amy to commit suicide. They were going to run into the sea and drown themselves. I think about that day sometimes. I wonder what would have happened if you had convinced me to have the whole day off. Whether Finn and Amy would have been two names on a long list of students and teachers that have died at this school. Because Chris was all too happy to write off Finn's behaviour as attention-seeking."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because I… I knew you would never understand. I am… or I was a control freak. I told you that I liked to keep my life separate. And I get it. At times, I am not the easiest person to get on with. But… I think you are still playing the wounded soldier. Still… bitter that I didn't love you the first time around. And no matter what I do now. No matter how much I love you now. It will never be enough, will it?"

Adam started laughing. "Not when you keep making bad decision after bad decision. First Tommy, then practically asking Philip to live with us, and worse of all, coming back to this place. We could still be seeing the world or maybe we would have settled down in Spain or Australia or somewhere like that. But… you had to be pregnant and you wanted to come 'home'. Was it worth it Rachel? Hey? Was all of this worth it?"

Eddie reacted fast to what Adam said, punching him and dragging him away. Rachel's mind took a little while to take the meaning behind Adam's words and she almost fell to the floor as she realised what he meant. Melissa caught her on her way down and she could only fall into her arms as her sister tried to comfort her.

"I… I thought Tommy hated him because… of what he had done to me… and the arguments." Rachel said as Eddie rejoined them.

"Come on Rach. Let's go to my office."

"Do… Do you think he knows? Do you think Tommy knows?"

"I don't know. But we can't worry about that at the moment."

"I can't… I… I wouldn't want him to know that."

"I know. Rachel, we can work that out later. Right now, we need to talk. All three of us."

Rachel was only made aware of how tightly Melissa was holding on to her and how much she actually needed Eddie to say what he was saying. No matter how estranged their relationship was, Melissa would always sort of be there for her. Maybe it was time for them to have the talk that they should have done when Melissa turned up pregnant with Sophie and maybe it was time for her and Melissa to sort out their differences. Because she was going to need her now more than ever.


	55. The Wedding Crasher I

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So this is the second time of four that I have rewritten this episode (S05E20 is the episode in question). Because this is what should have happened. Because it should have been Eddie to crash through those doors instead of Adam_

* * *

**The Wedding Crasher I**

_Town Hall. Five o'clock. Town Hall. Five o'clock. Town Hall. Five o'clock._

It was the chant that was going through Eddie's mind and he wished that he had left earlier as he battled against the rush time traffic.

He was still trying to work out why he sent the text to Philip. All day, he had tried to resist the temptation to find out where and when Rachel was getting married, but, at around four o'clock, he caved. It took him another half an hour to try and convince himself that going was a bad idea.

Rachel had obviously moved on. Rachel was obviously happy with Adam. He could obviously give her what she wanted.

Eddie knew that he should have thought about it more as he managed to find a parking space. The thing that he should have thought about was crashing Rachel's wedding, with his daughter, who was slightly the reason they weren't together, didn't really seem like the best thing to do but it was what was happening as he held Sophie close to him as he ran into the Town Hall.

Finding the right room was the easy part. It took Eddie a few moments to try and convince himself that this all was still a good idea. He just had to know that she was happy. He had to know that it was over between them. He had to know whether she couldn't give him a second chance.

He pushed on the door and ran into the room.

"Rachel!"

* * *

Rachel walked up towards the back of the room. She thought that Adam would know that she would be there, no matter what was happening at Waterloo Road. This was, after all, what he wanted and she had come accustomed to the idea, even though it was all still too quick for her.

She was there though. At the Town Hall. Waiting to become Mrs Rachel Fleet.

"Okay, erm, I think that we need to go, I'm awfully sorry, I don't actually think he's going to turn up…" She started as she turned back to the rest of the room.

The doors flew open and she turned to them, with a smile that dropped slightly as she realised who had just ran into the room, shouting her name.

"Rachel!"

"Eddie?"

The confusion that Rachel had was different from Eddie's. It was going to be. She had no idea that he was going to turn up.

"I thought… shouldn't you be getting married?" He said as he stopped in front of her.

"And, obviously, shouldn't you be at home, looking after this little one?"

Eddie laughed. "So he has done the same to you?"

"Sorry?"

"Philip? Not telling you anything because it would do no good for you to know."

With just that sentence, everything made so much sense. It made sense why Eddie was there and why Philip was acting nervously.

"Eddie, do you want me to take Sophie?" Philip said.

"Thanks, mate." He said as he handed her over.

"Philip, what is going on?" Ros said.

"I think that is an excellent question, Ros." Rachel said as she turned to her nephew.

"Don't be mad but I told him. Last night, that you were getting married today. I… Rach, you have no idea what it is like at home. It is like… a bomb. We are just waiting for someone to… explode. Whether that means that Mum runs off or Eddie falls out with her or I fall out with her, I don't know. But I thought Eddie had a right to know. I… I wasn't going to tell him anything unless he asked." Philip let out a nervous laugh. "The text I got as you were coming down the stairs. That was from Eddie. Rach, I shouldn't be introducing Eddie as my sort-of-step-dad. I should be introducing him as my uncle."

"Philip…" Rachel started.

"Let me take over," Eddie said. "Just… Tell me that I blew it. Tell me that we can never have a second chance. Tell me that is it over for us. Tell me that you love Adam more than you love me. Tell me… Tell me that he is going to make you happy. Tell me that… he can give you everything that you have ever wanted. Tell me that he understands you… like I used to do. Tell me that… Adam is the man for you. Tell me that he will never hurt you as I hurt you. Tell me… that this is what you want. Tell me that you want to become Mrs Rachel…"

"Fleet." She said.

"...Fleet. Mrs Rachel Fleet. Because being Mrs Rachel Lawson is never an option. Because there is no chance for us. Tell me that."

"Eddie… I… I wish I could." She whispered. "I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you that my heart… isn't doing flips. I wish I could tell you that everything that you have just said is true. I wish I could stand here and say… that it is over between us. I wish I could say that I've moved on. You can ask Kim. She will tell you that she has had a whole year of me… pining after you." She paused. "Adam knows nothing about you. The photos you forced into my hands live in the Crime and Punishment book you gave me. I… I wish… I wish Adam did understand me as you do. It is probably the reason he hasn't turned up. Because he doesn't understand what Waterloo Road means to me. But you do."

Eddie grabbed her hands and she could only smile as the familiar feeling that she had when he held her hand returned. She didn't realise how much she had actually missed him and the way he made her feel. She could safely say that her love for him hadn't died one bit. That she was still as in love with him as she was the day she let him go.

"It isn't going to be easy."

"What is with Melissa."

"But I am willing to make it work if you want it to."

She almost let his hands go as Adam finally showed up. She looked between the man that she loved with everything she had and the man that she said she would marry. It had happened way too quick with Adam. And she was only marrying him because he said that he wanted her to be his wife. She had started to see some of the boy that she went to school with but it wasn't enough. She loved Adam as a friend. She didn't love him the same way that she loved Eddie.

"Who is this?" Adam said as he walked over to them.

"Adam…" She started as she let go of Eddie's hands.

"Something else you have kept from me?"

She shook her head at Eddie as he gave her a look. She placed herself in front of Adam, knowing that she had to tell him.

"Adam, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Marry you."

"Why not? Because of him?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Is this still over these two truanting kids?"

"Two truanting kids?" Eddie said.

"Tell him, Rach," Philip said.

Rachel turned and glared at her nephew before turning back to Eddie and Adam.

"Finn Sharkey and Amy Porter. Do you remember Earl and Maxine's relationship? It is as destructive as that but… up until this morning, I had no reason to believe that it might end in the same way. They dumped all their stuff into one of the bins, even their phones and Amy said a… weird goodbye to Siobhan. We think that they have gone down to a beach that Finn visited." Rachel explained.

"Called the police?" Eddie said.

"Naturally."

"So there is no reason for her to worry," Adam said.

"I don't even know them and I am worried. In fact, I think Rachel should be worried about it. Bearing in mind, if it is like Earl and Maxine, it seems like it could only end one way."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I am sure that they are just on the beach, making out. We should be getting married."

Eddie giving her a look felt right. The way her eyes glanced over at him felt right. The way he instantly knew what she was thinking felt right. It was the connection she had been missing. It was the missing part of the school year. It just showed her what she was missing with Adam.

"No, we shouldn't Adam. Because… we'll never work. We will be good for a bit but then what happens? Our arguments show that… it can be equally as bad as it is good between us. Is a bit of paper and me becoming Mrs Fleet going to change that?"

"We will make it work."

"Why are you late then?" She paused long enough to give her time to answer before she continued. "Because no matter how precious Waterloo Road is to me, I was always going to be standing here, ready to become your wife. I was always going to turn up. I don't think that you were. So what changed your mind?"

"Ruby showed me the cake."

Rachel shook her head. "You can't trust me, can you?"

"Rachel…"

"I can't do it, Adam. Tom was right. This is all… way too fast for me."

"Then who is he?"

Rachel finally turned to Eddie. "He is the man that knows me best. He knows exactly what I am thinking right now. Always has done. And he is someone that I have pushed away twice and still is willing to come back."

"That doesn't explain who he is."

"It does," Eddie said.

Rachel turned back to Philip and Ros. "You two coming? Or should I say three with Sophie?"

She could see the hint of a smile threatening to break out on Philip's face. It was obvious what he wanted, not that she knew the reason why. It was only as they were about to walk out that Adam reacted to what was happening and Rachel turned to see Philip pulling his hand out of Adam's grip.

"You set this up," Adam said.

"I've been bullied pretty much my whole life. I know a bully when I see one. Someone needs to look out for Rachel. Because no one else will. She is right. You complained about her not giving you her undivided attention but I know my auntie. She was always going to turn up and get married to you. Here she was going to give you her undivided attention. You were the one that blew it, Adam."

She could tell that Adam was going to go to grab Philip again when Eddie put himself between them.

"You do anything to hurt Philip or Sophie and you will have me to answer to. Leave it."

Rachel gave Eddie a smile as they all made their way out.

* * *

The school had but hadn't changed and Eddie could tell that Rachel was slightly nervous about being there. They had gone in through one of the back entrances and Philip and Ros had gone to get Kim before joining the prom.

"Sophie?" Rachel said to break the silence.

"So Philip didn't tell you."

"And I didn't ask."

"I didn't want to name her Sophie. That was all Melissa."

"Sounds like my sister."

"Philip isn't exaggerating. It is that bad. I don't want Sophie to grow up in a household full of arguments but it feels like that is how it is going to be."

"Melissa is going to be_ so_ pleased about this." She said, sarcastically.

"She'll get over it. I don't… I don't think that Sophie should miss out on her Auntie Rachel. Not when she is the most remarkable woman I have ever met."

She smiled at him and Sophie started to make noises of approval. His daughter knew him just as well as the woman in front of him.

Kim entered the room, with Dex, as he later found out, on her shoulder.

"Okay, you two have a lot of explaining to do. Can I get it in now?" She said.

"Go on then." Rachel said.

"I have been saying since the beginning of the school year that you should just call him. Look what would have happened if you just did. Now, what on earth is going on?"

Eddie's gaze met Rachel's and he knew that by the time they got to the end, Kim wouldn't be angry at them. In fact, he suspected that she would be happy for them and offering her support.

* * *

_I do obviously realise that rewriting this episode in this way leads to no Tommy... don't quite know whether that is worth the sacrifice... _


	56. The Wedding Crasher II

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now... I get it. We all hate Melissa... nothing will really change that. But maybe she could be redeemed slightly..._

_This is also my third rewrite of S05E20_

_And this wasn't this long to begin with... Because I hadn't written the extra part... which I have highlighted what I wrote a while back and what I wrote yesterday... Maybe you will thank me later..._

* * *

**The Wedding Crasher II**

Melissa had woken to no Sophie, no Eddie and even no Philip. All of the other occupants of the house up while she slept. Something she knew happened. Something she knew that she had started when she told Eddie that Sophie was his at nights.

She hadn't expected them to all be up in the kitchen and she could hear Eddie and Philip talking as she perched herself at the top of the stairs.

"Eddie, I don't want Mum knowing about this, but I feel like I should tell you," Philip said.

"Tell me what?"

"The reason why I have been so secretive these past few weeks. I just don't know how you are going to take it."

"Take what?"

"Auntie Rachel is getting married tomorrow."

Melissa could only imagine Eddie's reaction and she could feel her own heart break for him. She knew that Eddie was still in love with Rachel. She knew that he was struggling to get over her. She knew that he would never love her like he loved Rachel.

She stood up as she heard footsteps against the kitchen floor.

"Eddie, I just felt like you should know. Don't tell Mum. She had already ruined Rachel's happiness once."

"I won't."

"And as nice as Adam is, I think I would have preferred for you to be my uncle than him."

There was one thing for certain. Melissa had to make it up to them. Both Eddie and Rachel.

She quickly made her way back to her bedroom to try and think about how she was going to do that.

* * *

Melissa shut the door behind her as she walked into Philip's room.

"Adam who?" She asked.

"Sorry?" Philip said, trying to ignore her.

"Last night, I heard you. Rachel is marrying Adam who?"

"Adam Fleet. They knew each other from school."

"I'm sorry? She is marrying Fat Adam?"

He just shrugged at her.

"From memory… he was a bit obsessed with her."

"Mum, what do you want?"

"Why did you tell Eddie?"

"Because he had the right to know."

"Or were you hoping that he would ask more questions? Were you hoping that he still loved her as much as he did?"

"Just…"

"Philip."

He turned and looked at her. "I know a bully when I see one. Their arguments. I don't think he is right for her."

"And you were betting on Eddie doing something stupid."

"It's not like he is at work today."

"When and where?"

"Why?"

"I need to make a few things up to my sister and Eddie."

He still looked hesitant. "Town Hall. Five o'clock."

"I'll see you then."

She could tell that her son was confused by her actions. She just had to hope that what she was planning to do was going to work.

* * *

There was one thing for certain. Melissa was acting weird.

Eddie had decided that the day was going to be dedicated to his daughter to try and make himself forget that Rachel was either about to get married or was already. The Adam guy was the luckiest man in the world. How he felt couldn't be taken into consideration. If Rachel was happy, then he had to allow that. He was the idiot.

"Rachel?" Melissa said.

"What about her?"

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Melissa…"

"Just answer the question."

He sighed. "Yes, I do."

"I know about the wedding."

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Scared you are going to do something stupid?"

"No. Rachel is happy. We owe it to her to allow her that happiness."

"She is getting married to Adam Fleet, a boy that she knew from school. He knew her as Amanda."

He placed his hands over Sophie's ears. "Don't use that name and it doesn't matter."

"He was obsessed with my sister. Thought she could do no wrong because she was nice to him while everyone else called him Fat Adam. He actually embraced the name because Rachel told him that it would stop the bullies. To Rachel, he has always been a friend."

"What are you saying, Melissa?"

"Philip is right. He would be able to see a bully. Adam isn't right for her Eddie. You know what she is like about Waterloo Road and her job. I don't think he would quite understand that."

"So, are we going to crash the wedding?"

Melissa nodded at him. "That is exactly what we are going to do. You get Sophie ready, I'll grab the car keys."

Eddie watched Melissa go, completely confused about what was going on.

* * *

Melissa dragged Eddie through the Town Hall until they got to the right room. He felt like she was going to push him through the doors, but with just a roll of her eyes, she pushed them open and half ran into the room.

He expected her dramatic entrance to be like it was in the TV shows. Melissa running in as they were asking if anyone had any reason why Adam and Rachel couldn't get married and for her to say that she did. Yet as he walked into the room, there was a very confused Rachel and Ros with Philip looking a little revealed. But most importantly, there was no Adam. Not that Eddie knew what Adam looked like.

He knew that Rachel was going to say something before her eyes fell on him. He moved Sophie on his hip before Melissa walked over him and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to her.

"Look, I know that I would never be up for any best sister awards, but this can't continue. Mainly because I know that this whole thing is just going to end in loads of arguments. The mistake I made was carrying on with him when I knew that he didn't love me like he loved you, Rachel. And maybe I shouldn't have come back. But it has happened and… Maybe I am trying to make amends. So you two need to finally talk." She paused. "And Adam Fleet? Really Rach?"

"Sorry, what?" Rachel said.

"Yes, this is actually happening," Melissa said as she started to make her way out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Someone needs to stop Adam so you two have the chance to talk. I mean, you could even make use of the fact that he isn't here and you are standing there, looking so beautiful."

Eddie shook his head as he allowed himself to believe that Rachel was standing in front of him once more.

"Hi." He said, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"She is right. You look absolutely beautiful. Adam would be mad not to turn up."

"Eddie…"

"This is all Melissa's idea."

"I can gather that."

"But she is right."

"I know. Just don't tell her that."

"As long as you don't tell her that I said she was right either."

"I won't."

"I mean, you can tell me to go. If you don't feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I still love you, Rachel. It hasn't… gone away. Not like it did for Alison. Every day, I try to be a good father because… because you wanted me to be." He laughed. "I mean, my heart wants to jump out of my chest and all I want to do is make sure that all my memories of the time that we shared together match up to reality. I… I don't want you to become Mrs Rachel Fleet. I don't want you to marry Adam. But I want you to be happy. What would make you happy Rachel?"

He watched as her lips parted and he didn't worry as she took her time to answer his question. He knew that there was a part of her that wanted to say the most selfless thing possible. It was like sometimes she had to remind herself that she could be selfish.

"You. You would make me happy. Eddie… after everything that has happened this year, you could understand why I am running into a marriage that I'm not even sure that I want. Everything with Max and then Bianka Vale and… I suppose you. I… I have never needed an ally more and… you weren't there."

"You had Kim."

"No, I didn't. I should have had you."

"And I shouldn't have left you."

"Does this mean that all three of us could have an adult conversation about what happened?"

Eddie smiled down at her. "I think it does."

He knew her movements well and, even though she was meant to be getting married to someone else and he had Sophie on his hip, her lips met his and he was glad that his memories matched what it was like to kiss Rachel. It was short but it was enough for the moment. It was enough to confirm to him that this was what he wanted.

"So is there going to be a wedding?" The official asked.

Eddie knew that it would be too quick for Rachel. He would jump at the chance but it was all up to her.

"It's your decision Rachel. It is your big day after all."

She flashed him a smile and to Eddie, it was the best thing in the world.

* * *

"Please start again," Kim said.

"Adam never showed up. Either that or Melissa said something. I haven't had the chance to ask her yet." Rachel said.

"And then you… you married Eddie. Without me being there."

"We are going to do it properly," Eddie added.

"Too right you are."

"What's going on here?" Tom said as he joined them in the classroom.

"They are married, Tom. They married without us."

"Is that what you are focusing on at the moment Kim?" Eddie said.

"All year I have been telling you to call her. Proves that I was right to keep nagging her but… I think you have just done the most un-Rachel thing possible."

Rachel couldn't help but agree with her. It was very unlike her to just jump at the chance, but she didn't regret her decision. Not at all. Because Eddie was back where he belonged, by her side.

"Finally got her down in your office Rach," Melissa said as she entered the room. "What are we talking about?"

"Kim can't get over the fact that me and Rachel are married," Eddie said.

"Did Adam turn up?" Rachel asked.

"He did. Best thing I ever did for you. Security threw him out in the end because he just got so angry. I… I didn't realise that you hadn't told him anything about your relationship with Eddie. I just told him how it was. Plus he was muttering about two truanting kids and Waterloo Road ruining everything."

So Adam didn't understand. But with a look, she knew Eddie did. Not that he knew the two truanting students or what she had gone through with them.

"Have you spoken to Chris?" Kim said.

"Not yet. Philip still has my phone."

"Finn and Amy were going to commit suicide. You had every right to be worried. I'll get something set up for Finn. Sounds like his behaviour is down to bad home life. Give him the support we should have done from the beginning."

"Not that Chris has helped with that."

"I think you finally got through to him this morning." Kim paused. "Shall we go and shock a few kids and staff by introducing the new Mr and Mrs Lawson?"

"The old John Fosters lot won't know what is going on."

"I am sure Steph and the students will catch them up sooner or later," Tom added.

"And our little chat can be done tomorrow," Melissa said. "You two should enjoy tonight."

"What do you say, Mr Lawson?" Rachel said.

Eddie pushed himself off the desk and held his arm out to her. "I think that it sounds perfect, Mrs Lawson."

Rachel could only smile as she copied his actions and took his arm. It had truly been the best day of her life. Maybe not for the reasons that she thought it would be, but she was at least married and Eddie was back in her life. She was the happiest woman in the world.

* * *

_Extra_

* * *

Rachel looked through the door and she knew that Eddie was probably smiling as well as he looked over her shoulder as Bolton and Sam were crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Look how far they have come." He whispered.

"I know. I think even they would be shocked if they looked back."

"They are definitely not the same people that started at Waterloo Road."

"Well… neither are we." She paused. "And I don't just mean us getting married today."

"I do think Kim has a point with that."

"What? That it was the most un-me thing to do?"

"It's why I left the decision up to you. Because I knew that even though I was ready to jump into the idea, I knew that you might not be."

"Eddie… it was one of the reasons why… I pushed you away again." She turned to him properly. "Because I had started to dream again about how I wanted a family and I wanted all that with you. And then Melissa reminded me that I shouldn't dream like that. Because everything that you gave her was everything that I wanted off of you. And the pain of pushing you away again was better than trying and failing at keeping that dream alive."

"What changed today then?"

"The fact that I knew I wouldn't be able to push you away for a third time. The fact that it was you asking. Because I… I still don't understand why I said yes when Adam asked me. But you asking me made so much more sense. We went through a lot together Eddie. You… you know what this place means to me. Adam… I don't think Adam ever would have done. And you know me. I would have left the one place that gives me so much happiness to keep him happy."

"It is the reason selflessness is on my mental list of why I love you twice. You should never have to give up a school that you love. I would never make you make that choice."

"Because you always know where I belong."

She leant forward to kiss him but she was stopped by Kim's voice.

"Right. I can't quite believe I am going to say this but can we give it up for the new Mr and Mrs… Lawson."

Rachel only smiled at Eddie as he held his arm out for her again.

"I suppose that is our cue, Mason."

"I suppose it is Lawson."

A giggle left their lips as they entered the hall to the massive applause.

* * *

"Tom, I can't believe I am actually going to do this," Kim said as she waited for Jo to finish up with Bolton and Sam.

"But it does make sense as well."

"Eddie… I can imagine him doing something like that. But Rachel…"

"Just think how easily she did say yes to Adam. I did question her over it. I said something about her lying to herself about being happy with Adam. Did you not see the way that she was with Adam and keeping the whole thing as low key as possible? I don't think she wanted to marry Adam. But her marrying Eddie makes so much sense. Tell me the last time she smiled like that."

Kim knew that Tom was right. She knew that Rachel was missing Eddie more than she wanted to admit. Especially with everything that happened with Max. She needed someone by her side and there was no one.

"Just it isn't what this lot are expecting."

"And our lot are going to understand more. I had Aleesha and Danielle come up to me on the first day back asking me all these questions about Eddie. I do think that it has been more than Rachel that has missed him. Trust me. I think quite a few people are going to be happy about this."

Kim sighed before she jumped onto the stage, taking over from Jo.

"Right. I can't quite believe I am going to say this but can we give it up for the new Mr and Mrs… Lawson."

There were quite a lot of confused faces before Eddie and Rachel entered the hall. Tom was right as the hall erupted in applause. It was nice to see the pupils as they congratulated them as they walked through the crowd. Maybe it was the most un-Rachel thing to do but it did make so much sense.

* * *

"Alright, Sir?"

Eddie smiled as he turned to Danielle and Aleesha. Of course, it had to be those two.

"Perfectly fine. And you two? Still causing trouble?"

"Sir, we never caused trouble," Danielle said.

"I remember you standing on the roof of this hall because you didn't want to be homeschooled. And don't you start Aleesha. We all know what you can be like."

"So how did that happen?" Aleesha asked.

"How did what happen?"

"You marrying Mason. I mean… we thought that she was going to marry Fleet. Although, sir, we think that you were the better choice."

"We crashed the wedding."

"How romantic," Danielle said.

"We have so much to talk about but… it was her decision."

"Does that mean that you are coming back?"

Eddie's eye caught Rachel as she talked to some of the other teachers, gently bobbing with Sophie in her arms.

"I suppose… that will be up to Mrs Lawson."

* * *

"So what happened?" Ruby asked.

Of course, it had to be her to ask. Rachel stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She was glad that Kim noticed as smiled at her.

"Melissa happened. Honestly one of the best things she has ever done for me. I mean she was completely right with what she had to say."

"Which was?"

"'Adam Fleet? Really Rach?' and 'Someone needs to stop Adam so you two have the chance to talk.'"

"But did he turn up?"

"Yes. Just then he was forced to leave. I mean… the more I think about it, the more this was totally the right decision. Adam… Adam never understood what the school meant to me. It is… more than a school. It is a family."

"Then you don't want to know that he was throwing spoons into a bucket when I found him and I think… the only reason he left was because I showed him the cake."

Rachel found herself shaking her head. "I don't think I need to say any more."

"Say no more about what?" Melissa said as she joined them.

"How wrong Adam was for me."

"Rach, do you mind just taking Sophie for a moment? One of the girls is crying out there because her dress has been ripped and I told her I would help her with it."

Rachel didn't have much time to answer her before the infant was passed over and Melissa was gone. She made sure that Sophie was comfortable before she turned back to the conversation with Kim and Ruby, placing a kiss on Sophie's forehead before doing so.

"I suppose I should step up."

"So who is Sophie?" Ruby asked.

"My niece." She paused. "And I suppose my step-daughter as well."

"Sorry what?"

"Her and Dex could grow up together," Kim said.

"I suppose so." Rachel said.

"And if you and Eddie get a move on."

"Kim."

"What? Rachel, just because I haven't been the best of friends this year, doesn't mean I don't know you. I… get all of your reluctance to call Eddie. Because you knew how difficult it was to have what you wanted. But you are now back with Eddie. I'm sure you two can come up with a way to make it work. I mean, you made this place work together."

"I'm just waiting for the moment when Melissa isn't going to be okay with this. Eddie can't lose Sophie now."

"And maybe this time, she is trying to be your sister and doing what she thinks is right by you."

Rachel started to move as Sophie made a noise. She turned to her and wondered whether the noise was in agreement with what Kim had said. If anything, now that she had met her niece, she didn't want to let her go.

* * *

The slow dance was the first time that Rachel had a chance to speak with Eddie again since they entered the hall. She still couldn't knock how right everything felt, especially being back in his arms.

"I suppose you have a honeymoon booked." He said.

"The flight is early tomorrow morning. Should I see if I can cancel it?"

"Or maybe just change the name?"

"I think it is too late now to do both."

"We could still go."

"It's two weeks…"

"Rachel. I don't care. I am back with you. You… can't deny how right this is."

"But we wouldn't have talked. What if we get back and Melissa…"

"Rachel. Today has been Melissa trying to make things up to us."

"But you don't know her like I do."

"But you don't know the conversation I had with her where she said that we would be grateful for the extra pair of hands, regarding Sophie. I think you are going to be thrown head-first into your step-mother/auntie duties."

"Just…"

"Just what?"

"Something Kim said. About Sophie and Dex growing up together. And then if we got a move on."

"Is that what you still want? Because I think that you would make an absolutely amazing mother."

"You think?"

"Honestly Rach, I would love to see you, with a child of your own."

"But then how do we bring them and Sophie up? Would they be cousins or siblings?"

"Why can't they be both?"

She laughed as she realised that, most of the time, Eddie would have an answer for her worried ramblings. It was why they worked so well.

"Look, we don't like doing things the easy way. So instead of worrying about these things now, why don't we worry about them when they happen? It was Melissa that reminded me that you probably did have a honeymoon booked."

"You know that isn't going to stop me, Lawson."

"I know. But it is always worth a try. Tonight, come round ours, we can talk and sort out what is going to happen and then… either we go on the honeymoon or you lose your money and we book somewhere else at a later date."

"You know what. In the time since we were reunited, I don't think I have told you that I love you."

"I think you marrying me told me that."

She hummed in agreement before she placed her forehead against his, rising onto her tiptoes slightly.

"I love you, Eddie Lawson."

"And I love you, Rachel Lawson."

She giggled. "That is going to take some getting used to."

"But it sounds so much better than Rachel Fleet."

"That… it does."

She was the one to lean in to kiss him. She was sure that they would sort everything out. Mainly because Eddie was back by her side. It made her grateful for her sister's intervention and maybe Melissa knew her a little better than she gave her credit for. She just hoped that this meant that she had a future with Eddie and Melissa and Philip and Sophie and whoever else life threw at them.


	57. Control

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This and the next chapter was going to be one... but I kinda had a lot that I wanted to say in this and I think it works as a nice little two-parter._

_Oh and this is the another life/another timeline mentioned in Chapter 49._

* * *

**Control**

The frantic knocking on Kim's front door surprised her. Not that she wasn't going to get a bigger surprise when she opened the door and Rachel barged her way into her house, telling her to close the door. It wasn't until Rachel was pacing her kitchen that Kim noticed the baby on her shoulder.

"Rachel…"

"Adam. Was he…" She started.

"Was he what?"

"Was he always that controlling?"

"Rachel, you aren't making any sense."

"I… do get that you were more worried about yourself and Dex and everything but… did you notice or think that Adam was controlling?"

Kim thought over the question. By how Rachel was, she didn't want to cause her any more distress than what she was already in. But she had to be honest to the friend that she hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Fine. I'll go to Tom. I know he will give me a straight answer." Rachel said.

"Hang on," Kim said as she caught her. "Rachel, you are in a panic. I… I will tell you what I think but, I need you to calm down first. Tell me about this little one."

Kim was glad when Rachel allowed her to pull her from the kitchen into the living room and sat her down on the sofa. She rested against the coffee table.

"Is he still asleep?" Rachel asked.

"Seems like it."

"I think he already knows I am a worrier."

"I suppose I should say congratulations."

"Thanks, Kim. Tommy. Tommy Edward."

"Oh."

"Obviously still haven't told Adam about Eddie. I… I couldn't argue with it though. Adam... wanted to call him Benjamin. And then I could veto the middle name he chose as well."

"I think it is perfect."

"30th May."

"Just under a month ago?"

"I thought Adam was being weird about it. I… I don't think he… he wanted to be a father like I wanted to be a mother. I think he didn't want him."

"Is that why you have realised that he is controlling?"

"So you think he is?"

"Rachel, you went from freaking out over a book to marrying a guy that you had only been reunited with a few weeks before. To me… it sounded like you did what Eddie did with Melissa. You were never one to run into something unless one of your students was going to get hurt. It… was too quick. For you."

"Adam keeps mentioning about how we could still be travelling. I… I would have gone to Philip but… I have this feeling that he isn't going to let go of me that easily. Oh God, I should let Philip know. Not that I think Adam knows where he lives but still what if Philip goes round there and Adam says or does something or…"

"Rachel. Why don't I find the Moses basket I had for Dex and we can put Tommy down and then we can talk properly about this over a nice cup of tea?"

"Where is Dex?" She said as she looked around the room.

"Afternoon nap. Come on."

Kim was grateful when Rachel smiled at her. If anything, Kim had her friend back.

* * *

"Just… stay safe Philip. I… I don't know what he is actually capable of." Rachel said.

"_I will. Luckily I changed jobs last week so he doesn't know where I work. And I could always ask someone if I could crash at theirs. Rach… everything will be okay."_

"Did you have your suspicions?"

"_You were happy. But… the reason I told Eddie that you were getting married was because I… hoped he would do something stupid. Like crash your wedding or go to school and talk you out of it. I do think that he still loves you."_

"I do think Kim will nag me again."

"_I'll have to pop over to see you and Tommy."_

"You will."

Rachel sighed as Philip hung up and there was a sense of relief. It was like she had space to think again. That her day wasn't just for Tommy. Because that was how Adam made her feel.

"What will I nag you about?" Kim said.

"Eddie."

"There is a good shout."

"Kim…"

"Really? You are still going to question whether it is a good idea to call him or not."

"Kim, I have never not wanted to call him. In fact, I have picked up the phone multiple times with every intention of calling him. Just… It is better than the arguments that we would have with Melissa."

"You are going to need someone to support you."

"I've got you again."

"I think you need someone else."

"I'll get back in contact with Tom."

"Last I heard, he was too busy at Waterloo Road. Apparently it is the Karen Fisher show. She even closed the cooler for a bit."

"She… closed the cooler. The cooler is one of the best things to happen to that place."

"Believe me, if I was still there, I would have told her that. I am hoping that Chris put her in her place."

"Depends on how much he was trying to impress his new boss."

"Just because you couldn't keep your hands off your deputies."

Rachel found herself laughing and she was slowly realising how much she had changed. She couldn't really remember the last time she laughed like that.

Kim handed her the baby monitor.

"I should get Dex up soon. Otherwise, he won't sleep tonight."

"I should probably sort myself out before Tommy wakes. Thanks for letting me stay, Kim."

"No problem. Although it might be on one condition."

"That I call Eddie?"

"You got it."

Rachel looked at her phone as Kim left her. Would it really hurt?

* * *

Eddie didn't expect to be outside Kim's door but that was where he was. He had the weird call off of her and the only way that he would get to the bottom of what was happening was if he went round there. The only problem he had was that it had been a week since the call and he had Sophie with him. Mainly because Melissa had said that it was 'his day' to look after her. As he wasn't working due to it being the summer holidays.

"Eddie," Kim said as she opened the door.

"Kim, what's going on?" He said as he entered the house, putting Sophie down.

"How old is she?"

"Sophie? She is 20 months. 17th November 2009."

He only noticed the little boy crawling into the room when Sophie toddled over to him.

"Yours?"

"Dex. 5th July 2010. So he has recently turned one."

"Father about?"

"Oh dear no. As far as I am aware, he doesn't even know that Dex exists."

"I'm sure we can get onto that later. What was the phone call about?"

"Tommy. 30th May. Obviously 2011." A familiar voice said.

Eddie didn't quite believe his ears until he turned to see Rachel standing in the hallway, with a baby resting against her shoulder.

"Actually, he is Tommy Edward. I suppose you can make up your own mind."

"Rachel?"

"Hello, Eddie."

He could sense Sophie looking up at him. Maybe he had mentioned her Auntie Rachel to her too many times for her to instantly recognise the name.

"I get that it is two years too late, but I think we need to talk." Rachel continued.

"I am happy to talk."

"I'll look after them. Come on then, Tommy." Kim said as she walked over to Rachel. "Let's leave your mummy to talk. And you too Sophie. Let's leave your daddy to talk."

* * *

"Tommy Edward?" Eddie said.

"I vetoed Adam's name for Tommy. He wanted to call him Benjamin. So I said he could pick his middle name and… he just came out with it. I thought I was never going to see you again and… Maybe it was a nice sentiment that my son was going to carry the name of the… the only man I have ever loved."

"What about Adam?"

"Why do you think I am here, living with Kim? I do love him but not in the way that… I still love you."

"Philip told me you were getting married."

"He did say. And then he confessed a couple of weeks ago that he told you because he was unsure about Adam. He hoped you would do something stupid, like crash my wedding."

"I might have done if he hadn't said that you were happy." He paused. "I did turn up to Prom."

"You are the strange man Jo saw then."

"I couldn't go in. I didn't want you to regret your decision."

"I didn't quite think that I would be the one to walk out on him."

"What happened Rach?"

She smiled at him. "I've missed that."

"What?"

"The way you say Rach." She took a deep breath. "I left Waterloo Road because of Adam. It was causing way too many arguments. He… He just didn't understand what the school meant to me then. It was everything. I've always wanted children. It… is one of the reasons that I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with you while Melissa was pregnant with Sophie and me… wanting to start a family with you as well. I… I think I could guess your reaction if I ever told you that I was pregnant. Adam's, I couldn't guess at all. I don't think he wanted children.

"Philip was a big help when we came back after travelling. We only came home because I wanted to have Tommy at home. Not in some foreign country. It was the little things that I started to notice that made me think he was controlling. Like… he doesn't want me to rush 'back' to work. Or that he said that I should try and get the house in his name as well. Or the way I think he would just tolerate Philip being around."

"Doesn't sound like the type of guy you want in your life."

"'I didn't realise it'd be such a struggle to get your attention for what is now our severely constructed wedding day.' Should have seen it come from a mile away."

"Maybe. Maybe you just got to a point where you didn't want to be lonely anymore."

"Still know me well enough Lawson."

"Of course Mason. It has only been two years."

She smiled at him and it was weird to think that she could say that she felt like she was home. That she had missed him so much that everything else didn't feel right.

Their moment was spoilt by her phone ringing and she was confused when Philip's name flashed up.

"Philip." She said after she answered it.

"_Rach, I am so sorry."_

"What are you sorry for?"

"_Adam… he caught me on the way to the shops. He dragged me down an alley and threatened all sorts if I didn't tell him where you were. He will be with you soon enough. I am sorry."_

"Well thanks for warning me."

"_I didn't think he would be like this."_

"Get yourself safe." She looked up at Eddie. "I have the head of my defence squad with me."

"_Who?"_

"Eddie's here."

"_Rach, he is really angry."_

"It will be fine, Philip. I'll give you a call later."

Rachel placed her phone back on the kitchen counter before she went into the living room and pulled the curtain back slightly.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Adam's on his way. He has just threatened Philip."

"Shall I get the kids upstairs then?"

"Probably best," Eddie said. "Maybe we should call the police."

"Yeah, I think we should." Rachel said as she walked away from the window. "Philip sounded terrified."

"You call them while me and Kim get this lot settled. Just… don't open the door to him on your own."

Rachel nodded at Eddie before she reentered the kitchen.

* * *

It was a nervous wait for all three of them as they waited for Adam to knock on the door. The police were on standby, not really thinking much of it. He hadn't yet done anything to Rachel. Or that is what it seemed like the operator was saying.

Rachel jumped as Adam bashed on the door.

"Rachel! I know you are here!"

So he wasn't even going to try and be nice about it. Eddie wasn't far behind her as she opened the door and Adam pushed his way in. There wasn't much room between her and Adam, with her back being pressed against the wall.

"You are such a bitch," Adam said. "Come on. We are going home."

"We aren't not going anywhere with you."

"Rachel, this isn't up for discussion."

"Isn't it?"

"You are coming home."

"Just me?" Rachel found a little strength to push him back. "Aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"Tommy? If it wasn't for Tommy, you wouldn't have left."

"You can't blame a seven-week-old!"

She watched Adam as he changed. The anger was still there but it was different.

"I'm sorry. You've been tired and you are still recovering from the caesarean. Come on, come home. We can talk about this."

"Is this how we are going to be now?"

"What do you mean?"

"That we are going to argue, you are going to lose your temper and before you do something stupid, you are going to apologise. I don't want that life, Adam. I lived like it in the past. Mum and Dad would argue and then Mum would leave. I don't want another life of being careful about what I say."

"You really are that selfish, aren't you?"

Adam took a step into her personal space again but it was short-lived as Eddie intervened, placing himself between her and Adam.

"I think you should leave," Eddie said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Can you keep your voice down? There is a 20-month-old, a year old and a seven-week-old trying to sleep."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Eddie. I was previously Rachel's deputy. But you wouldn't know that. Because she didn't tell you. Now I think you should go before you do something stupid. Because there are two witnesses here to anything you do to Rachel."

She didn't see the way that Adam was glaring at Eddie or the way that he looked at Kim before deciding that it was probably best to leave. Rachel, in fact, was trying to resist the urge to place her head on Eddie's shoulder, like she had done that day, and wrap her arms around her waist.

She heard Eddie sigh before he turned to her and brought her into a hug.

"You know, we know a pretty good lawyer. And maybe we should bring Melissa into this conversation as well. Not that I think she will be happy about it."

"No, she won't be. But she is Sophie's mother. I suppose she does have a say."

"And I think she might like to meet her nephew."

Rachel held onto Eddie a little tighter and looked over at Kim. She knew that she had both their support. And her realisation over Adam's behaviour might just have saved her.


	58. The Three Musketeers

_Thank you for the reviews._

_As you may have noticed, the first chapter of Count On Me (the Jane fic that was born because of a chapter of this) is now up. Maybe go and check it out and be warned that you are in for quite a ride._

_Now back to this a__nd the second half of the other life. Because I need to give Rachel and Tommy a break sometimes. _

* * *

**The Three Musketeers**

The end of May was the best time to have a birthday. Rachel was quite glad that it seemed like Tommy would always have good weather on his birthday. It meant that his birthday parties would be easier to plan when he started primary school. She finished placing the candles on the cake before Eddie's arms made their way around her waist.

"Looks good." He said.

"Do you think?"

"You are definitely a better baker."

"Still like my… fourth attempt."

"I don't think the kids would have noticed."

"You would have. Come on, shall we get out there."

Eddie let her go and she carefully picked up the cake to bring it outside after lighting the candles. Kim, Philip and Melissa had managed to get the three children in order and started to sing happy birthday as the cake emerged.

"Make a wish Tommy." Rachel said.

He looked at her for a few moments before he blew out the four candles. Everyone cheered as he did it on the first go.

"Mummy, can we go back to playing now?" He asked.

"Of course darling. You can come back for cake when you are hungry."

The three children smiled at her before going back to whatever mischief they were causing. Rachel turned to the adults.

"Cake?"

There were mummers that everyone was okay for the moment and Rachel placed the cake underneath the food cover. She sighed as she dropped down on the bench next to Eddie.

"I hear you are going back to work Rach," Melissa said.

"Well Tommy is going to be at school in September and it seems like the right time. Plus it means that you, Eddie and Kim can stop using me as free childcare."

"You love it really," Eddie said.

"Of course I do. But I do miss school life."

"Remember when you almost boxed your teaching career into a plastic box."

"It will definitely be a shock to the system."

"That reminds me, did you decide to keep using Mason professionally or are you going to be Mrs Lawson?" Kim said.

"Mrs Lawson. We just thought that everyone is bound to know that we are together. So why hide it? And I have come accustomed to being Mrs Lawson, it will be two years in August."

There was a ring on the doorbell and Kim jumped up.

"That will be Tom."

"He didn't have to come from Greenock." Rachel said.

"He wanted to."

"Where are Jane and Sally then?" Melissa said as Kim left.

"Work have sent Jane abroad again and Sally is working."

"And I'm guessing Sally still hasn't found anything about Adam."

"Not a word since he finally granted me the divorce."

There was a lot of noise as Tom entered the garden. It was only when he had a drink in his hand that Rachel started to think that Tommy's fourth birthday could have been a lot different. She turned to Eddie as he tapped her shoulder.

"Stop it." He said.

"Sorry."

"You noticed the signs and you got yourself and Tommy out of that environment. You don't need to worry."

"I know." She said before she groaned as Tommy ran back to them, covered in grass stains.

"Uncle Tom!"

* * *

"I don't know Sophie," Tommy said.

"Come on. You know Dad will see the funny side of it."

"Will he?"

"Uncle Eddie always likes our pranks," Dex added. "He gets the funny side of them. Mum and Auntie Rachel don't."

"I still don't know. It isn't fair on Dad."

"Stop worrying Tommy. You are just as bad as Auntie Rachel." Sophie said.

Tommy weighed up his options. His dad was more likely to take the joke and it wouldn't be fair for Sophie and Dex to take the blame if it did go all wrong.

"Okay, I'll help."

"See, I told you he would come around eventually. All you need to do is go and get Dad."

"Why me?"

"Because if me or Dex went, he would know something was up. He trusts you more than he does us."

"Probably because you are like Auntie Rachel," Dex said.

Tommy sighed before he got up out of their den and made his way across the garden to find his dad. He realised that he hadn't really got a lie to say as to why he wanted his dad outside and when he found him in the study, doing some of his marking, he didn't really know what to say.

"Tommy, what can I do for you?"

"Where is Mum?"

"She's gone out with Kim for the day. Remember?"

"Oh yeah… Just… the den has collapsed again. Mum knew how we liked it."

"I am sure I can help you out. Sophie will tell me if I am doing it wrong."

Tommy smiled at his dad and allowed him to take the lead to go to the den. He must have been suspicious when Tommy held back the way he did and was certainly not expecting to be hit in the face with the hose.

* * *

"Why aren't they looking so happy?" Rachel asked as she kissed Eddie's cheek.

"They bloody soaked me and then dumped a load of sand all over me."

"Really?"

"So if there is sand in our bed tonight…"

"You, mister, are not getting into our bed sandy."

"I've told them that they are all grounded and that they aren't allowed to use the den anymore. I… did also imply that I was going to take it down."

"Hence the grumpy faces."

"I overreacted."

"I would prefer a sand-free husband. You did what you thought was right."

"I'll stay angry at them for another day or so, then tell them that the den isn't going to be taken down."

"So if Tommy creeps around me later…"

"That is the reason why."

Rachel sighed as she turned to lean against the counter, taking in the three sour faces of their children. It did serve them right. They were going to take it too far one day.

"What is their punishment then?" She asked.

"Gave them a load of maths questions."

"Really?"

"Not all the same so they can cheat off each other either. I may have said that whoever gets over 60% might have a lesser punishment."

"Not really fair on our two. Dex is quite good at maths."

"I may have given him like… year eight questions."

"Lining them up for failure."

"Rachel, I have sand everywhere. From my hair to my feet. I feel itchy as hell and I am definitely going to have to go for a third shower."

"You are definitely not coming into our bed tonight." She sighed before Kim came and joined them. "Eddie's finally snapped on their pranks."

"Really?"

"They are all doing maths questions to get a lesser punishment."

"Just think, this time next year Sophie and Dex will be going to secondary school. At least they will know what detention feels like."

"We had better let Melissa know before she gives Sophie a get out of jail free card."

"Suppose so," Eddie said. "I think she did mention that she wanted to take Sophie out this week. It will just have to be next week."

"So fun Dad/Uncle Eddie has gone."

"I think they are lucky I lasted as long as I did."

Rachel shared a look with Kim. They knew that his last statement was true. Because he could be a right grumpy sod sometimes. But he was her grumpy sod and it was all that mattered.

* * *

"You've got to eat something Tommy." Rachel said.

"I am just nervous."

"I know darling. But you know how much Sophie and Dex enjoyed it after their first day. You'll be fine."

"At least I go back to spending all day, every day with them."

"Trying to keep them out of trouble."

She smiled at Eddie as he entered the kitchen and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Have fun today, mate."

"Thanks, Dad."

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "And I'll see you a little later on."

"I'm not going to be that late. I just think that as you got to take Sophie in on her first day, I should take Tommy in. He can get the bus with her and Dex tomorrow."

"I know, but you know, first day problems will land at my door first."

"You are the deputy. First day problems are the least of your worries. Are you actually going to do some of your own paperwork this year?"

"I love you both lots and I will see you later," Eddie said as he left the room, avoiding the question.

Rachel only shook her head and turned her attention back to her son.

"You'll be fine."

"I know just… I worry. You know. Sophie is my sister and my cousin. I know that we have known this for a while but… won't others find it weird?"

"They probably will. But that doesn't matter, does it? Because we know it works."

"I suppose."

"Go on. Go and make sure Sophie is ready. Dex should be here soon and I will get you all to school before I have to start my day."

He gave her a small smile before he left her.

She sighed, knowing that he would only get more curious. They hadn't really ever found the need to tell him or Sophie that Eddie wasn't Tommy's biological dad. Once the divorce had come through, it became slightly easier to change Tommy's surname to Lawson rather than Fleet. It was what they decided was best for him at the time. He wouldn't know any different.

One day they would tell him and she was sure it wouldn't make a difference. The difference had been that she hadn't stayed with Adam. Which had meant that Tommy had grown up with Sophie and Dex being his best friends. Like the three musketeers. And Rachel wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	59. Show Me Love

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I think a few people have been waiting for this one. So (when I was still going into the office) I wrote the beginning of this chapter at work. Not really the most appropriate chapter... but hey, that was where my mind was at and I have written the beginning of the chapter many times in my head. _

_Still, a what-if, but what if Eddie and Rachel had started an affair? Plus some details to something that I mentioned in chapter 3 of this (the Never Have I Ever chapter, if you remember it). You know... the comment about Rachel and Eddie having sex in the school... In Rochdale..._

* * *

**Show Me Love**

There were many thoughts circling around Rachel's mind. She had promised herself that she wouldn't do what she was doing but there was something amazingly right about her back being against the door to the head's office while Eddie Lawson was kissing her.

It was her fault as to where they were in that position. As much as she wanted to tell Eddie her plan, she just couldn't and there was a part of her that hoped that he could still read her well.

Although, she'd had better ideas than grabbing someone's face and kissing them.

She nudged her nose with his before resting her forehead against his as they parted. She didn't want him to say anything. She didn't want the bubble that she was in to burst.

"This feels oddly familiar." He said.

She started to laugh. "I suppose it is. Still can't keep your hands to yourself, can you Lawson?"

"You start this Mason." He smiled. "I'm guessing you remember it well."

"What? How I had no meeting on the sofas for two weeks? Or how we lied there, with only your shirt covering us?"

"Until the cleaners came."

"Oh yeah, and we got dressed so quickly."

"You couldn't be bothered to put on your tights."

"And I just threw them under one of the cupboards. For some reason."

"And Kim found them the next morning when her pen rolled underneath."

She laughed. "I forgot that part. She must have known what had gone on."

"Although, with how I heard Jack was, I don't think we were the first to have sex in that office."

"And probably not the last."

"Did you…" Eddie started.

She knew that he didn't want to bring up Adam's name, mainly because it would remind them both that she was married.

"No… that was our… thing. In our special place.

Her right hand dropped from behind his head and landed on his chest. She felt like she could feel his heartbeat and closed her eyes to focus on it. A heart that she knew still belonged to her.

She felt the tears coming and she was glad when he wiped them away.

"Talk to me, Rach."

She knew that she could have told him. About how she wanted to leave Adam and how it happened about this time each year and how she thought that they had a chance this year because he was around.

Instead, she said seven words. Seven words that Eddie understood instantly.

"Show me love. Make me feel loved."

His expression didn't change but she felt it more when he leant in to kiss her again. It was slow and it allowed her to savour the moment. He always knew her and always would. He pulled her away from the door, to do what she had asked him to do.

To show her love.

* * *

There were two people in the world that knew Rachel. Eddie had just proved that he could still read her so well.

The other person was Tommy and the way his bored expression changed to a worried one, she suspected that he had guessed what had just happened.

"Oh, you idiots." He said.

"Tommy…"

"Mum… I know he has accused you of this before but… I didn't actually think you would do it."

"Tommy, it will be fine."

He thought about it for a few moments before he walked over to her and started to play around with the collar of her shirt. She hit his hands away.

"Mum. I can't let you go back to Dad looking the way that you do." He paused before he started his movements again. "You'll have to do your lipstick in the car."

"Tommy."

"I… I like Eddie, Mum. Just… couldn't you wait? Just until we leave Dad. Or is this the plan this time around? Make him leave us instead of the other way around?"

"Tommy…"

"I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Rachel sighed. She knew his fears. It was the reason she thought she would always be faithful to Adam.

"I know darling. And I know I haven't put you in the best of situations now. But trust me. I am going to sort it."

She knew that Tommy believed her. It was the only reason she could come up with as to why he said what he did.

"Then let's get our story straight. We are late home because I had an after school detention. The reason for that was because… me and Dan were caught cheating on the end of topic test in science. Dad knew that was today."

She thought about arguing with him but she had never seen her son so keen to help her out with her web of lies.

"Are you sure that is what you want to go with?"

"It will take the heat off you. Although, you will probably have an argument as to why it was a bad idea I was sent here."

"Then I will say that he wasn't contacted because I was here and said that it was okay and you have already had my lecture."

"Our little secret?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

"And sir. I am sure she will explain everything tomorrow." Tommy said as he turned away from her to grab his bag.

She turned to Eddie and noted the smile he gave her. He already knew.

* * *

Rachel only wanted to try something. The only real problem she had was she felt like she knew the answer to the question that she had been asking herself for the last couple of days since she slept with Eddie. Even if she already knew the answer.

_Adam or Eddie?_

She watched Adam as he was bent over the papers on the worktop. She knew that she should probably be preparing for the classes that she was going to be covering but there was something that just compelled her to do what she was about to do.

"How are you getting on?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I just feel something is missing." He said.

"How about you take a break? Maybe taking yourself away from it will help you see what you are missing."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rose up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She knew that Adam would get slightly suspicious of her actions. She was only usually this affectionate if he was affectionate towards her. It was the way it had been for the last couple of years.

"What was that for?"

"As a sorry. Adam, we left Waterloo Road because… the school was getting between us. I don't want us to fall out over the school again."

"Then we will move Tommy."

"He is happy there."

"Really? His behaviour has gone downhill since he started there in September."

"He is an 11-year-old boy. If I remember rightly, you had a rebellious phase as well."

"We didn't raise him that way."

"No but… Adam, there was always going to be a time where he did something like this. He will grow out of it." She rested her head against his back. "Come on. Leave that alone and I'll leave my work and… why don't we have some us time? We haven't had any of that recently."

"Rachel, I really need to get this done."

"Then later. Just before we go to bed." She rose up on her tiptoes again to whisper in his ear. "Because I have been missing my husband in more than one way."

She let him go and went back to her work but she knew that he had turned to watch her walk away and she was always one to tease.

* * *

"You had sex last night," Eddie said.

Rachel sighed. "How?"

"I just know. Plus you were usually in a better mood in the morning the nights after we… you know."

"Nice to know."

"I'm not telling you off. He is your husband and… really he should be tending to… your needs."

"Dear God how have we got here?" She took in the look on his face. "Okay. Yes, I wanted it. Maybe just not for the reason you are currently thinking it was for."

"I'm not one to judge Mason."

"I wanted to answer a question."

"Which was?"

"You or him. Maybe just double-checking… who I loved more."

"What? Through how good they are in bed?"

"What did I say to you?"

"Show you love." He paused. "So… did you answer your question?"

"Yes."

"What was the answer?"

"I think you know the answer."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Eddie."

"Come on Rach, is Adam really that bad?"

"I am not discussing what sex is like with my husband with you."

"Just humour me."

She sighed. "You know that point on my neck? The one that you always seem to find?"

"The one that instantly causes you to moan? Yeah, I know it."

"12 years of marriage and Adam has… not found it once."

"What?"

"He has gotten close on occasions. Just… It is so frustrating that he can't find it. There were times in the early days where I would try and get him to it and he would just resist so I gave up."

"One up to Lawson."

She rolled her eyes. "Forgot how men can be about this."

"I'm only teasing."

"Only teasing? Maybe that is what I'll say next time."

They were in the safety of his office and nearly everyone had gone home for the day. She could tease him as well. Couldn't she?

* * *

"Excuse me!" Tommy shouted as he chased after the girl. "Excuse me! Where are you going?"

The girl turned angrily to him. "I'm trying to find my dad."

"Who is your dad?"

"Eddie Lawson."

"Oh, so you are Sophie."

She gave him a confused expression. "How do you know my name?"

"He told my mum. Which is why you probably don't want to find him at this moment."

"Why?"

"Because him and my mum are having an affair. I wouldn't like you to walk in on anything that you wouldn't want to see."

"Dad isn't married or with anyone."

"No, but my mum is."

"And who is your mum?"

"Rachel Fleet. But you might know her better as Rachel Mason."

* * *

Philip paced the foyer as they waited for Eddie and Rachel to emerge from Eddie's office. He shook his head occasionally while Tommy caught them up with the last six years since he had last seen Philip.

"This is a recent development." Tommy finished with.

"You know your dad," Philip said.

"I know. I'm… not completely happy with it, Philip. But he makes her happy and that is all I want Mum to be. Plus, I do like Eddie. At the very least, he is a better man than Dad."

"Anyone is a better man than Adam."

It was the laughing that gave them away and Philip was sure that he was looking at them both with the same horror that he gave his mum when she returned pregnant with Sophie. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"You two are idiots." He said as they came into view.

"Philip?" Rachel said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Tommy had already told us that."

"What did I tell you, Dad?" Sophie said as she jumped up from where she was sitting.

"Sophie? What… She hasn't done it again."

"Oh Dad, that doesn't matter now. I told you didn't I? Coincidence or fate, I don't care. You two are back together."

"Sophie! That isn't a good thing." Philip said.

"Phil?" Rachel said.

"You know. That Christmas. The reason Adam attacked me was because he thought I was going to take you away from him. How the hell is he going to react when he finds out about this?"

"Philip… I'm… I'm trying not to think about it. And I know you want to ask the question but… you aren't going to like the answer."

Philip knew what she was on about and he knew that if she said that, then it must be true. He wouldn't like to know why she never returned after that Christmas and why the next contact she had with him was to tell him that they were moving to Scotland.

"Are you going to do it properly this time?" He said.

"Yes."

"Then we better come up with a plan and fast."

* * *

"Shh, the kids will hear us." Rachel said before she went back to kissing Eddie.

He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"What?" She said as she tried to kiss him again.

"I love that."

"What?"

"The kids will hear us."

"As much as I am aware that they probably aware of what we are doing, I don't think they actually want to know."

"No. Not that. Just… I could imagine us, if we had a chance to have children of our own, sneaking off to do this. With you telling me to be quiet so the kids didn't hear us."

"I know. But we have that chance now. With Tommy and Sophie."

"And Philip."

She played with the collar of his t-shirt. "Do you think he will do it? Do you think he will sign the papers? Grant us this chance."

"I hope so. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it. You are safe here Rach."

"I do think Philip has a point. I don't think that he is going to let go of us that easily."

"But you've got me to protect you now. Rachel, you're my first responsibility. Always have been and always will be."

Rachel allowed herself to believe his words. Because she had to for the moment. She just hoped that when they returned to Greenock on the Sunday before they had to go back to school, Adam would have done everything that she had asked him to do. Either that or their first day back would be full of surprises.


	60. Impatience

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now... back to one of my favourite things to rewrite. We are going back to Christmas 2016 (or more commonly known as That Christmas). Because what if Philip just got a little impatience about Rachel not coming back?_

* * *

**Impatience**

Philip tapped on the counter before he looked back up at the clock. Rachel had been gone for an hour now and even though he was trying to concentrate on the fact that Eddie and Sophie were with him, the fact that she wasn't back yet worried him. He didn't know how much longer he should give her. He shouldn't have allowed her to take Tommy with her.

"Are you alright mate?" Eddie asked.

He knew that he had hidden too much from them both. He should have told Eddie earlier about Rachel getting married to Adam, like he should have told Rachel all about Sophie. He couldn't let this go on. If there was one thing that he could be certain on, it would be that Eddie would want to protect Rachel.

"No."

"Okay."

"The black eye. I didn't hit it on a cupboard. Eddie… it's Rachel. I think she is in trouble."

"How?"

"Adam didn't want me there. I don't know exactly what he has done to her prior to Christmas but… he didn't want me there because he thought I was going to take Rachel away from him. She dragged him off me and… he just went for her. Eddie… I've never seen her look that scared before."

"Where is she now?"

"Gone back for a few things. I shouldn't have let her take Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Our cousin."

"Always thought she would make a great mother."

"She is. Just you know what she is like. What if he convinces her to have another go?"

Philip watched as Eddie nodded at him.

"Then we better go and make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

Of course, Melissa would turn up again. Of course, it would be at an inconvenient time. Of course, she wouldn't ask the right questions. Of course, Adam would come home. Of course, he would make it seem like everything was okay.

Maybe Philip was right. Maybe he should have come with her. But the reason that she had spent the last couple of days at Philip's was the reason that she didn't want him to come. She couldn't deal with Adam hurting him again. Not when he was the only person she could trust.

"We must all get together. Have dinner maybe and have a proper catch-up. Maybe you could bring your other half, Melissa. I mean, it was unlike you not to have a man." Adam said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Rachel said.

She thought that Melissa might pick up on her reluctance but she didn't. When did her sister pick up on her hints?

"Maybe. I'll have to see what he is doing."

Rachel tried to smile and she knew that Adam had picked up on what her sister hadn't.

"Don't do this now." He whispered to her.

The doorbell rang and Rachel used it as a way to leave the room. She thought about going up to get Tommy, hopefully, to just stop whatever Adam had planned or the reason that Melissa was round. She wouldn't know that she had a nephew sitting upstairs, waiting patiently for his mother to return.

She didn't think that she would be opening the door to Philip and Eddie. In fact, she was shocked to see Eddie standing there, a mixture of worry and anger in his eyes.

"Tommy?" Philip whispered.

"Upstairs." She said coming out of her shock. "I… haven't had the chance to pack or do anything."

"Why? Doesn't matter now. I'll go and throw a few things in a bag for him. He probably knows what he wants."

"Philip?" She said as he pushed passed her.

Adam had come out of the kitchen at the same time as Philip got to the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed onto his arm but Philip pulled it out of his grip.

"I'll leave him to deal with you." Philip paused. "Oh, and of course you are here."

"Who's here?" Eddie asked.

Her whole plan was gone and she knew that this was only going to end one way as Melissa stepped out of the kitchen.

"Should have known you would get involved?" Melissa said.

"Have you asked her?"

"Asked what?"

"For Christ sakes Melissa, be a good sister for once. Ask Rachel why she has a cast and a black eye. Ask her why her son is hiding upstairs."

"Eddie," Rachel whispered while putting a hand on his arm. She didn't really want him doing anything stupid.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

Rachel looked between all three of them before she settled on looking up at Eddie. Why was it always him that gave her the strength to do what she knew was right in the first place?

"I can't do it, Adam." She said as she turned to him.

"Do what?"

"This. Our marriage. I can't do it anymore. Everything… everything was good while we were travelling, why did it have to end when we came home? I don't get you, Adam." She paused. "But I don't think you get me as well. I want to go back to work full time. I want to find another school to settle down in. You've found another restaurant, why can I have that?"

"You know why."

_Finn and Amy. On our wedding day. Are you still not over that?_ She thought.

"Suicide." She said, knowing what he was going to say next.

"What?"

"Finn and Amy were going to commit suicide. I never told you because I didn't think you would understand. You thought I was too involved… like Max did."

Rachel didn't like how things had become uncomfortable between them. There was just a look on Melissa's face that told her that she had finally worked it out and she even took a few steps away from Adam.

"You know, when Philip finally told me that she married you, I thought 'Great. She has found someone that would look after her'. You worshipped the ground she stood on. You were more than a little obsessed with her. I never thought you would do something like this. Why?" Melissa said.

It was the way that Adam looked up the stairs as both Philip and Tommy came down them. It clicked in her mind but Rachel couldn't allow herself to believe it for the moment. She couldn't allow herself to believe that Adam didn't want Tommy in the same way she wanted him.

"I'll get him in the car with Sophie. I'll wait for you there," Philip said as he passed them.

Rachel nodded before she started to take off up the stairs to gather a few of her bits. She was glad that Eddie did follow her as Adam grabbed her arm and wasn't prepared to let her shake off his grip.

"You can't leave me."

"Next time you see me, Adam, it will be with a lawyer for a divorce. You can't blame me or Philip or, even god forbid, Tommy for that. You've done this yourself."

It was Eddie who got her free and with a look, told her to get her things together. She knew that she would have to thank Philip later for telling him.

* * *

"We know a good lawyer," Melissa said as she handed over the coffee to Rachel.

"Managed to get Melissa off with only a fine. Will probably be able to get you what you want from the divorce."

Rachel just shook her head. "I just… I knew that there were times that he was unsupportive during my pregnancy… I just… I didn't think that he might not have wanted me to be pregnant."

"I wouldn't dwell on that."

"Can't stop thinking about it."

"Well, I am glad you have Tommy."

"Why?"

"Listen."

Rachel did and could only smile as she heard Tommy's laugh mixed in with Sophie's and Philip's. What they were doing or laughing about didn't matter. Her little boy was happy. That's what mattered.

"And you are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you want," Melissa said.

"I…"

"You can Rachel. Let me make up for the fact that I am one of the reasons you ended up with that lunatic. It is the least I can do." Melissa paused. "Plus, you two should have another go. Have the relationship that I ruined when I came back pregnant with Sophie. That is why I went round. To tell you that… Eddie had walked out. That was if you weren't still happily married."

Her gaze met Eddie's. She was certain that nothing had changed between them and that she felt the same way about him. The time apart hadn't changed a thing.

"Maybe we will get the divorce out the way first." She said.

It was the way that Eddie smiled at her that made her think that he knew that was what she was going to say. They still had a lot to talk about but Rachel found herself feeling rather relieved that the day's events went as they did. She was back with people that loved her. And that on its own made everything okay.


	61. Worse Case Scenario

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I think this might be the second time I have done something from Adam's POV. I hated writing it so an idea I had ages ago of writing a whole chapter for this story from Adam's POV doesn't seem likely (don't worry it isn't part of the 15 ideas I have left)._

_Anyway... because things could have always been a hell of a lot worse... Plus I seem to like putting my boy through these things for some reason. Although... I like to put his mother through them as well. Like mother, like son. (Set in Chapter 19 of WR, WM)_

* * *

**Worse Case Scenario**

Adam took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't really blame Rachel for slapping him but, as his cheek continued to sting, he knew that was the least of his worries. Something was going on with Rachel and he was more than certain Eddie Lawson had something to do with it.

He hadn't missed the way that she was with Eddie and he was still riled at Steph's comment at the reunion.

'_Looking for Rachel? Well, I've just seen her leaving with Mr Lawson. Better watch out Adam, they might be trying to rekindle their relationship.'_

Everyone seemed to know who Eddie was and who he was to Rachel except for him.

Why wouldn't she have mentioned Eddie to him?

The anger rose in him again. He didn't want to accuse her of having an affair but he knew how selfish she could be. First falling pregnant then saying that she wanted to come back to Rochdale. Then she wanted to go back teaching and then, to top it all off, she sent Tommy to the one school he didn't want him to go to.

Her precious little boy. Her selfish decision.

Adam looked at what Rachel had been cooking and growled as he realised, yet again, she had not followed his plan.

He waited for her to come back, getting angrier and angrier the longer she was gone.

How long did it take to tell her son that she was a prostitute?

* * *

"Mum, I don't think anything less of you."

"Thank you."

"Come on." He said as he opened his arms up.

Tommy knew his mum needed a hug and if he could give her a bit of comfort after what she had just revealed to him, then he wanted to.

He felt her rest her cheek on the top of his head and the sigh she let out sounded like relief. Maybe she was glad that he knew. She had said it was a moment she had been preparing herself for since he was born.

He knew that his mum would be with him for a while. He didn't want to face his dad and he was sure that she definitely didn't. The slap might have sounded good and there was a part of Tommy that was glad his mother had something against his father after everything he had done to her. But he wondered what it would mean for her. It wasn't like he hadn't hurt her before. All Tommy knew was he could let him hurt her like that again. Or at all if he could help it.

Tommy hated how they jumped apart and off the bed as they heard his father's footsteps come up the stairs. His mum had obviously had the same thoughts as him due to the worried look on her face as they stared at each other.

_How bad was this going to be?_

He willed his dad to walk past his bedroom but there was no luck of that as that was where his footsteps stopped. He hoped that maybe he was wondering whether they were still talking but the door opened and Tommy didn't like the look on his father's face.

"You've done it again." He shouted.

"Adam."

"No Rachel. You continue to defy me. So much so that you can't follow even the simplest of instructions."

"Adam please."

"Then just be straight with me then, Rachel."

"I am."

Tommy launched himself over his bed and pushed his dad back after he took a step closer to his mum, placing himself in the middle of them. If he hadn't done the thing with the scrapbook, he was sure that his dad would have been more surprised. In all honesty, with the way that his dad treated him, he should have expected him to rebel at one point. Tommy only did everything his dad asked of him because he didn't want it to come back on his mum.

"You aren't going to hurt her," Tommy said.

"What makes you think I am going to hurt her?"

"Because you were like this the last time."

"Really?"

It did surprise Tommy when he grabbed his shirt and turned him to hold him against the wall. If his mother wasn't there, he would have been fully prepared to take anything that his dad was going to throw at him.

"Adam. Please. What do you want from me?" She screamed.

"The truth."

"What? That I am still in love with Eddie. That I have always loved him. That I always get my watch fixed rather than retiring it is because it was the last gift he gave me over 13 years ago. That I never told you about him because I knew that you would never understand how much he meant to me and why I was so broken after he left. Because you never knew how much Waterloo Road meant to me at the time. Because I had Waterloo Road while Melissa had him and Philip and the baby." She paused. "Adam, I can't do this. I can't do the arguing and… you currently have our son pinned against a wall. So I hate to think what has happened in the few times you have been left alone."

"Our son?"

Tommy took his chance to get out of his father's grip and made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He could hear them following him and knew he had to be quick as he grabbed his mum's phone and called a number that he knew was the person he wanted.

"Philip. 39 Rodney Road. Hurry please." Tommy said as the phone was answered and hung up as soon as he was done.

There was a thud on the wall that the kitchen shared with the hallway and Tommy walked through the dining room to look down that hallway at what was happening, feeling like it was his fault that this was happening.

"Are you listening, Rachel?" His dad said as he had his mother against the wall, pinning her there with his body. "Because I have had enough of this. We are going to move again. That brat can stay here if he likes but me and you are going to get as far away from here as possible. Have you got that?"

"He is your son."

"No Rachel. He is your son. He is your selfish decision. We were fine. We didn't need him."

Tommy wanted to do something to save his mum but didn't know what. The only thing he could do was to try and get him off her. Not that it was going to be easy.

* * *

Eddie pulled up outside of the house and didn't even think about anything else other than jumping out of the car and heading straight for the door. He could sense that Philip wasn't far behind him as his hand hit against the door. He willed someone to open it up but when he heard Rachel screaming at Adam, there was only one thing he could do.

Kicking down the door on his fifth attempt, there was nothing to prepare him for the situation that he ran into. He grabbed Adam straight away and punched him across the face, glad when the other man dropped to the floor in surprise. He thought that Adam was going to get back up when sirens filled the temporary silence. Eddie's only focus was on the man in front of him and as the police ran in, he allowed himself to take a look around the room.

His heart broke as he saw the state Rachel was in and the way she was trying to fight Philip. He turned to see what she was trying to get to when he saw Tommy lying on the floor unconscious. The poor boy who just wanted to protect his mother. Rachel's sobs mixed with his heavy breathing and he wondered what the hell had happened for it to get to this stage.

The paramedics were the next people to run into the room and went straight to Tommy. Eddie, somehow, managed to shake himself out of his shock.

Rachel needed him now more than ever.

He walked over to her as Philip was still struggling to get her out of the room and grabbed her around her waist and picked her up to remove her from the situation. Her hands hit at his back and her screams were deafening. But he needed to make sure she was okay while leaving the professionals to do their job.

Rachel was still fighting him as he got them outside and he was surprised when she took his comfort as he held her close to her. Her sobs and the way she grabbed onto him broke his heart more. He wished that he could say something comforting but he couldn't think of anything. There was no point telling her that everything was okay because nothing was.

He glanced over Rachel's shoulder and it was only then that he noticed that Sophie had waited by the car and he was glad that she hadn't witnessed what he just had. He knew that his daughter was blind like her mother but it wasn't a situation that he wanted to put her in. This wasn't how she was meant to meet Rachel. Sophie was meant to meet Rachel at a coffee shop or in his house. They were meant to sit down and talk and bond. He was meant to blush when Sophie let slip how much he and Philip had talked about Rachel. It wasn't meant to be like this.

He could tell that Tommy had been brought out of the house by the way his daughter's face dropped. He could just hear the paramedics as they spoke to each other and to him, it didn't sound good.

This situation was bad and unfortunately, they were now involved.

* * *

"I need to be with him!" Rachel screamed at Eddie as he held onto her arms.

"Philip is going to go. You need to get yourself checked over."

"He is my son! I want to be with him!"

"I know. But this isn't going to help."

"Let me go!"

He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to fight him and he knew he had to wait for her to lose her strength before he tried to reason with her again. He watched Sophie as she tried to keep away from the situation, reading the leaflets that the hospital had out to distract herself. She offered him a smile when she noticed him felt more comforting than it should have done in the situation.

He took the fact that Rachel had stopped hitting his back and had his coat tight in her fists as her calming down for the moment. He waited for a few moments before he said anything.

"You need to look after yourself, Rachel. You can't be there for Tommy if you aren't well. Philip is going to be with him and I am sure they will find us if they need any decisions made over his well being."

"He didn't want him." She whispered. "Adam never wanted him."

"God Rach."

"Now he might have taken him away from me."

"They will do everything that they can."

"He only wanted to protect me."

"I know."

"Eddie, I can't be without him."

"I know. But I think it would be the other way around as well. Come on, let's make sure you are okay."

He was grateful when she allowed him to walk her towards the nurse that was waiting patiently for them. He had a very broken Rachel and he knew that it would take a lot of work to get her back.

* * *

"They've done an MRI and at the moment they think that he is going to be fine. They are going to put him into a coma for the moment to try and let his body heal naturally. It will only be for 48 hours max." Philip explained.

Eddie watched Rachel all the way through to try and gauge how she was. The fact that she was blankly staring into her lap made him think that she probably didn't hear what Philip had just said.

"Rachel." He said gently.

He gave her a small smile as she looked up at him. She blinked a few times before she looked up at Philip.

"How is he?"

Philip repeated what he had just said and he could sense the relief in Rachel.

"When can I see him?"

"When they discharge you."

"I want to see him."

"Rach, why don't I go and sit with him for a bit?" Eddie said.

He knew that she felt like she had no control over the situation and that wasn't helping the way that she was. She wanted control over something.

"I want to see him." She whispered.

"I know you do. But like I said earlier, you need to be well as well. Because he is going to be just as confused as you are now about what happened. He is going to want answers and he is going to turn to you for them. Rach, let us help."

He thought that she might have put up more of a fight but he was glad when she sighed.

"Okay then."

"And I'll let you know if anything happens."

"You better."

"Yes, Miss."

He was glad that he could leave her sort of smiling.

* * *

Eddie tried his best to stay awake but when he had only had four hours of sleep in the last 48 hours, he knew that he was going to struggle. Rachel was still fighting the fact that she had been in the hospital for so long and they wouldn't allow her to discharge herself, something he was glad of. One of the nurses had confessed that it was just down to how she was acting. They were just making sure that she wasn't more injured than they first thought.

He was taking it in turns to sit at Tommy's bedside with Philip. Sophie sometimes swapped where she was and as much as Eddie knew it wasn't fair on her, she was being a big support. She had clicked with Rachel in ways that Eddie knew that he hoped but didn't think she would. Maybe she was more his daughter than Melissa's.

Tommy started to stir and Eddie brought his chair closer. They had been bringing him off the drugs that were keeping him in the coma and one of the doctors had confessed to him that they expected that there would be no lasting injuries but they couldn't be certain until he was conscious and they could run more tests on him.

Eddie had failed badly to keep his emotions in check as Rachel described the way that Adam had grabbed him and thrown him about to the police. The part where he had strangled him until he passed out was the final nail in the coffin for Eddie as he stormed out of the room. He was just as protective over Tommy as he was Rachel. Maybe because he was his mother's son.

He could see the confusion in Tommy's eyes as he took a few moments to take in where he was. Eddie reached out for his arm, to try and comfort him and Tommy pulled away from him, the young boy looking so scared by his actions. If anything, that had confirmed Rachel's worst fear. Tommy did know before that night. Adam had done something prior to that night.

Eddie allowed Tommy to take his time. He had to say what he wanted to say.

"Where's Mum?" Tommy said.

"She is in a different ward. She is fine though, worried sick about you."

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"That Dad hated me."

Eddie sighed. Definitely confirmed that there was more to things than him and Rachel hoped.

"She has taken it hard. But that is only because you… you are the most precious thing in her world. Tommy, you are the reason she carried on. She could have let Adam win years ago but she didn't. You are the light of her world and she would be so lost without you. I know we don't know each other that well, but I am glad that you were born. You gave Rachel a chance to be the mother that I always thought she was going to be. She loves you so much. You should have seen the way she tried to fight me when I said she couldn't be with you because we had to make sure she was okay as well."

Eddie could tell that Tommy didn't know how to take what he had just said. This was a very broken young boy.

"You can't mean that."

"I do. And I am hoping that one day you will look back and realise how right I was. Tommy, mate, we don't… we don't expect you to just carry on after what has happened. In all honesty, we would think there was something very wrong if you did just carry on life. My priority, at this moment in time, is to get you and your mother home. From there, it is getting you both physically and mentally better. You will have me and Philip and even Sophie to lean on for support. You aren't on your own. It isn't just you and your mum."

"I wish she mentioned you earlier."

"Why?"

"Maybe I could have found you sooner. Then we could have got away from Dad sooner."

"Mate, we could go over all the what-ifs. What has happened has happened. We can't change that but we can make things better. Okay?"

Tommy remained silent for a while. He looked up at Eddie a couple of times.

"I'm going to have to get used to that." He said eventually.

"Used to what?"

"A… I suppose, supportive male figure."

Eddie didn't think a comment like 'I could kill Adam' would help Tommy out. There were other ways that he would have to show his hatred for Adam. Right now he had to show Tommy that he could trust him.

* * *

Rachel knew that Tommy was going to be the worst one out of them. Her hysterics over what had happened was due to what happened to him, but the doctors had now given him the all-clear and he was back with her. She held onto him a little tighter than she had done that night as they laid in the room that Eddie had given her. There was no way she could go back to the house that she shared with Adam and she knew that it would be traumatic for Tommy.

"I didn't want you to know." He said.

"I could guess."

"I was seven when he first told me."

"Tommy."

"It was the night before that day that I got beaten up."

"Tommy."

"Eddie says that there is going to be a trail."

"There is."

"Am I going to have to say all of this?"

"Probably."

"I don't want you knowing."

"And I don't really want to know."

"Maybe… I'll talk to Eddie about it."

"Maybe. About what?"

"I kept a… diary of things. That happened between you and Dad and me and Dad. Maybe that could be my evidence. Maybe I don't have to say anything."

"Maybe. Talk to Eddie. He might be able to get some advice."

"I like Eddie. It's… just weird."

"In what way?"

"Well… Dad never wanted me. But Eddie does. Maybe I just wish that Eddie was my dad."

_So do I._

Rachel knew that she could never voice her last thought. She knew that Tommy would have understood eventually but everything that had happened had made her reevaluate her whole relationship with Adam. She should never have married him. Because she knew he never understood her. Because he never understood Waterloo Road.

But was it worth it all for Tommy?

It was a question she knew she would be asking herself for the rest of her life. But at least her son, her little boy, had a proper home with a proper father figure. Eddie wouldn't let Tommy down like Adam had.


	62. Knowing Me, Knowing You

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This, more than likely, came about when I had said song (by ABBA) playing on repeat. It is my favourite of theirs. Just another little rewrite that might have helped out the story later down the line. A rewrite of a chapter of this (chapter 4, Prom). Because they both needed a bit of closure that night._

* * *

**Knowing Me, Knowing You**

_We just have to face it  
This time we're through_

"Chris, what are you doing out here?" Kim said.

"I'm just going to go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

"Don't blame yourself."

She watched as Chris sighed. The day had been hard on them all and she wondered whether she should think about some help for him as well as Finn and Amy. It would be something she could discuss with Rachel before she went on maternity leave properly.

"Who the hell is that?" Chris said, nodding his head.

She saw Eddie turning away before he stopped and walked back. If anything, she couldn't believe that he was there. If only it could have been a few hours earlier.

"Is she happy?" He asked when he stopped in front of them.

"I think so."

"Kim… I just need to know."

"And if you had been a few hours earlier, you could have asked her yourself."

"I… I don't want her to regret her decision. You know what she is like."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Chris asked.

"Eddie."

Kim could only turn to see that Rachel had joined them on the steps outside. She looked between the pair, realising that the time and separation hadn't done anything to what they felt for each other.

"Eddie Lawson," Kim whispered to Chris.

"You look… absolutely beautiful." Eddie said.

"Thank you. What are you doing here, Eddie?"

"Are you happy, Rachel?"

Kim had expected Rachel to come back straight with a yes, but there was a knowing smile on both of their faces. This was obviously the happiest they had been for a while.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes." Eddie hesitated. "Philip told me last night."

"I suspected that might be how you knew."

"I don't think she knows."

"Does that matter?"

"Probably not."

Kim noted that she probably needed to catch Chris up but he looked like he was following pretty well. Maybe he knew more than he was letting on.

"Sophie," Eddie said.

"A girl?"

"She is missing out on you though."

"Eddie."

"Rach, we play happy families. You… you know what she is like."

"And you are saying this now."

"So you are now Rachel…"

"Fleet."

"Rachel Fleet." He gave her a small smile. "I'll have to remember that."

"Why?"

"To look out for you."

Kim thought that might be the end of it when Eddie took a few steps backwards. He had got all the answers that he needed. If she knew that they both just needed to be pushed together, she would have called Eddie months ago for Rachel. It was making her realise how much she had neglected Rachel over the course of the school year. Especially when she needed a friend.

"Eddie." Rachel said as she closed the gap between them again.

"I don't think we should be here," Chris whispered.

Kim hushed him and nodded her head as both Rachel and Eddie turned to them. She would have scolded Chris if they hadn't gone back to looking at each other. This was obviously the weird closure that they needed.

"I still love you." Rachel said.

"I still love you too. And I'll wait for you this time. Whether it is because it all goes wrong with Adam or… I met you in the next life. I will wait for you. This isn't the end for us."

"It feels that way."

"I understand this all Rach. You know that. I will always come running."

"Then until next time, Lawson."

"Until next time, Mason."

Kim didn't know why she thought that they would kiss. It seemed like it might have been a moment that they would have done. Instead, Eddie reached for Rachel's hand and gave it a squeeze. She didn't let go until the very last minute. She stood there and watched him for a few moments before she turned to them.

"Not a word to Adam." Rachel said. "I haven't told him about Eddie."

"I was going anyway," Chris said as he finally left.

"I wasn't," Kim said once they were alone.

"Do you think he is right? Do you think that we will have another chance?"

"I think anything is possible."

"You think?"

"I do believe his statement that it isn't the end for you two is correct. I know you don't believe in fate and everything like that but, the world does work in weird and wonderful ways. Who knows you might end up being the head at the school that Sophie goes to or the other way around if you and Adam get a move on."

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's get you back in there."

Rachel smiled at her before they made their way back into the hall.

* * *

Of course, his disappearance had caused another argument. Of course, his daughter had saved him.

He held Sophie close to his chest as he stopped himself from dropping into the armchair in her room. Making sure she was comfortable, he wondered what he could talk to her about, to calm her down further. The fact that Rachel filled his thoughts was probably a sign that he should start to tell her about the auntie that she might never meet. It was only fair on Sophie to at least know about her.

"How about I tell you about the second scariest woman in the world? How about I tell you all about your Auntie Rachel?"

Sophie made a noise that sounded like she was in agreement with what her father had just said.

"Your Auntie Rachel is one of the strongest and kindest people I know. These are the reasons why I think that."

* * *

Rachel knew her thoughts should be with the man lying next to her but as she looked at the back of Adam's head while listening to his snores, her mind when back to the conversation that she had earlier that evening with Eddie and whether Kim was right when she said that the world worked in weird ways.

As much as she wanted to become Mrs Rachel Fleet, she felt like she had to give something back to Adam. It was the way that she was describing why she had told him that she would give up Waterloo Road for him. If she was being honest with herself, she knew that she was only holding onto the school because it was the only thing she knew she could rely on. She could rely on every day being different and the usual suspects that would be behind any trouble.

She knew that she had done everything that she could for the school. It was time she moved on.

Time that she moved on from Waterloo Road and Eddie Lawson.

Because the memories of what happened were enough.

Knowing that put her slightly more at ease. Because with the situation she was in, just knowing Waterloo Road and Eddie was the best that she could do.

_Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do_


	63. The Dinner

_Thank you for the reviews._

_A couple of chapters ago, I said that this is one of my favourite things to rewrite. So just another way that Eddie could have come back into Rachel's life a little sooner and Melissa... being decent..._

* * *

**The Dinner**

"We must all get together. Have dinner maybe and have a proper catch-up. Maybe you could bring your other half, Melissa. I mean, it was unlike you not to have a man." Adam said.

There were a million things wrong with what he had just said and Rachel hoped that Melissa would get that with a look and her next sentence.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Rachel said.

"I think Rachel's right."

Rachel let out a slow sigh of relief and she knew that they would both have to convince Adam that without saying the real reason why.

"Why? Have you two fallen out properly or something?" He said.

She cleared her throat. "We haven't seen or spoken to each other in seven and a half years."

"We have gone longer."

"Well, that was my fault."

"And this time was mine."

It was a little bit of honesty that Rachel didn't expect from Melissa. Although she hoped that it didn't mean that they would get onto the topic of Eddie.

"I'm guessing he never said anything," Melissa said.

"Philip? Why would he? He knew the drill."

"Sophie. She was seven last month."

"A niece?"

"I am sure that Philip has told her a few things about you."

"I can't say that I have done the same." Rachel paused. "Tommy. He is upstairs, playing in his room."

"Finally! Look at you giving me a nephew." Melissa said as she lightly tapped Adam's arm.

"I'll go and get him."

She had a feeling that Adam wouldn't like that and he grabbed her arm a little tighter than she was expecting.

"Leave him. He is obviously happy enough."

It was weird for Rachel to glance across at Melissa and think that her sister knew what was going on. Either that or she knew one person that would know what was going on.

"Maybe dinner would be good," Melissa said. "I'll… have to see what he is doing and we will have to book a date. We will even bring Sophie. So she can meet her cousin."

By the look that Melissa gave her, Rachel knew that this was either going to be the worst or the best idea ever.

* * *

As soon as the doorbell rang, Rachel told Adam that she would get it and she only really stopped because Tommy came out of the living room and held his arms up for her to pick him up. If she didn't need the comfort that he gave her, then she might have tried not to add to his new clingy nature. But she did pick him up and rested him on her hip as she opened the front door and stood outside, closing the door slightly behind her.

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Rachel whispered.

"Sorry for actually being worried about you for a change."

She sighed. "Sorry. It's just that… Adam doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?"

Rachel found herself closing her eyes before she turned to Eddie. She didn't know why she expected him to look any different to how he was the last time she saw him. The seven and a half years hadn't changed him or her feelings towards him.

"You. Adam doesn't know about you." She said.

"Fine. You hear that trouble."

Rachel looked down at the little girl standing beside him and knew that she had instantly missed out on just as much of her life as she had done with Philip's.

"But she is Auntie Rachel," Sophie said.

"And you would be helping your Auntie Rachel out by keeping quiet. Okay?"

Rachel looked up at Melissa. "She looks exactly like you."

"I could say the same about Tommy. Did he get anything from Adam other than his lighter hair?"

"Obviously not."

"How do you want to play this? Because we can play happy families. Been doing it for the last seven years."

"I don't care. Just… nothing about our relationship and… keep away from Waterloo Road. Don't ask."

"You will have to explain at some point," Eddie said.

Melissa gave her a look that meant that he was right. They both knew what the school meant to her. Just not Adam.

"We'd better go in. Before he gets too suspicious." She said before she placed a kiss on Tommy's cheek and pushed the door open.

* * *

"So Eddie, what do you do?" Adam asked as they started eating.

"I would say Maths teacher but I've just started my first headship role."

"Really?" Rachel said, trying to sound inquisitive rather than glad. She had always thought he would make a good headteacher.

"Just had this one great head that I worked under and being anyone else's deputy just didn't feel right. Thought it was the right time to take the leap."

"Never thought you would settle down with a teacher, Melissa. You hated school." Adam said.

"Haven't really. We co-parent Sophie. It is the only reason we live together."

"Still."

"You bagged yourself a teacher as well."

"Not really anymore."

"I do supply work now." Rachel said before anyone else could. "Gives me the flexibility for Tommy."

There was a look from Eddie that told her that he wasn't happy about it. He should be glad that she was at least doing that. Adam would be happier if she just spent all day at home.

"You said that you would never step back in the classroom again after your first headship," Melissa said.

"And I was single and didn't have a little one to rely on me."

"I suppose so."

"Still? I am sure you could make it work. If that is where you would rather be." Eddie said.

"My job doesn't allow for it," Adam said.

"Which is why we are moving. So you do have the flexibility."

"Wait, where are you moving to?" Melissa asked.

"Glasgow. Well Greenock, but my new job is in Glasgow. It is why we are glad that we can catch up before we go." Adam said.

Rachel didn't know how comforting it was to just glance at someone and they instantly knew what she was thinking. It was what Eddie had just done as their gaze briefly met. He knew that she didn't want to move.

As always, it was Tommy that saved the moment.

"Mummy, can we go and play?"

Rachel turned to him and placed a kiss in his hair. "Of course you can. Why don't you take Sophie up to your room?"

He smiled up at her before she pulled back his chair so he could jump off it. Sophie wasn't too far behind him as they raced up the stairs. She knew that the small smile on Eddie's lips wasn't going to help things. She started to wonder whether it was something he wanted for them as well. Whether he would have prefered to start a family with her rather than Melissa.

"I'll start clearing up." Rachel said.

"Let me help you," Eddie said as he stood up at the same time as her.

"Don't be stupid, you are our guest."

"And I want to help. I mean, it is the least I can do after that brilliant meal."

She considered arguing with him again but it seemed like Adam wasn't going to stop him and as a conversation started between Adam and Melissa, Rachel couldn't help but think that it was a good idea to get a moment alone with him. Eddie grabbed the plates while she grabbed the dishes that the food come out on. She forgot how well he knew her house as he placed the plates on the worktop above the dishwasher rather than beside the sink.

"I always thought you would be a good mother," Eddie whispered.

"I don't think I am all of the time."

"We all make mistakes. That is the trouble with parenting. But Tommy seems like a good kid."

"Always seems to know when I need saving."

"Sophie does as well. When she was a baby, she would always start crying not long after we would start arguing. I would always go and sort her out. I calmed her and myself down by talking about you."

"Eddie…"

"Rachel, she doesn't deserve to miss out on you. Only if it is stories."

"And maybe one day, I would have told Tommy about you."

"What's going on?"

"How much did Melissa actually see?"

"She only told me that she thought that things weren't great. That she thought that you were trying to tell her something and, I quote, 'You've always been able to read her. It is a skill I've never had'."

"And one day, she will learn to ask the right questions."

"Is he making you move?"

"I am quite glad that the sale of the house has fallen through again."

"Where is Rachel Mason?"

She laughed. Of course, he knew the right questions.

"She left when a certain deputy left. She threw herself back into her work, to ignore what she was feeling and she got lonely. And when someone stood in front of her, asking her to be their wife, she agreed." She paused. "It all happened too quickly. Even Tom questioned me over it."

"Good old Tom."

"He tried to look after me."

"As did Philip."

"I don't think I can do this Eddie. Not after what happened on Christmas."

"What happened on Christmas?"

"Let's just say that I promised Philip I would do something and I haven't done it yet. I shouldn't be standing here."

She didn't know why she was so surprised that the anger grew quickly in Eddie. Nothing had obviously changed between them. He was still protective of her.

"His black eye?"

She nodded and she knew that he had seen the end of her black eye as well as he brushed her hair out of her eyes with his fingertips.

"She doesn't ask the right questions." Rachel said.

"No. She doesn't."

"I can't."

"I know."

"So?"

"Do you want to spend another night here with him?"

She shook her head. She had no idea why she had the strength to say that. She just did with Eddie. Because she knew that he would protect her.

"Then we are sorting this out tonight."

* * *

"Have you seen Philip recently?" Eddie said.

"Not since Christmas. Why?" Rachel said.

She didn't really know where he was going with this but she trusted him a hell of a lot more than the man that she was currently sitting next to. He had obviously thought up a way that they could have this all out and she was happy to go along with it, like she had done when he wanted to get Stuart off her back.

"Just… me and Sophie went to see him on the 28th. He just seemed a bit… weird. You know, like he was at the boxing match. I just wondered whether you noticed anything."

"Wait, what boxing match?" Adam asked.

"Oh, me and Rachel met briefly when… was it Bolton, was boxing. Melissa invited me along to watch."

"He seemed fine Christmas day. He was here most of the day." Rachel said.

"I'm just wondering whether someone might be using him again. You know what he is like. Easily led. Just he had this black eye that he said he had hit on a cupboard that he hadn't realised that he had left open. I didn't really want to question him any further because… you know what he is like and Sophie was about."

Her gaze dropped to the floor. She really wanted to just blurt it all out because it seemed like the right thing to do. Or maybe it was just because Eddie was asking.

"I am sure he will be fine," Adam said.

"But he does like bottling things up." She argued.

There was a small gasp from Melissa and Rachel couldn't believe that it had taken her sister so long to work it out.

"So that is where you took her?" Melissa said as she turned to Eddie.

"Where else was I going to take her? She hadn't seen Philip over Christmas because of you, yet again."

"Please, not this old argument."

"Well he was right wasn't he?"

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"I am unbelievable?"

"I don't even know why you came tonight."

"Because you wanted to suck up to your sister and her husband."

"Unbelievable," Melissa said as she huffed back into the sofa.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the room and as much as Rachel wanted to break it, she couldn't think of a way to break it. All she could feel was the weight of Adam's arm around her shoulders and how much it unsettled her that he was that close.

"Maybe I…" She started as she leant forward.

"For Christ sakes Rachel. They are fine. You don't need to be checking up on Tommy every five minutes."

Adam groaned as they heard the footsteps on the stairs and she stood up and picked up Tommy as soon as he entered the room. His arms went around her neck and his hand gripped onto the collar of her t-shirt. Her eyes met with Eddie's and as soon as Adam stood up, Eddie jumped out of his seat and stood between them. Sophie looked up at her and she gave her a smile before she pulled the young girl closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You asked me who I was earlier."

"Yeah."

"This is who I am. More importantly, who I am to Rachel. Melissa, can you get the copy of Crime and Punishment off the bookshelf please?"

Melissa only nodded before she stood up and walked over to get it.

"I am very interested in why she left Waterloo Road. She warned us that it might not be a good topic of conversation but I can't believe that you would allow one of the best headteachers in the country to become a supply teacher. And I can say that she is one of the best heads in the country because I worked with her. I was her deputy at Waterloo Road." He paused as Melissa handed him the book and he turned slightly to look at her. "And I am one of the people that know her best in the world. Because I gave her this book as a thank you after she reunited me with my son and I bet this is where she has hidden them. Because if she has worn the same watch that I gave her seven and a half years ago, she would have kept the photos that I forced into her hands the last time I saw her." He paused again as he got to the right page and he smiled at her. "Of our last weekend together."

He held the pictures up and Rachel only found herself smiling, realising how well he did know her. He turned back to Adam to hold up the photos.

"Because once you know her, she becomes very predictable. And that is why she doesn't have to tell me what you've done, I already know. I know why Tommy is holding onto her t-shirt so tightly and why Philip was nervous and why he had a black eye and why Rachel had a cast on when Melissa came around. And that is why Melissa made me come. Because she knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't work it out."

"Just for the record. I didn't make him come. He refused to come until I told him that we were coming around here." Melissa said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Adam said as he took a step forward.

She knew that Eddie watched as she shuffled back a little, taking Sophie with her.

"I know that she doesn't get scared easily. Trust me. I watched her come out of the school with an 11-year-old with a gun. Not much scares Rachel, but she is scared of you."

"She knows I was sorry."

"Just because you were sorry, doesn't mean that you aren't going to do it again. Now, this is what is going to happen. Either you are going to go upstairs and pack a bag and leave, or Rachel is going to go upstairs, pack a bag for her and Tommy and then she is going to come home with us. Which one is it going to be Adam? Now's the time to do the decent thing."

Rachel wasn't so certain what was going to happen as Adam looked between her and Eddie.

* * *

Eddie watched as Rachel leant over to make sure Tommy was asleep before she placed a kiss on his forehead. She slowly got up and smiled at him when she noticed that he was at the door. She crept across the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"I did think he was going to do the decent thing," Eddie whispered.

"Maybe I am just seeing the man that I married. Or the man I shouldn't have married."

"I've text Philip. Told him where you were."

"He will be straight over when he gets it."

"He only cares about you."

"I know. I just wished that she didn't turn up and I made my way back to Philips."

"I know. But Melissa has never had the best of timings."

"At least her heart seemed in the right place this time."

"Rachel…"

"No. She told me. You walked out on her, not Sophie, and she… she came round to see if I was still married. If I had told her what had happened, then I am sure she would have helped me pack."

"Yeah, and she should have seen you and asked why the hell you had a cast on your arm. I can't believe he hurt you that much."

"And I don't need you to go super protective." She paused. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Where the photos were?"

"Just a guess really. I hoped that you were weirdly sentimental."

"I think it does just know how well you know me."

Eddie felt himself gravitating towards her. She still had the same effect on him and there was a part of him that forgot that she had only just left her husband and that she probably wasn't ready to jump straight into a new relationship as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her nose with his. Her hands ran up his arms and clasped together behind his neck.

"One step at a time Lawson." She said.

"I've missed that."

"What?"

"You calling me Lawson. No one else says it the way that you do."

"Don't they?"

"Of course they don't Mason."

"Mason." She said with a laugh. "I've missed being called Mason as well. Not been Mason for six years."

"Well, we can change that."

"Just… What damage has this done to Tommy? I know I'll get over this but… he is only five."

"We'll figure it out. Like you said, one step at a time."

It was Rachel that pulled him closer and into a hug that he felt like she needed. It was a moment that he felt like he could only dream of for the last seven years. Rachel Mason was finally back in his arms and he knew that he could never let her go again.

"When you two are ready?" Melissa said as she broke the moment. "Or do you want to jump into that room there and we can talk in the morning?"

Eddie liked the fact that Rachel laughed. It made him think that things weren't as bad as they seemed. That she could still laugh after everything that she had been through.

"No, come on." She said as she lightly tapped his arm. "The kids are asleep. Let's get this over and done with."

He let her go and shared a look with Melissa. She was obviously trying to work out whether Rachel was okay or not. He suspected that she wasn't but things would get better. Because he was going to make sure that Melissa supported Rachel this time around. He was just glad to have Rachel back in his life.


	64. Mia, Kerian and Catherine

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Yes, I know... Mia is back. This is like one of the last chapters with her in. And I get to introduce Catherine... someone who I definitely keep forgetting about. Maybe because I haven't included Dex in this story as much as I should have done... But here she is._

* * *

**Mia, Kerian and Catherine**

Tommy found himself smiling as Kim and Dex finally arrived. It was what he enjoyed most about these reunions. He could tell that Mia had sensed his change in mood and he wished that she didn't follow him as he walked over to them. Dex noticed him first and was ready to give him a hug as Tommy reached them.

"Good trip?" He said before he hugged Kim.

"One of our better runs," Kim said.

"I thought…"

"Oh, she will be here in a minute," Dex said.

"Cool."

Mia cleared her throat next to him and as much as he didn't want to, he knew that he had to introduce her.

"Kim, Dex, this is Mia. Mia, this is Kim and Dex."

"Honestly, Tom seems to talk about you all the time," Mia said, with a small roll of her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows as both of them looked over at him. They definitely weren't expecting her to call him Tom. Dex hit his stomach gently as he tried to move the conversation on.

"Mate, you did what I said."

"I guessed that it was free advice."

"Maybe I should look into that PT course."

"Why not?"

"Dex!" Sophie shouted before she joined them and ran into his arms. "Kim. Wait where is…"

"She'll be here in the moment. Missed me, Sophie?" Dex said.

"Not at all."

"I am going to get a drink," Mia said with a roll of her eyes.

They were silent for a few moments and Sophie turned to them after she made sure Mia was out of earshot.

"She is such a bitch."

"I thought that you were going to break up with her," Kim said.

"I have. Five times. The first time she thought I was joking. The last time lasted half a day. Honestly, it is only her that believes that we are still dating."

"I mean, Tom?" Dex said. "You are not a Tom."

"Mum corrects her every time."

"Who are we talking about?" Keiran said as he joined them. "I'm Kerian. You must be Kim and Dex. Sophie and Tommy have told me so much about you two."

Tommy could only smile at Sophie as he was sure they shared the same thought. Why was Kerian always such a gentleman?

"I can't get her to shut up about you either," Dex said.

"As long as it is only good things."

"It seems like good things."

"We were talking about the bitch," Sophie said.

"Ah, Mia. I thought you said that you had already discussed with Dex about how you were going to murder her."

"I don't know whether I want to be part of this conversation," Kim said.

Tommy knew that Kim was glad when his mum finally joined them. Probably thinking that the conversation about murdering Mia would stop.

"What conversation?" His mum asked after saying her hellos.

"Sophie's favourite topic of conversation," Tommy said.

"Mia's murder then."

"Rachel!" Kim said.

"Honestly, she is starting to wind me up. Just… you know what I've said about Tommy and his name and she continues to call him Tom."

"So no one likes Mia. I do think Eddie is the only one that will tolerate her."

"It is the only thing we can all agree on," Sophie said.

There was a shout of Tom and Tommy could only groan.

"One of these days I am not going to answer to it."

"Can it not be today though? You know what she is like." Sophie said.

Tommy sighed as he left to see what his not-girlfriend wanted.

* * *

"Poor Tommy," Kim said.

"Honestly Kim, I wish I knew what I could do to help him." Rachel said as she turned her attention from her son to her friend.

"Her best friend has said to me that she is happy to make it seem like Tommy is cheating on her. Although he won't do that to her. I think he has got to do something to make her break up with him." Sophie said.

Rachel could only smile as the girl joined their group, holding onto Dex's arm before he placed it around her shoulders. It seemed weird that all their children were getting into relationships. It just made Rachel wonder where the time had gone.

"Guys, this is Catherine. Catherine, you have Kerian and Sophie and Rachel."

"Hi. Oh, and you can all call me Cathy. Usually, that is only reserved for friends but I feel like I know you all so well by the amount that Dex and Kim talk about you."

Rachel only needed to turn to Kim to know that they were thinking the same thing. If they could be as thick as thieves and live 200 miles away from each other, what would it have been like if they all grew up together? She could just imagine the trouble they would all get into.

She felt like she saw a hint of jealousy from Sophie and Rachel knew that the kiss that she shared with Dex was something precious to her. Even if she was happily with Kerian. It was a weird situation but a rather grown-up view that they had. Rachel didn't think that she had been that grown up with Melissa, especially when she turned up three and half months later, five months pregnant. She didn't think that she did a bad job when Eddie and Melissa had their relationship.

"Well, we have heard a lot about you as well," Sophie said as she grabbed onto Kerian's arm.

"Tommy?" Cathy asked.

"Sorting out the bitch."

"Cathy, you like a good murder," Dex said.

"Sorry what?"

"Sophie is going to murder Mia. With my help. But you like all those shows, how can we get away with it?"

"Please say you are joking."

"For the moment," Sophie said.

Rachel was actually quite glad when Cathy laughed, even if she knew that Sophie was serious. Not that she hoped that it would get to that from Mia to leave Tommy alone.

"Shall we get you guys a drink?" Sophie said.

It left Rachel with Kim and she knew that Eddie would join them as soon as he could.

"How have they got to being so grown up?" Rachel asked.

"No idea. The years have just flown by."

"But look at them. I mean Sophie is going to be 18 in a few months time. I know Dex isn't quite 17 yet but Tommy is 16 next month. It is just a strange time for them."

"And you are worrying over them like they are 7, 6 and 5."

"Always Kim."

Rachel looked around the room to see where Eddie was and whether he was close to joining them when she saw a face that she never thought she would see again. Not in a bad way but maybe the one person that she wouldn't want to confess to what happened to her.

"Rachel?"

"Lindsay James has just turned up."

* * *

"So you are like your mum. You are hiding." Dex said as he entered the classroom.

"I just need a bit of time away from her. She is so draining." Tommy said.

He watched as Dex sat on the desk in front of him.

"I didn't realise that she hadn't told you. About the kiss." Dex said.

"I get why she didn't. I haven't been myself."

"I just thought that she would have done."

"Dex… I wasn't angry that it happened. You know what I think about you and I love you as a friend and all that. I was just upset that… she didn't tell me. I thought we told each other everything."

"And if I knew that, I would have told you."

"Even Kerian knew before I did."

"And Cathy."

"Last to know. Out of the kids, that is."

"Mate, what are you going to do about Mia?"

"No idea. I feel… stuck. I now know what Mum felt. Why she never left Dad until he did what he did."

"Maybe you need to take up her friend's offer."

"Maybe. I just don't want to look like the bad guy in this."

"And if her friend is offering you that, then I think they know what she is like." Dex paused. "Plus, is her friend hot?"

"Dex!"

"What? Just because I am with Cathy, doesn't mean I can't talk girls with one of my best mates."

"She is rather hot."

"So kiss a hot girl and get rid of Mia. Seems like a win-win situation."

"You are unbelievable."

"But it has put a smile on your face."

Tommy started laughing. "I suppose it has."

He knew that the noise coming from down the hall was Sophie with either Kerian or/and Cathy. Not that he had the chance to talk to Cathy properly yet with Mia basically telling him that he couldn't. The last person he was ever going to go for was his best mate's girlfriend. He had heard too many stories about how much of a bad idea that was.

"You were meant to text when you found him," Sophie said as she entered the room with both Kerian and Cathy.

"Can't I have a heart to heart with one of my best mates?" Dex said.

"Dear God, you are soppy. Cathy, have you made him this soppy? You weren't like this over the summer."

"I am fairly certain I haven't changed."

"No… I suppose you haven't. You said all those soppy things about me."

Tommy looked at Kerian as he sat on the desk next to him.

"Have they always been like that?" He asked.

"I suppose so. Everyone says that they would be the troublemakers. I would try and stop them but fail to do so."

"It is weird. Like I know you talk about each other but… it is like you are never apart."

"Just think what we would be like if we did grow up together. I think we would act all more like siblings."

"I think you act that way anyway."

"Tommy. I get to finally talk to you." Cathy said as she left Dex and Sophie to their conversation. "You know what? The way that Dex talks about you… I think you are his man-crush."

"I would second that," Kerian said.

Tommy found himself laughing and trying to enjoy the time away from his not-girlfriend, glad that the people closest to him had found someone more suitable.

* * *

"I do know," Cathy said.

"I know. Dex told me." Sophie said.

"You can correct me if I am wrong, but you seem a little jealous."

"As much as I would love you to be wrong… I am a little."

"Dex is a great guy and you have a great friendship with him."

"I know. He said he was an idiot after the kiss and I just told him that we would have to see what life throws at us. There is one problem."

"What is that?"

Sophie turned and looked at Dex. "It's not like I can say anything bad about him to make you break up with him and… just how you guys have been." She turned back to Cathy. "I wouldn't want to. You are so right for him and I am happy for you both. Plus, I have Kerian."

"Yeah, you did well to get him. He is gorgeous."

"That is how I first described him to Tommy."

"I mean, for me it is all the accent."

"Cathy, you need to hear him when he starts to talk about something he is passionate about. Honestly, I could listen to him for hours."

"Do you think they are doing the same thing?"

Sophie looked at where Kerian and Dex were standing, talking.

"Well if they are, then I am certain they will be having the exact same conversation. Not in a bad way but you are absolutely beautiful so I am sure you have caught Kerian's eye as well."

"I would never be able to talk to my friends about their boyfriends like this."

"That is the months I have spoken to Tommy about different boys. Tease him all the time because he argues that he can be straight and appreciate when another guy is handsome. But I am like that about all the girls he has spoken to me about."

"I think it is more accepted for girls to tell each other that they are beautiful than guys to tell another guy that they are handsome. Except if they are gay."

"Well after everything Mia has put Tommy through, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be gay. That is enough to put you off girls for life."

They giggled and Sophie could only laugh harder at the way that both Dex and Kerian turned to them.

"I think we are getting on too well for them," Sophie said.

"Like they have anything to be worried about."

"Although… I know the one thing that I haven't said to you yet that I know Tommy has said to Kerian and I am sure Dex will say to him as well."

"What's that?"

"You break Dex's heart, I'll break your legs."

"Just you?"

"No, me and Tommy."

"Noted."

"Although, I am sure if you ever do break up, it will be on equal terms and there will be no need to for us to get involved."

"That would be ideal."

"Shall we laugh again just to put them one edge?"

Cathy didn't need anything to start her off and Sophie only laughed harder at the concerned looks that they got. Sophie couldn't deny that she felt like she had a strong bond with Dex but there was something about Cathy that just made her think that Cathy was so right for Dex.

* * *

_Don't worry. The whole Linsday James thing will be addressed. Next chapter._


	65. Lindsay James

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I said the Lindsay James thing would be addressed. I don't really know why I did come up with this. All I remember was I thought it was a good idea and only linked it to the Mia, Kerian and Catherine chapter because I didn't know how many of these reunions would actually happen. So here it is. Enjoy._

* * *

**Lindsay James**

As their children walked off, it left Rachel with Kim and she knew that Eddie would join them as soon as he could.

"How have they got to being so grown up?" Rachel asked.

"No idea. The years have just flown by."

"But look at them. I mean Sophie is going to be 18 in a few months time. I know Dex isn't quite 17 yet but Tommy is 16 next month. It is just a strange time for them."

"And you are worrying over them like they are 7, 6 and 5."

"Always Kim."

Rachel looked around the room to see where Eddie was and whether he was close to joining them when she saw a face that she never thought she would see again. Not in a bad way but maybe the one person that she wouldn't want to confess to what happened to her.

"Rachel?"

"Lindsay James has just turned up."

She knew that Kim had turned to see whether she was right but there was no denying that it was her.

"You should definitely go over and say hi."

"I shouldn't."

"Rachel, you are probably the only person she is here for. You two had a connection and that led to her confessing what she did."

"Just… everything with Adam."

"Which is probably more of a reason to go over to her. In the worst way possible, you have a shared experience. You now know how she felt or at least how her mum felt. You know why she went to the lengths she did to protect Emily."

"Kim," Eddie said as he finally joined them, obscuring Rachel's view as he kissed Kim's cheek. "Rach, are you okay?"

"Lindsay James," Kim said.

"You should go and speak with her."

"Just thought…" Rachel started.

"I know." He said as he placed a kiss in her hair. "Just go and talk to her."

Rachel knew it was what was going to happen, she just didn't know what she was going to say to the girl.

* * *

"Lindsay." Rachel said as she finally approached her.

"Miss."

The smile on Lindsay's face was enough to make Rachel smile and she was sure that once they started talking, everything would be okay.

"It took me a while to work out that you were one of the people that organise these things."

"I suppose being Lawson now doesn't help."

"I'm glad you found someone. Although, talking to Emily, she thought that you were a Fleet."

"Yeah well… she would have thought that. This is my second marriage."

"Right. Didn't work out?"

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel was about to explain what most people already knew when Tommy walked up to them.

"Just so you aren't looking for me, I'm going to go and hide from Mia. I mean… I would love it if you could throw her out but I know that you can't do that or otherwise you would have said that she couldn't come."

"Tommy."

"Mum, I mean it, I can't deal with her anymore and… I don't want to get to the point like you. Do you think Dad would have ever allowed you to leave him before he did what he did?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Lindsay said.

"Mum?"

"This is my son Tommy. Tommy, this is Lindsay James."

She knew that Lindsay must have caught on but there was a sense of realisation on Tommy's face.

"Oh." He said with a gasp, before repeating it a little more seriously. "I'll go and hide."

"I'll tell Sophie that it is what you are doing when she goes looking for you."

"And I will leave you to catch up. Nice to… finally put a face to the name. Mum has spoken about you a lot."

Rachel could tell that Lindsay was confused by everything that her son had said. She didn't even wait for the question.

"How about we get you a drink? I suppose we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

The anger rolling off Lindsay was one that Rachel could remember well. She could remember the way Lindsay was in her first few weeks at Waterloo Road.

"You shouldn't have had to go through all that."

"I know but… it is over with now."

"And he isn't going to do that."

"Eddie? He is more likely to hurt someone for me than hurt me."

"Me and Em have only just reconnected again. I… I didn't return home after I was released. I just needed some time to myself. To find the person that I wanted to be."

"No harm in that. It's what I did."

"She has changed so much but she is still my little sister underneath it all. Just… we got talking about everything that I missed and she said that you had left and that you got married. I was just so happy for you."

"Everyone was at the time. I think you know that these things… it happens over time."

"Did he ever hurt Tommy?"

"Not to my knowledge. I… I have never asked and I don't think I would want to know. He shared with Eddie though. All I know is that it was bad and he is just trying to protect me from it by not telling me."

"It will catch up with him in the end."

"I know. And I hope that Eddie and Sophie can help him when it does."

"At least I only know that it is only the memories that are going to hurt me."

"It's been three years since we last saw Adam. I think he knows that we don't want him in our lives."

"I hope so."

Rachel shared a smile with Lindsay. It was weird that even with the time apart, Rachel still felt like she was on the same page as her. Maybe because of their somewhat shared experience. She was going to change the subject when Sophie walked up to her.

"Rach, have you seen Tommy?"

"Yeah, he is hiding."

"Thought he might be. We have to do something."

"You are best to talk to him about it."

"I know." Sophie turned to Lindsay. "I'm Sophie, Rachel's step-daughter and niece."

"Lindsay James."

"Oh. Cool. Cool. Can I guess…"

"Yes. She knows." Rachel said.

"So Tommy. I'll get Kerian and Dex and Cathy to help me find him. Nice… to meet you, Lindsay."

Rachel was glad that Lindsay waited for Sophie to be gone before she said anything.

"I'm just going to have to get used to that," Lindsay said.

"Yeah. I don't think they know how to describe you. Like when there are people they know about, they feel like they can say what they remember them as. Like Steph was the useless French teacher and Chris was the second deputy. I think they remember you as the girl that killed her dad. I don't think they want to bring that up."

"It is probably how most people remember me."

"So, what are you doing now?"

Lindsay smiled at her before she talked about how she helped others, like her, who were victims of abuse. There were a number of pupils that Rachel had heard talk about their lives at these reunions that she was proud of. Lindsay James definitely was added to that list.


	66. I Can Fight This

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So if you follow me on Twitter, you will know that I asked about this chapter. For those of you that don't, this is a rather personal chapter for me. What is included in here happened to a friend of mine and the way that it affects Tommy is how it affected me. Some of the things that do happen didn't happen to my friend but maybe it would have done if she had told us what was going on. _

_Unlike other chapters, I have only read this once since writing it. Mainly because, even though it was 8 years ago, it still... is strange that it all happened and it is, somewhat, affects me. _

_The title comes from the text that I was sent by another friend, who had the same thing at the same time for a different reason. Those four words were the first thing that I read before I read the text properly and found out what was going on. It was a weird time for me and my friends._

_Please stay safe. I get that this is a delicate subject. But you are always stronger than your demons and you can always get better._

_This is set in between The Argument and Mia, Kerian and Catherine._

_Warning: mention of an eating disorder_

* * *

**I Can Fight This**

"Ava, you're back. Feeling better?"

It was the way that she smiled at him that made Tommy see just how much he had missed and how right Sophie was to tell him that he had become blind to what was around him. Ava was no way naturally thin but she competed for the school in the 1500m, therefore she did enough training that when she did indulge in what she wanted to eat, rather than her training diet, she would be able to do the exercise to burn it off. Not that she had to worry about that sort of thing.

But the way she looked and more importantly, the way she felt in his arms as they hugged, he couldn't deny that she was thinner than he remembered her being.

"Much better."

"Eddie said that you were in hospital."

"Yeah… they wanted to… run some tests. I… keep fainting for no reason and they were wondering why."

"Right."

"I heard that you and Sophie finally fell out." She said as they fell in step as they walked to their next class.

"Even you heard about that. Although she was right about quite a few things."

"What were those things?"

"That Mia has changed me and that I became rather self-centred and that I have neglected my friends. Sam and Dan said that I hadn't. I'm now just wondering whether it was the girls."

"You've been fine Tommy."

"Sure? You can tell me if I have missed anything."

"You haven't."

Tommy was certain that he had done and the more he looked at his friend, the more he was thinking that he wasn't seeing the person that he knew she was.

"Ava, is everything okay?"

"Of course it is." She said as she smiled at him.

The bell rang as they got to the classroom and Tommy couldn't help but constantly look over at Ava over the course of the lesson. He was worried about her. He just didn't know what was going on.

* * *

"Eddie, how do you get someone to talk that doesn't want to talk?"

"How do you mean?"

"Ava. I think something is wrong with her."

Tommy took one of the chairs in front of Eddie's desk while his father figure thought over his question and statement.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I… don't know exactly. Did her parents say why she was in hospital to you?"

"No. I didn't really ask."

"She told me it was because she kept fainting for no reason. Eddie… I don't think she is well. And not in that way. I… She seems… thinner than she usually is. And like… she has just said that she has got lunch in her bag and she is going to eat it after doing her french homework in the ICT room. What… Eddie."

"I get what you are saying."

"Dan and Sam have said that she has done it every lunchtime for the past month."

"Do you want me to have a word?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think she will open up to you or Mum or Hannah. She might open up to me."

"Then just show her that you are there for her. But… Tommy, if you have some real concerns for her health, then you need to let us deal with it."

"Give me until the end of the day."

"Fine, I'll give you until the end of the day. Then I will be talking to your mum and Hannah about this."

Tommy looked up at the clock, realising he only had two hours to get his friend to open up to him.

* * *

If they weren't at the back of the room and they weren't all silent as they were trying to watch the movie playing, he might not have heard her sobs or the way she chewed on her pen. Tommy flicked his gaze over to see tears running down her cheeks as well as her pressing the broken end of the plastic pen into her wrist.

He pulled her out of her chair and out of the classroom. He didn't care that Seth was shouting at him to come back, he needed to get his friend out of there. He pulled her into the girls' toilets and was glad when it was empty. He heard her throw up and he went over to hold her hair back, hoping that no one was going to come in.

"Talk to me, Ava. Please." He said as they leant against the cubical.

"They keep taunting me."

"Who?"

"A couple of students from Inverclyde Academy. They live near me and catch me on my way home from school. They… kept saying things and I… knew that they weren't true… and they… they… they kept telling me to do these things… and I did them. Because I… I didn't want… they said they knew where I lived. They… they said that they would do other things. I… I… I didn't know what to do… and they said if I told anyone… they… they said… they said that they would kill me."

"Ava."

He knew that there were tears running down his cheeks as well.

"Louis is still head there. He wouldn't tolerate this."

"You can't."

"Ava… they… they are going to kill you at this rate."

"I'm… I'm doing this to myself. I… I… I make myself sick. Tommy… I wasn't in hospital because I… I keep fainting. I was in hospital… because… I swallowed a teaspoon… when I was trying to make myself sick."

"Ava, we can stop this."

"No, we can't."

"Yes, we can." He paused as he wiped away his tears. "Starting tonight. You aren't walking home alone."

"But my house…"

"Is out of my way. Ava… I'll walk you home every single day if it means that you don't ever have to go through that again. The extra half an hour will be worth it. Because I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt or hurting yourself."

"You can't tell anyone Tommy."

"You need help. I can't lose my friend."

He was glad when she allowed him to pull her into his embrace. He hated how right he had been.

* * *

"I'm going to walk home with Ava and help to catch her up on what she has missed," Tommy said as he put his head around the office door.

"Do you want us to pick you up later?" His mum said.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk. Eddie, can we talk later?"

"Absolutely."

He knew the look that his mum shot Eddie and equally the one that he gave back to her. The talk wasn't just going to be between him and Eddie, but his mum was now involved.

"I'll see you later."

He heard them both say something similar back and he was glad that Ava was still waiting in the foyer for him to return. Now that she had said everything that she had, he could see how ill she was.

"Ready?" He said.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this."

"I want to do it. Because I should have realised ages ago that something was up." He smiled down at her. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

"So?" His mum said as he entered the kitchen.

Tommy looked at his mum, then Eddie and Sophie.

"Doesn't go any further than these four walls because I sort of said I wouldn't say anything." He waited for them all to nod before he said anything else. "She is being bullied on her way home from school. By some students from Inverclyde Academy. They didn't bother us today but she wouldn't point them out either. They told her that if she told anyone, they would kill her. Plus… she was in hospital because she swallowed a teaspoon."

"Why would she swallow a teaspoon?" Sophie asked, innocently enough.

"She's bulimic." His mum said.

"She said something that… it made me think that like at school, she isn't eating, and she is only eating at home because her parents will get suspicious and then she throws it up." Tommy paused. "Mum, what do I do?"

"Her parents must know something because of the spoon," Eddie said.

Tommy could tell that his mum was deep in thought and he hoped that he hadn't unlocked any bad memories for her. He knew that there would be aspects of her life that she would never tell him about. Like he didn't want to tell her about what had happened between him and his dad.

"Louis would want to know about this." His mum said. "But Eddie, you are probably right. Maybe talking to the parents. I know them. Just raise my own concerns."

"Are you sure that will be okay? I… don't want her to hate me for telling you."

"Tommy, you have every reason to tell us. She is your friend."

It didn't help the guilt rising in him.

* * *

"You said you wouldn't say anything," Ava shouted at him before she pushed him with all of her body.

For someone who wasn't at their full strength, Tommy was surprised at how hard she did push him. She obviously wasn't aware of how much of a scene she was making. Because she couldn't shrug off that nothing was wrong now.

"Ava… I haven't."

"You must have done. Why would your mum call my parents in?"

He knew she was upset and she felt like he was the best person to blame. It was why when she properly lashed out at him, he took every slap that hit his arms.

"I hate you. I wish I never told you."

Tommy stood there for a few moments as he watched Ava run off, unknowing what his next move should be. It was only as Mia came up to him that he realised what he should do.

"I hope you aren't going to let her get away with doing that to you."

"Oh, I am."

He could hear Mia shouting 'Tom' after him but he didn't care as he ran out of the canteen and into the corridors hoping to find Ava. He knew that she would go to a place where she could find comfort so headed towards the nearest girl's toilets, grateful when Sophie came out of them.

"Have you seen Ava?"

"She came in here and then left when she saw me. Why? What's happened?"

He gave her a look meaning that he would tell her later as he continued to try and find Ava. It was in one of the quieter corridors that he noticed her slummed against the wall. He thought that she might have passed out but as soon as she saw him, she tried to get up and away from him, her new habit stopping her from having the strength to do so as he pulled her into his arms. He whispered that things were going to be okay as Hannah found them.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Louis said.

Eddie wished that he could have brought his old deputy back to the school on better terms but he did need to know what was going on.

"Her parents are going to get the police involved. Mainly because there isn't really much we can do. It isn't in our playgrounds. Plus they were threatening her and… all sorts of things. We don't think Tommy has told us everything that Ava told him."

"The poor girl though."

Eddie sighed as Rachel placed a hand on Louis' arm.

"It is going to be out of our hands. Once the police get involved… we just thought that you should know. The worst part of all of this is that you aren't going to be able to say anything to the other students until the investigation is over and done with." Rachel said.

"How's Tommy coping with the news?" Louis asked. "I gathered that him and Ava were quite close."

"I think he feels guilty at the moment because he told us. He will eventually see that he was just helping a friend out before it got too bad."

"I'm glad that I am not one to lose my temper too easily. I would want to… I just… my bloody pupils as well."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Louis, remember there is only one of you and, do you have about a thousand students? You can't watch every single one of them."

"No, but… what if they are bullying some of the other students. What name was brought up earlier this week?" Louis clicked his fingers as he thought about it. "Grace Hills. She has been having a lot of time off ill. What if it is connected?"

Eddie shrugged at him. "Maybe something for your management team to investigate. We just thought you should know before the police coming knocking on your door. We thought that if it was the other way around, you would tell us."

"Absolutely."

"And Ava is going to go and get the help she needs. She will get over this." Rachel said.

Eddie knew that her words had done very little to soothe Louis. It was a rough situation and it was going to be a long road.

* * *

Tommy didn't expect a text from Ava. He definitely didn't expect it to say what it did.

_Thank you Tommy. I know what I said earlier but I don't hate you. I know now that you did something that only a true friend would do. You are still the Tommy that I have always known. Never lose him and his kindness. It is what you thought. They are unsure whether to diagnose it as bulimia or anorexia at the moment. But I can fight this. Especially if I have a friend like you by my side. They are going to send me to a specialist unit, so I won't be able to see you for a while. But you will have to catch me up on all the gossip once I am back. See you on the other side._

His vision honed in on the words 'I can fight this' and he knew that it was the start of a long road for her. He would try his best to support her where he can but he knew that most of the battle would have to be fought by herself.

Yes, she could fight it but he wished that it all could have happened in a different way. If only he had noticed sooner.


	67. Cousin Jane

_Thank you for the reviews. I am glad, in a weird way, that you enjoyed the last chapter, as it was a bit of me putting my heart on my sleeve._

_But onto this chapter and, honestly, Jane has grown so much after just being a quick cameo in two chapters. That was all she was meant to be. Two chapters that have led to a third in this story and a 70 chapter story which she features heavily in (Count On Me, if you aren't caught up). See what one idea can do._

* * *

**Cousin Jane**

"Rachel?"

It must have been the double-take that she did or the way her brow creased as Rachel realised who had just said her name. A smile rose on her lips and she couldn't believe it. After all this time.

"Jane!"

Like years before, when she was reunited with Eddie, there was only one way that she could greet her cousin after all this time as they almost ran into each other's arms. Rachel knew that something was still missing from her life and the glee that Jane was back in her life for the third time was what she knew she was missing.

"What are you doing up here?" Rachel asked as they parted.

"Holiday. We are staying in Glasgow but someone mentioned the Greenock is a nice place to visit. I honestly can't believe it. I am not letting you go again."

"Nor am I."

"Wait, are you still with the dickhead?"

"Sorry?"

"Your husband. I… can never remember his name and I ranted to Sally so many times about him after you left Rochdale, calling him the dickhead that I forgot his name."

"Adam."

"That's it."

"And no, I am not still with him."

"Good, he was a dickhead."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from laughing. She had forgotten how blunt her cousin could be. Although it might have been the bluntness that she needed all those years ago.

"That is why I invited you to that reunion," Jane explained. "I wanted to get you away from him so I could ask what was going on."

"I couldn't do it at the time. I couldn't try the new front."

"I guessed that might have been the reason why." She paused for the moment. "Look, it's the bloody fool."

Rachel looked over her shoulder as Eddie joined them, wondering where he had left the children but also smiling at the way he was smiling. She could only imagine the conversation that happened between them for Jane to call him a fool. They exchanged pleasantries and Rachel wondered how long it was going to take Jane to realise.

"Wait. Hands."

She turned to Eddie before they both held up their left hands, showing off their, still relatively new, wedding rings. Eddie complained when Jane punched his arm.

"What was that for?" He said.

"You married her without me. You married without me."

"We did ask Melissa whether she could get your number." Rachel said.

"Melissa was invited and I wasn't."

"Jane, we weren't in contact."

"Have you seen this? They got married without me."

Rachel turned to the woman that just joined them, knowing that she must be Sally. It did make her wish that she had been able to meet her cousin's wife sooner.

"Jane. You weren't in contact. How could they invite us?"

"That is not the point Sally. They didn't invite us but they invited the bitch."

"Jane please."

"Please tell me she wasn't your maid of honour or something like that."

"God no." Rachel said. "I had Kim as my maid of honour. She worked with us back at Waterloo Road, when it was in Rochdale. And Tommy gave me away. Melissa was only there because she was my sister."

"Please say she isn't up here too."

"Melissa? No. She wouldn't be able to deal with the cold winters. She is in London. 400 odd miles away."

"Good."

"Jane!"

It was obvious that if Eddie knew Jane that Sophie would. If anything, Rachel felt sorry for Tommy. The only time that he had seen her was when he was five.

"You still look way too much like your mother," Jane said as she pulled back from their hug.

"But not with her any more. Does this mean I can join the 'We hate Melissa' club?"

"Sophie!" Eddie said.

"Of course you can." Jane turned towards Tommy. "And this incredibly handsome young man must be Tommy. You look exactly like your mother. None of… sorry, what was his name again?"

"Adam." Rachel said.

"None of… Sorry, I can't call him that. None of the dickhead."

"I get that a lot," Tommy said, with a smile on his face. "Although no one has called my dad a dickhead before."

"As I was saying to your mother, it is the only thing I can call him."

"How about we go back to ours? Catch you up." Rachel said.

"Yeah, that would be good," Sally said.

* * *

"Oh, the dickhead!" Jane said and Rachel couldn't be bothered to try and get her to stop. "Please say that you showed him, Eddie."

"I knew the police were on their way. I didn't want to be arrested as well because I don't know whether I would have been able to stop myself." Eddie said.

Sally shook her head. "It could have argued that you were protecting Rachel from any more harm." She paused. "Oh, sorry. Until recently I was in the police. Retired five months ago. There were ways. Like if he had been reported before and other factors. Especially as you had employed her at the time and you felt like he was a threat to your pupils. Basically there were many ways that you could have played it as self-defence."

"I was about to ask why hadn't I met you sooner, then I remember all the comments I got after I spoke to Jane."

"Told Rachel that it would have been the perfect time to rejoin the family, if she wanted to," Jane said.

"Black sheep of the family together." Rachel said.

"At least you liked men."

"Our stupid backwards family."

"Tell me about it."

Rachel took a moment, feeling like she had to say something about her mum.

"Mum finally showed up."

"Auntie Sarah? Why would she do that?"

"Don't know. Melissa sees her from time to time. I've only seen her once. I… I can't deal with her and I don't need her."

"And Uncle Dave? Did you hear?"

"One of the things that Melissa told me when I reappeared in her life as Rachel. The drink finally got him."

"From what I heard, he was heartbroken once you two left him."

"I just… couldn't go home. I had to get myself as far away as possible."

"I don't blame you." Jane hesitated for a moment. "Not to bring the conversation back to the dickhead, but… is Tommy okay?"

"Me and Sophie make sure he is," Eddie said. "Glad that he is exactly like his mother."

"Do you…"

"I don't want to know. He told me that he told Eddie and that is enough for me." Rachel said as quickly as she could. "Although I'd hate to think what he did do. The trial was bad enough."

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"Adam's barrister tried to… make out that I had put words into Tommy's mouth. Basically trying to say that what happened behind closed doors wasn't as bad as we were making it out to be. Tommy was just getting more and more upset and our barrister put a stop to the questioning. Said it was the unnecessary questioning of a young boy that had obviously witnessed these events by how upset he was. How long did it take you to calm him down that night?"

"I don't think we were asleep before 3 am," Eddie said. "Even Sophie came in and said that she would take over. I thought he might tell me that night."

"So whatever he did do, I don't want to know."

"I wish we were here for you," Jane said.

"I had Eddie."

"Still."

"I know. But we are over it now. Because I am married to Eddie. Sophie has got herself an apprenticeship doing Business and Administration because she would make a brilliant PA. You should ask her to get out her notebooks for all the wedding planning. She literally planned it all. Tommy has his sights on going to university to do primary education and he changed his surname to Mason."

"Well… now that we are both retired, we can come to Scotland more to visit. Spend the time we should have done together." Jane said.

"Sounds perfect."

"Now go and get the wedding photos. I want to see what I missed."

Rachel turned to Eddie, who gave her a look of 'I'll go and get them then' before he stood up. The most important thing that Rachel took from it all was the fact that Jane was back in her life again and she hoped that this was going to be one of many times that they would share coffee around their dining table.


	68. The One Where Melissa Is A Good Sister

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So, after writing the last chapter of this, I did do a little playing around with the chapters, just to make it flow better to the ending. So, instead of following the main storyline to go to a few what-ifs to back to the main storyline, you are getting the what-ifs first and then we will be going back into the main storyline to finish things up. Okay? Cool._

_Now, what did I say my second favourite thing to write was after S05E20?_

* * *

**The One Where Melissa Is A Good Sister**

"I'm not back. I just need a few things." Eddie called out.

"Yes, you are bloody back," Melissa said as she started to follow him up the stairs.

"Melissa, I can't do this. I can't play happy families with you."

"Do you still love her?"

"For Christ sakes."

"Do you still love Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What?"

Melissa could tell that he was taken aback by that and she could see the anger disappear from him. It was the look of confusion that got her the most.

"You are back. Because we are going to finally sort this between us. All three of us." She paused. "Rachel still lives in the same house."

"How do you know that?"

"Because every Christmas I got there, with every intention to make things up to her and then I bottle it. Because Christmas is the only time that we got on and… it is the time that I miss her the most. So come on, grab your things and you might as well get Sophie as well. She might as well meet her Auntie Rachel after you and Philip have told her so much about her."

Melissa didn't need to look to see that their daughter had joined the conversation. Just the pure mention of Rachel's name seemed to do that. If they ever wondered why she got jealous. Even if Rachel was the better sister.

"Come on then. We don't have all day."

She knew that they shared a look. Sometimes Sophie was exactly like her. Other times she was her father's daughter. It seemed like she was going to be her father's daughter that day.

"Come on then," Melissa repeated.

* * *

"Stay here. I'll be back for you. Okay, Tommy?"

Even at five years old, Rachel was certain that Tommy was quite intelligent for his age. Either that or he was terrified of what might happen if he did the opposite of what she had told him to do. With a slow nod of his head, he walked over to where his toys were and started to play. She knew that she didn't have the time to watch him and made her way to the bedroom where she grabbed one of the suitcases to start to pack.

She wished that she had taken Philip's offer of helping her as she found it difficult to fold the clothes she wanted to put in the suitcase. She let out a groan of frustration and then another one when the doorbell went. She popped her head into Tommy's room quickly before she rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Not that she was expecting to be on the other side of the door.

"Melissa?"

"Merry Christmas Rachel."

She would have questioned her more if Melissa hadn't pushed her way in. Of course, she would turn up now. Why wouldn't she when it was the most inconvenient time possible?

"No Adam?" She asked

"Yes, no Adam."

Melissa walked back over to the door.

"For Christ sakes and you call me ridiculous."

Rachel was very confused about what was going on and Melissa walked back in, to put on the kettle, was not helping her at all. She needed to be upstairs packing. She shouldn't be entertaining her sister.

"Merry Christmas Rachel."

She almost didn't believe that it was his voice. She actually didn't want it to be his voice. Not like this. This was not how she wanted to be reunited with him. But her head slowly turned and there he was standing in her doorway. Eddie Lawson was back in her life.

"Eddie… Merry Christmas."

"Rach. What's happened?"

Of course, he would notice while her sister wouldn't. She was about to open her mouth when Melissa came out with one of Tommy's toys.

"A little one we don't know about?"

She found herself nodding. "Tommy. He's upstairs." Rachel said before she let go of the front door and make her way up a couple of the steps. "Tommy, darling, can you come down please?"

It was only then, as Eddie closed the door behind him, that she noticed the little girl, obviously their daughter. Rachel was just flung back in time as all she could see was a young Melissa. She searched for anything that reminded her of Eddie but there was nothing.

"Mummy, you told me to stay in my room."

She looked back up at her son. "I know I did. But it's okay. You can come down and be with us."

"But Daddy…"

"It isn't Daddy. It's a friend. Go on, tell me your name again."

"Why? You know it."

"But they don't."

She smiled at her son as he made his way to the top of the stairs, he grabbed hold of the bannister as he slowly made his way down. She could tell he was apprehensive as he could see the three people that he had never seen before.

"Mummy?"

"They are friends. Come on. Be the clever boy you are."

She watched him as he looked at them all again.

"Tommy Edward Fleet."

She smiled at Tommy before she placed a kiss on his forehead and picked him up. She could only see the smile on Eddie's face.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't choose it?" She asked him.

"No."

"Would you believe me if I said that Adam knows nothing about you and probably never will?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yes. But what's happened, Rach?"

"We need to get out of here. Before Adam gets back. I need to pack."

Eddie walked over to her and held his hands out.

"Let me get him sorted. Melissa can help you. She owes you it."

It was the first time since Christmas Day that Rachel realised that Tommy wasn't gripping tightly to her. So handing him over to Eddie wasn't difficult. Maybe it was because Tommy could feel that for the first time since Christmas Day, she was relaxed as well.

"Sophie, come on," Eddie said as he made his way up the stairs. "Now Tommy, which one is your room?"

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop herself from hugging Philip tightly as he walked into the kitchen. She had been equally worried for him unknowing what Adam was actually planning.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Melissa turned up with Eddie and Sophie. Eddie obviously knew something was up and… he got Tommy together while Melissa helped me get my things together."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to know whether I was still happy with Adam."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"I know. But it is the reason I am standing in her kitchen."

"And it is the first time I have stood here since Sophie was one."

It was only then that the young girl entered the kitchen as well, ploughing straight into Philip.

"Daddy said that he was going to bring me to yours." She said.

"Well, I am here now."

"Are you coming back as well?"

"I… don't know."

"Just Mummy is trying to make Auntie Rachel stay here. Says it will be safer for her. Daddy's coming home as well."

"Eddie… sort of walked out on Christmas Day. Finally had enough of Melissa." Rachel said.

"I think she was glad that he lasted as long as he did," Philip said, before he handed his keys to Sophie. "In the boot. There might be something for you."

Her face lit up as she grabbed the keys. Rachel couldn't wait to get to know her niece better. It was just that she had missed out on equally as much of her life that she had done with Philip. Something that she had always wished had been different.

"Weird not seeing Tommy stuck to you." He said once Sophie had left them.

"He has instantly bonded with Eddie. They were deciding whether the blue car was better than the red car when I last checked on them."

Philip laughed. "That's good."

"Phil."

"What? You… you don't know how many times I wish that you were reunited at mine. How close you came sometimes. It is good that Tommy has instantly bonded with Eddie. Because… ultimately, Tommy... should have been his."

Rachel would have said more. She would have said that it didn't matter now or asked Philip how long he'd had suspicions that Adam wasn't for her. But, as always, Melissa walked into the room and handed her a piece of paper with a number written on it.

"You do not know how many people I had to call to get that."

"What is this?" Rachel asked.

"Jane's number. Her… partner, I suppose, is a police officer. Maybe she could give you some advice about what to do next."

"How…"

"Just because you haven't seen them since you were nine, doesn't mean that I haven't. Still rather friendly with Michelle. We get invited to family reunions all the time." Melissa paused. "I… could have told you about them and they ask whether I've found you all the time. I just see the way that they treat Jane on occasions and… that is just because she is gay. I… didn't want you to get the same treatment. But that is her number. Which somehow Alice had." She paused again. "Come on Rach, you know Jane would look after you."

Rachel found herself nodding. "Yeah, she would."

* * *

"Dear God Melissa. Where is she?"

Rachel could only smile as she heard Jane's voice. It seemed to have the same effect on Eddie as well, although he tried to hide his with a mug. She didn't know why she thought that her cousin would have changed since she last saw her, but Jane hadn't one bit and the fact that she was straight over to her made her happier that Melissa was still in contact with the rest of the family.

"Where is the bastard that did this?" Jane said.

"I don't know. And at this moment in time, I don't care."

"I care." The blonde woman behind Jane said. "Oh, hi, I'm Sally. Jane's wife."

Rachel had never seen Jane smile the way that she did when Sally said that she was her wife. Obviously something that she was very happy about. Her thoughts and vision went straight to Eddie, knowing that was how he made her feel. The way that he was looking at her, it was obvious that he felt the same way.

"Yeah, you can get a room with the fool later. Rachel, what happened?"

As much as she didn't want to relive the events that led up to this moment for the second time, Rachel did, noting how Sally would nod or crease her brow at certain parts.

"Good," Sally said, once she had finished.

"What was good about that?" Eddie said.

"Oh, nothing. But Philip making you go to hospital was the good thing. They will have a record of the broken arm and… did they examine you further?"

"They know that my ribs were broken as well. I… they tried to push me for what happened. I did say that I fell down the stairs."

"But we have the medical proof." Sally shook her head as she thought about it. "It would be a first offence but we could get him for GBH. Especially if Philip is happy enough to tell his side before you intervened."

"Will you stop it?" Jane said.

"What?"

"You are interviewing my cousin."

"I thought that was part of the reason I was invited over."

"Yeah but…"

Rachel placed a hand on her arm.

"Jane, it's fine. I… I can't have him hurting Tommy. You can ask Eddie. I hold no boundaries over myself and will throw myself into any situation. Just Tommy… I would take anything that let him get hurt."

"That is true," Eddie said. "The last thing that happened when we were together was her running out in front of a digger."

"The one driven by Ralph Mellor," Sally said, with a smile on her face. "Sorry. Just made sure he was out of his job. Hated him. One of the most bent coppers I have ever worked with."

"Don't worry. We hated him as well."

"Sally, do you think that this is all possible?" Rachel asked.

"With the right officers on the case, we can make it look what we want it to look like. In this case, I don't think we have to make it look like anything it wasn't. Your husband attacked you after you were protecting your nephew, while your five-year-old was upstairs asleep, for a reason that Philip will tell me or some other officer. If anything, we and the courts are meant to be harder on domestic violence cases."

Rachel knew that she was safe from Adam where she was, but she felt like she could fully relax after being told that and she knew that Eddie knew that by the way that he smiled at her. How did he still know her so well?

"And we know a good lawyer," Melissa said. "He'll at least be able to give you advice."

"I suppose it is all down to how far you want it to go, Rachel," Sally said.

She had already made up her mind about that. She had done that the moment she had seen Eddie on her doorstep.

"Be good grounds for a divorce, wouldn't it?" Rachel said.

"And the bloody fool can have his second chance," Jane said.

"I won't let you down this time Rachel." He said.

"Like you ever did before."

She knew that the little shake of his head meant that he didn't believe that he hadn't let her down. But in a weird way, he hadn't. He had always been there when she needed him the most. And she hoped that he always would.

* * *

A small smile rose up on Eddie's lip as he saw Rachel cuddled up to Tommy, both of them fast asleep. He had thought that might have been the case when she hadn't returned after saying that she was going to get him to bed. It had been a long day for them both and he was glad that they were both safe now.

"You already love him," Melissa whispered.

He carefully closed the door, making sure that they weren't going to wake them.

"Why wouldn't I? Don't you?"

"Well, he is a little Rachel." She paused. "Of course I do. I… know I've been a mother, a crap one at that. But I have always wanted this for her. And a part of me has always wanted to be an auntie."

"I'll agree with the little Rachel statement."

"Thought you would have agreed with the crap mother statement more."

"Melissa… you aren't. Your priorities might be all wrong on occasions and when you abandoned Philip, yeah, I would have called you a crap mother. But you are making a pretty strong effort with Sophie, like I am making an effort not to be a crap dad." Eddie sighed. "What was today all about?"

"I wasn't lying. Christmas is the only time we have got on. It was the only time we were a family. I've been a crap sister. Maybe this is me, for once, trying to be a good sister."

"So does this mean you are actually going to be there for her this time?"

"Eddie. There is one thing that you need to know about our relationship. It is weird and complicated and… at times, messy. We don't talk about the things that we are meant to talk about and… every time we meet up, we act like nothing has ever happened. I think it is about time we stop running from the past."

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Melissa Ryan?"

He was glad when she laughed.

"No. This is finally the new and improved Melissa, who knows that, ultimately, she caused all this to happen. It was obvious from the beginning that you loved Rachel. I should never have gotten in the way of that. Worst of all, I shouldn't have come back and dragged you two apart."

"What about Sophie?" He paused. "Melissa, it isn't as simple as that. You know it because the guilt has finally hit you. We all played our part in this. Now it is for us to work out how we are going to make this work. Don't do something stupid now. Because running away again isn't going to help Sophie. We can make it work."

He had seen it in her earlier. The way that she backed her way out of the situation, left them to it. He knew what she was planning to do and he didn't agree with it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Rachel will be a part of this. She always did like trying to find a solution to a problem no one else could work out."

"Then why did she give you up?"

"Because she didn't have Tommy. She only had herself. That little boy means the world to her. And, at the moment, the only thing on her mind is keeping him safe. They both need you as much as they need me and Sophie. Philip as well. Step up, Melissa. Don't run away. Not from this."

He didn't know whether he had convinced her. He just hoped that she was still there in the morning. Because he was right. If she wanted to be a good sister to Rachel, then just reuniting them wouldn't be enough. She needed to stick by her. He just hoped Melissa would see that.


	69. The Right Questions

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Maybe, there is one time that Melissa wouldn't need Eddie to do the right thing. (I must have been feeling sorry for Melissa when I came up with these ideas. Don't know why.)_

* * *

**The Right Questions**

"Stay here. I'll be back for you. Okay, Tommy?"

Even at five years old, Rachel was certain that Tommy was quite intelligent for his age. Either that or he was terrified of what might happen if he did the opposite of what she had told him to do. With a slow nod of his head, he walked over to where his toys were and started to play. She knew that she didn't have the time to watch him and made her way to the bedroom where she grabbed one of the suitcases to start to pack.

She wished that she had taken Philip's offer of helping her as she found it difficult to fold the clothes she wanted to put in the suitcase. She let out a groan of frustration and then another one when the doorbell went. She popped her head into Tommy's room quickly before she rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Not that she was expecting to be on the other side of the door.

"Melissa?"

"Merry Christmas Rachel."

If anything, Rachel didn't expect her sister to look her up and down. Nor did she expect the question to fall out of her mouth. Mainly because Rachel was certain that Melissa couldn't see past her own happiness. Although it did make her wonder why she was on her doorstep.

"Rachel, what's happened?"

She knew that it wouldn't have been hard to lie to her. She spent a term smiling at Melissa while telling her that she was happy about her relationship with Eddie. She knew that she could give her the same lie that she did at the hospital before Philip told them the truth.

But something compiled her not. It was just how her sister was or the fact that it was Christmas and it was the only time she knew that they had got on.

"I need your help. To pack." She said.

Melissa didn't seem to need anything more than that to follow her up the stairs, closing the front door behind her. Rachel only wondered why Melissa had stopped when she noticed that she couldn't hear her footsteps. She turned to see her sister outside of Tommy's bedroom. It would be the first time that Melissa had seen or probably knew about her nephew.

"You finally had the chance," Melissa said.

Rachel nodded at her. "Tommy. Tommy Edward. Although… I don't think that you would believe me if I said that I didn't choose Edward."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Adam doesn't know about Eddie."

"Okay."

"And I didn't want to call Tommy, Benjamin. Adam came out with it and… It just fitted."

She could sense her sister looking her up and down again.

"We can discuss this later. You two need to get out of here, before he gets back."

Rachel knew that the only reason Melissa stopped again, after passing her, was because she knew the look that she was giving her.

"Eddie's finally had enough of me," Melissa said. "Told me that he couldn't deal with me before walking out on Christmas Day of all days. Sophie is with him now, probably around Philip's. If anything, Philip should tell him. Because Eddie would be round here like a gunshot. But I doubt it. Because you didn't even realise that you had a niece, did you?"

Rachel shook her head.

"See. Philip doing what he thinks was best for both of you." Melissa continued. "But that is why I am round here. I can only guess that you are still married because you wouldn't want to leave here if you weren't. Plus I don't think that you would be that sentimental to still be wearing your wedding ring if you weren't still married. But by the look of you, I can only suspect that you aren't happily married and that is why you are wanting to get out of here. So we can talk about this while we get you packed. Just… you deserve to have a second chance with him. I know that, even now, he still loves you. I don't think he would tell Sophie about you if he didn't."

"Wait, Sophie knows all about me." Rachel said as she followed her sister into her bedroom.

"Hmm, I mean, they wondered why I got so jealous." She said as she folded the clothes that Rachel struggled to. "Go on, get what you want." Melissa paused. "I haven't seen Philip since he moved out. You know. What sort of happened between Mum and Dad. We had a massive argument and he just said he couldn't live with me anymore. I can only imagine he came here."

"Why it seemed like he had been permanently living here when we got back from travelling." Rachel paused. "I wanted Tommy in, at least, England. Didn't really fancy the thought of having him in another country."

"Why do you think I returned when I did? It… It was more than just to take Eddie away from you."

"You surprise me."

Rachel sighed as she realised what she had said. Here was Melissa, for once, helping her and she had to go and say something like that. She would have apologised if Melissa didn't smile.

"I deserve that."

"No…"

"Rachel, stop it. I deserved it and I deserved everything that you have said about me behind my back. Especially after I left you to look after Philip." She paused. "Look, we can talk about this all later because I am sure that Eddie would love to be part of this conversation as well. Probably Philip as well."

"It is where I have been staying."

"Then we need to get back to. I can guess that Adam doesn't know that you are."

"If he does, then he hasn't bothered to come round in the last three days."

With the suitcase packed as much as they could, Rachel knew that their next task was to get Tommy packed. Yet she knew that there were a few bits downstairs that she wanted, notably two books. She pushed open the door to Tommy's room, noting the way that he looked up to her, obviously hearing her talk to Melissa.

"Tommy, this is your Auntie Melissa. She is my sister. Okay?"

"Why is she here?" He said.

"Because she is going to help us. Okay? She is Philip's mum." Rachel paused. "Now I think you know what you want to take with you. Why don't you show Auntie Melissa while I get another couple of things? I'll be back up soon and then we can go back to Philip's. Yeah?"

Tommy nodded at her before looking up at Melissa, a little unsure. He seemed to think about it for a moment before he grabbed his backpack.

"Mummy calls this my going out bag."

Melissa seemed to fall into her role perfectly as she said that maybe they should choose a few clothes first before they looked through his toys. Rachel would have watched them for a little longer but she had to get the scrapbook out of the study and Crime and Punishment off the bookcase in the living room. Two books that she couldn't leave for Adam to find.

* * *

"_Phil, it's us."_

Philip could only let out a sigh of relief as he heard Rachel's voice. He was so close to telling Eddie what had actually happened when the intercom buzzed. He didn't know whether to prep Eddie for what was about to happen but, as he turned back to him and Sophie, Philip guessed that Eddie heard her voice.

"You would be surprised how many times this almost happened," Philip said, just before the door opened.

Tommy was first in as Rachel tried to awkwardly pull through a suitcase while having two books under her arm. Philip helped her out and he could tell that she was relieved to be back, mainly because of the hug that she gave him.

"Rach…"

"I know. Because… I've got someone else as well."

Philip knew that his brow creased but he definitely didn't expect his mum to be standing in the doorway. If anything, he turned to Eddie to see if he was equally confused.

It was going to be his overconfident half-sister that was going to break the silence that the adults couldn't.

"Hi, I'm Sophie."

Philip looked down at her, to see that she was introducing herself to Tommy. The young boy turned to Rachel, who gave him a nod and a smile before he turned to him. Philip could only give him the same encouragement.

"Tommy Edward Fleet."

The two children didn't think anything of it before Sophie dragged Tommy off to play with her, but Philip didn't miss the way that Rachel looked up at Eddie, or that way that he looked at her.

"No one is ever going to believe me when I said I didn't choose Edward." Rachel said.

"No, I don't think they will," Eddie said.

"But I didn't. Adam chose it."

"I mean the man wanted to call him Benjamin. Honestly. And you said what you did when I told you that Sophie was going to be called Sophie." His mum said. "Shall I put on the kettle? Get this all started? Because they seem happy enough together."

They all waited for her to be out of earshot before anyone said anything.

"What the hell?" Philip whispered.

"She just turned up." Rachel said.

"How bloody convenient."

"It was actually. I couldn't fold the clothes because of." She said before she lifted up her arm that had the cast on. "She asked the right questions for a change and I was… the most honest I have ever been with her. I… I believe she is being genuine. I think she is trying to make amends.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Eddie said.

"Okay… it might be all because it is Christmas and Christmas is the only time we all got on as a family but… she did tell me that you walked out and that she was going to tell me that if I wasn't happily married. Another mess I've got to sort out."

"He did this?"

"I don't need you to do anything."

"What if I want to?"

"Eddie… I am away from him."

"For the moment."

"He does have a point," Philip said.

Rachel huffed. "I am sure it will be something we will discuss. Come on, before her ears burn too much."

Philip only offered Eddie a shrug before he followed his auntie. If anything, the last few days had been weird. Why would the weirdness stop?

* * *

"Someone doesn't just react like that for no reason. Did he say anything to you, Phil?" Melissa said.

Rachel couldn't help but continue to be confused by her sister's presence and questions. For once, she seemed to be asking all the right questions and part of her, the sceptical part, wondered whether she might be doing all of this to help Adam. She wouldn't put it past him as he did imply that he had been keeping tabs on her at the school that she was doing a maternity cover for. That was during an argument about her returning to work. All the little things over the last year that had seemingly put her in the position that she was in now.

"He… umm, said something about… me taking Rachel away from him." Philip said. "Rach…"

"He wasn't too wrong." Rachel said. "Your present? The one I went upstairs for? I didn't want you opening it there and then because." She sighed. "It was just something… that happened. We were talking about Christmas and I said about you coming round and he said that you had already made plans and we could have a quiet Christmas.

"I… I didn't… he backed me up, pinned me against the wall, leaning over me telling me what was going to happen. When I tried to argue… he." She stopped, noting that Eddie was just getting angrier the more she spoke. Although, she knew that now that she had started, she needed to finish. "He placed his hand around my throat. Told me that I shouldn't question him. A good wife would do that. He said something about our vows and me saying that I would 'love, cherish, and obey' him but I don't remember saying that."

"Because you didn't," Philip said.

Rachel had hoped that Eddie would have calmed down but as he shot out of his seat to pace, she knew that he was far from calming down.

"Eddie."

"I'm trying to work out which one was worse."

"The last thing I need is you steamrolling in."

"Rachel. Listen to yourself. He pinned you to a wall and when you tried to stop him from attacking Philip, he attacked you. And no, I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to marriages but I know that isn't right."

"What more can I do that I haven't already done?" She said as she stood up.

"You need to report him."

"Because that will make the situation better."

"I won't give him the chance to do it again."

"Eddie, I am currently homeless and moneyless. Because Melissa was there and I didn't really think I could drive with the cast on, I am car-less. The only thing I have that is my own is Tommy and he is the most important thing in my life."

"Even more reason to report him."

"For him to deny?"

"Philip will back you up."

"Adam would twist it."

"He can't get away with this."

"He can if he just leaves me alone."

"Do you think he is going to do that?"

"I don't know."

Rachel was only aware of how loud their voices were when Tommy ran into the room and straight to her. She was already waiting to pick him up, noting the look of 'should you really be doing that' from Philip. Sophie didn't seem so fazed but Rachel knew that Tommy was more affected by it. Because the last time he had seen her fighting with someone, Adam was standing over her shouting, while she was trying to plead with him, while he was watching over Philip's shoulder as he was taken to his car.

"That settles that," Eddie said.

"What?"

"This is worse."

"Than?"

"Stuart. Because he has hurt the both of you. Maybe not directly but that was a little heated argument for us and he comes running. Rachel… he is terrified and I think you are as well."

"I… I can't not be believed again." She whispered.

"Max," Philip said.

Rachel could only nod at him before turning away from them all as she bobbed with Tommy to calm him down.

"Who the hell is Max?" Melissa asked.

"The Executive Head when John Fosters and Waterloo Road merged. I think Rachel saw his… ugly side on the first day of term but… he was trying to push Rachel out of her job at the same time as dating Kim which put a massive wedge in their friendship. I think Mr Mead was more on your side towards the end."

Rachel snorted. "That was only because he fancied me. That was a mistake and a half." She paused before taking in their faces, knowing that she might have to give them more than that. "I may have slept with him. Mainly because he reminded me of someone after he punched Max after… after Max said a comment about how much I charge the staff."

Eddie just cleared his throat, obviously realising what happened.

"Max… he blackmailed me into helping him and… that bruise on my back. He caused that." Philip explained.

"Ultimately got him banned from teaching."

"Why did you say nothing at the time?" Eddie asked Philip.

"Because what would you have done if I told you that Rachel's job was in jeopardy and someone had hurt me?"

Eddie fell silent and she knew that, now he had thought about it a little more, he knew that he would have acted without thinking and therefore, steamrolled in and made things worse.

"Although, Eddie does have a point," Melissa said. "I assume that you aren't going to be stupid, like me, and you are actually going to try and get a divorce."

"So?"

"You need grounds for divorce. And I think, for Tommy's sake, you might want to make Adam look like the bad guy in all this before he makes you."

Rachel shook her head. "I don't think he would take Tommy off me."

"Why?"

Her gaze settled on Philip and his reaction. Not that she wanted someone to confirm her worst fear but he did with a sigh. Adam wouldn't fight for custody of Tommy. Adam didn't want Tommy. Not in the same way she did at least. She placed a kiss on Tommy's forehead, hoping that he would always know that she would want him and love him.

"You're not suggesting." Eddie started and Rachel was grateful he didn't finish.

"Look, we do need to think long term but at this moment in time, I am only thinking about tomorrow." She said.

"Do you think you will be safe here?"

"I don't think he knows where I live," Philip said. "And he hasn't been here in the three days since Christmas."

"Eddie might have a point." Rachel said. "Just he has had access to my phone, which the passcode is Tommy's birthday. Your address is in my texts. I've just gone and taken most of my clothes and picked up said phone. What if he thought that he would leave it a couple of days? See if I came home by myself? Maybe he will come round now."

"Then you three are coming back to ours," Melissa said. "Eddie can come back as well. He won't know where we are."

"Worth a try," Philip said.

Maybe it was because she was in deep thought that Rachel didn't notice the conversation moving on from that to the potential about getting Jane involved. She just concentrated on the weight of Tommy in her arms and the way that she thought that he might have fallen asleep on her shoulder. She watched her niece as she watched the conversation go on. All she could see was Melissa at that age but it was more her mannerisms that reminded her of Eddie, who was the person to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, remember what I said to you, on that last day of term after you had spoken to Melissa." He said gently.

"That I was your first responsibility."

"Rachel… It still stands. If you were to call, I would come running. Let me in again. Let me help."

She knew it would be awkward with her holding Tommy, but she found herself leaning into him and allowing herself to be surrounded by his support and love again. His arm made its way around her shoulders and a kiss placed in her hair. Sophie's wide grin was all the confirmation that she needed that the young girl wouldn't mind this. Obviously, she would have to find out what had been said about her.

But it was strange because all of this had started just because, for once, Melissa had asked the right questions and Rachel had given the right answers.


	70. Nobody Compares To You

_Thank you for the reviews._

_The title comes from the song Nobody Compares To You by Gryffin. Great song and one that, to me, screamed Rachel and Eddie._

_Basically just adding to the whole 'what if they were reunited sooner' storyline._

* * *

**Nobody Compares To You**

Tommy knew that most normal kids wouldn't look forward to the end of the summer holidays but he knew that equally him and his mum were looking forward to the new school year starting. Although it was just another year where his mum had gathered up the courage and then lost it to leave his dad. It had only been in the last two years that he hadn't taken notice to the cycle they seemed to be going through.

September to Christmas was the worst part as they both tried to work out how long his dad would be in a good mood for. Every Christmas Tommy prayed that it wouldn't be like that Christmas again. It was the only reason that he was glad that he was a little older now. Maybe if it got that bad again, he could save his mum instead of just hoping that it wasn't going to get that bad. After Christmas, it could go either of two ways. Either his dad would be a lot better, although that never really stopped his mum's thoughts about leaving him, blaming the stress of Christmas on his bad mood or his mood would deteriorate further and it was then that Tommy wished never to be left alone with him or wouldn't leave his mum alone with him.

The summer holidays could be bad enough and the six weeks between primary education and secondary education had felt the longest to Tommy. Probably because his parents had been arguing more about the school that he was going to.

But they had still made the effort to go out during the last week for dinner, even if his dad had complained about where his mum had booked.

Tommy tapped on the table as he waited for his mum to come back, she had left a good 10 minutes ago, saying that she needed to use the loo, which had left him and his dad in silence. It was mad how bad things were. That Tommy was scared to even open his mouth because he knew that whatever conversation he tried to strike up with his dad would be wrong. His dad was on his phone anyway, probably sorting out the new menu that he had been tasked with. It just meant that him and his mum were the guinea pigs for any new dish he had come up with. Which had its upsides and downsides.

"I'm going to see where she has got to," Tommy said.

He only got a grunt off his dad as he slipped out of his seat. He did make sure that his mum wasn't by the bar or outside before he headed towards the loos. There was no telling where his mum might have been to have five minutes away from his dad. Tommy couldn't blame her. He knew that she hated arguing with his dad.

He quickly sidestepped as he saw the man walking towards him with two pints in his hand.

"Sorry," Tommy said.

"No problem. Not a drop dropped." The man said, smiling down at him. "You… look familiar."

"I get told I look a lot like my mum."

Tommy waited for the question of who his mum was but the man just squinted at him for a bit before nodding at him and walking off. He shook his head before he carried on. He was glad that the toilets were unisex. Made everything so much easier when he walked in to find his mum there.

"Mum, is everything okay?"

He felt like he knew his mum better than his dad did. He would always sort of know what she was thinking or how she was. It was how he knew that his mum wasn't okay and, if anything, he felt like she had seen a ghost or something.

"He's here." She said.

"Who?"

"Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"My deputy."

His lips curled up into a smile. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… Because it means a few things and… I'm not ready for that."

"Maybe…"

"Tommy."

"Well, just maybe, he can help."

She shook her head.

"Please, Mum. Because it seems like we aren't going to get out of this situation by ourselves." He sighed. "Is that why you are hiding?"

"Might be."

"I don't think Dad has noticed how long you have been gone."

"Good."

"But he is going to notice. You can't stay here all night. Plus these are unisex loos. He could come through that door any minute."

"I know."

"Mum."

"Mum?"

Tommy slowly turned to see the man that he had almost walked into earlier at the door. There was a small smile on his face which was also present on his mum's face.

"I always thought you would be a good mother." He continued.

"Try to be."

"He does look like you. A proper mini Mason."

"Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"I applied for the headship at Waterloo Road and got it. Mainly I think that they wanted an old hand that might help to boost the school again. Similar situation as to when you took over."

"Really?"

"Not meant to say but… the last head may have misused some money. For his own benefit this time."

"That just sounds like Waterloo Road."

"Yeah, it does."

Tommy couldn't help but smile at the way that they were smiling at each other. He knew that his mum hadn't smiled like that for a while. Especially not at his dad.

"Good thing I am going to start there next week," Tommy said. "S1 student."

"Right," Eddie said.

Tommy didn't really know why his mum started laughing then.

"You aren't going to believe me." She said.

"What aren't I going to believe?" Eddie said.

"He is… Tommy Edward Fleet." His mum paused. "Only… I didn't choose Edward. I just didn't have a good enough argument. Actually I found it oddly appropriate."

If anything, Tommy wanted Eddie to ask the question. He was curious as to how his name came about. But Eddie never did and it joined the list of questions that Tommy had to ask his mum when they had a spare minute without his dad.

"Mum, we should get back to Dad," Tommy said.

She turned and nodded at him. "I suppose... we will see you at school, Mr Lawson."

"Of course you will, Miss Mason." Eddie closed his eyes as he realised his mistake. "Mrs Fleet."

Tommy gave him a smile as his mum finally moved from her spot. She stopped again as she went to pass Eddie and Tommy was sure that she wanted to hug him. It was subtle but he did notice how she grabbed Eddie's hand and gave it a squeeze. He might be able to read his mum and he was sure that more emotions had played out on her face over the conversation that had just occurred than she had never shown to his dad, as far as he could remember. It was clear, to him, that his mum still loved this man that she called her deputy and he hoped that she still trusted Eddie as it seemed like she did back then.

"I'll see you in school, sir," Tommy said after his mum left.

"I will."

"I don't think Dad knows about you."

"Gathered."

"I'll talk to her. See how much she wants you to know."

Eddie looked at him. Tommy had wondered whether he had said the wrong thing. He would find out that it wasn't the case, from both his mum later that night and from Eddie on the first day of term. In fact, he had said the completely right thing.

"You are your mother's son, aren't you?"

"I get that I look like her a lot."

"Just your whole personality as well. I think I could live with that."

"Why?"

"Because I have this feeling that I am not going to like what I am going to hear. Go on, I'll see you next week."

Tommy left him with a smile but all he could think about for the rest of the night was that they didn't have to find his mum's deputy, because they had already found him and he found that enough put them both in a very good mood.


	71. How Did This Happen?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_This is an idea that I had a number of different times and wrote in my head in many different ways. Although they all sort of had the same storyline and ended in the same way. This, I believe, was the best way to write this idea._

_And this is the last what-if of this story._

* * *

**How Did This Happen?**

Tommy knew that his mum wasn't her usual calm self. He could hear his dad stomping around, swearing about this, that and anything. He wondered whether he had done something. That was what he had been told. He was the problem. Not that he thought his mum knew that by the way that she was attempting to smile down at him.

It was only as a series of doors slammed shut that his mum's smile began to drop. She made sure that he was tucked up in bed before she removed what she was hiding in her jumper.

"I need you to look after this for me." She said as she slipped the book underneath the covers. "There are four photos of me and a man called Eddie Lawson. I need you to remember that name. Okay, Tommy? Because I." She paused as she rubbed a hand down his arm. "I need you to find him. And when you do, all you will need… all you will need to do is to tell him that you are my son and he will look after you. Okay?"

He nodded and he couldn't work out why she started to cry.

"I love you." She said before she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you and always will."

"Rachel!" His dad shouted.

"Maybe one day, you'll understand why I've done this." She kissed his forehead again. "Night-night Tommy."

"Night Mummy."

If little Tommy Fleet knew that it would have been the last time he was going to see his mother, then he might not have let her go so easily.

* * *

Eddie wasn't having the best of days and the last thing he really needed was to be told that he was late for a meeting with some care worker who wanted to enrol one of the kids in the school. It wouldn't have been so bad if they were older but the kid was barely a term into his first year. Although, maybe he would give him the challenge that he was craving.

What surprised Eddie was the rather English accent of this kid as well as what he was saying.

"But it might be him."

"Tommy, you really need to stop this."

"E Lawson. Is the head's name Eddie?"

"Please Tommy."

Eddie stood at the door and took a look at the kid and the care worker, who was obviously annoyed by the boy's constant questions.

"What if my name is Eddie?" Eddie said.

The boy turned to him and slowly broke out into the biggest smile. He was sure that there were also tears but he wasn't completely certain. Eddie was just trying to work out how the boy looked so familiar without ever seeing him before.

Tommy turned back to his care worker. "It's him."

"I am so deeply sorry about this." The care worker said.

"Sue, I am telling you, it is him."

"Look just because… what are you doing?"

Tommy had flown to his bag and had pulled out a book that Eddie was sure that he recognised. It was as if his mind started working then and all he could see was her in the boy. He had to be her son.

"Look," Tommy said as he held up a strip.

Eddie already knew what the photos looked like. There were three of them pulling funny faces and the last one was of them kissing. The photos taken on the last weekend he had ever had with Rachel Mason, making it more of a possibility that this boy was her son. Why else would he have them?

"Let me have a look," Eddie said.

Sue looked between him and the photos a couple of times before she handed them over. If anything, he had expected Rachel to look after them. They looked as new as the day they were taken. It made him glad that he did force them into her hand the last time he saw her.

A small smile rose on his face and he knew that he would have to ask the question that he was certain he already knew the answer to and then a question that he was certain he didn't want the answer to. Luckily Tommy caught on. His mother's son to a t.

"Tommy Edward Fleet. I'm Rachel Fleet, nee Mason's son."

"I guessed. Shall we go into my office? I think we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

It took Eddie until lunchtime to calm down. The thing that didn't anger him so much was the fact that it had been suspected that Adam had either abducted or threatened Rachel into leaving Tommy. The police had an anonymous tip-off from a petrol station in Perth about a young boy being abandoned. Tommy, at the time, was completely unaware, as he was asleep. He was placed with a foster family as a quick solution before they tried to locate any family.

That was the part that angered him. Because Melissa had been contacted. If anything, it would have saved the boy five years trying to find him.

Eddie finally picked up his phone and called the last number that he wanted to. He had to know Melissa's side of it. Even though he was sure that he wouldn't like the answer.

_"What is it?"_

"Not even a hello."

_"I just thought that you might have remembered that you had a daughter and that it is her birthday soon."_

"Card is in the post. Should be with you soon. And I would never forget about Sophie. You haven't changed her number, have you? Because I have text her many times to no reply."

_"What do you want Eddie?"_

He sighed. "Tommy Fleet. Does the name sound familiar?"

_"Sort of. What is this about?"_

"Okay. Tell me that you didn't have a call… about five years ago from social services, wondering whether you would take in a little boy, called Tommy, because he was the son of Rachel Fleet, for you to tell them that you have never heard of Rachel Fleet and put down the phone without asking a single question. Tell me you didn't do that Melissa."

Melissa was usually quite quick to come back. Not this time and he wondered whether she knew where this was going to lead.

_"I might have done. Eddie, we don't know a Rachel Fleet."_

"We do. If her maiden name was Mason. And she married a guy named Adam Fleet." He paused for a moment. "Who may have either abducted her or threatened her to leave her seven-year-old son in his bed, asleep. Melissa, you have done some things in your time but… I never expected this of you."

_"Eddie. I didn't know."_

"That is why you ask questions. You say you don't know a Rachel Fleet but you have a sister called Rachel. They would then have asked you about your sister while they searched these things up and then they would have been able to tell you have you had a nephew who was terrified about what had happened to his mum." He sighed. "And your nephew… wouldn't have driven his care worker up the wall. Because… because he would have found me earlier. He could have spent the last five years growing up with Sophie but instead, he has been in care because you couldn't be arsed to ask a few more questions. How many times are you going to let her down?"

_"Eddie… honestly, I didn't think."_

He was grateful that she sounded a little guilty. She had every right to be guilty.

"I know you don't. Also, give my daughter my number. I would quite like to be in contact with her rather than have to have all my contact through you."

_"I'm not the one that abandoned her."_

"I have not bloody abandoned her. I ummed and ahhed about the job. She was the one to tell me to take it. I want to speak with Sophie. Okay?"

_"Now?"_

"Not now. Later. Just give her my number."

Eddie hung up before Melissa wound him up any more. He sent a quick text to Philip before he tried to turn back to the paperwork he had been trying to do all morning. When his phone buzzed, he was quick to pick up Philip's call.

_"Eddie, what was your text about?"_

"Mate… does the name Tommy Fleet mean anything to you?"

_"What's happened?"_

"If you've got the time, I can tell you. But the short of it is, I can reunite you with your cousin."

* * *

Eddie knew that he'd had worst ideas but the more he thought about his conversation with Philip, the more he thought that it was the right way to go forward. Sue didn't look happy about being called back in.

"What has he done now?" She said as soon as she walked into his office.

"Nothing. I haven't heard a peep out of him."

"Well, he has 'found' you now. Hopefully, that will sort out his behaviour."

"You… don't have a lot of patience for him."

"Five years of 'Why can't we find Eddie Lawson? We know what he looks like.' can make the most patient of people lose it."

"I did want to talk to you. Before the school day ended and he found his way up here. Is there any way that I could foster or adopt him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm guessing that you haven't had the honour of meeting the wonder that is Rachel Mason." He paused. "It is what she would have wanted. The reason behind her telling him to find me. And because, if it was the other way round with my daughter, Sophie, it is what she would have done. She would have tried her hardest to make sure that my little girl had a stable home life and somewhere that she felt safe.

"I'm not trying to say that Tommy isn't safe with you. But I know Rachel. The book and the search have been because she knows, even now, that I would do anything for her. And giving her son a home is the least that I could do. I can tell you, that young boy is the carbon copy of his mother, even if he hasn't seen her in five years." He paused again. "Just let me put right the wrong that Melissa did five years ago."

"You know his auntie?"

"Sophie is his cousin."

"Right?"

"We aren't married or anything like that. It is a long story but we 'co-parent' Sophie. I was… sort of only partly on the scene at the time. Me and Melissa only attempt to get on for Sophie's sake."

"And where is Sophie now?"

"400 miles away in London. With her mother." He let out a small laugh. "I can't wait for her to find out about today. Typical Waterloo Road."

He was fairly certain that she wanted to say more but she only sighed.

"I'll look into it. I wouldn't mention it to him just yet. It could be months yet. Although we might be able to argue that it was his mother's last wishes. I'll see what I can do."

"That is fine with me."

* * *

"Ah, Tommy, take a seat," Eddie said as he noticed the boy standing at his door.

There was an uncertain look on Tommy's face that Eddie had come to recognise in the couple of months since he had met the boy. He suspected that it was something that maybe Adam had done or said to him but Eddie had yet to find the strength to ask him. He had only really got over the fact that Rachel had been abducted by her husband and that Melissa hadn't asked the questions that she should have done (although the last one wasn't the greatest shock in the world).

"Georgina said you wanted to see me," Tommy said as he walked into the room.

"I did."

"About what?"

There was a knock on his door and Eddie smiled up at Sue.

"I think she can explain."

Sue handed him the papers in her hands and he started to sign them.

"Eddie has officially fostered you," Sue said.

"Really? I thought these things took ages." Tommy said.

"It was really Rachel's last wishes for you to be with me. It is why she asked you to find me."

"So… does this mean I can come home with you? Tonight?"

Eddie looked up at Sue.

"Yes, you can." She said. "Although I am sure you want all your things."

"We can pick them up on the way," Eddie said as he signed the last bit of paper. "Shall we get you sorted mate?"

He was glad when Tommy smiled at him. Because it was her brilliant smile and he might not be reunited with Rachel but Tommy was the next best thing. He already loved the boy that wasn't his son. If anything, he felt like the spirit of Tom Clarkson might have taken him over.

* * *

Eddie had noticed that Tommy was deep in thought. He hadn't tried to disturb him yet but he was sure that the boy was close to having a manic Rachel moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie said after making sure that their dinner was okay.

"Mum."

"Right."

"Do you… You don't think that Dad did something stupid."

"Your mum is made of tough stuff. Trust me. I am sure that if she had a chance to come back to you, she would take it with both hands. There is a hope that he hasn't. I would quite like to see her again."

"So would I. You and Mum. You were obviously close."

"I have never loved someone like I love your mum."

"I… I think she was the same. I mean… normally you would throw out pictures of old boyfriends or girlfriends if you get married or find the one. Not saying that she didn't love my dad but why else would she keep those pictures?"

"You'll have to remind me at the weekend to tell you our story. Maybe I'll do Rachel a favour and tell you a few things that she was hoping to find the strength to tell you herself. Sophie knows… most of the things that happened. I haven't yet told her something that… well, I now have to tell you."

"You don't have to."

"Maybe not. Your mum is still out there. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I always thought that we were going to be reunited. Just maybe this isn't the way that I thought it would happen." He paused for a moment. "This is almost done. Do you want to get out of your uniform and then after dinner, we can finish getting your things from the car?"

Tommy smiled and nodded. For his sake alone, Eddie hoped that he was right and Rachel would come back to them.

* * *

A new school year brought around its new problems and Eddie didn't think that he would be abandoning the school on the first day back after the summer but that was what he was going to do as he made his way as quickly as he could to Louis' classroom, to get his deputy to take over for the rest of the day and to get Tommy out of his class.

Trying to show that he didn't practically run from his office, Eddie sorted himself out before knocking on the classroom door.

"Mr McKay, can I have a word?"

Louis set them all a task to do before he left the classroom. Eddie caught Tommy's eye and gave him a smile. He couldn't wait to tell him.

"Eddie?"

"I need you to take the reins for the last period. And I need Tommy."

"Why?"

"The police think that Rachel has been found."

Louis didn't need anything more than that before he walked back into his classroom.

"Tommy, can you collect your things and go with Mr Lawson?"

There were oohs from the other students, obviously thinking that he was in some sort of trouble. Eddie noticed the wink that Louis gave him but that didn't stop Tommy from looking very confused.

"What is this about Eddie?"

"We need to go down to Glasgow police station."

"Why?"

"Because they think they've found your mum."

Eddie watched as the same emotions played their way across Tommy's face as they must have done on his when the sergeant told him that they needed him and Tommy to come down to identify her, although he had to tell Eddie that she was alive.

"Come on," Eddie said as he placed his arm around Tommy's shoulders, leading him out of the school.

* * *

Eddie felt like they had arrived at the perfect time. They were just talking to the sergeant that called him when she was brought out of the medical room. Eddie lost all interest in what the man was saying as he saw her over his shoulder. It was her all right. Her hair was darker than he remembered and he saw certain that she wasn't that pale either. But being kept indoors for nearly six years would probably have that effect on someone. He tapped Tommy's arm, knowing that he should be reunited with her first.

"Mum!" He shouted before he started to run towards her.

It was the look of disbelief that was on Rachel's face that Eddie expected before she opened her arms up for him to run into. A smile rose as they hugged each other tightly. Rachel placed a couple of kisses into Tommy's hair and Eddie knew that she had been dreaming about this moment for a long time.

Eddie didn't even realise that he had started crying until one of the WPC offered him a tissue. It was just a beautiful moment and he didn't want to break it.

"Mum. I found him. I found Eddie." Tommy said as they finally parted.

"Did you?" Rachel said.

"He fostered me. I mean… I only found him just under a year ago and he only fostered me five months ago but… I found him and he has been looking after me."

Eddie didn't expect her vision to move from Tommy to him but it did and she looked almost as relieved to see him as she did to see Tommy. He walked up to her before he pulled her in a one-arm hug, placing his other arm around Tommy's shoulders.

"I've got you, Rach. And I'm never going to let you go again."

She melted into his embrace and Tommy pulled her closer to him. Eddie knew that he couldn't let them both down and tried to banish the thought of how good it felt to have Rachel Mason back in his arms.

* * *

It was typical of Melissa to choose the one week that he didn't want her to come up to Greenock to arrive on his doorstep. He would have argued it with her but she pushed her way into his house and he only rolled his eyes at Sophie before stepping to one side to let her in.

Before Melissa could have too much of a poke about, he closed the door to the living room a little more, smiling at the fact that Rachel and Tommy were wrapped up with each other, although she noticed what he had done.

"What are you hiding?"

"Melissa, just a little quieter."

"Why?"

"Because Rachel and Tommy are asleep."

"What?"

"Mum," Sophie said warningly.

"They found her the other week," Eddie said. "Some walkers had heard shouting from a house near Braemar. Rachel managed to run out of the house but Adam caught up with her. Actually, these walkers weren't even meant to be there. Adam had chosen it because it was in the middle of nowhere. No immediate neighbours and no public footpaths. Anyway, Adam caught Rachel and tried to drag her back into the house. That was when he lost his temper and threw her to the floor before getting on top of her and placing his hands around her neck.

"Good thing these walkers were young enough. They were going to call the police but thought better of it at that moment and just recorded the whole thing on their phones then went to the local police station. It is amazing what you can get off these phones. That was how they found her and Adam has been arrested." He sighed. "So the last thing they both need right now is you being your usual unsupportive self. For once, just support her."

"Nice to know you have a low opinion of me."

"Mum," Sophie said before she turned to him. "Dad, shall I get the kettle on?"

"Yeah sure."

"Also, Auntie Rachel is awake."

Eddie turned to see her standing there and he didn't really think before he raised his arms for her to walk into. He wondered whether she would or not but he knew that the physical contact was something that helped her. It made him wonder what the hell Adam had done to her. The Rachel he knew was affectionate but not clingy. She felt rather clingy at the moment.

"Coffee?" Sophie said.

"Please Sophie. Black, no sugar for Rachel."

"Yes, thank you, Sophie," Melissa said. "How do you want to do this then?"

Rachel rubbed her hand down his back, probably to tell him that it wasn't worth getting angry at Melissa.

"I think we should wait for our coffee, then Sophie can pick a room and settle in while we talk," Eddie said. "Because I can only assume you are here until she goes back to school."

"Another argument to be had," Melissa said. "She wants to stay with you."

He shrugged. "If that's what she wants."

"To be discussed later." Rachel said. "Should I wake him?"

Eddie shook his head. "Leave him. He had been sleeping as badly as you. Although I don't think he should really go into school tomorrow because of it."

"I don't want to…"

"Rachel. It's fine. I'm getting you both back on your feet. Come on. Let's take this to the kitchen. I'll sort out Sophie and then we can start to talk things over."

Eddie was glad when he could just lead Rachel down the hall and into the kitchen. He wasn't happy that Melissa had turned up but maybe they were about to have the conversation that they should have had all those years ago and maybe Melissa would be supportive of her sister.


	72. Welcome To The Madhouse

_Thank you for the reviews._

_And the start of the downhill to the end. _

_Back to the main story and we want to know how two of the most important people to enter Sophie and Tommy's life survived their Boxing Day madness, don't we?_

* * *

**Welcome To The Madhouse**

_Kerian_

Sophie wished that she got to the door first but she cursed under her breath as her mum opened the door. If only she could have saved Kerian from meeting her mum for just that little bit longer. Actually, if she could help it, Kerian would never meet her mum.

"So you are Kerian." Her mum said. "Come in. I've heard so much about you."

Sophie groaned as she saw the smile Kerian was giving her mum. Why was he always so nice to everyone?

"Sophie." He said as he saw her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Kerian."

He hugged her tightly and, even though she had seen her on the 23rd, she was glad to see him again. It made her wonder why they both hadn't taken the leap yet. Kerian had been dying to come to their Boxing Day tradition when she spoke about it. It was the only reason that Mia was there as well. Because Tommy then felt like he had to invite her, mainly just to equal out the numbers.

"Looking forward to today," Kerian said.

"Trust me. You are going to have fun. I hope you left your competitive streak at home."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because the boys always lose. Not won once in the… three years that we have done this."

"Maybe I'll be the secret weapon."

"Okay, why aren't you two dating?" Her mum said.

Sophie couldn't stop herself from groaning. It was a question that she was asked every time Kerian's name was mentioned. As much as she did want to be with him, it seemed natural the way that it was happening. She was enjoying being his friend.

"Melissa, leave them alone," Rachel shouted from the kitchen. "Come in, Kerian. We are just setting up the first game."

"Which is?"

"Jenga," Sophie said. "Dad and Rachel are banned from playing."

"Why?"

"Because she cheated." Her dad said.

"I did not cheat." Rachel said.

"Oh, no, you didn't. The table moved by itself."

"What are you trying to say, Lawson?"

"I'm not saying anything, Mason."

"I. Did. Not. Cheat."

Sophie knew the smile on her dad's face and within seconds, he had grabbed Rachel, pulling her into his lap as he started to tickle around her ribs. Everyone was amused by it, even Kerian was standing there smiling. Everyone except for Mia, who seemed to be rolling her eyes at it. The difference was, Sophie knew that Kerian had seen her dad and Rachel like this before, with them splitting their time between her house and Kerian's. Mia hadn't been round that often and when she was, they would spend most of their time in Tommy's bedroom, with the door open, of course, but it was away from something like the scene in front of them.

"You need to get a grip, Lawson." Rachel said as she managed to get back standing, before placing a kiss on her dad's lips. "Because you boys don't have the best track record."

"That is going to change this year. We have Kerian." Her dad said.

"And we have Mia."

By the look on Mia's face, Sophie didn't think that the girls did have her. If anything, Sophie gave her three games before she dropped out.

* * *

Actually, Mia lasted a little longer than she thought. She lasted four games before she announced that the whole thing was ridiculous and texted her mum to pick her up. It did mean that the girls were one down but they had felt like they had built up a good lead. But maybe Sophie didn't realise how good Kerian was at some of the games, or that he was as competitive as the rest of them.

"We are in lockdown," Melissa said.

"What virus is it this time?" Kerian joked.

Everyone found it quite funny and it took a while for the laughter to die down before they got back to the task in hand.

"So slapsies? Girls, choose a girl. Boys, choose a boy."

Sophie wasn't really listening as they discussed it but the moment it seemed like the boys had chosen Kerian, she knew what she had to do.

"I'll do it."

Rachel looked like she was about to argue when she stopped herself. "Actually that isn't a bad idea. You don't mind giving the boys a good tap."

"Plus, I think they've chosen Kerian. Might look better if I beat him rather than one of you. You know what he is like Rachel. He will be a complete gentleman to you lot. Especially you and Mum."

"He is all yours then."

"So who have you chosen?" Her dad said.

"Me," Sophie said.

"Well, we have chosen Kerian."

"Don't worry about going gentle. I am sure he can take it." Rachel whispered into her ear.

"First one to hit their opponent three times is the winner." Her dad explained.

She could only laugh as Kerian kept rolling his shoulders like he was a boxer about to go into the ring. She placed her hands together and rested them in front of her stomach. She couldn't resist having one last one before they began.

"You are going down McCrimmon."

"Really Lawson?"

"Go!" Her dad said.

She shot him one last smile before she launched her right hand out to hit his hands.

* * *

"You don't need to do that Kerian," Melissa said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I get a little… apprehensive when there isn't a tidy kitchen. Something Mum has drummed into us. Not that my brothers take any notice."

"Are you close to your mum?"

"Closer to her than my brothers are. I'm the youngest of four. She… may have mothered me a little more. Calvin, Reece and Scott were all within five years, then I was five years after Scott. Mum had a little bit more time with me."

"If you couldn't tell, I'm not that close with either Sophie or Philip."

"You seem closer than I expected. With Sophie."

"I bet she makes me out to be a right witch."

"Or it is just the fact that you get on better being 400 miles apart. Clash of personalities."

"Definitely that. It is why Rachel is good for her. And Eddie. They both have a bit more patience."

"They do. I've only been at Waterloo Road since September and I have seen it many times."

Melissa didn't really know why she said what she was thinking but she also knew that she didn't really have a filter and most of the time, just said what she thought.

"Your mother must be proud of you."

"I think she is."

"So why haven't you asked my daughter out yet?"

"It isn't that I don't want to."

"Just?"

"Just I want to make sure that… she wants the same thing."

"Fair enough. But I think she is mad about you. Trust me on that." She walked over and took the cloth out of his hand. "Now go back and join in with what they are doing. You leave this to me."

He shot her a smile and she hoped that she had given the boy the confidence to ask Sophie out. Because a boy like that would be good for her. Just because Melissa hadn't found the man for her, didn't mean that Sophie would suffer the same fate. Not when Kerian was definitely a keeper.

* * *

_Amelia_

_"Merry Christmas,"_ Amelia said not long after Tommy answered her call.

"Merry Christmas. Did you have a good day?"

_"Yeah. Although, Mum is now dying to meet you. As well as Dad. Actually Mum told me off for not bringing you home for Christmas."_

"Do you know what? I have had the exact same conversation with my mum."

_"I said that you were probably better off at home. With everything that has happened this term."_

"I know. Amelia…"

_"I know what you are going to say, Tommy. Trust me. I know. It isn't fair on me. But it is what I have signed up for and I am not just going to disappear on you. Because that isn't fair on you."_

"I know."

_"So Boxing Day tomorrow?"_

"I know. It will be nice. The house is full."

_"Your tradition?"_

"Although I think the girls outnumber the boys. Philip is bringing his girlfriend along. Micheal has Katie, although I don't know how involved she is going to get. Basically the addition of Jane and Sally a couple of years back didn't help."

_"So there isn't room for one more?"_

"How far is it from Durham to Greenock then? How long will it take you?"

_"I don't know. I'll look it up."_

"Although, shouldn't you be with your family?"

_"Well, maybe I can spend a couple of days with you and then you could spend a couple of days with my family and then we can go back to Manchester together for New Years." _She paused. _"Unless your New Years plans have changed."_

"Not yet. I just don't know. You couldn't go back for your dad's birthday because of me."

Tommy looked at his door as it swung open, to reveal Sophie.

"Amelia?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Is she coming tomorrow?"

He was sure that it was only because he hesitated that Sophie ran over to him and took his phone off him. He followed quickly behind her as she took down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mum and Jane were talking.

"Tommy isn't allowing Amelia to come to Boxing Day," Sophie announced.

"It isn't like that," Tommy said.

_"I mean he is sort of right," _Amelia said through the phone. _"Tommy, it would take me just over three hours to get to you from where I am."_

"We would be more than happy to have you, Amelia." His mum said.

_"Rachel! Hi, finally we get to talk. I mean, if I come up for a couple of days, can I steal away your son for a bit so my mum and dad can meet him? I think they are as desperate as you must be."_

Tommy just shrugged at her as she looked up at him.

"Of course you can. It will be nice to finally meet you after hearing so much from Tommy and Sophie about you."

_"Likewise. What time would you like me to get to you for?"_

"I think we are planning to get underway at about 10 but you can just join in when you get here."

_"I'll try and bet there for then. I'll see you all tomorrow."_

There were mumbles of that and he felt like Sophie was going to hang up for him until Amelia said it.

_"I love you, Tommy Mason."_

He could help but blush. It was something that they had started that had just carried on and had become their thing.

"And I love you Amelia Kings."

Sophie and Jane teased him as soon as the phone bleeped to say that the call had ended. His mum didn't. She just smiled widely at him and he knew it was because she knew that he was happy. And that was all she wanted him to be.

* * *

Tommy kissed Amelia after she had got out of her car. She was having a bit of difficulty finding them, so he stood out on the curb to show her where they were.

"Should I be feeling nervous?" She said.

"No. Just remember that Mum and Eddie are teachers. And extremely competitive. And there will be a lot of flirting."

"From who?"

"Mum and Eddie. Sophie and Kerian are just as bad. Don't know how Philip is going to be. Micheal can be just as bad."

He pushed open the front door and brought her straight into the kitchen, glad to see most of them in there.

"Everyone, this is Amelia. Amelia, you have Micheal, Katie and little Nathan." He said as he pointed to them. "And Philip and Lucy. Obviously, you have met Sophie and Kerian. And this is Eddie. Where is Mum?"

"Living room," Eddie said.

"Right."

"Well, I've heard so much about you all," Amelia said.

"Likewise," Eddie said.

Tommy could hear his mum bickering with Melissa, knowing that they would have an argument before the day was out, although that seemed like it was part of the Boxing Day tradition as well. He turned towards the door and introduced everyone as they entered.

"Amelia, Jane and her wife Sally. Auntie Melissa and finally, Mum."

There was a smile that his Mum shared with Amelia and then him that made him believe something that was said that first night when he had met Amelia. His mum already liked her, and they hadn't even spoken a word to each other.

"So girls outweigh boys again. Sally and Jane, who is going to be the honorary boy?" Melissa said.

"I'll be it. They need all the help they can get." Jane said.

"Hang on. We did win two years ago." Eddie said.

"Yeah, when I was on your team. You guys are useless."

His mum walked over to Amelia and placed her arm around her.

"So Amelia, how much has Tommy told you about today?"

"Only really to leave my competitive streak at home."

"I hope you ignored him."

"Don't worry, I did."

"Good so this is how it works."

* * *

"We are in a lockdown situation again," Rachel announced.

Everyone started to tap on their laps, doing a drumroll. All Tommy could hear the laughter and he was certain that Amelia was enjoying herself. Not like Mia. Who definitely didn't.

He knew what was going to be said, this being the fourth lockdown situation since the Boxing Day tradition began. He didn't really expect Sophie to say what she did.

"I think it should be Amelia versus Tommy."

He did want to argue against the idea but Amelia looked up for it and he knew that Sophie and Kerian had done the same thing.

"Rach, are you taking this one?" Eddie asked.

"I can, unless anyone has any objections."

No one did and they both stood up with his mum in the middle of them.

"Rock paper scissors. Best of three."

Tommy smiled at Amelia. "It was slapsies. Until someone got a little too violent."

"Well the whole point of the game was to not get slapped," Sophie said.

Amelia bit her lip. "Just so you know Mason, you are going down."

"Fighting talk Kings."

"What can I say?"

He enjoyed the way that she giggled and how his mum acted, like she was breaking them up before telling them to take their positions. That Boxing Day had definitely become one of his favourites and he knew that it was how he wanted to spend every Boxing Day.

* * *

Rachel didn't quite know what to say to Amelia. It seemed rather cheesy to say that she was grateful for Amelia finding Tommy but that was how she felt. Because she knew that Tommy wasn't okay and she knew that he was going to have rough times and she knew that it seemed like Amelia was going to be there for him.

"You okay?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, just… taking five minutes." Amelia said.

"That is the madness over with."

"Honestly, didn't expect it. Tommy tried to explain to me but… I don't think anything would have prepared me."

"Welcome to the madhouse."

"Definitely. But it was fun. We would have just sat around and done nothing. May have gone for a walk."

"It's how Christmas was at home, for me and Melissa. It was how I wanted Christmas to be after Tommy turned three or four. He was 12 when I finally got to do Christmas how I wanted it."

"Tommy mentioned."

"Thank you, Amelia. He… doesn't like me worrying about him. Or worrying at all. I heard Eddie and Sophie whispering about it when she got back. Thank you for being there for him."

"It's not a problem. And as I have told him many times since, I understand what I have signed myself up for."

"Still."

"Christ. When Sophie said that Tommy was exactly like you, I didn't quite believe her. Although, his hair definitely goes lighter in the sun. Had to crack out the hair dye this summer because it got too light for him."

"So he does dye his hair."

"I do get it. That… one time. I haven't seen Tommy that angry since. Totally understand the comment he made when we first met."

"Which comment was that?"

"About wishing that his dad did what my biological dad did and walked out when you told Adam that you were pregnant."

"Can't say I wish that sometimes as well." Rachel paused. "I have heard so much about you. Because that was after your first date with him, wasn't it? Kim called me the next day and one of the first things she said to me was 'don't worry. Amelia is perfect for Tommy.' before we had a quick catch up before she asked for Eddie. She told him and then he told me about Adam. He always knows how to tell me those sorts of things."

"It's good you've got Eddie."

"And it's good that Tommy's got you."

"Rachel, are you getting the bottle of wine?" Sally said as she came into the kitchen.

"Just talking to Amelia."

Sally turned to Amelia. "Tommy was just saying that you are struggling with a bit of work experience."

"It's only something extra that I wanted to do. It doesn't matter."

"Sally was in the force." Rachel said.

"Yeah and James, a friend and fellow officer, went out with one of the wardens at the prison you are looking at. Actually, that relationship ended quite well and, as far as I am aware, she is still there or she would know someone. Leave it with me. I am sure we can get you something."

Rachel was sure that Amelia was going to argue but didn't.

"Thank you." She said.

"Rachel, are you getting that bottle of wine?" Melissa shouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes before grabbing the two bottles on the side. Amelia seemed to pick up on how she was thinking about getting the third as she reached over and picked it up.

"I suppose that is what we need to know," Sally said. "Why forensic psychology?"

Rachel could only smile as Amelia fell in step behind Sally, talking about her grandfather. If anything, everyone was right. Amelia was perfect for Tommy and she knew that her son would realise that in the end. She just hoped that he didn't make the same mistakes that she did in the process.


	73. Something Just Like This

_Thank you for the reviews._

_A little insight into Tommy and Amelia's relationship at university. And a bit of an explanation to what was mentioned in the last chapter._

* * *

**Something Just Like This**

Tommy could hear someone running towards the door and Amelia's voice seemingly following behind. The front door opened and he smiled at the girl that opened it, noticing Amelia behind her.

"Hi." He said.

"So you are Tommy."

"Yeah."

"Grace," Amelia said.

"What? If I have had to hear you talk about him for the last three weeks, I want to at least meet the guy." Grace said as she turned to Amelia.

"Amelia, Sophie would be exactly the same."

"Who is Sophie?" Grace said as she turned back to him.

"Oh, she is my step-sister and best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I had her on facetime earlier, helping me choose the right outfit. Five changes before she would allow me to leave."

"Don't worry, she was the same as well."

"And I had Mum and Eddie call me, separately, to ask where I was taking you and whether I had enough money. Although Mum sent me some anyway, with the description 'for your date'." He paused. "Shall we?"

He was nervous and he knew that Amelia knew that. They had met up for coffee a couple of times since that first night but this was the big one. The first date. Although he didn't know how much more they could know about each other.

He held his arm out for her and she slipped her arm through his.

"By the way, you look beautiful."

"So do you."

He led her from the front door but couldn't stop himself from flinching as it slammed close. She gave him a smile but he knew that he would have to explain his dad to her sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Anna and… Tommy?"

He only smiled as he turned to the woman that he had seen his dad with.

"Anna. Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. Better without… he lied. Got the truth out of him in the end but he did try and lie."

"How…"

"I am living with my brother. He didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry."

"Tommy, you have nothing to apologise for. You were absolutely right to tell me and if he had been honest with me then… I don't know because he wasn't." Anna paused. "Oh, how much…"

"I'm guessing this is the conversation for another time," Amelia said. "So nothing but you two carry on."

"She's a keeper."

"So I've been told," Tommy said as he smiled over at Amelia.

"Look, as a thank you, why don't I get you a bottle of wine for the table? On the house. Well, on me."

"I don't drink. But Amelia… if you want it, I don't mind."

"If you're not, then I'm not going to."

He couldn't really do anything else but widen his smile.

"Then I've got just the thing. I'll be back in a moment to take your order."

Tommy waited for the question of 'what was that all about' but Amelia only reached forward and grabbed his hand.

"Tommy, don't worry. You can tell me in your own time. I don't want to know until you are ready to tell me."

"It's just…"

"It's just nothing. You tell me when you are ready. You know what I want to do as a job. They tell us patience is key. I can wait."

"Although, with that thought, I am sure you can guess."

"Maybe I do have my own theory, which I don't want to believe until you either confirm it or tell me otherwise."

Tommy found himself smiling down at the table.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"In Durham."

They both started laughing before realising that they hadn't really looked over the menu as Anna rejoined them.

* * *

There had been more moments in the latter half of his life than the first half of his life that Tommy could say that he was truly happy. He added his first date with Amelia to the list. Although, he knew that like his mum, his happiness never really lasted for long.

Tommy may not have noticed if he didn't have a habit of shouting, but the fact that his dad was standing there, shouting at Anna, he couldn't help but feel that it was an all too familiar scene.

"Tommy?"

"Sorry. I've got to do this."

Tommy knew that he would have to explain everything to Amelia but he couldn't stop himself from running over and pushing his dad away from Anna.

"Of course you are here. You can't keep away can you?" His dad shouted.

"No, I can't. I mean, why are you still here? You keep making the same mistakes. You blamed me for the reason you stopped travelling. Why do you do that again? Find some foreign bird that doesn't mind being controlled."

"You…"

"What? I am 19 now, not nine." Tommy pushed him. "I can take it now."

He didn't expect his dad to actually swing for him but he ducked underneath it before he pushed him again. His dad lost his footing for a moment and he was all too aware of Amelia shouting at him to be careful.

"You always were too much like Rachel."

"Better than being like you, Adam." Tommy paused. "I mean, why should I call you that when I call Eddie by his name?"

There was someone else that shouted at Adam but it was the look on his face that got Tommy most. Not that he thought that his dad actually cared about him but maybe he had just worked out that Tommy wasn't going to let him hurt him anymore. That still calling him dad gave him that power.

It wasn't until Adam walked away that Tommy realised everything that he had said, and as much as he wanted to feel proud of himself, he could feel the panic rise in him. He tried to remember what Kim had told him but the more he tried to breathe, the less he felt like he was catching his breath. He felt two people grab his arms and sit him down. He was faced with Amelia and he knew that it wasn't fair on her. He grabbed his phone, typing in his passcode and handed it to her.

"Dex." He said rather breathlessly.

He didn't hear all of the conversation. His heavy gulps where he was trying to get air was all he could really hear until Amelia cupped his face.

"Steve, Anna's brother, is going to give us a lift. Okay?"

He found himself nodding and allowing Steve to pull him up from the floor.

* * *

Kim knew that Tommy hadn't told Amelia anything about Adam but she felt like the girl may have had an idea what had gone on as Kim watched Amelia watch Tommy and Dex. Kim knew that she could leave Dex with Tommy, the two young men having a good understanding of each other. It was probably Amelia that she should focus on.

"Thanks, Cathy," Kim said as she handed over the teas.

"No problem. This is a situation my mum would say was born for tea."

"What? Date night being cut short."

"Kim, I have always known that when Tommy calls, Dex would go running. Sophie as well." Cathy turned to Amelia. "I'm guessing you haven't met Sophie yet."

"Not had the pleasure," Amelia said.

"Don't worry. I think she will love you. We spent part of our first meeting gushing over each other and our boyfriends. I mean, with Kerian, it is all about his accent."

"So I hear."

"Although she then did tell me that if I broke Dex's heart, her and Tommy would break my legs."

"Really?" Kim said.

"I think it was a joke. Because she was sure that if we ever did break up then it would be on equal terms."

"Honestly, I don't know whether Sophie is joking half the time."

"Kim, can you just confirm something for me?" Amelia said.

"Anything."

"Adam. Is he Tommy's dad?"

"Yes."

"Christ."

"How much do you know?"

"Not much. Just… thought over a comment he said the night we met. I told him that my biological dad walked out on my mum when she told him that she was pregnant with me. He said that he wished his dad did the same thing." She paused. "I want him to tell me in his own time."

Kim turned to her son and her friend's son and knew that Amelia was right but also felt like she had to help Tommy out a bit. It was always going to be a hard topic for him.

"He didn't have the greatest childhood. Adam… wasn't the best dad in the world. Although Rachel took most of… I suppose, the punishment."

"Kim… I am studying forensic psychology. We have a whole section on victims of crime this year and there is this one man, not that much older than Tommy, who suffered abuse by both his parents. I… can only imagine what they went through."

"And when you meet Rachel, you will know why she is so proud of him and why he clings onto Sophie the way that he does and… why Eddie is the way that he is with him."

"His mental health though…"

"Why do you think he doesn't drink?" Kim sighed. "Amelia… it is horrible. I'm not going to lie. I've been Pastoral Care for a lot of my teaching career and… nothing was more heartbreaking than listening to Tommy talk about… what his dad put him through. Maybe it was because he was a friend's son. But he is… damaged and like his mother. He isn't going to easily open up to you."

"'I'm 19 now, not nine. I can take it now.' That is what I keep replaying over in my head."

"There is the guilt as well. That he couldn't stop what happened to Rachel."

Amelia sipped on her tea for a moment. Kim flicked her eyes over to Cathy, who gave her a small shrug. Amelia's next words weren't what Kim was expecting but they were very true.

"Then maybe we were meant to find each other. I mean with what I want to do. Maybe it will help me read him better."

"Mum, I think he should stay here tonight," Dex said as he joined them.

"I think that is wise," Kim said as she turned to him. "Amelia, you can stay as well or… Dex can walk you anywhere."

"I think I'll stay. I need to show Tommy that I am there for him. Even if I only know a few things." Amelia said.

There was only one thought that went through Kim's mind and it was something that she would tell Rachel when she called her the next day.

_Amelia is perfect for Tommy._

* * *

Tommy tried not to flinch as the front door slammed but it was something that he still couldn't stop himself from doing. He knew that it was the reason that he called out when they were still with his dad and it was the reason Eddie called out and why Amelia had started doing it as well. Because calling out was different from what his dad did.

"I'm going to say something," Amelia said as she handed over the coffee and sat down next to him.

"Don't. I don't want to make a fuss."

"And it holds bad memories for you. Tommy… you've only just recovered from the last… breakdown that you had. I would rather say something that have you like that again. Because I love you and… I don't want you to think or feel those things and I know. I know that me loving you and supporting you will never stop you from thinking those things, but I can always try and prove to you that you are always more than those thoughts."

He closed his eyes. It had been a difficult start to their last year at university and he knew that it wasn't fair on Amelia. But she had been the one to hold him as he cried and pulled the bottle of vodka out of his hand and tip it down the sink and tell everyone else to hide their alcohol in their room and, when he was at his lowest point, call Sophie to help her out. He hadn't even realised that she had called her until he woke to Amelia in his arms while Sophie's arms were around him.

"Please. Just leave it."

"Look, I'll say it is me that has the problem. I know it is Grace and I spent two years with her beforehand but… you know that she isn't the most observant of people. Let me talk to her. Because I prefer my boyfriend demon free and drink free. Not that super clingy Tommy is a bad thing." She said before she kissed his cheek. "Because I love all the cuddles and the handholding. I just… prefer it when you aren't having a breakdown."

"I know." He said before he placed a kiss on her lips. "I know."

"So let me say something please."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

He rested his head against hers and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Probably the same thing that I did to deserve you."

* * *

"My dissertation," Amelia said.

"What about it?"

Tommy could tell that she didn't know how to word her next sentence. It was the reason he came up with why she moved his laptop to one side, sat down next to him and took his hand into hers, resting them in her lap.

"I've picked my question."

"Good."

"I just need to ask you… I didn't base my question on this but… I started to plan out the different sections and you are meant to use examples and stuff and…"

"Part of it relates to what happened to me?"

"You would be a good example. If you don't feel comfortable, then I will find some other example. Mainly because I don't think you are meant to use your boyfriend's awful childhood as an example in your dissertation." She paused. "I mean you won't be named and I think I am also going to have to ask your mum for permission as well but… as horrible as it sounds, it is the perfect example."

"It's fine with me and I'll give you Mum's number so you can call her."

"Are you sure?"

Tommy smiled at her. "Of course. I have told myself many times that I wasn't going to allow it to hurt me and I know… at times, it hurts you. So even if it is just for your dissertation or it does help you out, then it is fine."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'll… make it up to you, tonight."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Plus… I want your opinion on something."

"On what?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "You'll see later."

He cleared his throat as he finally got what she meant. He fought with himself for a few moments before he got off the sofa and followed her, grabbing her around the waist, picking her up slightly while placing a kiss to her neck. Why wait for later when they already had the house to themselves?


	74. Just The Way You Are

_Thank you for the reviews._

_And because I haven't mentioned them as much as I should have done (mainly because I have been focusing on my boy) here is more to Sophie and Kerian's relationship._

_(Although as a small side note, if you follow me on Twitter, you will know that I uploaded something as it was Tommy's birthday yesterday. Just in case you didn't see it)_

* * *

**Just The Way You Are**

Sophie didn't know why the nerves rose in her as she saw Kerian leaning against the wall. They had been out together many times before by themselves but this time just felt different. Maybe it was because it was their first date and even though she had wanted it to be a surprise, the suspense over what Kerian had planned was killing her. She thought that was the Fenshaw in her, with both her mum and Rachel never really good with surprises.

He smiled at her when he noticed her and she couldn't deny that it was the prettiest part of him. That and his accent. She could spend all day listening to him talk, as long as he smiled at her as well.

"You ready?" He said as he offered her his hand.

"Please put me out of my misery." She said as she took it.

"I'm just now worried that it would sound a little cheesy."

"Why would you think that?"

He pulled her to start her walking and it wasn't too long before they were stood outside of the bowling alley. Sophie was a mix of emotions. She didn't know whether to cry or kiss Kerian.

"I've been thinking about it ever since you said that Rachel and Eddie's first date was bowling. Well, their unofficial first date."

Sophie cleared her throat. "It's… perfect." She paused. "Although I do have to warn you that I am rather good."

"We will see about that. Come on." He said as he pulled on her hand again.

* * *

"I can only guess that Dad was like you when Rachel beat him," Sophie said, trying not to laugh.

"It was close."

"Until I got those two strikes."

"And the three on the end."

"I don't think your go where you didn't hit any helped."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Might just let you go home now and not do anything else I had planned."

"You love it."

She didn't quite know how to take the smile on his face. But it made a lot more sense when he kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I just like you more."

Sophie could stop herself from giggling before grabbing onto his arm, asking where they were going next.

* * *

Tommy moved his legs before she flopped onto his bed. He hadn't looked at her, more interested in what he was typing for the moment. She knew that he was obviously on a roll with whatever he was writing and watched him as he tilted his head from side to side before he closed his laptop and moved to lay next to her.

"Good date?"

"Brillant actually. He took me bowling and then we went for a pizza. Like rather low key but still just perfect."

"Who won?"

"Who do you think won?"

"You. Because you would be in an awful mood if you didn't."

"He did try his hardest."

"Now… did he kiss you or was the date PG?"

"He did. Just before he dropped me off. Honestly Tommy… I mean, he is gorgeous and is a lovely person and my God, that kiss."

"That good?"

"Honestly Tommy. That boy… I think I love him."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That you would be someone to always fall in love with someone quite quickly."

"What about you and Mia?"

"What about it?" He said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Tommy… you can't keep going on like this. Not with her."

"I know."

"Has she…"

"I've put her off until my birthday. I… I don't want to. It just… doesn't feel right."

"Then tell her that. She can whore herself out but if it doesn't feel right to you, then you don't have to do anything."

"I know."

"So please… either tell her or break up with her. Because it… it is getting to you."

"I know."

Sophie wanted to be able to help him but she didn't know how. Even more so when she hadn't told him about the kiss that she had shared with Dex. She knew that she would have to at some point but when he wasn't the person that she knew at the moment, she didn't think that he would be understanding of why it happened.

* * *

She knew that it was her that had started kissing him. She knew that it was her hands that had slipped underneath his t-shirt, but she was quite glad when he stopped what was happening to talk to her.

"Are you okay with this?" Kerian said.

"Sorry?"

"Before it happens, I want to make sure it is okay. Because it feels like we are heading that way." He paused for a moment and sighed. "Sex, Sophie. I am making sure that you want to have sex with me. Maybe not right now but…"

She kissed him to stop him.

"I do." She paused. "Want to have sex with you. Yes, maybe you are right. Not right now but… at some point."

He smiled that brilliant smile again. "I don't want to push you."

"Honestly Kerian. I am the last person you are going to push."

"Just everything with Tommy…"

"And he is going to sort that. But I am sometimes my mother's daughter. I can make up my mind. If I didn't want to, you would know. Although, is that just my dad in me?"

"Pretty decisive people?"

"They definitely know what they want. Yours?"

"Sort of. Dad usually sits on the fence and leaves Mum to make every decision. What about Rachel?"

"Rachel is like Tommy. She worries over every single decision. It is why she keeps Dad around. Because he usually makes a good argument."

She took in the look on his face and knew what he was going to say next.

"Do you think we should talk to someone about it?" He said.

"I'm not calling my mum. Dear God, I think that would be one of the worst conversations in my life."

"Really?"

"We get on when we have to."

"Yeah, I suppose I would rather go and talk to Calvin rather than Dad."

"I've got Dad or Rachel… unless I call Kim. Kim might be a good option. And for you too. Best head of Pastoral Care Dad and Rachel have ever worked with. I mean… She would give us advice and she is so easy to talk to. Then it means I don't have to have an awkward conversation with either Dad or Rachel and you don't have to bother your brother."

"Sure she wouldn't just rat us out afterwards."

"Kim's not like that."

He nodded. "Okay then. If you think it is the best way forward."

* * *

Sophie knew her dad always liked a distraction from the paperwork. But she didn't think that this was the distraction that he was looking for.

"Sophie what can I do for you?" Her dad said as he leant back in his chair.

"I spoke to Kim about this." She said as she took one of the chairs in front of him.

"Right."

"And don't get me wrong. She gave us some good advice."

"Us?"

"Me and Kerian. Just… she said that maybe we should talk to a parent about it as well. I mean… separately."

"About what?"

The atmosphere turned a little awkward and Sophie didn't know how to make it not awkward.

"Sex. Me and Kerian are talking about having sex."

"Very… grown-up of you." He said as he cleared his throat.

"I don't want to talk to Mum about it."

"Understandable."

"And I know I could go to Rachel about this but…"

"I'm your dad."

"Yeah."

"Can I put my teacher head on? Rather than being Dad for the moment."

"Anything not to make this awkward."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

She thought over it for a moment. "It is… I suppose, meant to be mutual. I… just have no idea what I am meant to do."

"I suppose that is for you and Kerian to work out between you." He swallowed before he leant forward, resting his forearms on the desk. "Sophie, no one really knows what they are doing the first time and it is different with each partner that you have. It's all about finding the right… I suppose places. Like… there is this one spot on Rachel's neck that I know… you know but, I don't think for one second that you have been sheltered from it all. It will be all about taking your time and working it out together."

"Okay."

"And it is meant to be mutual. Making sure that both of you are comfortable with what is going on."

"I just… worry about doing something wrong."

"Just… remember everything is quite sensitive down there."

"Dad." She said as she laughed.

"I'm proud though Sophie. I'm glad that you are both talking about it and… I can see why you went to Kim."

"Just thought it would be easier to talk to her."

"This wasn't totally bad was it?"

She shook her head. "No but…"

"Hang on, if you are going to ask me to buy you anything, I'm not. I'll give you the money but if you think you are ready to have sex then you can go out and buy the condoms or go to Hannah for one of those card things so you can get them for free."

"I suppose you have a point."

"And remember. No means no. If either of you wants to stop, then stop."

"Yes… I know Dad." She smiled at him. "See that wasn't so bad."

"Just remind me why you didn't want to go to Rachel."

"Because you are my dad. And maybe I wanted to get the… advice of the opposite sex."

"I do mean it. It is very grown-up of you and I'm proud that you can have the conversation. Maybe sometimes I do still see you as a five-year-old."

"I know." She scrunched up her face. "We would have still been with Mum then."

"Your mother isn't that bad."

"Yeah. 400 miles away."

"Look, she isn't Adam. I don't think we have a lot to moan about."

"No, we don't do we?"

"Go on. You don't want to waste all of your free period with your old man."

"Maybe I do. Because I, sort of, want to plan that night. How should I go about setting it up?"

"God, you are my daughter."

* * *

Sophie sighed as she put down the phone. It wasn't that she didn't want to go and help Tommy but it dragged her away from Kerian, who had just got back from a week-long course in Edinburgh that work had sent him on. She had planned the perfect meal as well as how she was going to get him into their bedroom and show him how much she had missed him.

"Go." He said gently.

"You've just got home though."

"And you could still make the sleeper train."

"But it isn't fair on you." She said as she turned to him. "You've just got back and I'm going to go running to Tommy."

He gathered her up in his arms. "Look Amelia wouldn't call you unless she thought that he was really going downhill. She wouldn't ask you to go if she couldn't deal with it. When we went down in the summer and he did have that breakdown, Amelia handled it perfectly. You didn't have to get involved. But there is obviously something different this time around."

"I just… what he is telling himself this time."

"What is it?"

"He thinks everyone hates him. That we all wish what Adam wished. I… I hate Adam so much. He's drunk a litre bottle of vodka to himself and was starting a second when Amelia found him. The poor girl."

"And that is why you need to go."

Sophie placed her hands on either side of Kerian's face and kissed him. "I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will. Go on, get a bag packed and we can get you on the last train."

* * *

"Hey," Kerian shouted as Eddie heard the front door close.

"Kitchen." He shouted.

"No Rachel?"

"No. No Sophie?"

"Amelia called last night. Sounds like Tommy is really having a bad time of it."

"It's all heartbreaking."

"He drank a litre of vodka before Amelia found him. I think that is how we know it is bad."

"I'll give Sophie a call later." Eddie paused. "I'm guessing that isn't why you are here."

"No. I need to ask you something."

"Anything Kerian."

"Well… I know it is a bit old fashioned and all that but I think is only right. Because you know that I love Sophie so much and I do get that we are young. But there is no one else that I want by my side. So I wanted to ask for your approval. To marry Sophie."

Eddie cleared his throat. If anything, he has expected this from Kerian. To be all old fashioned about it and ask for his permission. Maybe he didn't think that it might happen before his daughter's 22nd birthday though. They were young and in love and Eddie couldn't really deny them of that.

"Of course you can." He said, trying not to get too emotional. "I would love you have you as a son-in-law."

"Good." Kieran cleared his throat. "I mean thank you. I don't really know what to say."

"Do you want me to see if Sophie has left her notebooks here? You could use one of her ideas for me."

"I've got my own ideas." He dug into his pocket. "Maybe this is the next thing I should show you. Tommy helped me out with it."

Eddie took the ring off him, knowing that the two boys would have picked the perfect ring for Sophie.

"I'm guessing you want me to say nothing to Rachel."

"Not really. I think it would be quite fun to see them scream down at the phone at each other."

Eddie smiled. "Actually, I agree with you there."

* * *

"Come on Kerian. It is freezing."

"It's not much further."

"Honestly, I love you and all that but if I die of hypothermia then I am coming back to haunt you."

"I told you to put your thicker coat on."

"You didn't."

"I did." He said as he turned to her.

Sophie tried to give him a look that told him that he was wrong when there was part of her that was slowly remembering that he did. Not that she was going to let him know that.

"Just where are you taking me?"

"Here." He announced when they stopped. "This is where we spent our first valentine's day together."

She smiled as she remembered how they had laid there, looking up at the stars. Part of her wanted him to do it again. Part of her also wanted to go back inside. She was freezing.

"As you didn't listen to me, then I'll make this short and sweet." He grabbed her hands as he placed himself in front of her. "Sophie, from the day I met you, I knew there was just… something about you that made me drawn to you. Other than the fact that you are drop-dead gorgeous, you have an incredibly kind heart and a great personality and sense of humour. But you just get me, Sophie. And I have pretty much loved you from that first day. Which is why I don't want to wait anymore. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you in my future. So, Sophie Lawson." He got down on one knee and let go of one of her hands. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She didn't need to see the ring or anything. She had already dropped down on her knees to kiss him.

"Of course I will, Kerian. Because I feel the same way. I don't want anyone else but you."

He chuckled. "Can I show you the ring now?"

"Of course."

He opened the box and took the ring out, sliding it on her waiting finger. It fitted well and looked like it belonged there.

"I love you so much." She said before she kissed him again.

"I love you too."

"Now can we go back inside? I am freezing."

"Come on. We better go and tell Rachel the good news." He said as he stood up and offered her his hands, which she took.

"She doesn't know?"

"No. I only asked your dad."

"Oh, she is going to be so happy." Sophie paused. "I have another wedding to plan."

"I was thinking that we could wait a couple of years."

"Oh no. Honestly Kerian. There is so much to plan. We have to decide the venue and the colour scheme and the best man and the maid of honour. Dad will obviously give me away so I don't have to think about that but… I will need a couple of years to plan it all."

"We will. I want to plan it with you."

She placed a peck on his cheek. "I'll give you a month."

"Really?"

"You ask Rachel. I think it was the reason that she left me to it."

She liked the way that he laughed and she knew that this was one of the happiest moments of her life.

* * *

Sophie was stressing. Which wasn't so difficult these days with her trying to judge her job and the end of their wedding planning. Just she didn't need to add this to the mix of things that she needed to be worried about.

Kerian gently pushed open the door of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm late."

"Late for… oh. Oh."

"Yeah. And I threw up earlier, after lunch. Can't stand the smell of coffee or bacon and… well… It can only mean one thing can't it?"

"Explains why my fiancee is a mess on the bathroom floor."

"I thought I might be late because of the stress of the wedding but I've never been this late before."

"If I tell you to calm down, am I going to be in the dog house?"

She shot him a glare but it was stopped by the timer on her phone going off. She called out to tell her phone to stop the timer but made no attempt to get up from her place on the floor.

"Aren't you…" Kerian started.

"Can you look at it?"

"Just me or do you want me to bring it to you so we can look at it together?"

"Just you."

"Why?"

"Because I am trying to wrap my head around it and… maybe… maybe I don't know what I want it to say. I don't know whether I want to be pregnant or not."

"Okay. I'll look at it."

She watched him as he walked to the sink and got it out. She had put it upside down because she thought that is what people did. She could tell that Kerian couldn't decide either about her news as he took a deep breath before he turned over the test.

"So?" Sophie said.

"Pregnant."

"What?"

"It says pregnant."

"Okay."

"Right umm…" He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck as he turned to her. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"It's your body, Sophie."

"And they are your child as well."

"I suppose there is only one question to ask ourselves."

"What's that?"

"Do we want to be parents at 24/25?"

"It throws our travelling plans out the window."

"Maybe we will just have to do it over multiple holidays rather than taking a year out."

"Are we going to do this?"

"I think we are."

"We are going to be parents." She said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we are." He said as he smiled at her.

Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck as she finally allowed herself to get excited about it all. This was going to be them, their little family. And part of her hoped that she would be a better mum than her own mum.

* * *

"Finally here," Tommy said as he walked into the living room. "Ready for uncle duties."

Sophie smiled at him before kissing his cheek as he kissed hers. His gaze settled on the baby in her arms and she knew that he was asking for her to pass her over. If anything, Tommy was welcomed to his uncle duties. She handed her over before she flopped back on the sofa. She smiled at Amelia who was standing in the doorway.

"Honestly, he has been so excited about this," Amelia said.

"Well, you chose the wrong weekend to go to Durham."

Amelia joined her on the sofa and they both watched Tommy as he bounced her as he gently spoke to her.

"So what have you decided to call her?" Amelia asked.

"Keria," Sophie said. "Dad wanted to call me it, but Mum had already chosen my name. I… just thought it was fitting and once I mentioned it to Kerian, he was in love with it."

"Keria Daisy McCrimmon," Kerian said as he entered the room. "Oh, come on Sophie, shall we get a couple of hours?"

"Not when your mum is going to be here at four. She will be fussing over me."

"And Rachel and Eddie will be round at some point tomorrow."

"Oh, we are coming back with them," Tommy said. "I just didn't think I would get a cuddle with Mum about."

"You are right there. Can I get anyone a drink?" Kerian said.

They all refused and Sophie watched as Kerian walked over to Tommy and Keria before she turned to Amelia.

"They are both pretty special," Amelia said.

"I know. I love them both so much."

"Same. Now, while they are distracted, we got you a little something. Well, something for Keria and then something for you. Didn't get Kerian anything. Mainly because he didn't do any of the hard work."

"Honestly Amelia, I would say don't but." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I am kinda missing being pregnant. Maybe we will wait for her to be six months and then I think I would like to try again."

"Really?"

"I mean, there is just over a year and a half between me and Tommy, and I know that we didn't really grow up together but it does seem like the closer they are, the better they get on."

"I suppose. But he would be a great dad wouldn't he?"

"Tommy? The best. Nothing like his dad."

"I just… I don't know what he wants. I think there is a part of him that thinks he will turn out like his dad."

"I know. But you can handle him. I am sure he will let you know what he does want."

Sophie couldn't tell Amelia about how Tommy had spoken to her for four hours about how he wanted to marry Amelia and start a family with her. She was certain that he would tell her at some point, after Sophie had convinced him to take it one step at a time and maybe marriage was the first thing that he should focus on.

But Sophie knew that this was all part of it. Because she had gone through the same process. And as long as she could keep a smile on her husband and brother's face, it was enough for her. Because she was happy if they were. And she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	75. A Good Father

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Oh dear... it's the penultimate chapter..._

_And maybe... maybe we all knew that Tommy, one day, would tell his mum what happened._

* * *

**A Good Father**

"Granddad!"

Tommy only smiled at Jack's voice before he heard Eddie's and his mum's, mainly to tell Eddie to be careful. He could only imagine that he had the three-year-old upside down by the laugh that was coming from Jack. He smiled at his mum as she entered the kitchen just as he finished filling the kettle with one hand. He flicked it on as his mum automatically went to the cupboard to get the mugs out. They didn't really talk until she was making the coffees.

"How is Amelia?" She asked.

"Tired as always. This little one is being a bit needy at the moment. Will only calm down with her."

"She seems quite content with you at the moment."

Tommy turned to his daughter to make sure that she was still asleep.

"First time in two weeks. Since her jabs anyway. Maybe it was because I had to take her because… Amelia had to take Jack somewhere. Can't remember where. Or why."

"That will be the lack of continuous sleep." His mum said before she placed the mug next to him.

"Was I this bad?"

"Tommy, I had a lot more patience and everything with you because I was glad to have you. I enjoyed motherhood a lot more than other people did because I knew I was lucky to have you."

"I suppose." He said as his daughter reminded him that he was better off moving if he didn't want her to wake up. "It's not that I am not enjoying fatherhood because I love it. I just." He started before he caught himself.

"What is it darling?"

"Oh God, is it really 11 already? Why didn't you wake me?" Amelia said as she joined them in the kitchen.

"You were tired." He said.

"And so are you."

"Go on. Give Rosie here." His mum said after she put down her coffee. "We are here. Eddie is entertaining Jack and I am sure I can look after this one. Go on, both go and get another hour or two."

He looked over at Amelia before he handed Rosie over to his mum. He would have told her that she liked to be bounced but, bearing in mind this was her seventh grandchild in ten years, he was sure that she knew the drill when it came to how to soothe a baby, especially when she helped Sophie and Kerian out with the twins.

His eyes flicked over to Amelia who just shrugged at him before she headed back upstairs. Tommy followed her, sticking his head into the living room to say a quick hello to Eddie and to tell Jack to be careful. Once he got to the bedroom, he had to stop himself from just falling onto the mattress. He pulled himself close to Amelia.

"I almost said something." He mumbled into her neck.

"Tommy, you are 32. It was over 20 years ago. I'm sure if you say something, Rachel will take it with the grace that she usually does."

"I just never wanted her knowing."

"But you don't accept it off the rest of us. You aren't a bad father and you are never going to be your father. For starters, you love Jack and Rosie, and you wanted them. And you have shown that you are a brilliant uncle to Keria, Lawrence, Freddy, Blair and Oakley. Not to mention Nathan and Cole as well. Or Dex's children."

"I just…"

"Tommy, if you were going to be that way then you would have already started to show the signs. Signs that I am meant to look for."

He felt his eyes close, not really done with the conversation that he was having with his wife, but the lack of sleep got to him and he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Mum, I'll have her back," Tommy said as he finished pulling his t-shirt over his head.

The extra hour or so and a shower had helped and he was grateful that his mum had sent them back to bed for a bit. He had made sure that Jack and Eddie were okay but Eddie had calmed things down by getting Jack to put on a film, that he was struggling to stay awake through. Not that he needed a three-year-old and a three-month-old awake at all hours of the night but it was the weekend and they had the next week off.

"I was just about to put her down in the Moses basket."

He just nodded at her before he watched her do it.

"She has been fed and changed and rocked to sleep." His mum continued. "So she should be all good for a couple of hours."

"Good. Maybe we should have you stay here."

"Tommy, darling, what's wrong?"

He gripped onto the worktop. He sensed that Eddie was going to come into the kitchen but he stopped halfway down the hall. Maybe Eddie did know him well. Knowing that they were finally going to have the conversation that Tommy hoped never to have with his mum.

"Am I a good father?" He said.

His mum's gaze softened and Eddie was straight back into the living room, giving them the space that they needed.

"Tommy, yes. Why would you say that?"

"I just… worry. Constantly about doing something wrong and." He stopped.

"That is just being a parent. You aren't going to get it right all the time. It is as much a learning curve for you as it is for your child. Seeing what boundaries they can push and how strict you are going to be. But you are a good father and an excellent uncle and a wonderful son. Jack and Rosie are lucky to have you as their father."

"But… Adam. What if I turn into him?"

He knew that his mum knew that it was always something that was there for him but he didn't think that she knew that it was a full-blown fear of his. She walked over to him and wiped away the tears that started to make their way down his cheeks.

"You… you aren't him. Tommy, look at me." She paused. "You are not Adam. You never have been and you never will be. You are my son, through and through. Something that he seemed to hate."

"He didn't hate that. He hated me."

"What?"

"He never wanted me, Mum. I… I was… I was always your selfish decision. I was what went wrong for you both. He… I was seven when he first told me that he wished that I was never born. The fact that I looked like you and were like you… just confirmed to him that… I was your decision. Not his."

"Oh, Tommy."

"And I'm scared that one day, I'll think the same thing."

"No, you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because… You are my son. Because you don't have a selfish bone in your body. Because you… You do love them so much and because you will always want to protect them from the childhood that you had. Plus, Amelia would get you help before you became like that. You aren't Adam. Never have been and never will." She paused. "Are… You talking to someone about this? Maybe thought that maybe you have postnatal depression?"

"Amelia sent me to the doctors about a month ago. Marched me there herself. I am talking to someone about it but… Just… I don't feel like they understand. I don't want to be a bad father."

"You aren't going to be." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

Tommy felt like they were going round in circles. That he wasn't actually feeling any better and that he had made his mum feel worse. But the hug was something that he needed. Maybe he would start to believe it. Because he was sure that his mum was right. He was nothing like his father and the sooner he believed that, the better.

* * *

Rachel knew that she should say something to Eddie but her mind was still reeling from what Tommy had said. Maybe sometimes she shielded herself from how badly her son was coping because she never wanted to know. Maybe she should have tried to be more of a comfort to him rather than just allowing Eddie and Sophie to deal with him.

"Tommy told you," Eddie said, stopping her thoughts.

"I'm guessing that he told you that Adam never wanted him."

"Is that all he told you?"

"Why? What else does he have to say?" She said as she turned to her husband.

He sighed. "There was one night, when he was nine, when Adam threw him against a wall. Then proceeded to shout at him while he cried. Rachel, he knew how much Adam had already hurt you. He didn't want to hurt you all over again."

"I'm his mother though. I should have not just left it to you and Sophie."

"Maybe." Eddie sighed. "Look he is really struggling this time around. After Jack was born, he wasn't so bad. Anxious but not this bad. I don't know what is different this time. But he obviously needed more confirmation that he was a good father and that he would always love his children than from me, Amelia and Sophie."

"The alcohol?"

"He used it as a coping mechanism. That is why he stopped and why he doesn't drink. Because he doesn't want to become dependent on it. Plus, he really scared Sophie and Dex."

"Eddie… how much of Tommy's suffering have I missed?"

"Not loads. Just… he didn't want to hurt you and you didn't want to know and I never felt like you had to know. Because I knew how you would react and… to begin with, I was just trying to prove that he could trust me. Then nothing happened until he went to university." He paused. "I did think about telling you then but the way you reacted when I told you that Tommy had seen Adam, I didn't think that you were ready for it. I never think that you would be ready for it. Because Tommy is your little boy like Micheal is mine and like Sophie is my little girl. You would want to take it all away from him but you can't."

"His evidence at the trial?"

"A book of things that he had noted down between you and Adam and himself and Adam after that incident when he was nine. It was why he was so relieved that he wasn't going to be questioned any more. Because he didn't want to have to say what Adam did to him. Ultimately going back to him not wanting you to know."

"He was just trying to protect me."

"Rachel. One of the things that he said to Adam the last time he saw him was 'I am 19 now, not nine. I can take it now'. By the end, that is all he wanted to do. He would have done anything to keep you safe. He didn't want that Christmas to happen again."

Rachel remained silent for a bit as she turned back to the window. She thought over everything that happened between her and Adam, making her realise how much she had been able to let go that part of her life. Although it was easier for her to do. She had let go of Amanda twice.

"Maybe." She started before she paused. "Maybe I just never wanted confirmation that Adam never wanted Tommy."

"I want Tommy. I would be proud to call him my son."

"I know. I always thought that I would guess your reaction if I told you I was pregnant."

"But you couldn't guess Adam's?"

"No." She paused. "Maybe I should be lucky that it didn't all start there and he did something stupid for me to lose Tommy."

"Rachel, you know we can play this game. The what-ifs coming out of our ears. We just have to deal with that hand that we have been dealt. In all honesty, I don't think it has been too bad. Philip's got Lucy and they seem happy enough. Michael is still with Katie and, although it hasn't been plain sailing with them, they have stuck together. Sophie is happily with Kerian and her little tribe of children. And Tommy has Amelia, who has seen all sides of him. I don't think that is that bad. We found happiness, even when we thought that there was no chance we would meet again."

"Which is something that you forgot." She said as she turned to him. "We've been married for 17 years. Longer than both our other marriages."

Eddie reached over and took her hand in his. "I expect you are glad you can say that."

She squeezed his hand, knowing that everything he had said was true. Things would eventually sort themselves out. It was just a blip and she hoped that Tommy would get over it. Because he wasn't a good father. He was an excellent one. Although if it came to comparing him to Adam, there wasn't really any contest, with Adam setting the bar very low. Anyone would have been better than Adam. Tommy was definitely that.


	76. A Proper Goodbye

_It had to come to an end at some point, didn't it?_

_Honestly, I put off writing this chapter three times before I decided that it was probably just best to get it over and done with. It is going to be so weird to put this story as complete. So many extra little things that I have added to the Wrong Reason, Wrong Man storyline. But in this story, I have brought you from the birth of Tommy and Sophie to them having their own families. In Wrong Reason, Wrong Man, I brought both Eddie and Rachel back to Waterloo Road and it seems fitting that the last thing that I do is let them say goodbye to the school that they hold so dearly in their hearts._

_I would like to thank everyone for their support and for all the reviews over Wrong Reason, Wrong Man and this story. Honestly, it has been an honour to give you this little insight into the world that I began to create in my head. I am glad that you have fallen in love with Tommy and Sophie as much as I have and I know, probably like most of you, I will revisit this story at some point in the future to remind myself of this world._

_If anything, this is a proper goodbye from me for this story._

* * *

**A Proper Goodbye**

_2009_

Eddie knew that she wasn't going to be there. No matter how much he hoped, he knew that she wasn't going to be there. He knew that he couldn't cause her any more harm, so he contacted the LEA to tell them that he was moving on from Waterloo Road and asked them to send him relevant jobs. Nothing had come through at the moment but he wondered whether they were waiting for Rachel to confirm.

No, no matter how much he wanted to see Rachel again, she wasn't going to be at the school when he turned up. He parked up in his usual spot and looked over to his right, already missing the silver Mazda that used to be parked up beside him.

He pushed open the door of the car, trying to forget about everything that he had stupidly thrown away. It was his fault. He should have known Rachel better and he should have known better than to start a relationship with her sister of all people.

He went around the front, on autopilot, before he realised that he wouldn't be able to get in that way.

Like the summer before, Waterloo Road and its head were rebuilding themselves. Just Eddie wouldn't be there to see what happened this time around. He wouldn't be there to comfort her when things didn't go to plan nor would he be able to smile with her when things went right.

No, she would share all that with Kim and her new deputy and he wouldn't know any different.

The rubble had been cleared and, in the two weeks since it happened, the builders had been swift to make it all structurally sound. It was starting to look like the school he knew and loved.

Maybe it was best that he didn't see Rachel again. He didn't quite know how he would react if he did see her. Other than maybe try to get her to give their awkward situation a go.

He walked to the next entrance and made his way up the stairs, to the staffroom first. The school was deadly silent, apart from the works going on at the front. It didn't stop the thoughts, especially when he entered the staffroom. The memories played out in front of him, from Rachel's first day, to the words that they had exchanged on the day that he thought he was leaving to go to the Caribbean to marry Melissa, to the cups of coffee that they shared while talking to Tom or Kim over a problem. He walked over to the kitchen and retrieved his mugs before he quickly left, hoping that the memories would leave him as well.

But they didn't as he walked to his classroom. Down the corridor where they had the conversation about Rachel freaking out about the staff knowing about them, remembering the way that she fixed the collar of his shirt.

His classroom was no better as he managed to find a box to pack up his things. Her coming in and giving him Alison's number to the way she would always peer into his classroom as she made her way back to her office after her walk around the school to where she stood where she tried to explain why she had become a prostitute.

Eddie didn't dare go into her office. The amount of memories that would flood out there would be too much for him to handle. Even in the small bit of corridor between his classroom and her office held some memories. Like the way she followed him out and he told her that he missed his son, and that morning before she met Stuart Hordley and he was ranting about how annoying Alison was being and the way he called her his first responsibility on that awful day two weeks ago.

He knew that Waterloo Road had its ghost. He was certain that Izzie was probably there somewhere, smiling down on all the drama students. Adam Deardon and Maxine Barlow were there as well, doing their little bit to help broken friendships. There were probably more but those were the only ones that he could think of at that moment.

He just didn't think that the ghost of his relationship with Rachel would join them. Everything that they could have had taken just as easily as those lives.

* * *

_2010_

It had been 384 days since she broke up with Eddie. Or that was what Rachel had calculated using the last page that she had placed the photos in the Crime and Punishment book and then added 14 days. Over a year without Eddie and she would never have imagined that she would have been married, just not to him. Her biggest regret still was the day that she pushed him away. Her life would have been so different.

But she felt like she was happy where she was now.

She took in the photos one last time before she closed the book shut. Once she couldn't have the photos staring at her at home, she knew that she had to do something with them to stop her from throwing them away. It was the reason he put them in her hands. Because Melissa would have made him throw them away at some point. So they had joined the second most precious thing that he had brought her, the Crime and Punishment book.

It had started by accident. She just opened the book, placed the photos in and slammed it shut. When she had time to think about it more, she had used the page numbers and an awful reminder of how long she had been without Eddie. Mainly when she needed an ally against Max. Eddie would have protected her against Max. But he wasn't there to do it.

By the time Adam came along, it had become a habit that she did every single morning after she had made her coffee. Even on their wedding day, she made her coffee, grabbed the book off her shelf, moved the photos so that they were facing the page that they were meant to be, before replacing the book.

So it felt strange, two weeks later, that it was the last thing she did.

The book joined her other things as she cleared out her office. An office that was filled to the brim with memories for her, mainly containing Eddie. How she survived the year when she only had to look at a chair and her mind would be full of memories of her and Eddie and the conversations that they had. For her own sanity, she didn't allow herself to look over at the sofas. Although just thinking about the sofas brought the memory back.

There was a knock on the door and she knew it wasn't Adam. The confusion must have been clear in her face when Kim was standing there.

"You didn't think that you were going to go quietly, did you?" Kim said.

"Trying to leave out of the backdoor again."

"Steph is right. It isn't your style. Come on, we've got something for you."

Rachel fell in step with Kim as they made their way to the staffroom, talking about her honeymoon and that the idea of going off and just not coming back for a year was an idea that didn't work out in practice. Rachel explained how they were going to be in Rochdale for the week before heading back aboard with the idea of not coming back for a year seeming more likely.

She didn't expect all the teachers to be in the staffroom when she got there.

"Honestly, you didn't have to do this." Rachel said.

"And I've already told you once that you are one of the best heads that this place has ever seen," Steph said. "I think a certain someone would be rather upset if we didn't give you the send-off you deserved."

_A certain someone being a certain Eddie Lawson. _Rachel thought.

"Plus, we have something for you," Kim said, ushering her to the seat next to Tom. "We could call it a wedding stroke leaving gift but I think it will appeal to you more than Adam."

Rachel could only smile as Chris revealed what he was hiding behind his back. She knew what it was before she had got her hands on it and she couldn't wait to pour over the pages. She opened up the cover of the scrapbook to see that all the staff had signed it before she started to skim over the pages.

"Once the student body found out, they demanded to know whether something had been arranged for you," Tom explained. "I don't really know whether you know the impact that you made to the school."

"I was inundated with emails." Kim continued. "I just thought that it would be best to put their words into something that you could enjoy. And then others found news articles from when you started and the fire and everything else. That there is a document of your time at Waterloo Road."

"And I am going to cherish it forever." Rachel said as she closed it up. "I am going to miss the place and all you lot."

"We can stay in touch," Tom said.

"And I am sure that if you aren't too busy at whatever school you are going to save next, you can always join us in the local," Steph said.

Rachel smiled at them, hoping that it would be the plan but wondering whether the reality would be completely different.

* * *

_2035_

"Do you need a moment?" Rachel asked.

Eddie turned and smiled at her. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

"At least we get to do it properly this time."

"A proper goodbye."

"Although I think that there are so many more memories this time around."

"Better memories. I don't feel like I am mourning all the what-ifs."

"I get what you mean. I think I thought more about the times we spent together in my office than the moments I spent with Adam."

"And we've done all we can this time around."

"We have. We definitely don't have any unfinished business. We've done it again. We've saved Waterloo Road."

"Still sad."

"We owe a lot to Waterloo Road."

"We do. But Sophie might be glad of it. I can remember how troublesome having twins is."

"She would want us to stop interfering at some point."

"She wouldn't tell us to our face."

"No, she wouldn't."

They smiled at each other. It was weird but Eddie was glad that this time, they were leaving together. That they were retiring and had the rest of their lives to do whatever they wanted to do together. Which probably consisted of looking after their ever-growing family.

"I'll give you a moment. I've got a few goodbyes to say as well." Rachel said.

"I'll meet you by the car."

She nodded at him before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Rachel knew that Waterloo Road held a lot of ghosts, too many for her to say goodbye to them all. But there were certain ones. Like she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Denzil and Tom and one other individual that she knew made a difference even if she was certain that he didn't realise it.

She turned as she was joined by one of their younger members of staff.

"Not the best teacher Waterloo Road ever had." Rachel said.

"Really?"

"I don't know what sort of teacher he was like before he got ill. But no matter how much he complained about this place, he stayed. I think he once said he turned up for a week's cover and ended up just staying. Always had something bad to say about this place and stayed. For me, loyalty goes a long way. I don't think I could ever deny that Grantly Budgen wasn't loyal to Waterloo Road. 30 odd years in one place. I suppose you can do it when you find the place where you belong."

"Do you think you would have liked to stay that long?"

Rachel thought over her question. It was something that she had asked herself a few times after she was reunited with Eddie.

"I think so. I left Waterloo Road the first time for the wrong reasons and the wrong man."

"And now you are leaving again for the right reasons and right man?"

"No, the right reasons with the right man. With Adam, it felt like I had to give him something back. That our marriage couldn't start with us being at war over the school that he didn't know how much it meant to me. With Eddie, now, it just feels right. It's felt that way for the last few years and we both know that we can leave the school, knowing, this time, that we have done everything we can. Plus, our world has changed. Both Sophie and Tommy are grown up and have their own families. Maybe I am looking forward to my grandmother duties more than I should do."

"I think you've earned it. With everything, you have done for the school. Time to relax."

"Not going to relax. Eddie might do more of that but I've got to keep myself busy somehow. Maybe time to start those books that Sophie has been buying me for my birthday for the last few years."

"I am sure you would be welcomed back at any time."

Rachel turned to her and smiled. "I am sure we would." She sighed. "Just a few more goodbyes and then I know I am done."

"Did you not get to do this last time?"

"Not really. Was ambushed by the staff who wanted to give me a leaving present." She paused. "Just understand this. Like the school that was in Rochdale, these corridors hold a lot of ghosts. Whether they are of people who have died or of what could have been, this place holds a lot of memories for a lot of people. The main thing is to keep those memories going and to keep adding to them. Waterloo Road is a special school, for that reason."

Rachel didn't really think that the young woman got what she was talking about but there was a part of her that turned back to the memorial for Grantly and could almost hear him moaning about another new head.

* * *

"Do you think he was scared?" Eddie said as Rachel joined him.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think Tom was scared as he fell from up there?" He said with a nod of his head.

"Probably." She said as she looked up. "I've never been in that situation like that before. I seem to quite like fire."

"Helping a bloody student. One that almost killed Josh. Tom bloody Clarkson."

"You wouldn't want to have changed him. That was who he was. Although I heard that he didn't want Kyle back and it wasn't until he was on that roof that he did kind of accept that he might have changed."

"Still. Would have been nice to return here to see his face."

"I have thought many times what he would have thought."

"I think he would have laughed."

"I think he would have been in shock."

"I think that you would have told us what had happened a lot sooner, knowing that you had two people who you could trust looking out for you," Eddie said as he turned to her.

He watched her as she nodded and then turned to him, with a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? It happened the way that it did and we got this chance." She said.

"We did."

"And now we can enjoy our retirement."

"I didn't think that you were capable of retiring. I thought that you would be one of those teachers that taught until they died."

"Yeah well… I do look after myself better now than after you left. But maybe now is the time to properly look after myself and we can now go on holiday outside of term time."

"Mrs Lawson, I love your thinking." He said as he placed an arm around her shoulders as they started walking to the car.

"Maybe some winter sun."

"Maybe I can finally get to the Caribbean."

"With me this time."

"Of course."

"Maybe we should double check when the twins are due. Plan our first break before they come."

"Knowing them, they will probably be born as we are boarding the plane."

Rachel laughed. "Maybe some winter sun next year then."

"We could always go after Easter."

"I've never been skiing."

"I have. Don't fancy breaking a leg again."

"Okay, maybe not skiing but going somewhere covered in snow seems like a dream."

"You were talking about winter sun a moment ago."

"Why not? Keep things varied."

"You know, Mrs Lawson, I don't care where we go, just as long as I am with you."

"Me too, Mr Lawson."

It should have been a sad occasion but Eddie knew that they both could leave Waterloo Road behind this time and not have any regrets about doing so. Because they had each other and that was all they needed to make things work. Leaving for the right reasons with the right person made all the difference in the world. It allowed them to say a proper goodbye to Waterloo Road.


End file.
